The Marauders Vanguard
by fantasyra
Summary: Nothing is ever easy for Harry Potter, Not even defeating Voldemort. Please Read and Review. Part of the Eight Shades Universe, Seventh Shade.
1. Dark New's

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

Big Thanks to Polgara and flynhghr for their help.

**Chapter 1: Dark News**

A soft melody was echoing around in the darkness that had been his existence for far longer than he could remember. It reverberated as if the sound had traveled a great distance. Slowly, he began to move toward the melody. It was hauntingly familiar. It was beckoning him towards the surface.

"I am here, I won't ever leave you." They were such very soft words. He could barely understand them. The voice was familiar. It should mean something to him. It was very important, but the beautiful melody stopped when it sounded. Confused, he was not sure which direction to go in the black. He felt like he had spent an eternity turning and twisting about in the ether until he decided his direction.

"Come back, Harry. Please…"

_ There, that way_. He moved toward the direction he thought the sound was coming from, and slowly began to feel like himself again. Harry. That was his name. When the voice stopped he became concerned that he no longer was headed in the right direction until the melody started again. Finally hearing it, he began to move toward it once again.

It seemed to take a long time before he was close to the voice. His journey was interrupted many times by the absence of the voice or the melody, but he continued on each time it returned. He started to become aware that the darkness was formed from within his mind. He stilled for a moment, wondering if the voice and melody was all in his head as well, or if they were real.

_ Of course it's all in your head, but how would that keep it from being real?_ The thought sounded suspiciously like his departed Godfathers last words to him when he returned from the dead after Riddle killed him in the forest.

_ Yes, of course_. Slowly he started to feel the bed beneath him. It was soft and heavily perfumed with starch. He was in a hospital, or somewhere very much like one. It must be the hospital wing. He had spent enough time in here to know this smell, but he never remembered it being quite this strong. Maybe the sheets had just been cleaned.

Other smells begin to filter through. He could smell blood, sweat, and something else…something he was not sure of. _I know this scent. It smells like…_

"Hermione, you need some rest. Come on, a bit of sleep will do you good." Ron's voice was wrong though. He sounded desperate, confused, and hurt about something. Did he fall off his broom too? How bad was the match that both of them were in the Hospital wing?

"I **will not** leave him Ron. He needs to see a friendly face when he wakes." Hermione. That was what the smell was. She sounded sad, almost heartbroken. Something was not right. What could have happened to make her feel like that?

"He's been in here for over a week, Hermione. You need to be prepared for the fact that he might not wake up. I talked to Madam Pomfrey, and she said that considering his injures, there may be nothing left of him to wake up. He took the worst injuries. Of those who lived…"

"No. I am not leaving him. He will wake up. He's Harry. He has to." The sounds of footsteps echoed throughout the wing before the door shut. He heard Hermione crying again. With an extreme effort, one that he just barely pulled together, he opened his eyes.

She was leaning her head on the bed next to him. Her hair was lying in dirty coils and her robes were in tatters. His memory was very fuzzy, and without his glasses or contacts, so was his vision. He remembered a time when she was crying this hard before. Strangely enough, it was after her and Ron's break up. He lifted his arm slowly, it was so heavy, but he managed to lightly brush away the tear he saw slowly sliding down her cheek. She jumped and almost fell from the chair. With a grunt, he tried to lean over to her, reaching for her. She needed him. He would do anything for her.

"He..rm..io…ne…" He frowned in confusion, what happened to his voice? It was gravely and for some reason reminded him of Sirius, or Lupin just after the moon.

Her eyes were wide in surprise, almost fear, when she looked at him. With a shaky hand, she reached for his like she was afraid it would disappear if she touched it. Leaning a bit forward, he was able to finish what he started and brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry…It will be okay" His voice was low, but she heard him. He had no idea what was wrong with him but he was so weak. Raising his hand to her shoulder he grabbed her robe and tried to tug her to him. He did not have the strength pull very hard, but she almost flung herself onto him. She was crying her eyes out into his shoulder. With the last of his strength, he put his arm around her and stroked her hair.

It took some time before she raised her head to look into his eyes. He tried to smile but the look in her eyes seemed to reflect something was very wrong. He watched as she raised her head and shouted, "Madam Pomfrey!" The last thing he saw before he retreated into the blackness was the healer running to him with a worried look on her face.

It was easier this time to wake. He opened his eyes to look around. Hospital wing, he was in Hogwarts. He looked to the foot of his bed to see Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall talking.

"He woke?" Professor McGonagall's gruff voice was attempting to whisper.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head, "Ms. Granger was here, and I saw him fall back to sleep. But, yes, he was awake trying to comfort her before he passed back out."

"Thank God." Professor McGonagall turned to look at him and caught him watching her. He raised an eyebrow at her stunned face.

"A person could get the idea that he was seriously hurt by the way you two are acting." He tried to smile, but there was a lot of pain in his chest and left arm. It ended up as a grimace. He noticed both were heavily bandaged. _Figures, the one arm that is actually flesh ends up damaged. _Both women walked toward him, smiling back.

"I am very relieved to see you alive and talking Harry. We have been very worried about you."

"I am not sure why I am here. Can someone fill me in? The last thing I remember was…"He tried to think for a moment. "I think I was heading to bed in the tower…something about a sandwich…" He snorted. "I must be sick, I sound like Ron."

"You were attacked by one of Greyback's men. He was laying in wait by the tower. When we found you, you were in a bad way. You had lost a lot of blood. Harry, he…" She started choking on her tears

It was starting to come back to him now. The guy jumped him, slashing his chest and biting into his arm. He blinked. Greyback was a werewolf, as were all his men. He closed his eyes as the implications hit him. He was cursed.

"How long until the moon?" His voice was choked with all of the emotions he was trying to control.

"Mr. Weasley does not change at the moon. It's possible that you won't either, Mr. Potter. There is some contamination, but we won't know how severe it is for a few days." Madam Pomfrey assured him. He nodded his head, saying nothing.

He knew one thing for sure. Nothing was ever going to be the same again. It might be better to just let it all go. His emotions felt dead. He was a monster now. Hermione would not want him anymore. Maybe it would be for the best then. Yes, it would be for the best. Dying was easy. He'd done it before. He waited until McGonagall left, then he grabbed his wand and stunned Madam Pomfrey.

_ Sorry Bones._

He made sure to levitate her onto her bed in her study so she would be comfortable. In her office, he rummaged until he found parchment and ink. _One last good-bye._

A short while later Harry folded the parchment and sealed it, leaving it on the table of the hospital room. It was addressed to 'The Survivors'. He grabbed the unopened bottle of fire whiskey off the table, and began walking his way through the old castle and up the stairs of the astronomy tower in a daze. His body ached, and he was pretty sure he was bleeding somewhere. Not that he cared anymore. As he climbed the last stair, at the very top of the tower, he had an impressive view of the end of the world.

The Castle had taken some hard hits from the Battle. Some of the old walls were down, and there were breaches in all quarters. From here, he could hear the merry-making from all of the joyous people celebrating the fall of Tom Riddle. Yes, everything was good in the world. He uncorked the bottle and was hit instantly with the smell of the potent alcohol. He closed his eyes for a moment, tasting the wind as it lightly caressed his worn and haggard face, before he took the next step that allowed him to stand on the edge of the short wall.

He opened his eyes and surveyed the grounds. A lot of friends had sold their lives for the victory last week. So had Harry, though he was still physically present. He thought of a certain redhead to see if he could feel anything. Nothing. He thought of Hermione. She was the only reason he came back. They had grown close over the last couple of years. She always stood by him. She would never know he loved her. It was better this way. He only came back to get rid of Riddle. With Riddle gone, she could do all the things she wanted to do with her life that the war put on hold. Harry would just get in the way now. Still nothing. He thought of the times where they had only each other in the black. They held each other and talked from the heart. It was, after all, just the two of them doing the impossible. Due to Riddle taking the Ministry, the Vanguard was stretched too thin. It was the darkest, and yet the brightest, time in his life.

_ Sad that all of my memories are like that. Nothing good without a lot of pain. _He felt his heart twitch, but the feeling died quickly. If you love someone, you have to let them go. He knew all about that. Sacrificing came easy to him. It was what he was raised to do. The path of the Martyr was one he had tread for some time.

He was tired, so incredibly tired of feeling the pain. He had no one now. Looking out across the castle, he surveyed the first home he ever had. Even if it had tried to kill him at least once in each of the last seven years, it had been his haven. Was that weird? Home was where homicidal murders, monsters, and deranged convicts tried to kill you? Well, that had been his life.

With that thought he raised the bottle to his head, and pulled the trigger.

xxxxxxx

Hermione walked through the doors to the Hospital wing, and noticed that Harry was gone. A letter was sitting on his rumpled bed. She had a terrible feeling of foreboding as she picked it up. It was addressed to 'The Survivors'. She knew that handwriting. It was Harry's.

With quivering hands, she opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. Though tears began to fall and sobs were racking her body, she could not help but keep reading once she started.

_Dear Survivors._

_I have no idea when anyone will find this, but I am sure it will answer where I have gone. I would like to thank everyone who helped in the fight against Riddle. We all paid terrible prices for our victory and I only hope that once things calm down, everything will be okay for you all. I have a few parting words for certain people._

_Ron… You're my mate and so I will just say, you're a right bastard. I don't know how many times you have abandoned me over the years, fought with me over stupid things, or any of that shit. I will say one thing though, you always go on about how you don't have things, you're not famous, your brothers did everything before you did, and you're poor. Ron, grow up. I would have done anything to have my parents alive, I would have lived poor and happily so. The Greatest Treasure that ever existed was your family, and you spent your life pissing and moaning that you had no money. Every time you left me was because you were a jealous git because I apparently get everything and you get nothing. Yeah, I get crazed death eaters and maniac dark lords. I get people who only want to be around me because I am The Harry Fucking Potter. Yeah, I get everything. Well, guess what Ron, if that is all you care about I will tell you a secret, I always envied you. Brothers and a sister, a loving mother and father, a happy home._

_You, Ronald Weasley have everything I ever wanted._

_Mr. and Ms. Weasley… You have been like a mum and dad to me. Thank you for everything._

_Fred and George… I solemnly swear I am up to no good. Don't give up, the jokes still need to keep coming. Keep the laughter alive. Sell a You-No-Poo for me._

_Professor McGonagall… I will sorely miss your wit. As students we did not hear it often but I will forever remember in fifth year you whispering to Peeves that the screws in the chandelier unscrew the other way. I will forever remember you thumbing your nose like a little girl at Professor Snape when the house cup came back to Gryffindor. Thank you for everything. Of all my teachers, you stood by me more than any others. I have always thought well of you._

_Neville… Take care of the Vanguard, treat Ginny right, else I will come back for you. (Do you feel sufficiently threatened yet? Ha ha ha ha.)_

_Luna… Thank you for everything. I wish things could have been different, you are special, never let anyone tell you different. You have never been Looney to me, nor will you ever. Like we talked about, the impossible is only that which we have yet to prove._

_Hermione… You and only you have stood by me through the long years. Only you stood by me through everything. Your trust has never wavered despite what was said, done, or thought about me. The stone, Chamber, Sirius, every event in the Tri-wizard, the Ministry, Horcruxes, through it all I can't picture anything where you were not standing beside me. It was always your voice in my head that told me where things stood. You were my conscious. Over time as we grew closer I began to hope and trust. Strange for me, since those are emotions I am not very familiar with, but it came easy with you. It was always you, Hermione that stood where no one else would. I had to sacrifice what I wanted for what I had. I never regretted having you in my life. How could I? Something was better than nothing and you made my life worth living._

_Albus raised me to be a weapon to fire at Riddle. I had to be willing to die when the time came. Willing to throw it all away to defeat him. I did, for you. I want you to understand that the only reason I came back after Riddle killed me in the Forest was for you and you alone. I wanted him dead so that you could be happy. It's all I ever wanted, and I never measured up. _

_Seriously, why would anyone want me? I have been a weapon for the Greater Good, I have been the poster child for the side of light, I have been chased and sought after for my fame, wealth, and mostly for doing something no one else has done. I am a broken person who has come to consider pain necessary to draw breath. Funny, what no one realizes is that Riddle did kill me. I was just too stubborn to lay down and die._

_Having a death sentence over your head all your life is a wearing experience, one I never felt I could lay on you for my own selfish reasons. I hope that you will find happiness out there; you deserve nothing but the best in all things. You are beautiful, brave, witty, and above all, fiercely intelligent. NEVER let anyone tell you differently. Never settle for anything less than Outstanding in all things. Of course, you're Hermione Granger, I could never believe you would settle for anything less. Tell your mum and dad I will miss them and I hope they are well._

_To the Marauders Vanguard… You are the real Heroes of the war. Each one of you. Thank you all for everything, and it's been an honor to stand with you in the crucible. _

_To the Dursleys… Go to hell. I will be waiting for you._

_The Old Goat… I go on my next Great Adventure knowing that only I, Hermione, and Neville know the truth of how Riddle died. I take great pleasure in knowing you will never know. I hope it eats at you._

_To the Survivors… Live, Love, and find the peace I was never allowed to know. May your lives be richer knowing that one man could give so much for you. I shall tell everyone beyond the veil their sacrifices were not in vain._

_So ends the tale of Harry Potter, _

_The Boy-Who-Lived, _

_The Chosen One._

_He-Who-Won,_

_Your sacrificial Lamb…_

_Just Harry._

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed. Her anguished cry pouring all her heart, un-requited love, pain, and magic into it. The castle groaned, and every single person, awake or asleep, heard her scream that echoed throughout the entire castle and grounds. Every single person could feel her pain. When the cry struck them where they were, not a one could hold back the tears that formed. The entire castle seemed to send out her anguish to every corner of its being, and the bones of the living shook with it.

xxxxx

Minerva McGonagall walked into the heavily warded hospital wing to check on her two charges. It had been over two weeks since that day, and Ms. Granger's horrid screams of pain that shook the castle's foundations. As soon as she walked in, she felt her heart break a little. Harry Potter laid in one of the hospital beds, a broken wreck with a catatonic Hermione Granger lying next to him, whispering in his ear. Her daily visits have been the same since Ms. Granger woke from her stupor after reading his letter. She made her way to Poppy to see if his status had changed. They found him at the bottom of the Astronomy tower. He was broken, bloody, and barely alive. It was still a mystery how he survived the fall from such a great height.

"Anything yet, Poppy?" She was hoping for something new, anything.

"His bones have finally set and healed. It was a long process since the spell damage and fall caused so much damage. I was afraid to use Skelegrow. With his mind so fragile, I was afraid to cause him too much pain. He still has not woken. Thankfully he is finally breathing on his own. However I still have been unable to discover a way to counter the unknown spell damage to his system. The potions are at least holding it at bay. As best as I can tell, he is not in any pain. Though, I really won't know until he wakes." Madam Pomfrey whispered so as not to draw Ms. Granger's attention. The poor dear had been through enough.

"So, nothing new. How is she holding up?" Minerva was dreadfully worried for the child.

"She never leaves his side unless it's to use the loo. A house elf she calls Dobby comes in and brings her food. When he is not cooking, he stays there on the floor by Mr. Potter. The other elf, Winky I think she said her name was, sits there with him. She spends her days whispering to him, about her parents, times they shared. Usually after a few hours she reverts to whispering how much she loves him. It breaks my heart Minerva." Poppy had tears of her own falling.

"I know. Never in my years have I seen two like them. It's not right, Poppy." Minerva had tears falling down her cheeks as well.

"Does anyone else know he is here? I heard there was a ruckus a few days ago in the Great Hall."

Minerva snorted. "No one other than you, myself, and Filius knows for sure he is here. We have been fielding reporters, the ministry, and, in general, a great many people but word, unconfirmed, has been getting out. Mr. Longbottom has called in the Vanguard. They have taken up vigil to ensure no one sneaks in. Of course, the Order is helping as well. The rumor mill though is flying at full tilt. Thankfully, Kingsley has taken the Prophet in hand and forced them not to print any of them."

"Give me time, Minerva. I will find a way to right what Albus did wrong. I still can't believe we allowed this to happen to one of ours."

Fresh tears began to cascade down her aged face. She whispered, "I know. We all trusted him, and Harry was such a fine boy. No one knew how bad it really was until it was too late. Albus knew, for which I shall never forgive him. I do hope he wakes soon. Keep me posted Poppy. If he wakes, come get me, I don't care what time it is."

As Minerva left, Madam Pomfrey nodded and returned to her research and potions. All the while a soft yet broken voice muttered a quiet litany in the room, "I love you. I love you, Harry. I won't leave you. I am here. I will always be here. I love you."

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. _Updated: 2/5/11_

As the few people who have been following this story knows this is the second time I have revised this work. This chapter may seem out of place with the rest of the story but it will all come together at the end.

Updates to this Chapter include a few minor corrections and adjustments. All Chapters are being updated so I can fix plot holes, other errors and get back into the story so I can finish it.


	2. Goodbye

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

Big Thanks to Polgara and flynhghr for their help.

**Chapter 2, Goodbye**

************One Year Prior***********

The piece of parchment shook slightly from the rumble of the train barreling down the track, even though the hands that held it were steady. Piercing green eyes raked over the words listed along the parchment trying to think of anything he might have missed.

**Take control of my life.**

**Train harder**

**Become the man Sirius, Mum, and Dad would have been proud of.**

**Control emotions, they get people killed.**

**Stop Hiding**

He ran his hand through his long, messy raven hair in frustration. Nothing new came to mind. _Damn, my hair is long enough to have to tie it or something. _Turning slightly, he looked at his reflection in the glass. The man staring back at him was a far cry from the boy that looked back less than a year ago.

That boy had a Godfather. That boy did not almost get every single one of his friends killed on a wild goose chase. That boy did not carry the burden of the wizarding world on his shoulders. That boy did not have to find some way to kill the most feared dark wizard in the known world. The man looking back at him did. His eyes were haunted from his losses. It was not just Sirius' death, but also the deaths of every single person who had fallen to the Dark Lord's wand. Or those of his minions. The responsibility was one that he was not sure he could shoulder, and the knowledge that he was utterly alone in so many ways was threatening to choke him.

The man who looked back at him was going to be sixteen in a short time, but his eyes held wisdom beyond his years. They looked old, haggard, and burdened. The stubble on his face only added to his haggard appearance. His bangs hung low and just about covered the top half of his eyes. Not to mention that they completely obscured the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, not that anyone would let him forget it. Not now, not ever. He could never forget it? Still, unless one knew to look for it, one would never know it was there. _I seriously need a haircut or a specific style. It's too long to be practical this way._

He turned back to his parchment. He still had a few more hours before they arrived at Kings Cross, and he left the hell that was his life in the Wizarding world for the hell of a life that he lived when with the Dursleys. Either way, he was going to be alone now. It was better that way, as far as he was concerned. Dumbledore wanted him alone, so alone he would be. No one questioned the old man about anything.

No one really knew the real Harry. Ron and Hermione came close, but even they did not really know him. He really needed to think past these thoughts. He needed to find a way to get past this brooding depression he was trapped in. In the back of his mind, he had always known, in the end, it would be this way. The prophecy just gave him words to focus on. It just gave him something to see to make it real. His childhood was over now, even he could see it.

He snorted which brought the other occupants' attention to him momentarily. They had been quiet, like they were attending a funeral, looking anywhere but at him. They were the only ones who had an inkling of what it was like to be him. They were the only ones who had any idea, close or not, of who he used to be. They had barely escaped the Ministry alive, no thanks to his recklessness. _I had better send Hedwig to the Grangers first chance I can. Madam Pomfrey did not seem very confident about Hermione's injuries. I know I can heal it though. _

Closing his eyes, he tried to think of what had passed for his childhood. Most of his memories were filled with beatings and years living in neglect in his cupboard. He had been vilified by people who never even took a moment to look past the weak facts that rumors offered them. What enjoyment had he taken in his life so far? Was there a single moment in his life where he experienced joy without pain? The greatest realizations of his life, being a wizard and going to Hogwarts, were tinged with pain, near death experiences, and loss. Quidditch was pretty much the same story. If people did not hate him for his skills, they hated him for other reasons. As much as he loved magic, even that hurt. No light without dark so far.

He was shite with girls. He proved that with Cho. He should have never let Tonks talk him into that. She wasn't even the girl he really liked anyways, not that he could have the girl he wanted. With the prophecy hanging over him, that situation was not likely to improve. Besides, what girl his age could possibly want to be with him for him, and not his fame or wealth? It was a short list, consisting of no one. Well, one but she was out of his league. Crazy fan-girls stalked him or hated him for who he was. Not to mention that Riddle would just hunt them and kill them to hurt Harry in the end. No, girls were out too. This was no way for a teenage boy to be. He should be worried about how he was going to snog a pretty thing in the halls, his marks, or the career he wanted. Harry sighed, Bill was going to be pissed when he gave up his apprenticeship.

His O.W.L.S. did not even interest him now. Riddle was not going to give a shite about how well he did. He would just kill him given the first chance. If he wanted to have a life of his own, he was going to have to take it. Dumbledore only cared that his weapon did what was required. It was coming time for him to just take what joy he could find instead of waiting passively for the Fates to hand him his due.

Fate. Ha, there was something funny. He was Fates' Bitch. His whole life was has been as the plaything of who ever wanted to toy with him. He was Cho's connection to Cedric. He was Dumbledore's weapon, Riddle's nemesis, and the worlds' Hero/villain depending on the mood of the reporters of the day. There was no room for him to be just Harry. Not unless he just took it from them. That was going to be hard. He knew nothing about how to do such a thing. Not to mention Dumbledore would not like it if he just started calling the shots. More importantly, he did not even know what shots to call. Dumbledore must have a plan but so far his faith in those plans was shaky. Faith required trust, trust given should be returned. Dumbledore was one of the most trusting people on the outside, but Harry knew differently. Dumbledore did not trust Harry enough to tell him things that could have spared him the pain of losing his Godfather. He needed to know more, needed more information about how the Wizarding world worked. _I need Neville. I bet he would know all that stuff, his Gran has been a part of the political stuff for years._

Dipping his quill into the vial of ink, he started writing again. He wanted to know things, specific things. Why did he have to go to the Dursleys' when Sirius was his Godfather? He could have avoided Azkaban entirely if he had been given to him after his parent's death. He should have been. That was what a Godfather was for. To care for their godchildren should the parents not be able to. Why did he not know anything about his parents but the tidbits he heard now and then? Where were all of his parents' things? Something should have survived. Where were his family heirlooms? His father was a pure blood. Surely there would have been something from the old family. How old was the Potter line anyways? Maybe it was short line, and that was why there was almost nothing.

He needed balance. That is what he needed most. He knew he was nowhere near ready to face Riddle yet, not magically, and possibly he never would. He needed to know who he was, who he wanted to be, and most importantly, what. He needed to do SOMETHING other than mope, brood, or bitch about how bad he had it. A dark smirk slowly manifest on his face. _If I'm not careful I will turn into Ron. Okay, note to self. Do not become Ron!_

If he was paying the other occupants in the car any mind, he might have noticed the strange looks he was getting from everyone but Luna. She smiled a bit more dreamily at him. Sirius would not want him to brood. He would want him take control of his life, Sirius knew him well. Sirius had tried to include Harry. He had tried to back him in all things. Without him, he lost a father figure and ally, but the impression he left on Harry would be something he would never forget. It was the first time he thought of Sirius without the pain of loss.

Harry leaned back in his seat closing his eyes and thinking of everything Sirius had ever said to him, letting the memories wash over him. If he was watching him now, Harry was pretty sure he would be smiling. Not because he was forced to leave him, but because he fulfilled his desire to protect Harry like he promised his parents. Images of the pranking, laughing, incurable Marauder floated through his mind. Sirius knew how to live, years in Azkaban had given him a desire to live to the fullest he was able. He pranked Order members when he could get away with it, told the most outrageous jokes, and most of all, loved Harry unconditionally. He wanted him back more than anything in his life. He never got to talk to Sirius about all the things he would like. If there was one thing he was going to change about his life, it was going to be that he was no longer to allow opportunities like those to pass him by.

Harry sighed; you never know when the people you love are going to die. If he wanted to have any kind of life, aside from his status as a weapon, he would need to take it. As Sirius once said to him, Glory goes to the bold. Glory did not necessarily have to be awards or such. Glory could come from getting a girl, good marks, victory in battle, or saving the ones you love. As far as he saw it, he only had this summer to do it all. It was unlikely he would survive the following year

First, he had to get his mental house in order. He needed information, to control his emotions, to become magically proficient, take control of his life, and learn to defeat Riddle. _It's a good thing I have developed a tendency to do the impossible because that is a tall fucking order. _It was a tall order for a confused, lonely, ignorant man trapped in a hormonal teenage body. Still, not too impossible he reasoned. His first step however required him to finish what he started at Hogwarts after the Ministry. _I hope the librarian's catalog of library books works like the rest of the Wizarding world, backwards with gaping holes. _Otherwise he knew the fit will hit the shan when she finds that book gone.

He was not sure who he could trust yet either. Anyone in the Order would be likely to tell Dumbledore, for his safety of course. Getting out of Druskaban was going to be difficult, but not impossible. _It looks like I may have to unleash one or two of my secrets. I had really hoped it would not come to this._

Training was going to be bloody difficult since everyone he could think of to train him was under Dumbledore's thumb. With the restriction of underage magic, he could not train himself. So, that might have to wait until he got back to Hogwarts next year. Still, he could read books and plan some things. Still required him to get out though, to get out and get the books he needed without anyone knowing about it. Harry wondered if Dumbledore found out about the shed behind headquarters yet…

xxxxxx

Well, that was the most moronic thing the Order could have possibly done. They had no idea, thanks to Dumbledore, that Vernon Dursley would react very, very poorly once they reached Privet Drive after being confronted by the 'Freaks'. Harry knew though. He really only had one choice now to salvage his plans. None of which would work if his Uncle beat him into a cripple. They had only just left Kings Cross a few moments ago, and he knew he had to act quickly to salvage his situation.

Harry leaned back his head against the seat of his uncle's car, barely noticing his mutterings and the purple coloring to his face as he drove aggressively through traffic. His thoughts where the same as they have been for the last month since he started this plan. Did he have the minerals to do this? Was it worth it? Was he really ready to unleash his secret? His answers were always yes. Even though the last one usually took some debate before he got it. _There is no way in hell I can let who Jessica is out though. I doubt even Hermione would understand._

His thoughts moved along as he listlessly stared out the side window as the city was left behind and traffic eased. Since halfway through the year he had an escape strategy planned. He almost used it when the Twins left and joined them, O.W.L.s or no. His Firebolt was returned after the disaster at the Department of Mystery's, so he had that again, though it was an emergency option since he had not yet mastered the difficult Disillusionment charm. His cloak only got him so far, though he did have two abilities no one knew about, the first for good reason and the second because it might save his life one day. _It just may be the ticket I need to get out of this situation too._

Breaking out of his whirling thoughts, he noticed they were about a half an hour from Druskaban. A sense of doom descended on his mind, which brought the one thing he was trying to avoid into his mind, the Prophecy. Dumbles had to tell him about it right after Sirius died. He should have known well before that, and Harry honestly thought he had a good idea why he was not told. That thought was not pleasant as his own interpretation of that blasted Prophecy was what was leading him in this direction.

'Neither can live while the other Survives'. It kept implying it had to be one or the other. He was destined to fight a wizard with almost fifty years of magical experience, untold knowledge of the forbidden magics, a small army of psychotic maniacs, and the unholy need to kill him just because he has been unable to do so yet. In a way, it was funny, but Harry knew his luck was not going to last much longer. Luck was a fickle mistress and turned her smiles from her favorites without notice or warning.

Then again, his personal interpretation was slightly different, but hopefully it would not come to pass. The odds said differently. He needed to know more before he committed to one theory over the other.

Taking out a folded piece of parchment from his back pocket, he re-read the list he composed of his summer plans. He did not quite make his decision to do this until the reality of going back to the Dursley's hit him. The list comprised all the things he had been denied having living with his 'relatives' and things he wanted to do before His luck ran out and Riddle finished what he started long ago.

Looking down at what he was wearing he knew one of his first stops was going to have to be clothes. He and Jessica would need several outfits and that was the other problem. He did not know anything about women's fashion. _Maybe I should have dated Lavender Brown last year and asked her about it. If anyone would know about that she would._ Harry shivered at the imagery. _Hell no, the better idea was I should have just taken Tonks. Hmmm, might still be able to… _Tonks was a part of the _very_ short list of people he could trust.

In the last year, they had grown close, closer than he was with Ron or Hermione. It all started a couple of nights after he was moved to Grimmauld Place last year…

**-Flashback-**

_Like most nights, Harry had not been able to sleep through the night. Again, like most, days he decided since his nightmares were going to keep him awake, and he would head down and get something to drink and calm himself before he tried it again._ _Unlike most times, when he entered the strange kitchen of headquarters, he found the pink haired Auror sitting at the table, silently crying. He felt his stomach clench and thoughts of getting a butterbeer flew away as he felt like he was intruding on_ _something that was simply not his place. Thoughts of silently walking away before he was noticed were lost when Tonks looked up and noticed him standing in the doorway._

"_Wotcher Harry." Her voice was choked and he could see tears trekking down her face. _

"_Hey Tonks. You okay?" She smiled a bit at him._

"_Not really. Date did not go quite as well as I hoped. Kind of a disaster actually."_

_He walked in and sat down in the chair next to her. He remembered a Hogsmeade weekend where Alicia was distraught over her bad date and he saw Fred comforting her in the common room. Trying his best to emulate a successful tactic he nervously placed his arm around her shoulders bringing her close to him, sweating bullets the whole time. Physical contact with anyone was usually a negative experience for him, but it worked for Fred and Alicia._ "_I'm a good listener if you need to talk about it." He used the same words Fred did though he did not say them with the same flair. It was one of the few times the miscreant was not joking or pranking someone, and it worked to help Alicia. He watched as Tonks laid her head on his shoulder and started talking about her date._

_She was very excited about it and said she really liked the guy. He worked in the Department of Magical Cooperation, and they had lunch a few times in the office. Things had gone really well until he brought out a photo._ "_I don't know why I try Harry. It's always the same every time. If they know about my abilities, they always want me to change something. Sometimes it's my hair, height, or my boobs." Harry had to bite his tongue when she reached up and groped herself. "The worst one's though bring photos, dead girlfriends or wives, co-workers, or other such hotties. Every single one, sooner or later, ask me to change, and it hurts. What is wrong with me that no one wants to be with me?"_

"_There is nothing wrong with you, Tonks. People in general are just stupid and get blinded by what you are and not who you are. Trust me, I know. Last year at the Yule Ball, I had girls asking me to take them but they were asking the Boy Who Lived or the Champion. Not one of them wanted to go with Harry." He laughed. "There were two girls I really wanted to go with. One was out of my league, and the other was this girl named Cho, but I was too late in asking her. I ended up going with Parvati. Though, to be honest, I did not treat her very well." He took a_ _drink from the bottle._ "_You're special Tonks. Don't let these blokes tell you different. I keep waiting for people to want to know the real me but I have learned to not get too fussed if they don't."_ _They spent that night just talking about things. A lot of nights afterward they developed a sort of pattern through the summer where they would sit and joke or tell stories of their lives at Hogwarts. _

_A few times, Tonks woke him up if he was sleeping and she had a bad day when she needed someone to talk to, but Harry never minded. He enjoyed spending time with her. She learned a lot about his life, and he in turn learned a lot about hers. Sometimes, she would comfort him, and others he would comfort her. Though he hated being stuck in that hellhole they called Headquarters, he found two things to make it bearable. One was being able to be around Sirius during the day, when Mrs. Weasley would let them, and really getting to know his godfather. At night he got to be around Tonks. He never told her about Jessica. Though if anyone was going to understand her, and not take the mickey out of him for the rest of his life over it, Tonks was that person…_

**-End Flashback-**

His musings ended abruptly when the car slammed to a stop in the driveway of Privet Drive. His relatives stormed out of the car and into the house, and Harry could not be sure they did not Apparate since they moved so quickly. He sighed. Once he entered that house, all hell would break loose. Exiting the car, he retrieved his trunk from the boot placing it next to his uncle's car and retrieved Hedwig's cage, placing it next to it before locking up his uncle's car.

He took a moment to look around the neighborhood, trying to see if he could spot his guard. He knew he had one. They did it to him last year to force him to stay here, and this year would be no different. Everything appeared to be perfectly normal in this little pocket of Surrey. Turning, he took in Privet Drive and nodded to himself. Now was as good a time as any. Once he walked inside the confines of the house, his uncle would come unwound, and things might end up with Harry unable to leave afterward. He knelt down and opened his school trunk.

The contents of his trunk were vastly different from what they were last year, the one major difference being the large backpack that filled at least a third of it. The backpack was a work of genius, if he said so himself. A tricky bit of magic that the Twins told him took forever to finish. Thankfully, they managed it before they left school. He opened the top to check the contents and rifled through it, making sure he had all of his books, quills, ink, and parchment, which he did. He was not carrying any clothes since he planned on getting more later. He was not even taking his school clothes with him since it would save tons of space. Taking out his father's invisibility cloak, he set it to the side trying to think what else he might need. Some of the twins joke ideas were in there, including a Headless Hat. He made sure some of his other kits were there. One thing about being a slave at Durskaban, they made sure he knew how to do everything from cooking to sewing. He had everything he needed in the pack. He would be able to do his homework, write letters if he chose, patch his clothes if he needed to, and patch himself if he needed it. He hated to admit it, but Snape taught them a few solid potions last year. Sneaking some extras from his cauldron was not very hard before he had to vanish his leftovers.

Harry smiled when he took inventory of the Twins' joke items. They really came through for him, and several of them would come in handy for some of the things he had in mind. Not seeing anything else that would help him out of his current dilemma, he closed the pack and opened Hedwig's cage, allowing her to hop onto his arm. Once he stood up, he petted her for a bit watching her relish the attention while she watched him with concerned eyes.

"You remember what we talked about before? About this summer?" He smiled when she bobbed her head at his questions. He was absolutely certain that she was no normal owl. She always seemed to understand what he said, and he had learned to understand her.

"You won't be able to see me most of the time, until I get the bike. You remember what Jessica looks like, right?" She blinked once, letting him know she did. "Good. Are you sure you can find us? Even after you make deliveries?" He almost laughed when she puffed up and gave him a reproachful look for doubting her. It took him almost five minutes to calm her down. "Sorry girl, I just don't want to lose you, you're all I have left now." Harry chuckled softly when she leaned in and nibbled lightly on his fingers to reassure him.

"Go on then. No more cages. No more Dursleys! See you tonight." With that, he launched her into the air and watched as she pumped her wings and disappeared into the sky. _Now, it's time for me to fly away._

xxxxxx

Grimmauld Place appeared deserted. It was absolutely unbelievably lucky, and Harry was thankful, though he was a bit weary of it. He decided the risk of sneaking in under his cloak was worth it since there might have been some food in the chill boxes, but this was beyond his wildest hopes. _With Sirius gone, they might have worried about who owns the house now. No matter._ With his wand drawn, he stalked the house, quite as a church mouse making sure everything was as it seemed. When he entered the old dining hall he stopped cold.

A figure in black raggish robes was hunched over a sack placing the silver into it. Deciding to get a better look, he crept forward and noticed the figure was Mundungus Fletcher, and he was in the process of nicking all of Sirius's silverware. The closer he got, the more his blood boiled. _How DARE he steal from Sirius after everything he did for him!_ Harry quietly took up a serving tray that had the black crest on it, and with all of his rage brought it down on the back of his head. With grim satisfaction, he watched the old crook slump over his ill-gotten gain with a soft moan.

Harry sat there fuming, trying to decide what to do with him when a smile crept across his face. If anyone had an untraceable wand it would be Dung. More importantly, Harry had no problem stealing from him since that is what he was trying to do here. After taking his wand, he took a deep breath and risking his position on a hunch that he had months ago, cast a spell that bound the old thief tightly. Harry's rage over the attempted theft must have leaked into the spell because he noticed the ropes bite a bit tighter than they should have. He made sure to go through all of his pockets and removed all the jewelry on him, of which there was quite a lot. He wore multiple rings on each hand, and at least a dozen necklaces and bracelets. Some of them Harry thought Jessica would wear. Harry pocketed all of them, with the thought of pawning the more distasteful ones if it turned out he could not get into his vault. Last Christmas, Sirius told him he was going to update his will, and he knew that everything in the house was technically his. Besides, he doubted Sirius would mind. He hated all this crap, and he would have applauded Harry's desire for funds on the greatest prank of all time on Dumbledore. It made Harry smile, thinking of the old man's reaction when he found out.

Harry also found a second wand and holster on Dung, so he did not feel bad taking the one he picked up off the floor. Harry looked up at the ancient clock sitting in the corner and realized that half an hour had gone by since he cast the spell and, no notes had came from the Misuse of Magic office. He smiled again. He was right. The Trace was either on his wand or it was an area monitoring thing. _Bill mentioned wards that did that kind of thing. Trigger wards, I think he said that they were called that. Something like that. _His smile faded a bit, thinking it could be the fact that the ministry did not know that this house existed at all since the Fidelius Charm was over it. As he entered the library he thought that it warranted further study. He still felt better with a different wand, even if it did not quite feel right in his hands.

In the Library, he gathered several books he thought he would need. His topics were Legilimency, Occlumency, and every book that dealt with cursed scar pains or contained references to them. The biggest problem he had was the fact these topics were so obscure that only tidbits could be garnered from different source books. Still, some knowledge on them was better than none, even if it was fragmented. After some time, he pocketed the list he made back in Hogwarts and grabbed his stack of books making for the shed outback.

Legilimency and Occlumency were illegal without Ministry approval. Not to mention those branches of magic were so obscure that it was almost impossible to find anything on them. Knowing that he was positive there would be something in the Black library, even if they were not much more than guides and theory based source books. Still, they might help him discover what he was doing wrong, or what he was supposed to do while Snape was mind raping him last year.

Harry just made it to the back door when he heard the portrait of Mrs. Black start howling like a banshee in the living room. He paused a moment, looking back, and saw someone he did not know from the Order trying to shut her up and left the old house making sure his cloak properly covered him.

After surveying the grounds, he inched his way over to a small building that held the reason for his visit. This was the second, and most complicated, of his harebrained idea for escaping his relatives, Dumbledore, and the Order. So far, no one had seen him, and he managed to enter the building unseen. Inside, the building he found the prize of all prizes: Sirius Black's motorcycle. Harry could not help but smile when he laid eyes on it. Last Christmas, he and Sirius had snuck out most nights, and Sirius taught him how to ride. It was almost as good as a broom, and he was a natural at it. It was all he really had left of Sirius, and it was time their plans made in the frosty nights of last year came into play.

Just as Sirius had taught him, he checked the tank noticing it was topped off, the battery was fully charged, and the tires were holding good air. He snapped the saddlebags into place on the rear, adjusted his pack securely on his back, and checked the contents of the bags themselves. Sirius said that every bike MUST have one bottle of Firewhiskey, two shot glasses, a dragon scale jacket decked out with biker snaps and chains, a towel, and a copy of the Hitchhikers guide to the Galaxy. Harry laughed when he saw the book. Most of his pranks last year had been from ideas he stole from the book. He would never look at a gin and tonic the same again.

Harry felt his eyes water and his smile widen, Sirius came through for him like he said he would. Ever since Sirius showed him about biker fashion, he wanted one of the jackets, and here was his own. It was absolutely perfect, and he laughed into the silent shed when he read the note in the pocket that said it come from a Hungarian Horntail. The design was close to what he saw in the magazines, but it was obviously made form Wizarding materials. According to the note, the jacket came with several very expensive charms that offered moderate protection in case of a crash, warming and cooling, and was one size fits all. Harry's eyes bulged a bit when he read about that. Those charms were horribly expensive. Raising his eyes in thought for a moment he wondered how he managed to get it all done since they talked last Christmas. Lowering his eyes, he continued his rummaging thinking about Sirius.

He noticed a note in one of the bags. It explained that the left side came with chilling charms for the contents as well as a few charms to expand the space. It would keep food and such cool so that he could somewhat stock up and be okay. The other side had a small magical tent and some camping gear for those times he could not make the next town. Harry quickly loaded his books into the right bag, happy to notice that Sirius had managed to expand the space there too. He also loaded the goodies he stole from the kitchens into the left bag.

Harry closed his eyes, silent tears coursing down his face. It still hurt a lot that Sirius was gone. However, gone or not, he knew that his beloved Godfather would be watching over him. Hopefully, he was smirking at Harry proudly as he began his summer on the run. One thing he knew for sure that Sirius would have respected, it was Harry's desire for freedom. With the Prophecy now known to him, Harry knew this was likely the last time he would have the chance to be free in any way, shape, or form. He sat astride the great bike and kicked it to life. The loud roar sounded even louder in the confines of the little shack. Whispering the same words Sirius used last year to open the doors magically, Harry cranked the throttle down and roared out of the shack and bolted out into the Muggle world, tasting freedom in the rushing wind, sun on his face, and the motorcycle ringing in his ears.

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am very honored by all the reviews and responses to the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others. _Updated: 2/5/11_

Not sure where I read Durskaban before but I would like to give credit where it is due if anyone remembers what fic it was and tells me. Thanks. Updates include a bit here and there covering Grammar, spelling, and a few plot holes. Thanks again.


	3. The Healer

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

Big Thanks to Polgara and flynhghr for their help.

**Chapter 3: The Healer**

Harry rumbled down the suburb street, not paying attention to the light traffic, but to the lampposts above the street. It only took a moment to spot his snowy owl perched on one of them, watching his slow progress before flying to his left. Nodding his head, he accelerated making the same turn following the white bird.

They had been going do this for most of the day since he got out of London. He did not know where he was going, but Hedwig did. His familiar could find anyone and was more than intelligent enough to lead him once he explained who he wanted to find. It had been a few weeks since the end of term, but to Harry it had simply been one long day. The book he was studying was complicated, not because of the spells he planned on using. No, it was the damn runes. He learned a lot about ancient runes from the book, more than he had from all the books Bill Weasley had been supplying him with since he secretly took his apprenticeship with him to be a curse breaker a few years ago. Still, these runes were almost NEVER used, as the branch of magic's they represented were a lost art. Martyrs, after all, did not have long life expectancies.

Keeping one eye on the road and one on the rooftops and light poles, Harry spent a few minutes navigating the winding road until he spotted Hedwig sitting on top of a nice, two story home with a fenced in backyard. A four-door, steel gray Bentley was parked in the driveway. Harry pulled his bike alongside noticing it was a 94' and whistled. _There's an auto that would make Uncle Vernon proud. _Looking up at the house, he took in the site. It was well maintained, and with the soft blue paint, maybe only a few years old, if that. _Must be three, four bedrooms. And in this neighborhood too. _He snorted. It always surprised him how his mind wandered in these situations. Looking at the front door, he knew his time was growing short. Either way, she would be healed. His only doubt was if he was going to survive this day or not.

xxxxxxx

**Tap tap tap**.

Ellena looked up from the book she was staring at. It was the sound she both hoped and dreaded with all her heart. She had been on pins and needles since she received the letter from the snowy owl earlier in the morning. It had been the longest Thursday she had ever had. She quickly stood up and approached the front door, opening it to reveal a black-haired young man standing before her with a saddlebag hanging over his left shoulder.

He was dressed in a black polo shirt underneath a thick, black leather jacket decked in chains and silver studs. His dark jeans were slightly faded. If his letters had not indicated to them he would be dressed in such a manner, she would never have recognized him from the few looks they got of him at Kings Cross over the years. Her husband walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She leaned into it, needing his support. The young man's hair hung in a queue to his shoulders with a pair of long dark bangs laying before his emerald eyes. Unlike their daughter's description over the years, he was not wearing his glasses. He had on a pair of electric blue, small-mirrored sunglasses. His bizarre appearance was completed with a fang like earring and a violet bandanna wrapped around his forehead.

"Any change?" His voice was dead, lifeless. A complete contrast to how their daughter wrote of him in the last five years of their friendship. All she could do was shake her head.

What little light was in his eyes died, but he nodded his head as if he expected it. They knew little of the man's plan to help their daughter, but they knew that was their last hope. They followed him up the stairs that led to their daughter's bedroom. She was sleeping fitfully, despite the magic drink to help her sleep. It was nerve wracking to watch her twitch and moan.

The young man pulled back the bed sheets and exposed their only daughter to the air, with the injuries to her front the bandages covered her almost mummy like around her torso. The young man's cold eyes showed the first bit of emotion since he arrived. Tears welled to see his friend in such a sad state.

Her husband was the first to speak, his voice choked with emotion. "Are you sure you can help her? That doctor, or healer, said the medicine or whatever would eventually heal the wound, and it was possible to heal the physical…damage…later once it did." She knew as well as Jake that the damage to her front was more than a bit of damage and beyond anything in their world. It almost completely disfigured what was once a flawless young woman's body. She watched him run one hand through his black hair.

"Pretty sure. It won't be pleasant to watch and that's one of the things I needed to talk to you about." He took a deep breath and seemed to be steeling himself.

"The spell itself is not complicated, for all that it's an old bit of magic. The name of the spell roughly translates as 'Hands of the Martyr', keep in mind my Egyptian is not very good. Bill agrees with me about the translation, and he lived there for a year. After the Ministry, I spent almost a week living in the restricted section looking for something that would help her. That's where I found this spell in an old book that probably hasn't been opened but once or twice in hundreds of years. It's an obscure unpracticed branch of magic that I happen to have some experience in it. My mother, to save my life when I was one, used one of the spells. I have spent every moment since I discovered the book studying the spell and everything else in it that references to it. It will repair everything done to her, not even a scar will remain. I have spent the last few weeks checking my findings using different books from my godfather's library that I took with me.

The Ancient Egyptians Pharaohs often commanded one Martyr whose sole purpose was to keep harm from him. You could think of this book as a sort a course book if it helps."

His eyes never left the heavily bandaged form of their daughter as silent tears ran down his face. Her left breast was easily missing from under the bandage. Ellena did not know a lot about magic, but whatever was done to her daughter was not pretty, nice, or easily fixable. The healers from the school assured them that several of the best minds were working on how to repair the damage, but so far to no avail. Once she came home, she would be awake for a few hours and spend almost twenty asleep like she was, in apparent pain. She had only been home for two weeks, but for her parents, it was a lifetime in hell. Now their daughters hope to be healed came not from powerful, knowledgeable wizards and witches, but from one not quite sixteen year old young man named Harry Potter.

The first letter she had received from him was a few days after they arrived home. He introduced himself and vaguely wrote of a possible way to heal her if her current treatments were to fail. They wrote back to him a few times during the last few weeks, keeping him updated on her progress, when he informed them he intended to arrive today.

"Martyr…Harry what will this spell do?" Her voice wavered. She wanted her daughter healed, but she feared for her healer.

His voice was clinical, despite the tears and expression of emotional pain written all over his face. As if mentioning what the spell would do would start it, he started talking off his jacket and shirt leaving him bare-chested. He explained. "Yes, as the name implies the spell requires sacrifice. Once the process begins, the spell damage to her will be healed. The cost to the healing is that the damage will be transferred to me, though not in the way the spell is currently affecting her. It will be transferred to me as pain. I have been tortured before, a few times as a matter of fact. I am no stranger to pain or sacrifice."

With his upper body bare, the evidence of his claim was apparent. His back was disfigured somewhat with long scars. Some appeared to be very old meaning he was very young when he took on such injuries. They crisscrossed his back and sides giving a hard look to his worried skin. Though his front was not as heavily marred, they could see similar long healed wounds. Some of his scars though were different, and if some of what their daughter told them was true, they would have been acquired from his time in the magical world. Notably among those she noticed was one along his right forearm that looked like as if it came from a wicked cut, and a healed large puncture wound of some kind on his left.

Harry pulled out a silver looking dagger that looked like it belonged in an old movie used to bleed helpless virgins. They could see symbols were already cut into his shoulder blades and lower back, and they seemed to seep blood at a slow rate. The scared parents winced when he began lightly cutting shapes and symbols in to his arms and chest. For his part, the young man did not bat so much as a single eyelash as he continued to work on himself. "I must warn you, I will scream. From what little I know of this curse it's powerful and will not relinquish her without a fight. From what I know from my spell, I know I will not be able to keep quiet. The pain greatly increases based on the potency of the spell to be healed and the amount of damage to be repaired. I will scream until my vocal cords rupture. There is the possibility some of my bones may break from the strain of the magics I will invoke. I imagine, from a few of the reports listed of successful uses of the spell, I will lose control of my stomach, bladder, and bowls. It will be nasty and messy if my guess is right. I apologize in advance for it, but I do believe that once I am successful I will be unable to do anything about it as I will either be dead or in a state close to coma."

Neither were sure that they could take the strain of sacrificing this selfless person, even in exchange of their only daughter. Harry's voice was accepting, calm. He could have been talking about the weather for all his voice was affected by the horrible things he was saying would happen to him. However, as he continued his voice took on a haunted sound.

"I know what you are thinking, but I have to do this. I have to because I failed. I could not protect her. She was too far…I was too slow. I tried to talk her out of going, begged even, but she wouldn't listen. I swore to her in second year that I would never let things like this happen to her again. But I did. I failed her. I won't fail her now." Harry slowly drew a shaky breath.

"I saw it in her eyes in the Hospital wing. She put up a brave face, but she was crushed by the extent of her injuries. She went for me, to keep me safe, and I failed her. I have the means to heal her now, and I will succeed. I will not fail her again. No cost is too great."

"You love her…" her own voice no more than a whisper. She watched the lightly bleeding young man cast fresh tears, which rained from his eyes.

"I don't know what love is really. I know my mother and Sirius loved me, but I don't know what it feels like. I do know my own life means little to me compared to hers. Nothing is more precious to me than her being alive and whole. Without her, I would not have lived as long as I have. I owe her a great debt for everything she has done or suffered for me. This debt will not go unpaid." He paused a moment never taking his eyes from her.

"No matter what, do not touch me until the ritual is done. Anyone touching me will feel what I do, and I do not wish to hurt you. You will know when it's done. I will either fall dead or fall unconscious. Either is fine by me…" Ellena watched as he pulled off his bandanna and wrapped it around his eyes. "Now that I am blinded, you will need to remove her bandages. As the healing process works along what she lost will grow back and the constriction will hurt her. Tell me when you are done." If the situation were anything but what it was, they would have appreciated his efforts to protect her modesty.

Both parents complied with the command, though neither were sure why. Their thoughts were on their daughter and the young man who was willing to give so much to heal her. They both knew the likelihood of her surviving was getting smaller. The healers said that if she was not better by yesterday, they would come for her by the weekend to take her to the magical hospital, but if that happened the odds of her living were slim.

Once finished, they could not help but sob at the gruesome wound that disfigured the chest and torso of their loved one. It was more than any parent could bear.

"If I survive, there is a parchment listing which colored potion to give me and instructions on how to apply them based on injury in my saddlebag. If you find you are unsure, let the injury be, and I will take care of it if I wake. If she wakes before me, she has more than enough knowledge from being healed by Madam Pomfrey. Unfortunately, like me, she has a solid knowledge of healing from my many visits to Madam Pomfrey"

They stepped away as he commanded and waited, knowing that everything was now in his hands. They had to trust he knew what he was doing; faith was all they had left. Harry bent down placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"Hermione…" raising his hands so they would be above the center of the wound he began chanting. They watched in morbid fascination and jumped when Harry through back his head and screamed as if his very essence was being flayed. Symbols glowed with a blue fire from where he carved them into his self with a beam of pure white spiking out of the scar on his forehead. All the while, his body shook as if he were merely a leaf in the gale.

*********A Few Days Later***************

Several days had passed since the night when the young man came into their home and cured their daughter from the spell that was killing her, and Ellena was worried. Harry had yet to wake up. Even though he seemed to expect it from the notes he wrote for them to read after he collapsed, it was upsetting. Her daughter had yet to wake, but she was extremely happy to see all traces of physical damage from her body removed.

Currently, she found herself sitting at the island in her kitchen, sharing a pot of tea with her husband, reliving that hellish night, and what they had witnessed. Harry had screamed for over an hour before his spell released him. Her nightmares for the last few days were full of images and sounds of that night as the young healer came as close to death as she had ever seen another do. It had all been for their daughter, his best friend. She and Jake had not spoken much over the last two days. Both of them seemed to be rather absorbed in their own little worlds over those events.

For the hundredth time, it seemed she rose and walked upstairs to her daughter's room to check on her. Physically, she was fine. It looked like nothing had ever happened, but she still had not woken yet and both concerned parents were hoping Harry would wake soon to tell them why. Hopefully, she was just resting from the healing. At least, that was their hope. With these thoughts in mind, it came as a complete shock to hear voices coming from her daughter's room, both of which she recognized immediately as belonging to her daughter and young Harry.

"What do you mean by that Harry?"

With a hand on the door handle to let herself in, she eased it back to listen instead. Her daughter's voice sounded confused while Harry's seemed tired, resigned. Like he was facing the gallows and had come to terms with it, no matter how unhappy it made him.

"Just what I said. He can't be trusted, at least not right now. I know he's looking for me which I why I have to start moving again. I don't even know what day it is, or how long I have been here. But, I bet I have been here for longer than I should have. Until now, I've been changing locations every day. As to the old goat, I don't trust him right now. Things are not adding up and the more I learn, the more questions I have, answers are getting hard to come across as well."

"You never did say exactly why you have been on the run. Why Harry? I know you say it's bad at the Dursleys, and I don't want you there any more than you do, but why run from the Order? They could protect you safely there, and no one knows about the Grim Dog House aside from the Order."

_Grim Dog House? Must be that special hidden place she mentioned last year. Order? What the hell is going on?_ Hearing footsteps behind her she turned to see the concerned face of her husband but she held her finger to her lips. Once he nodded his understanding he too took up a listening position by the door. Harry had yet to reply.

"Harry… what is going on? You know something and you're hiding it. What?" Hermione's concern was tinged with her anger for not getting answers to her questions. They heard what sounded like papers rustling for a moment.

"…Some of it I am not ready to talk about…some I can't yet. Things are happening…fast. The war is here. He is in the open now, and I know…certain things. I have been through the Black Library, took some key books before I went on the run. In some of them I found some references to Occlumency. Here are copies of my notes. Understand though, this is a controlled, banned, branch of magic by the Ministry. For those who try to learn it without Ministry approval, and that means getting a license to learn and practice, it's five years in Azkaban.

One of the few things I can tell you is that Snape was teaching me wrong. According to a few books that touched on the skill, 'clear you mind' is not enough. The key is mediation. There are no stupid walls, shields, nor some kind of mental fortress to protect you against intrusion. The first step is proper meditation. It is in this step you learn what it feels like. It can be at anytime, though the best results are from meditation during the day and then before you sleep. You have to organize our mind, learn to clear it, and then learn to pull that feeling on demand. When someone is trying to intrude and see your memories or thoughts you learn how to shuffle and eventually control what they can see or learn. You can learn to give them a blank nothing, see things of no consequence, and if the student masters the skill, to give false images that the intruder will believe are real ones.

As much as I want to answer you, and I need someone to talk to about these things, I can't until you get the hang of this. The Old Goat will pull what I tell you softly from your mind. He is a master at softly extracting surface thoughts. Snape is a mind raper, hits you with everything, a regular bull in a china shop attack. To do so takes raw power, and a lot of it. The difference between them is that the soft touch is not detectable by anyone but someone who has learned the basics of Occlumency. Snape is too close to Riddle and the Goat. The Goat is too manipulative and close to Snape. I have things to do this summer, and I only have this summer to get them done. Now that you are better, I can take care of them. Learn this skill, and I will tell you everything. Just don't tell anyone you are doing it. It is a restricted branch of magic. Same for Legilimency, though I have found almost nothing on it, even in the Black Library, but I know that it carries a ten year sentence to be a practioner without a license."

_War? _Hermione had mentioned a little bit about some kind of conflict in her world with a terrorist who fancied himself some kind of Lord or something, but open warfare? _Why are children involved in such things, and why do I have the feeling that this young man is somehow in the center of all of it?_ Judging by the look on her husband's face, he was thinking similar thoughts. _Azkaban…that's their prison…these skills he advocates for her safety can land her in jail? What kind of crackpot government runs their world?_

"I will say this, even though I am running from everyone, I still hear things. There are some who know some of the things I know and are keeping me informed about Riddle's movements and what the Goat is doing to find me. How much have you told your parents about the war?"

Hermione's voice was so quite that both parents leaned in to hear her response but did not hear much other than a murmur. They did hear Harry sigh.

"That's not right, Hermione. They are smart, scary smart just like a certain someone I am privileged to know and call my best friend."

"It's not safe for them to know everything Harry. It puts them in too much danger. The more they know, the more they become a danger."

"Not really. First of all, they're non-gifted. Keeping that in mind the bigoted will not believe they are worth anything but to torture and kill. Telling your parents will give them an advantage that they normally would not have and cost nothing. You will need to rely on your father's military training if something happens."

Ellena blinked looking to her husband. Jake nodded seemingly to himself or to some thought in his own head. She barely heard Hermione's surprised question about how Harry knew about her father's military training. Obviously she never told him about it. Granted, Jake only spent four years just out of school in the States as part of their Marine Core, but suffered several close calls during that time. She waited to hear how Harry had figured it out and heard him chuckling.

"You parents may be dentists, but your father carries himself like Moody or Kingsley. There are a few pictures on your walls with a young man and his mates in places that don't exist in England, and they are wearing camouflage uniforms and rifles. Judging by how your dad sized me up when I got here, I imagine he was assessing how much of a threat I was versus his knowledge that I came to help you. It all screams, 'I can break you in half and make you like it.' Besides, someone had to have taught you to throw a punch that could flatten Malfoy into the dirt. When I saw your dad, I knew it was him. In the last month, I have been in a few places you only go if you can handle yourself. Years of being Dudley's punching bag and being the subject of 'Harry Hunting' make it so that you learn how to fight and when not to fight. You also learn how to read when people mean you harm."

Her eyes darted to her husband to take in his response. He had a canny look in his eye as if something clicked in his mind. Neither of them had heard of any incident where their daughter struck another student, but judging by the way Harry said the 'Malfoy' they imagined whoever it was deserved it. Jake had indeed taught their daughter to defend herself, believing that occasions might exist where her magic might not help her, and for their own peace of mind that she could take care of herself if she had to. Jake looked at her and their eyes met for just a moment before they heard Harry continuing.

"My point though, Hermione is that he can protect you. Almost all wizards and witches not muggleborn or muggle raised have no clue how the non-gifted live or what they have at their disposal. Mr. Weasley's job is in the mis-use of muggle artifacts office, it's just him and one other guy in a closet. Most all wizards and witches look at the non-gifted world with suspicion or ignore it completely, preferring to live in the magical portions. That is their mistake. I would wager a hundred galleons that your dad could take a half dozen Death Eaters in this house on his own with one of the rifles form those pictures.

First, they would be surprised he fought back, second a good rifle can fire a lot of bullets fast. Third I bet even if he has not kept up on his training, it would come back, and he could handle it well. Last, they would be casting line of sight spells, cutters, bone breakers, torture or killing curses. It takes a few seconds to wave the wand, say the words, and throw the spell, not to mention the time it takes for the spell to hit your target. It takes only a heartbeat to pull a trigger and spray an area with rounds more deadly than their initial spells will be, and depending on clip size, time for the magazine to run dry.

You saw first-hand what most wizards and witches try to dress like when they go muggle. Remember Archie at the World Cup when we were getting water for Mr. Weasley? The Bloke in the nightgown? It's stupid, and eighty percent of them couldn't operate a toaster much less a rifle. Mr. Weasley actually asked me once what the purpose of a rubber duck was, and he works with the non-gifted all the time. It's insane, their greatest weakness, our greatest strength.

Don't fall for the prejudice that most of the others fall into thinking they are incapable or would not understand. You're the smartest witch in school; I would wager you your parents were at the tops of their schooling as well. Riddle's a terrorist with delusions of adequacy. Death Eaters are nothing more than his gang. His goals are world domination and the enslavement of all peoples, magical or mundane, to his will, desires, and wants. Your parents, they have a right to know. What are you going to do when the war gets fired up to a point where Riddle does take the Ministry? Memory charm them and send them away against their will?"

Jake seemed to frown in thought and whispered to her, "Memory Charm…why is that familiar?"

"Hermione mentioned a professor suffering from a badly used one at the end of her second year I think. She explained it as a form of magical mental rewrite or forced amnesia. I think, the professor in question suffers from amnesia to this day. It was in a letter she wrote last Christmas."

He looked alarmed at the thought of having his mind invaded and re-written. She shared his thoughts on the subject. Hermione's reply was emotional. They could almost see her tears.

"What if…what if they won't let me go back to Hogwarts though Harry? I couldn't handle that. I couldn't lose you…or Ron. I am in this too deep now. I can't run from it. I promised I would stand with you, I always have, I always will. What am I going to do if they decide things are too much and they force me away?"

They heard her start crying and vaguely heard Harry offering soothing words trying to comfort her. Several moments passed before they heard Harry's response, and Hermione's tears subside.

"They only want to protect you, and they won't be able to if they don't know what is going on. It will be hard since they don't know a lot but just keep finding ways to get your points across. They are highly intelligent, just like my best friend. Everything will work out like it was supposed to. The war is here, Riddle's finally in the open. We can't hide from it any longer. If we do, all we…love…will die."

A few quite moments passed before they heard their daughter say she would talk to them once she got over her injury. Both parents nodded thinking the same thing, answers were finally going to come to their questions.

"Harry, you're crying blood!" Her voice rose almost to a high pitch and the hidden parents winced.

"It's alright. It's a side effect of the spell. It will pass in a few days."

Several moments passed in silence.

"Talk to me about why you are running, Harry, did something awful happen at the Dursleys?" Ellena could hear the concern and fear in her daughter's voice.

"No, at least, nothing I know about. I have been planning this for the last year, since the last time I was…disciplined. With…Sirius gone…it was time for me to take some time for myself…and a few other things. Learn Occlumency, and I will tell you everything. This summer though…I can't. I can't afford for the old goat to find me before certain things are done."

"You're being far too secretive for my liking Harry. I wish you would talk to me about all this."

"I wish I could, but…Hermione, Snape mind raped me last year. I don't want you to go through that, and if Dumbledore finds even a shred of my whereabouts from you, it will happen. I can't tell you how…unpleasant it was when it happened to me. I promise, I will tell you everything…just later…please?"

"Please at least tell me you are eating right and taking care of yourself?"

They heard him chuckle. "You may not have noticed but I have been on a strict diet since last year, and I have been taking nutrient potions, though secretly. Madam Pomfrey showed me how to brew them during the Tri-wizard Tournament. And to answer your question, no they are not steroid like in anyway shape or form. Poppy would never teach me anything like that."

"Poppy Harry? When did you get on a first name basis with Madam Pomfrey?" They could hear the teasing in her voice. Harry laughed.

"End of third year when I decided to visit her once. I was curious to know how it felt to walk into hospital on my own power with nothing wrong with me, and we started chatting. When she told me to call her Poppy, she teased me saying I might as well since I spent so much time in her ward. So, I could stop getting myself hurt just to come see her."

Both parents smiled at the sounds of the two teens laughing over the embarrassing moment he described. The laughter died off a bit when they heard a third voice in the room. She could see the look of confusion on her husband's face.

_"Cloud."_

"Hey Two-Mauls, not now…I am with _the_ patient."

_"I thought as much. Listen mate, things are getting ready to go pear shaped. Ripples stopped by, and said The Goat was getting ready to head down to the patients. She said Bones was pushing to check on her progress."_

They heard a slightly panicked tone to Harry's voice. "How much time do I have?"

_"An hour. Tops. Get out Cloud, I am at Headquarters and going mobile."_

"Right, see you at the _point._" There was a moment's pause. "I have to go…before I do…I will tell you a bit of what I know as far as Riddle goes.

Right now he's hurting. We took out most of his inner circle at the Ministry. Right now, from what Ripples has passed, on he's recruiting and planning on something big, but he was also hurt pretty badly when he tried to possess me. The Order thinks he will hold where he is until just after the summer holidays. I have also…sort of attacked him recently, which should contribute to him holding until after the holidays. At least I am hoping so.

Take this time to be with your parents. They almost lost you, do not go to the Dog House, I know you want to see…Ron, but don't go. Take this time to be with your parents, tell them everything you know, and everything will work out."

They heard the sound of footfalls coming towards the door and backed away a bit before they heard Hermione's voice. "What are you going to do Harry?"

Curious as to his answer, they waited. His voice was very clear so he must have been standing at the door. "What I always do. I am going to stand and fight."

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am very honored by all the reviews and responses to the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others. _Updated: 2/10/11_

Just a few minor updates, mostly grammar and such. Personaly, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and it remains on of my favorites of the story so far. Looking forward to hearing what everyone else thinks._  
_


	4. A Work Around

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

Big Thanks to Polgara and flynhghr for their help.

**Chapter 4: A Work Around**

It was close to five in the morning when Harry found himself rolling up to the Point. The Point was one of a few meeting places in the normal world he had discovered in the last few weeks of camping and traveling around England. However, this one was his favorite so far.

He had discovered it by accident while looking for a place to set camp last week. Due to the darkness of the area, he did not know about the view until the next morning when he went looking for some water to make breakfast. It was when he emerged from his tent late in the morning; he saw the view his little campsite offered. It was breath taking.

When he was looking for a campsite, he had no idea he would have such a view of the Atlantic Ocean from his little hideaway. The salty air from the crashing waves, the booms echoing of them crashing on the rocks below, and the pristine condition of the mountain coast visible from the cliff made him realize how tiny he was in the scheme of things. He sat for hours just looking before he could move from the scene. As Harry rumbled along the road, retracing his steps from his last visit, he remembered how hard it was to leave the last time. He definitely never regretted getting lost in that area.

He simply called it 'The Point', and it was one of three places where he met with his two contacts Ripples and Two-Mauls. He had sent Hedwig to Ripples with a letter the day he left here to tell her about it. Using Legilimency, (which she was not supposed to know and therefore didn't according to her) she pulled the location from his owl and could bring Two-Mauls here. Harry once again thanked Hagrid in his mind for picking her as his pet during that first visit to Diagon Ally. She really was an amazing owl.

Harry had just rounded a corner, and in the half-light of the new day, he saw a figure standing at the cliff over looking the ocean in almost the same spot he himself stood when he first came here. He turned as Harry pulled to a stop. Harry chuckled at the stupefied expression on Two-Mauls face. Harry did not blame him but still found it funny. Harry had spent hours doing what he was doing. He idly wondered if the look on his face was just as silly.

Harry killed the engine to the bike, kicking the stand out and climbed off. He only got a few steps before he was face to face with the young man who was waiting for him. They spent a few moments looking at each other before Harry spoke.

"Name the spell Hermione used against you in first year when we tried to leave?" Harry kept his voice neutral.

Two-Mauls had managed to get his expression under control and responded just as neutrally. "Petrificus Totalus. What did you tell me when I asked Ginny to the Ball Fourth Year?"

"Have a good time but hurt her, and I would break you in half. After you started breathing again, I then asked you if you felt sufficiently threatened yet. It took us most of the day to stop laughing at each other." Harry had a smile on his face, knowing he was who he looked like, his paranoia abated somewhat.

Satisfied with each others answer they grabbed each other in a manly hug, smiling. Harry was the first to speak when they broke away.

"Damn, it's good to see you Neville. Are things good on your end?" Harry moved to take a seat on fallen tree next the cliff. Neville sat down, laughing, opposite of him on an old stump before he answered.

"Same to you Harry. Yeah, things are alright. A bit boring, until yesterday." Harry nodded at his friend's answer.

"Where's Tonks?"

He was a bit surprised by Neville's laughter. "Said it was too bloody early in the morning and took off looking for coffee. She said that if we are going to be stuck in the middle of nowhere she wasn't doing it without coffee and a pastry." After his explanation, Harry joined him in his laughter. Tonks never had been a morning person. Sirius had exploited that fact many times last year during summer and Christmas throughout his prank war against the Order.

They talked of small things while waiting for Tonks to return with the promised coffee and pastries, occasionally looking over to at the impressive view before them. It was twenty minutes before she showed up, and once they proved their identities to each other, he got his greeting from her.

"I hate you, Harry. You know that right?" Harry smiled at her. Her eyes were puffy from lack of sleep, and she was somewhat groggy as she walked over to sit next to him, handing out the sweet breads and coffees. Harry wasn't surprised she was tired. Tonks was part of the detail who was supposed to be looking for him. The last time he talked to her about it she had told him what an nightmare it was. Apparently, Dumbledore was more than a little pissed Harry had done a runner.

No one talked for a while, as each of them was taken in by the raising sun before them. Harry found himself taken in again by the sense of peace that was so rare in his life. It was little moments like these, he decided, that made everything worth it. Peace, however, does not last and Harry had too many things going on. He broke the enchanted silence.

"Who does Dumbledore have looking for me at Gringotts Nym?" The metamorphmagus raised her head from his shoulder and stretched while thinking.

"Mad-Eye, Vance, and Carpenter, I think. Mad-Eye does the day shift, mostly. What's up?" Harry did not see her turn to look at him once she straightened out on the old log. His eyes were on the scene before him while his mind on his problem. Mad-Eye would be a massive problem and he needed to get into the bank.

"I am running a bit low on cash. The gaudy Black heirlooms I pawned did not net as much as I was hoping for. I expected it really but I was still hoping to not get ripped off by as much as I did. I need to get into my vault. On top of that, I have been wondering if their might be a vault with the Potter heirlooms in it. I can't believe everything was lost that night, and I don't remember seeing anything in my vault the last time I was there, other than coins. It would be nice to spruce up Sirius's tent with some of my family's things you know?" His voice was distant, lost in his own thoughts.

"Yeah, you would need the goblins then. Do you have any idea how you are going to get past Mad-Eye?"

_I might have to send Jessica in._ Harry thought but did not answer right away. "Maybe. Anyone posted in the Lobby?"

"Not that I know of, there's no point, and it would make the goblins nervous. Just around the doorways outside, so they can see who is going in or coming out."

He was quite for sometime thinking. He would need to get Jessica some wizarding robes. All of her things in the tent were Muggle. "I think I will need you to do some shopping for me since I can't go into Diagon Alley without getting caught. I just need a set of woman's robes. Nothing flashy though, I don't want attention directed at her."

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Neville started chuckling. "Damn Harry, I had no idea you were that way. I mean, you think you know a guy and find out he bats for the other team."

Shocked, Harry sputtered, "What? No, not for ME! For Jessica, you arse!" His clarification though just caused Tonks to laugh at him with Neville.

"So, when do we get to meet this mysterious Jessica, Harry?" Tonks had been on to him for some time about meeting her, but Harry had always made an excuse to avoid it.

_Never. _"It's better if you guys don't. Her greatest protection is to never be associated with anyone I know." _Not to mention, no one would understand anyways._

Tonks pouted at him for a moment after he spoke, but Harry went back to his thoughts. Jessica could walk in find a room or something and summon him with no suspicions. Once he finished with the goblins, he can go, and she can walk out. It was as close to perfect as he was likely to get, all things considered.

"I can give you Jessica's measurements and you can get her a set of robes so she will not be noticeable in the Alley. All she has now is Muggle Wear, so she will need the robes as mine won't fit right and draw attention. Can you do that for me Ripples?" Harry was hoping using her Marauder name would overcome any more comments involving Jessica. He was wrong though.

"And just how do you know what her measurements are, Harry? You're getting quite cozy with your new lady friend." Harry groaned at the playful look in her eye. He had explained before that it was not like that, but she still insisted on taking the Mickey out of him every time she got the chance.

"Nym…" Harry pleaded.

Tonks rolled her eyes and huffed, she said she would do it and hand them over in a few days at 'The Wood'. It was another of the places they could meet safely. The Wood was not even a forest, but an old lightening struck tree standing alone on a grassy hillside in the Scottish Highlands. Tonks chose the location, as she grew up not too far from there before her mum and dad moved to London after Mr. Tonks got a promotion in the company he worked for.

With that taken care of, Harry switched tracks in his mind to other things he wanted to go over. It was rare that he got to talk to them in person and wanted to cover as much as possible before they had to go their separate ways.

"Neville, anything from your Gran about Fudge or the Ministry?" Before they had left Hogwarts, Neville had promised he would talk to his Gran to see if she could keep tabs on the goings on. Harry was grateful for the help. He was sick of the Ministry and their bigoted crock-pot ways sidewinding him every time he turned around.

"Not much. Fudge wants to meet with you and has been bugging the Headmaster about it. Gran does not know much about it other than they both leave peeved after their meetings." Neville thought for a moment. "Madam Bones wanted a word with you. She's head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Susan's Aunt. Gran said that she had some questions about our fight in the Department of Mysteries and wanted her to know and pass on that she is not interested in causing you grief over it. Nor is she a supporter of Fudge or the Ministry's tactics that they used against you last year. Gran likes her and mentioned to me yesterday that Madam Bones fought hard against the ministry bashing you but was blocked on several counts."

Harry nodded remembering her from his trial earlier last year. "I remember her. She was the first to support throwing the charges against me out. What do you think Tonks?"

"She's a good boss. Tough but fair and in the ministry, that's a big deal. I don't think she would turn you in to Dumbledore if you paid her a visit, especially as he has been keeping your absence quite hoping to capture you before school starts."

Harry allowed his mind to turn the information over for a bit while looking at the view offered below the steep cliff next to them. He had to admit she would make a great ally and he had FEW of them in the Ministry. He was also curious on what she could want. _Maybe Susan said something about the old DA. Nothing for it I guess, not going to know until I talk to her._

"Anything else, Nev?"

"No, not really. Fudge is on the way out, but that was in the Prophet the other day. People have been screaming for his removal since You-Know-Who came out into the open. Gran did mention, once, that if you wanted front row seats she would send word and sneak you in to watch." A smile grew across his face that matched Neville's. Both boys knew that Madam Longbottom had a vindictive streak in her when she gets riled. _It would almost be worth the risk. The look on his face would be Patronus worthy. _His smile grew, and his mood lightened at the thought of Fudge getting the proverbial boot.

After a few moments, Harry stood up stretching. "Sounds good. Let me know, I think I might actually show up for it if your Gran can get me in unnoticed. I get any post Tonks?"

Tonks was one of the few who knew he had been making plans to disappear and had taken steps to forward his post to her place since he had placed a charm on him to prevent any owl but Hedwig from finding him. _Well, to be honest, Bill placed the charm. I really need to figure out a way to bring my skill level up. _"Couple of letters from Dumbledore that where actually Portkeys to bring you back. Other than that, you got one from someone named Luna Lovegood asking after you."

Harry nodded. Hermione had been ill, and Ron was never one for letters. Besides, Dumbledore would have told him to not write to him like last year. Tonks and Neville had access to him through the watches and Hedwig. That pretty much summed up everyone who would write to him. The letter from Luna surprised him since they did not get to know each other until last year. He wondered if the odd Ravenclaw was alright. _Maybe I'll write to her later._

Harry was brought out of his thoughts of Luna by Neville's question. "How's Hermione?"

His memories from the healing blew through his mind with the strength of a minor hurricane. Staring off into the scenery again, he said softly. "She'll be fine in a few days. Soreness and aches are common according to my translations from the book. I left instructions with Jake and Ellena to watch for coughing and such as her body is in a weakened state at the moment. The spell worked perfectly, just like the translation said it would."

He felt a hand placed on his shoulder but did not see or hear Tonks stand behind him. "What about you? I remember some of your translations before you left Hogwarts. How are you coping?"

His voice was a barely above a whisper when he replied. "I'll be okay in a few days. The effects of the spell on me were strangely like the Cruciatus curse. It took a few days for the aches in my bones to go away the last time I was hit by it, so I imagine these would fade in time as well. It helps to know that Hermione is healed though, and that makes it worth it to me." An uneasy silence settled on the little group as Harry fought to regain control of his emotions. His mind was occupied with replaying scenes from his fight with Riddle in the graveyard and his visitor later that night.

In truth, the spell Hands of the Martyr had almost killed him. He did not know how long it took the spell to run its course, but it felt like years of pain bursting from every nerve ending in his body. He understood why it was an unpracticed branch of magic. It was easy to understand why it had fallen out of use ages ago until everyone forgot it existed, even if he could not deny the results. _If I had to replay it all over again nothing would change. No price was too great. Not for her._

Tonks placed a hand tenderly on his cheek to bring his eyes to hers. He could see the concern and commitment in her face. "You need me to stay with you for a few days?" Harry had told her what happened that night in the Hospital Wing, and other than Katie and him, she was the only one who knew. If not for Katie, he honestly thought he would have broken from everything that had happened. He sighed.

Bringing himself out of painful memories he shook his head, replying softly so only Tonks could hear him. "I am stronger than I was then, and I could not ask that of you Nym. Never." Tonks nodded and engulfed him in a light hug that held a wealth of meaning to him.

They broke apart a few moments later and Harry pulled himself together. He noticed that Neville was blushing from their private moment, but thankfully, he did not say anything. Harry knew that Tonks was only offering comfort, but from Nevilles point of view, it could have looked a lot different. He cleared his throat to bring an end to their visit.

"Time to break loose. Let me know about the sacking Nev, and I will see you in a few days Nym. If you see Moony, let him know I am thinking of him. Let me know if the Old Goat sets up a detail watching Hermione's. Jake and Ellena wanted me to stop by later in the week and I am thinking of going." They said their goodbyes, and with a pop and a roar, two apparated away leaving Harry to ride off back onto the road.

xxxxxxx

The Brick wall separating Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron slowly peeled to the side. The cloaked figure who opened the way took a steadying breath before walking through. Even cloaked, and wearing robes that did nothing for her figure, she still caught a few eyes. The looks made her shiver. She hoped she could make it to Gringotts without being stopped.

Despite the fact Tonks had gotten her a set of plain robes, her figure was still eye catching. She stood about 5'3 and was mostly leg. This attracted the eyes of many of the young males going about their day. Fair skinned, almost an alabaster shade, with dark auburn hair gave her an exotic appearance, which she knew from traveling in the normal world made it almost impossible to blend in. _No matter what I wear…_

Thankfully, the robe did a fine job of concealing her breasts. Her wasp shaped waist and pert bum, unfortunately, came into definition with every step and roll of her hips, and that was bad enough without every bloke in the Alley staring at her C cups. She never liked attention, and the stares of the guys eyeing her up and down made her skin crawl. She was not use to being in public like this. Her normal paranoia spiked to new levels.

She tried to focus on putting one foot in front of the other in a measured walk. She hoped it did not come across as too hasty. It worked for awhile, allowing her to make it just past the halfway point before she felt a tug on her left ear just moments before she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. _Bugger._

She stopped and turned to see a man dressed in Auror robes, looking at her intently. She did not know him, but she felt tug on the small jade stud in her ear pointing in his direction. _Well, the good news is that the Rune Scheme works, bad news is he is either a Death Eater or under the Imperius Curse. Fuck!_

"I don't recognize you, Miss. Who are you?" His voice was commanding and rude.

Meekly she replied. "Jessica…"

"Jessica…"

"Evans."

He was silent for a moment, and her mind scrambled for a way out of this situation. _Of all the shite things that could go wrong, I get a Death Eater in disguise stopping me. How the hell am I going to get out of this?_ Her eyes darted around taking in the light crowds wondering how much of a scene she could get away with. _Too many people for him to try and haul me off. Maybe I can talk my way out of this._ She had only just noticed she was the only one walking the alley alone.

"Is there something I can help you with? Why did you stop me?" She cursed in her mind when she saw his lips twitch at her questions. The feeling it generated within her was not a good one as her own conclusions rushed through her mind.

He opened his mouth to say something, when she heard a voice she did recognize. "Jason, get your arse back on patrol. You can chat her up later. Right now, you have work to do." Her eyes darted to see Kingsley Shacklebolt walking towards them. No sooner than when Jason released her, she backed away keeping her eyes down and made for Gringotts at a slightly faster pace. _Shack, I owe you one. _After a few steps she felt the tug on her earring stop and lay back down. _His eyes were clear. So, he was not Imperiused. Then again I am no expert in identifying someone under that curse by any means. It might be the Dark Mark, or he could have been carrying something dangerous. Not likely while on patrol in the alley. Unless he confiscated something from someone. Not likely either. If he did, he would have dropped it off at the Department of Mysteries for study or identification. Better go with Death Eater, just to play it safe. I'll have to send word to Tonks later letting her know about that bloke Jason._

Fortunately she had no more encounters with anyone and made it to the doors of Gringotts and past Mad-eye. _Okay, made the bank. Now, time to get Harry…Let's see…there._ Nodding to herself, she walked across the lobby not paying attention to anyone and walked into one of the public waiting rooms. She gave a quick check to make sure no one was watching and moved into the room locking it. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she leaned against the door trying to calm down. _Okay, show time._

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am very honored by all the reviews and responses to the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others. _Updated: 2/10/11_

Special Thanks to embirsiphonelilathia. In the review for Ending of an Epic I was turned on to how to fix some things that before I struggled with. A little recognition for ya. Also, this chapter represents the new way that Vanguard is going to run. I plan to generally run the chapters around 10-15 pages. The old posts of 20 plus pages did not seem very reader Friendly. Suggestions welcome if anyone wants to voice their thoughts.

Also a side note, This fic was once labeled as Harry and Hermione. This was done because Epically, that is what this fic is, a story of these two falling in love, and failing to embrace it until it is too late. The actual parring that takes place is Harry/Luna so the fic has been updated to reflect that.

Readers, Feel free to guess who Jessica is those who get it right I will send you a message to let you know you did. Otherwise who she is most likely wont be revealed until tword the end of the fic.


	5. The Will of Black

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

Big Thanks to Polgara and flynhghr for their help.

**Chapter 5, The Will of Black**

Harry walked out of the conference room alone. He lifted the hood of his cloak up to, hopefully, obscure his face. He spent a few moments looking around at all the tellers before choosing one with the shortest line to wait. He was standing there for some time, but the line moved slowly, and Harry was getting twitchy with the wait until he saw the one goblin he recognized.

Leaving the line to make his way toward him Harry quickly went over all of the proper etiquette Bill tried to drill into his head in regards to goblins. It couldn't hurt to show them respect in their own fashion and it might allow him to complete his business here quicker and get the hell out. The problem came from which traditional greeting to use as Bill mentioned that there were two primary types. There were the banker's greetings and the warrior's greetings. As he made the last few steps to the goblin, his mind drew a blank as to how to identify which was which, since he was still unfamiliar with the rank markings located on the goblin's sleeve.

Harry decided to play it safe and go with the Bankers Greeting since he was in the main lobby. "Greetings Griphook, I trust your profits continue to grow?" There were several variants of the Bankers Greeting but this particular one was meant for lower employees. Harry doubted that Griphook was very important in the Hierarchy of the Bank since the last time he was in here he was the one to show him his vault. Bill mentioned lower echelon goblins did not do such things. The goblin in question froze on his path, looking up at the human who addressed him and smiled toothily at him. _I mean NEVER smile at a goblin and show your teeth Harry. It's a mortal insult and a cause for a blood duel. Smiling is fine but for heavens sake don't show your teeth! You won't like what happens after you do._ Bill's words echoed through his head as he allowed a smile to grow on his face keeping his mouth shut all the while.

"Mr. Po…" Harry hissed looking around to see if anyone heard him. Griphook, however, nodded to himself after narrowing his eyes seemingly to understand. "You are right on time. Follow me, and I will take you to Thakthor, your account manager."

Harry followed the goblin thorough a series of doors, and after a great amount of time, they finally stopped at one. The entire time Harry wondered what was going on and why he was expected. He also wondered if maybe he messed up the greeting since Griphook seemed pretty well informed for a low echelon type. 'Account of Potter-Black' was in a bold print on a plaque that was a shiny gold instead of the surrounding dulled brass. He gave Griphook a confused look which was ignored when he opened the door showing him in.

The room, much to Harry's internal horror, was decorated in body parts. Goblin fingers, a few heads, and in one case an arm were all stuffed and mounted on one wall. _Bill did say they took trophies from their battles, at least the upper echelon did._ Harry shivered. The stone walls on the other side were decorated with swords and shields of obvious goblin origin. The rest of the office could have come from anywhere in the Muggle business world. The desk was old, maybe a couple of hundred of years by the look of it, but was in such good condition it could have been made yesterday. Sitting at the desk was an older goblin who was speaking Gobbledygook with Griphook. it was several moments later before the goblin behind the desks spoke with him.

"Greetings my Lord Potter-Black, may your bloodline carry on through the ages." It was the traditional greeting for a Head of House, and it gave Harry pause for just a moment. Harry scrambled like before for which greeting to use. This time, he decided to go for the warriors' greeting. _I doubt you'll ever have to deal with it Harry, but in the curse-breaking world, you never know. Just keep in mind that Account Managers are the elite of their society. Think upper nobility, the bloodthirsty, ruthless kind. They gain and hold their positions ONLY through force of arms, assassination, battle, and death. They are still bankers, the best actually, but they are warriors first. I have gotten contracts from a few of them, and they would love nothing more than to get a reason to kill a human. _Silently thanking Bill for the instruction and tips, Harry spoke.

"Account Manager Thakthor, may your enemies see you coming and quake in that knowledge." The older goblin smiled evilly at him.

"I was under the impression you would not be able to make today's meeting my Lord."

Harry frowned. He knew nothing about a meeting today. "I am here now. If you could remind me what our meeting was about today?"

"It concerned your inheritance and the reading of the Will of Black, my Lord. It is scheduled to take place in a few hours. Our letters were sent earlier this month to inform you of the time and place, and we received a response from your solicitor Albus Dumbledore that you would be unable to make it." The old goblin raised his eyebrow and Harry saw a dark glint in his beady eye. "Were we mistaken my Lord?"

_MY WHAT!_ Harry's mind whirled with thoughts, and he sat silent for a moment longer than he should have trying to make sense of what was going on. He had only came to Gringotts for an exchange so that he can carry on his summer plans and now things were going sideways. _If I had known about any of this, I would have brought Neville with me._

"No Account Manager, you were not mistaken. However I managed make myself available, and it seems I have business to settle other than what I came for originally." Harry though a moment then decided to take things one step at a time. "Maybe we should start with the first order of business? I don't believe that I will have time to attend the public reading. Is there a way for us to take care of it now?"

Harry knew he was fooling no one by the look in Thakthor's eye. "Of course, my Lord. As you say, first order of business. The Will of Black. Lord Black passed along several things to you, some material goods, some of other importance." The goblin started going through paperwork, organizing himself for their meeting. Harry had almost forgotten Griphook, until he saw him fidget in the corner.

It took him a while to get everything to his liking, and Harry felt his eyes wander about. His eyes eventually fell on the one thing he was trying to avoid, the Goblin head mounted to his left. He was momentary distracted by the words on the plaque below his pain filled expression. _Undar of the house of Krill. Potter Account Manager._ Harry felt that queasy feeling descend upon him again. Bill never told him anything about what happened when accounts merged, but he was getting an idea that Thakthor was not the sharing type.

"First thing to handle would be the merging of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Your father, Lord James Potter, held the title of Knight. Lord Sirius Black held the title of Baron. Since Lord Black's title is greater than Lord James', your name was hyphenated as Potter-Black until such time as you name one of your heirs as the new Lord Black, as according to your people's customs. Of course, you can choose to not separate the houses and continue on with them merged creating the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter-Black. Your primary heir would of course inherit the title of Baron, with your secondary heir taking the Knighthood."

Harry was barely following but nodded. Bill gave him a crash course in goblin etiquette, but his knowledge of pure blood traditions had come from Neville. They really hadn't had a chance to go over much yet to be honest. Really they had only talked seriously the one time and that was after the disaster at the Department of Mysteries. Harry remembered that day with crystal clarity as it changed alot of things for him.

**Flashback**

_Harry found himself walking down a random corridor of Hogwarts, lost in thoughts. Hermione's fall was replaying over and over in his mind when Neville appeared and started walking with him silently._

_Harry for his part only grunted in greeting, receiving a similar grunt in exchange. After the D.O.M. nothing really need to be said. Plans were shifting in his mind and Harry was laying his options out, not liking the paths open to him. However, there was one thing Harry did need to do, and he might as well start with Neville. _

_Harry's steps took on a specific direction, which led them to the third floor corridor and by sheer coincidence, into the room where Fluffy had almost ate them in first year. Once inside the old room Harry sat on an old desk looking at Neville, steeling himself for what he was about to do._

"_Thanks for your help, mate. I couldn't have done it without you."_

_Neville, for his part, was looking at Harry strangely. After the battle, Neville had this same strange look in his eyes. Said look was now being directed at Harry. "There was no way I was not going to live up to my House Duties. It was my honor to stand with you." His voice was off from the normal Neville, oddly formal, but Harry was lost in his thoughts and did not notice it right away. The incident in question was barely a few hours old, and both teens were still riding the high from the battle. Harry was about to say something but Neville beat him to it. _

_"So Harry, what do we do now?"_

_Harry lost his train of thought with the question. "_We_ are not doing anything Neville. I have…things to do. Dumbledore," Harry almost spat his name, "has told me things that change everything. It's not your place to walk this path." _

_The last thing Harry expected was for Neville to get angry. His face flushed with emotion, and he stormed at a surprised Harry grabbing, him by the front of his robes and slinging him into the wall before getting into his face. "How DARE YOU say that to me! How DARE YOU tell me to forsake our House's Alliance!" Harry was stunned for a moment and stuttered, stupidly._

"_What? What the fuck are you talking about?"_

_Harry, confused, looked Neville in the eye and realized what that look was. He had seen it in himself from time to time, but this was the first time seeing it in Neville. It was the hidden Gryffindor within him. It gave him strong air, almost frightening._

"_Our House Alliance!" At Harry's continued confused expression Neville started calming down. "How is it you don't know? Our Houses have been allies for generations! It's been our legacy since the time of Gryffindor himself!"_

_Harry had no idea what he was talking about and told him so. Neville's confused look was growing more and more by the moment. "You don't know? How CAN'T you know?" His voice was uncertain as if he was having trouble believing what he was hearing._

"_KNOW WHAT! What the hell are you talking about Neville?"_

_Neville was quite for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face. "In the days before the school was built, long before the magical population walked away from the Muggles, things were coming to a head between the Crown and some of her Lords. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin were the most powerful Magical persons of the Crown during that time and in order to protect their secrets they founded this school. There were two major reasons for this. The first was to make knowledge available to all, and the second was to make the magical population stronger. It caused minor strife with the crown and led the way for the 'Parting of the Ways' as it was called later when Magicals separated themselves from the Muggles._

_Our families, the Potters and Longbottoms were a few of the Family Retainers to Lord Gryiffindor. When he left, our Houses went with him. Our houses ALWAYS went into battle together. Never in the history of our world will you find a battle fought by either house where the other was not there, back to back. Our houses are the last of the Retainers to Gryffindor and we hold the longest lasting alliance that still holds. My Gran has told me the stories of our history for as long as I have had memories. I know all of our family history by rote, and I can tell you that NEVER has a Potter gone to war without a Longbottom at his back or vice versa. NEVER. During the times before the Wizengamot, when House Vendettas were common, no one dared to call one on either house. Gran told me once that the House of Marino called one on the Longbottoms, and the Head of House Potter called one to the 5__th__ generation." (Harry remembered the term from History of Magic. A vendetta to the 5__th__ was a call to wipe out the house ending all lines effectively destroying utterly any and all aspects of it. It was House genocide.) _

"_During the war with You-Know-Who, your dad took arms against him, my dad took leave from the Aurors and joined him without being asked or having been called upon."_

_Harry stood against the wall taking in all he was told. "Why didn't you say something before now?"_

_Neville's stern expression never wavered. "I thought you knew. I, like everyone else, thought you were seeking a new alliance with Clan Weasley. Its not uncommon for House Alliances to shift from time to time, ours being the longest held in our history, and the only to still hold from such early times. It was clear that you and Ron were best mates from almost day one, and Ginny fancied you for a while. Fred and George always had your back, and you were one of few they did not favor with their pranks. The Weasley clan has Dumbledore's favor, and most likely will attain House status by the end of the year now that…he…is out in the open and Dumbledore has his favor back." He took a deep breath and shuddered slightly before drawing himself out of deep thought._

"_More importantly, I was not much more than a squib when I arrived here. It made sense considering my lack of ability for you to seek a better ally in your battles."_

_Harry's mind was whirling in a thousand directions, but one thought was prominent. 'What else do I not know…' His thoughts turned a bit darker, 'What else have I not been told…' One thing was for sure, Harry had made a decision then and there. After what Neville said regarding their families part of the prophecy made more sense. It could have been either of them. Harry decided to give Neville the choice he was denied back in 81'. Harry told him everything, letting Neville make his choice._

**End Flashback**

The memories flashed through his mind while Harry sat wondering how to play this. A large part of him liked the idea of carrying on with Sirius name. He never knew his father, but when he thought of what a real one would be like, he thought of Sirius. "Merge the Families." Not that it mattered in the long run, really. Harry would be the only and last Potter-Black. Both lines would end when Riddle finished what he started long ago. Harry only hoped he could take the Riddle line with him.

Thakthor nodded his head and pushed a small mountain of paperwork for Harry to sign while also handing him a blood quill. Harry frowned when he saw it, but knew from Bill that no contract was ever signed without one in the Bank. Blood documents made everything binding and unbreakable. With a sigh, he began signing his name to where it was marked trying not to overlook any details and understand everything, but he knew he would just have to take copies to Neville to have them explained later. If nothing else maybe the formidable Madam Longbottom might help him.

Once he was finished, Thakthor started talking again. "Excellent Lord Potter-Black. Now you are the Head of your House, and as such, with no heirs nor any other close family available to you, I can authorize your emancipation in your world. It's an old law that we rarely see, but between your status as House Head and your titles, it's a simple matter. Sign here…very good. Now, we have paperwork listing you as having Muggle relatives, but they do not have any say in our world. If you wish for adult status in the Muggle world you will need to have them fill out the appropriate paperwork with the Muggle government."

For one great moment, Harry was as happy as he could ever remember being. However, that moment did not last long. His eyes looked at the paperwork that would forever free him from being controlled by Dumbledore, and a thought intruded, _What is the likelihood that he will find a way to lose that paperwork or have it buried._ Too likely. Harry had no faith in the ministry to do right by him. Still, there was merit in the idea of getting his Uncle to sign off on his emancipation. It would guarantee him never to have to return. _Then again, he would most likely deny me that just to deny me something I want._ It was looking like a no win situation.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Thakthor, when he rustled some parchments to get his attention. "My Lord, here is a listing of properties and such you were assigned to inherit from the Black line. Feel free to go over them, and I will answer your questions as best as I can."

Harry took the parchments and tried to look like he understood what was in front of him. He was given the Old Dog House, Kreacher, and some gold. "What's the converstion rate between pounds and Galleons again?"

"Five Pounds to One Galleon."

Harry nodded, going over the figures. Sirius left him about…_just shy of one million pounds. Holy shite that will go along way…if I am careful with it._ A lot of his projects required some fairly expensive items in order for him to test whether they would pan out. It was a lot of money, but it would go fast unless he was careful. _Hmm,_ what to do about Kreacher…_could always order him to hump the Goat's leg for eternity…Naw, not even Kreacher deserved that. Stupid deranged Elf._

The likelihood that Grimmauld place would ever actually fall to him was non-existent with the Fidelius charm over it. He was not the secret keeper, so it's not like he could hire Bill and a host of Curse-breakers to help him break it. _Lost cause there. Oh well, at least I don't have to feel bad about hawking the Black jewelry now._

His thoughts were interrupted by Thakthor, "Since you are merging your houses, It will take a few months for your family ring to be recast." Harry barely heard him but nodded. He would deal with it later.

"Is that all Account Manager Thakthor?" Harry's eyes never left the parchments while his mind whirled with possibilities and revisions to his plans.

"Not quite, my Lord. Now that you are technically an adult we can go over the Potter side of your inheritance. If you are ready, that is?" Harry nodded but looked up surprised. It seemed he was going to get answers he originally came looking for.

"Very good then, as the last living heir to that family line you have inherited the following as we have already gone over the title and emancipation issue. Here you are…" Harry took the papers and started looking though them.

He had inherited an heirloom vault. _That answers that one._ He would have to have a look inside before he left. His trust vault was also listed, twenty thousand galleons there. His parents also had an investment vault with the proceeds replenishing the galleons from his trust or being deposited into the main money vault. _Christ…a million galleons. That would go along way. Holy shite._ He saw the deed for Godric's Hollow listed and felt a pang in his heart. It seemed to capture his attention for several moments, and it took all his will to continue reading.

A second property was listed, but no details were given on it. He looked up puzzled and noticed the Goblin seemed to be waiting for it. "Yes, we have no idea where that one is or what it is. According to the ledgers in your account, no one in your family has admitted it even exists, except for that reference." Harry blinked. _Deal with it later. I don't need anymore mysteries right now._

That was about it, the heirloom vault was last opened on the first of November 1981 for a deposit. He would definitely have to see what was in there.

"Alright…so I ah…talk to you if I want certain things done right?" Thakthor nodded. "Okay, I was wondering what the exchange rate for galleons into pounds would be like…say the entire vault of Black?"

The goblin was appraising him for a moment before answering. "Keep in mind my Lord we do not normally store great amounts of currency from the Muggle world as it is difficult for us to negotiate with them. But, I am sure you are aware, we do have some on hand." He looked through his copies of the parchments. "Since the exchange rate going into gold, we can do it at four pounds to one galleon minus our fee for the service which is ten percent."

Harry blinked. _That's SHITE! Hermione said when they exchange for galleons they have to pay eight pounds per galleon with a twelve percent fee! _Harry then heard a voice in his head that sounded like Bill. _Goblins Harry, they love gold. Make no mistake. They are the only species in the world that could bleed the proverbial turnip. _Harry was no savvy business man to be negotiating with the goblins, and reluctantly nodded at the robbery.

Thakthor smiled toothily at him giving his figures, "Very good then Lord Potter-Black, that will come to…just over seven hundred thousand pounds. We can have a trunk ready for you before you leave today with the funds inside. Will there be anything else?"

_I lost almost a quarter of a million in that exchange. It's no wonder wizards ignore the Muggle world. Still, that is an arse load of money and will go a ways. Maybe._ Considering the robbery he had just undergone, he acted on an idea that would stop the goblins from profiting from at least one of his friends.

"I would like a trust vault set up for Hermione Granger, twenty thousand galleons from the Black Vault before you do the conversions." _I can work the details out with Jake and Ellena later, but I guarantee they will save far more money through me than they will at this bank. All the more reason to start moving away from Gringotts, and bank, or, hide my money elsewhere. It just cost too much here, and I have way too many things that require funds to simply be beholden to one place. especially a place that robs you blind._

"Very good Sir, that will lower your exchange allowance to…six hundred thousand in pounds." Harry nodded it was fine. "Excellent, and will you be delivering her key, or would you like us to have it delivered?"

"You can do it. That is fine."

"Now, you are aware that there is a thousand galleon fee for opening a vault, and a yearly fee of fifty galleons correct? And then, of course, the ten galleon fee for sending the key securely." Harry did not know but it was not surprising. _Bleed little veggie BLEED!_

"Go ahead." It was still worth it to him. "Have the fee come out of the investment Vault please." At least this way the Grangers would actually get what was there for them, he figured.

A few moments were spent with Harry listing to the scratching of the quill as Thakthor made his notes and adjusted the balances on his ledgers. "Any other matters of business Gringotts can help you with my Lord?"

_Yeah, you can give me a fair rate you thieving bastards._ Harry took a deep breath to purge himself from his anger and anxiety. "Actually, there are two other things. One of them is that I want to restore two members to the family of Black. Can you gather the paperwork here for me and summon Nymphadora Tonks?"

It was one of the things they had talked about the first summer of their friendship. She talked to him a great length about how much being stricken from the Black family had hurt her, and what it was like growing up with the stigma. He knew from Neville that as the Head of the House of Black, he had the ability to restore them to the family and remove that stigma, as well as give Mrs. Tonks some peace. He knew from Sirius that because of the stigma, and a few old laws, he was banned from leaving either of them something and had plans, which he outlined to Thakthor, to leave them their share. Sirius wanted to leave them fifty thousand, if he remembered right, so Harry set up Vaults for both Nym and her mother in those amounts taking them from the Potter Vault.

Time was passing quickly and Thakthor was hurrying to get it all done before the Will was read and before the other inheritors from Sirius Will arrived. While signing and overlooking the paperwork, he also arranged for admittance so that Jessica could watch how things played out. _I want to know what the looks on their faces are when they find out that I have already been here, collected, and gone._ Harry was not normally a vindictive person but it would be priceless. He smiled. _I am not a Marauder for nothing. Time for them to get a taste of what being manipulated and out done felt like._ Looking at his watch, he realized he would have to send Jessica to look at the heirloom vault with Ripples after the reading. Time was just passing too quickly for his needs, and the last thing he needed was to get caught now.

xxxxxxx

Jessica stood to the side of the lobby watching the arrivals for the Will. The only difference from when she came in was that she was now wearing Harry's cloak to hide her identity, not that anyone here would ever recognize her. She watched passively when Arthur and Molly Weasley walked through the door, along with the entire Weasley clan bar Charlie who was still in Romania and did not know Sirius at all.

Dumbledore walked in, not too long after them, dressed in his usual eye catching spangled robes. Jessica almost hissed when she saw him. _Manipulative old bastard._ A Wizard she did not know was followed by a Witch she had heard about from Sirius, and it brought a very small smile to her face. _Good for you Padfoot._ The witch in question was teary eyed and solemn. Which made sense to her, she was close to old Padfoot. Just before they called for the will party, Remus walked in with a stumbling Tonks who looked rushed to get there. Jessica was just about to move from the wall when Hermione walked in with her parents, escorted by a few Order members who were close to Sirius. After a few moments of greetings, everyone was called into one of the conference rooms for the reading of the Will. Jesscia took this moment to add herself to the party walking close to Tonks.

"Wotcher Ripples." Tonks, surprised to be addressed in such a fashion by someone she did not know, immediately fell to the floor, tripping on air. Chuckling she helped her to stand fighting a bit from the intense gaze directed at her from the wild eyed Metamorphmagus.

They continued on their way. "How do you know that name…" She hissed at her.

"I am Harry's Jessica. We need you for a few things, now and after the will. Busy?" Like Tonks she kept her own voice down.

Tonks sized her up for a bit before she spoke again. "Prove it."

Jessica thought a moment before replying. "Harry has not told you a lot about me…other than I exist. However, I know about you. As an example, I know you have a small mark just over your…you know, in the shape of…"

"Stop!" Tonks hissed with wide eyes. It was the only thing on her body she could not change and her greatest embarrassment. Only mum knew about it, the boy she lost her virginity to, aside from Harry, and now Jessica. "He told YOU?"

"It was the only thing he could think of that would prove beyond a shadow of a doubt I am who I say I am. I don't like crowds or anything public, but Harry wanted someone here who could report on the proceedings. And just so you know, he's already been and gone."

They had to stop their quite conversation as they grabbed seats around the table to await Thakthor's arrival. The Weasleys took one side to themselves with the others arrayed on the other. Jessica noticed that the Grangers sat with the Weasleys, with Hermione sitting next to Ron. She felt her right eye twitch.

Thankfully, Tonks sat next to her, and she sat as close to the door as she could get. They only had to wait for a moment before Thakthor arrived dressed in solemn robes befitting the occasion. Jessica barely had time to look about the room before the older goblin walked in carrying the great scroll that was the will.

"We are gathered here on this day for the Reading of the Will of Lord Sirius Orion Black." Thakthor began barely looking around the room at the assembled. "Before we begin, are there any questions?"

"Where's Harry?" Jessica looked up to see the Grangers nodding at Hermione's question.

"Harry is currently unavailable at the moment Miss Granger," stated the Headmaster. "He was quite close to Sirius, and I thought it best if he sat this one out as it would cause undue stress to the young man."

Jessica watched almost everyone nod in understanding, except for the Grangers, Tonks, and Moony, who all knew the truth. She was startled though when the Headmaster looked at her and said, "But I am curious as to who you are Miss…?"

Stuck for it now that she was called on she answered. "Jessica Evans."

The old man's eyes narrowed a bit, and Remus jumped at the name. Hermione's eyes widened a bit as well. _Shite and bugger fuck._

"Miss Evans. And you are here because…"

Jessica remained stoic and concentrated on the meditation techniques that would allow her to shield her thoughts from the Headmaster. A long moment passed in which she was stared at, and she kept her mouth shut shuffling memories of nothing around in her mind.

"She is here at Lord Potter-Blacks request. Are there any other intelligent questions?" A few seconds passed while everyone sat shocked at Thakthors statement. "No? Very well, let us move along then." Jessica smiled internally at the goblins slight.

The goblin cleared his throat and began reading the Will. "I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, here by being of sound mind (Shut your maw MOONY!) and apparently separated from my body, declare this to be my last will and testament.

I hope all of you are alive and well, if not we can sit side by side together. However I would take no offense if I don't see any of you for a long time. Hopefully, my death was in an epic battle of good versus evil where I heroically fell taking a great many of those evil wankers with me. I think I probably did something worthy of a song in a tavern somewhere. Failing that, I had better have died being caught by a jealous husband in bed with his wife and sisters after a great many hours of sexually exhausting them into silliness. After which, I died of heart failure in surprise from my weakened condition when he found us lazing about in our post cordial bliss.

If by some strange chance I died by some other means, can you guys spread one of those stories anyways? Cheers!

First, in order of how much I like you, kidding…sort of, Remus Lupin. I hereby bequeath to you the sum of fifty thousand galleons with the provision you buy some damn robes. You're a disgrace to the name Marauder walking around in rags. Besides, I happen to know a certain cousin of mine who would love nothing more than to drag your sorry pelt for some shopping and it would give you an excuse to actually SAY SOMETHING TO HER! Idiot." Jessica smiled noticing that Tonks had shyly taken Remus's hand while keeping her eyes down. Remus had tears trailing down his face but a small smile when he looked at her.

"Next, to Hermione Granger, I leave to you the sum of five thousand galleons. I would have loved to give you the Black Library since Harry always spoke of your love for learning, but I can't. However, I specifically request you do not spend more than half on new books of your own and buy something nice for yourself." Hermione started crying and Ms. Granger pulled her into a hug to hold her.

"Now, to Roland Saberhagen, you old bastard. I will never forget all the help you were to me after I got back to the world. I leave to you the sum of fifty thousand galleons with the hope that you will not spend it all on Firewhiskey. Feel free to spend it on women though. Cheers Mate." The older wizard smiled. Jessica remembered quite a few bawdy stories spun by old Padfoot involving Roland.

"To Marilee Santos, nothing I can leave you would compare to what you gave me while alive. In case I was too cowardly to say so while alive, I love you. I leave you with fifty thousand Galleons to do with as you will. I look forward to seeing you again my love, but take your time coming. I will wait for as long as it takes." The witch in question broke out in tears and was mostly incoherent but Jessica did managed to hear her say, "I will miss you, fiercely, you old dog."

"Arthur and Molly Weasley. You took care of Harry while I was locked away though he was not your own. You have my gratitude even if we did not see eye to eye on all things. I leave to you fifty thousand galleons with the hope that if you are still alive, you continue to watch over him BUT remember he is not a child. Do not patronize him or belittle him. Harry is not a small child. Harry has never had a proper childhood, nor will he ever. He needs love and support but do not over mother him." Arthur had tears falling down but stoically sat there holding his wife who was inconsolable at that moment.

"Fred and George Weasley. I leave you Vault 845. All will become clear when you enter it. Take care you incorrigible pranksters." Jessica nodded at that. Sirius and Harry had talked at great length about that vault. It might be time to get them started on some things, hopefully Sirius left instructions for 'Forge' as they called them.

"To Bill Weasley. You know why I am thankful. Take care of Harry. I leave you the Black Grimmoiré on wards. Hopefully it will keep you alive while working for the Goblins." She was happy for Bill. He had been salivating all over that book since the day Sirius mentioned it.

"To Ronald and Ginevera Weasley. I leave to both of you the sum of five thousand galleons of your own. Ron, you have money now, don't let it go to your head, and for the sake of Merlin, grow up some. Ginny, I think its time to move on. You know what I am talking about.

Last to Albus Dumbledore, I leave you with your prick in your hand. If my bet is right Harry would have disappeared long before this will is read, and if I know my godson, you will never find him until he is ready to be found. I look forward to seeing you on this side of the veil. We have scores to settle you and I.

Last, everything else goes to Harry Potter. I leave to you the title of Lord Black, the Dog House, Kreacher, and anything left over. Promise me one thing though Harry. When the war is over and you've won, burn down the Dog House and piss over all the ashes. Make sure the picture of my Mum has front row for the barbecue. Bring steaks, toast a marshmallow like we did on that first ride. Remember son, I have always loved you. I will tell James all of our stories and pass on your love to him and Lily. Take care and kill that bastard for me.

Do not mourn the passing of this old dog. Throw a party and laugh at my antics. I know I would like that, to go out in a laugh, not in tears. See you on the other side."

Jessica sat stone still as Sirius parting words washed over her. She could feel tears trekking down her face but she did not give into the emotions playing across her, now was not the time.

Thakthor handed keys to those who acquired funds but did not have vaults of their own, and handed Hermione her key which contained the monies Harry had set for her. _That cost ten galleons? I am growing to hate goblins. Pricks. _People started to talk amongst themselves but Jessica noticed that Dumbledore had started making his way to her. _Come ON!_ She scooted closer to Tonks.

"Miss Evans, I would like to know if you have seen Mr. Potter." His voice was as grandfatherly as normal, but with a hint of steel. He had also kept his voice down so only Tonks, who was talking to Remus, and Jessica heard.

"No Mister, I haven't." Her own voice was very small and meek. Talking to the Headmaster was NOT something she wanted to do. Thankfully, Tonks came to her rescue.

"Come Jess, I know you need to stop at your vault, and then we can go shopping." Thankful for the out, she rose from her seat and made her way with Tonks feeling the eyes of the Headmaster watching her the whole time.

The cart ride, and getting away from everyone did the trick for her in getting herself under control. Tonks herself shouted and screamed in joy the whole ride enjoying it immensely. She listened to Tonks all the way to the doors of the Potter Vault. She climbed out of the cart and made her way to the doors waiting for the goblin to open the door. Inside took her breath away.

Inside were various items dating all the way through the ages. It was like walking into a museum. She saw racks of dresses, robes, and other garments from a variety of ages, paintings adorned the walls and watched her as she made her way through the vault taking a mental inventory of the various items. It really started to hit her that everything here represented the family history of the Potters, in material form.

xxxxxx

Harry knocked on the door to the Granger residence but did not wait long before the door was opened by Hermione.

"I could really use a friend right now…" He stated with his haunted voice. Not saying anything, but everything with her eyes she raised her arms taking him into her embrace as Harry sobbed into her shoulder.

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am very honored by all the reviews and responses to the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others. _Updated: 2/11/11_

The Updates for this chapter mostly consisted of rewordings here and there, some minor spelling and grammar, with a few small additions made. Looking forward to the reviews and peoples thoughts._  
_


	6. Just Another Day

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

Big Thanks to Polgara and flynhghr for their help.

**Chapter 6 Just Another Day  
**

Hermione stood at the threshold to her front door watching her best friend mount the great bike and kick it to life. The quicksilver chrome motorcycle roared with each twist of the handle given to it by its rider, and each twist made her wince. She shook her head worried about him on that thing. He had enough danger in his life. She wished he would not risk his neck so carelessly.

That thought did not last long in the wake of yesterday's surprising visit. When she opened the door the last person she expected to see standing there was Harry Potter. More surprising was the fragile state she found him in. _"I could really use a friend right now…"_ Never before had she ever heard his voice so broken, so…lost. Not even after the graveyard, not even after Sirius fell through the veil. Those words were the only ones he said to her yesterday, joined only by his embarrassed thanks and goodbyes this morning. She simply held him while he cried. It was all she could think of to do for him. It was a strange, but not an unhappy turn in their friendship. Harry was such a privet person he never let his guard down, ever. She was flattered and honored he would do so with her.

Harry backed the bike into the road and with a quick look over his shoulder and a small smile on his face rocketed down the street and was lost from site. Hermione though stayed standing at the door lost in thought.

Her parents had found them yesterday when they came home from surgery. Thankfully they did not say anything to embarrass them. Harry had fallen asleep in her arms shortly before that and it was a bit of a compromising position to be in. They never said a word other than it was alright and they trusted her after she explained what was going on. However last night brought her to the present and what she was going to do. The Headmasters last words to her before she boarded the train had been weighing on her mind for some time.

**-Flashback-**

_"I don't understand Headmaster, you have to be aware of what happens every time he goes back there. I know Harry and he is taking Snuffles death far too well. At least let us send him letters so he won't think he is alone." Hermione's voice was pleading with him. She had been begging him for the last week._

_Unfortunately the Headmaster was unimpressed with her impassioned arguments. "I am sorry Miss Granger, I know what is best for Harry and he needs time to grieve. Alone. You must not send Harry any letters this summer and more importantly you must do your best to give him the space he desperately needs."_

"_Come on Hermione, Professor Dumbledore knows best, just leave off. Nothings going to happen to Harry and we can see him in a couple of months when the Headmaster decides its safe for him to be moved." Ron's voice sounded board to her. _

"_Ronald, how could you be so callus? This is Harry we are talking about and we know him. He won't talk about it, and he needs to. At the very least he needs to find a way to come to terms with all this and how is he going to be able to do that with those horrible people?" Hermione looked scandalized while she berated Ron._

"_Please, Harry can take care of himself, he'll be fine. Let it go, I mean, we've done enough right? Besides both of us are not really in the best of shape to be dealing with his temper when he gets like this." Hermione noticed the lack of care in Ron's voice._ _True Ron still had a great many lashes still from the brain, or whatever it was, but still._

_"Miss Granger, while I applaud your defense of your friend I must insist on this. No communication until with Harry until we can safely relocate him. Also, have you considered my proposal for you and Mr. Weasley? I am sure you understand how much influence it will have in the job field you chose to take on. Especially considering how…unfortunate as it may be, most employers feel about individuals like yourself." Dumbledores tone was grandfatherly yet slightly pushy._

_Hermione fought an internal war inside herself before she spoke quietly. "I am still thinking about it Headmaster. Its a lot to ask." He smiled at her with that twinkle in his eye._

"_I will expect a response by the end of the month either way Miss Granger." Dumbledore nodded at Ron who looked a bit smug or pleased. "I already have your response so I will leave you to your duties. Remember what I said about how important it is that you to follow my instructions. Good evening then." With that Dumbledore had walked away._

**-End Flashback-**

That horrible curse had left her in quite a state at the time and continued to haunt her through her first few weeks of summer until Harry had come and somehow healed her. Her parents told her about it when she woke but like Harry, they did not give her any details other than it was a lot worse than she was let to believe originally. It changed a lot of things for her, made her reevaluate a lot of things that before where confusing.

Hermione turned about closing the door still thinking hard. After Harry had left last time Dumbledore had connected the house to the Floo network and after she pleaded with him, gave her parents emergency portkeys to Grimmauld. However, she had no intention of ever doing what he asked after what Harry did for her. She would never spy on him.

When the Headmaster questioned her about her recovery she stated that she was asleep when it happened. She kept her answers very precise to avoid giving him anything that could cause him to look into her mind, to look for answers she did not want to divulge. Thankfully he did not. She was sure she would be aware of it after looking over Harry's notes, which where surprisingly masterfully well done. So well done she felt she might be able to get the hang of titl before his birthday. Hopefully he will tell her what was going on afterward.

First she had things of her own to do. She now had to talk to Ron. Her brush with death was too close for her, and Harry was right, life was too short. She had to tell him how she felt, but more importantly she had to convince him to not spy on Harry. She knew Harry far to well to know he would never do something like he was doing without good cause, she just had to convince Ron of it.

"Mum, Dad, I am going to the Burrow for a few hours. I will be back before you get home." After she talked to Ron she will talk to her parents about everything, first things first, she needed to talk to Ron.

"Don't be all day hon." Came her mums reply.

"I wont."

A few moments later she was gone in a flash of green flame.

xxxxxxx

Harry walked into the tent shivering from his bath. He _really_ needed to find a way to install a bathroom. Or at least a shower in the tent. This bathing in ice cold streams was getting _OLD_. Quickly. With one hand still clutching the towel around his waist he tossed his clothes into one of his kitchen chairs he past while walking to his bedroom.

Harry knew from research Hermione conducted after the World Cup there existed two types of magical tents. The more common ones were works of pure runic magic. They where generally far more spacious over the other set and usually far better furnished. Despite the increased size and lavish dressings, those tents were also far cheaper. The magic's used for the expanded space, furniture and other accessories were great schemes but came with one fall back. When the tent was packed all things inside where folded along with the increase dimensional space. Unless an item had been warded to be malleable it would be destroyed by the process. So when you bought one of these tents, you bought it all. Since it was an expanded fold able space one had to be careful to make sure all things came back out with you when you packed it up. These tents relied heavily on magic to keep things, all things, where they were suppose to be, and when in use or pitched, all things that came with it ready to use without problems. The only problem, other than those, was you couldn't take an expanded object into a fold able/expanded space without destroying both. Explosively. He remembered the look on Hermione's face when she was showing him an article where one of the inventors had died that way. It was pretty gruesome.

Now the other type of tents available were the older ones. These tents did not use the expanded space theology but instead the interior of the actual tent was nothing more than a powered gateway which transported the witch or wizard to the room in question. Where this room actually existed was usually unclear but the references stated they commonly were either an artificial dimensional pocket (not very likely after the first one collapsed on a minister and his mistress never to be seen again once the wife set fire to the exterior) or in the real world but sealed with no entrances or exits other than through the magic of the tent. The really good ones though usually offered a door into the real world should the gateway fail, in other words if the tent itself was to be destroyed those inside would not be trapped but be able to leave from where ever the inside was. (Really handy for and appreciated by future Ministers and their future Mistress)

Harry was pretty sure his existed in the real world because he thought he could hear waves crashing on a shore from time to time and he could smell salt water every now and then. (for which he was eternally grateful, though he still bemoaned the lack of a Mistress of his own. Then again, he was not a Minister either he reasoned.) In these tents if he left behind anything then folded the tent nothing would happen to the contents within, which made this tent far more useful for him. When these tents were sold they did not come furnished which was considered a disadvantage when compared to the newer models which did. The older tents cost more considering the construction costs to build a room and then the buyer still had to furnish all the interior. With the far greater cost they fell out of favor quickly with buyers in the market. For Harry though it was everything he needed. It had not taken long for him to think of this place as home, especially now that most of his parents things decorated the place thanks to Tonks who helped shrinking it all until Jessica could deliver them to the tent.

Sirius had pre-furnished the tent with the mindset they would share it on the road together this summer. The road trip was something they had been planning all through the winter holos. Sirius had told him that he and his dad had gone out once with Remus back when they were in school and he always cherished the experiance. Their road trip however now consisted of just Harry.

Harry had taken to redecorating most things since he did not have to worry about damage to his possessions. Unlike the tent he shared with the Weasleys, his tent was walled in a light wood lightly, stained. The floors themselves were carpeted in a nice dark crimson from the edge of the kitchenette through the common room, library and bedroom. The trim was gilded giving it a strong Gryffindor feel. The main room consisted of just the kitchenette, sitting room, and three doors leading off. The one on the middle to the left was his personal library/study now. Sirius had it set up as his bedroom.

The common room held a nice black chesterfield with matching armchairs, coffee table, and fireplace, which was wide enough for two cauldrons. Said cauldrons where currently sitting to either side of the fireplace on firebricks empty. A great Grandfather clock ticked away the time between the library and his bedroom door, Harry always chucked when he saw it because it use to be HIS grandfathers clock. At least according to the label in the back of it. It took some tricky magic on Tonks part to shrink it for Jessica but he had to have it. The most notable feature of that room would be all the pictures on the walls. Several pictures of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Hagrid, Neville, Luna, and Harry's parents cluttered all over the walls smiling and waving. Most of them taken at Hogwarts with a few notable exceptions. There was also a large painting of an empty tavern on the rear wall where someone was rooting around behind the bar. Three other large frames were over the fireplace, though their occupants were not in them at the moment. _Hmmm, up to no good no doubt. Well, two of them maybe. _Harry thought._  
_

The kitchenette, which shared space with the common room also consisting of the gateway leading outside, was done in simple browns and dark gold. A small sink with plenty of counter space lined the small area lead by a two person eating table with two simple chairs. The table is where Harry had set his saddle bags. His motorcycle was also parked in the open space in there since he did not want to risk anything happening to it while inside the tent. A quick flick of his wand lit the fire lighting up the room more brightly than the few oil lamps hanging from the walls.

The rear door on the right was his workshop. Inside there he kept all his rune carving, sewing, well, everything construction related actually. The walls where papered with all of his ideas, runescapes and schemes. Shelves lined with items in various states of completion took up most of the rest. He also kept a small bookshelf in there for all his notebooks for failed ideas or others that did not pan out. Since his summer started he spent the bulk of his time in there, or in the library when not driving from one camp to the next. The decor was not much, he needed the wall space for his designs, but he did have one large painting in there of a quidditch pitch in a small wooden area over looking an ocean. He would stare at it from time to time when he needed to calm his nerves from some of the more delicate carvings.

The final door, which was at the rear as well but on the left was his bedroom. It looked just like his room in the Gryffindor tower except for all the scenic pictures lining the walls, all of which came from the box of things dropped off in his vault after his parents died. There were selves for his parents knickknacks, a vase in the corner, two dressers and his bed. Both dressers had their own full-length mirror hanging over them and Harry made his way to the first one, which was his, and respectively had his better clothing stored. He kept his road wear in the closet. Tonight though, he had an important engagement and had to dress accordingly.

Harry dropped his towel and started rifling through his things quickly putting on his boxers while keeping an eye the paintings around him. The last thing he needed was for _her _to walk in through one of them and see him stalkers like she did the last time he came in from his bath. Mission accomplished he relaxed a bit searching for something appropriate frowning.

_What the hell do you wear to a dinner with the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?_ Not jeans or a t-shirt. His eyes looked up to the closet thinking of his robes. He would take the dark green one that Tonks got him last Christmas. _Hmmm, trousers. Black, go with black. I mean, seriously, can you go wrong with black? Works for everything. White dress shirt. Yeah, nothing to fancy, solid colors, can't go wrong. That should be good enough._ Grabbing the garments in question he started to dress thinking of why he was doing this in the first place.

**Flashback**

_Hermione had only woken up a few minuets ago and was still pretty groggy from her long sleep but was recovering quickly. His whole body was aching from the ritual with each breath sending knives through him. He pushed the pain back as far as he could as he watched her lay there._

"_Hermione." He waited for a moment while she broke out of her own thoughts and looked at him. It had only been a bit since she woke and already she was looking more like her old self._

"_I…uh, was wondering…um what, what are you going to do now? I mean, we saw for ourselves, were not ready for this stuff. I almost got all of you killed on a wild goose chase. Have you…dunno, maybe though of making a change?" _

"_I don't really know what you mean Harry. What do you mean what am I going to do now? Do about what exactly and what has that to do with the fight?"_

"_Well, I was sort of thinking you know, you could go to another school. __Beauxbatons would love to have you and they're a great school. There's also a really bang up school in the states, Salem I think, that could be great, or that new one in Australia. I mean, it's got to be safer than Hogwarts and gets you away from the war."_

"_What are you talking about Harry? Transfer? Why would I transfer to another school? What about you and Ron?" _

"_Well see, I could go with you, I mean, if you wanted me too. They are all cheaper than Hogwarts really, even with international portkey transit for holidays. We could all go, get away from Riddle, you know, just safer."_

_Harry sat fidgeting for a moment under her intense gaze. "Harry, are you saying we should run from the war? Your telling me we should abandon everyone and go into hiding?" _

"_Well, yeah for a bit you know? I mean, we're just kids, and as long as I am around he's just going to keep coming at me until he finishes me off or gets more of my friends killed. So yeah, we could just go. I mean, if you really wanted we could come back, you know after N.E.W.T.s when we are adults and maybe with the knowledge that would give us a chance. I mean, if you don't want me to go, I would stay but, after the ministry, I would understand if you wanted to, you know, make a change. Life is too short Hermione, and with Riddle running around, it's getting shorter."_

_She was quite for a long moment. Harry kept his eyes on the bedspread idly toying with one of the tassels waiting. "I don't think the answer to our problems Harry is to run from them. We survived, and that is more than a lot of people can say. I think we are stronger than you are giving us credit for. If you asking me what I think, I think we shouldn't try running from this, first we can not guarantee he wont follow us to where ever we are going so 'safer' would be Hogwarts where the facility knows of the threat and is preparing for it. Our N.E.W.T. years Harry, this is where we start learning a lot of the stronger spells, and no other school has a library like Hogwarts for referencing strong magic's._

_I know you are worried for us but Harry, we chose to go with you. I wont abandon you, have I ever so far?" Harry felt her hand take his and give him a light squeeze. "We can do this, we got the Order, Dumbledore and now the Ministry is coming around to Voldemorts return. We will be alright here Harry."_

_Harry closed his eyes taking a deep breath. _She made up her mind, and nothing I can say or do will change it now. Okay then, there is only one choice left now, if she wont leave I have to find a way to kill him. It's the only way for her to be safe._ Harry tried to smile and nodded. "Okay. Sorry about that, just worried you know?"_

**End Flashback**

"The right one dear, with the cuffs. Do try to loosen up, its only dinner love."

Harry turned slightly to the red haired young woman in the painting who spoke to him and frowned. "The cuffs look stupid."

He noticed she raised her eyebrow at him but spoke knowledgeably, "Maybe. However you _are_ dining with the head of a department in the Ministry, not a school chum for fish and chips. Trust me on this dear."

Still frowning he looked back into the mirror. "If you say so mum." He mumbled.

Harry donned said shirt tucking it into his trousers before doing up the buttons. "Was that Sirius digging about in the old tavern?"

The painting of his mother sniffed and he couldn't help but smile. "Yes, but he wont find what he is looking for. I hid the cask in the bushes off the quidditch pitch. The last time Sirius celebrated with James…well, it was quite the spectacle, one I do not wish to relive." Harry shook his head and began belting up his trousers.

It had been a few days since he hung the paintings and redecorated the tent with his parent's things. The paintings of his parents and Sirius though came at a great surprise to him. He never expected to find talking replicas of them. The emotional shock of talking to his parents after a life of not knowing them put him into an emotional state he was not familiar with. The result of which had sent him running to the one real person who could help him, Hermione. She really was the best thing in his life, the one constant that made it worth living. Ron was one lucky bastard to have her affections. Harry reasoned that if all he could expect to get from her was her friendship, that something was better than nothing and he would settle for what he could get. Especially if she was happy.

Once he got back he felt better prepared to handle this turn in his life. He discovered that his parents had ordered the paintings shortly after the prophecy was reveled to them and just before they went into hiding. His mother used some of her more brilliant charms work to enchant the frames in several different ways, most Harry did not understand yet. His mum was scary brilliant that way. The portraits had quite a lot of memories and personality of his parents, though incomplete, as was common. Still, something was better than nothing and Harry loved hearing stories from them.

However, with all good things, came the drawback. His father and Sirius were constantly running about making jokes or getting into some mischief, much to his mothers dismay. One thing was sure; it was never boring with them around.

Through the mirror he noticed his dad walk into the painting his mother occupied looking him over. "Really Lils, the one with the cuffs? He looks like a white peacock."

"You have the fashion sense of newt. Shush you, or you'll give him a complex. He looks grand the way he is."

His father sighed. "Yes dear."

Harry snickered. His dad was up to something. Judging by the look he was getting from his mum she knew it too but did not say anything. His father hardly ever gave in so easily when he voiced his opinion. He reached down to pick up his earring but stopped when he heard his mum start talking.

"Really dear, I am sure you look dashing with that thing in your ear wile running about on that death trap of Sirius's, but its not very appropriate for your meeting tonight."

Harry frowned again. "I guess." He looked over to Jessica's jewelry box sitting on top of her dresser. Taking a moment to open it up and pulling out the jade stud he worked a few weeks ago. He held it to his ear to see if she approved. Reluctantly she nodded saying if he _had_ to wear one, that one was lest offensive. Harry fastened it to his ear taking in his appearance in her mirror. He thought he was missing something when a locket caught his eye hanging in the jewelry box before him.

The locket was onyx with small emerald studs making an 'S' shape on the front. He was not yet able to open it but noticed that it had all manner of runes carved very subtly around it. It always bothered him because he knew those runes but could not remember from where, and they were not in any of the books Bill gave him. _Might be something I saw in a book at school. Still, its nice._ _Maybe it has some kind of protective charms on it. I really need to research that later, might be the key to one of my projects. _He picked it up unfastening the gold chain and fastened it around his neck to see how it looked when he heard Sirius burst into the painting with his parents.

"There you are mate! I found it!" Harry heard more than saw Sirius fall and his father snicker at him. He imagined his mother was scowling.

His father inquired, "Where was it?"

Harry tilted his head back to place his contacts into his eyes. Since his mum said no to his earring she would most likely say no to his glasses. Harry preferred the contacts to his old glasses anyways. though he liked the blue ones. Still, it was dinner with a high ranking member of the Ministry as well as a member of the Wizengamot. Might as well try to do this right.

"Quiditch pitch. Cheers Lils, we can go flying and celebrate afters, I found some brooms in a shack off that landscape overlooking Hogwarts." Harry shook his head and began brushing his hair.

"You listen to me James Potter! You are NOT sleeping in my frame if you are going to be getting sauced with Sirius. And I am NOT fixing any of your bones if you two are going to be carousing all over the place on brooms with belly's full of ale."

"Come on Lilly, its like old times! We HAVE to celebrate, we're all together again. You need to loosen up some, share a pint with us." Harry heard her snort at that while he braided his hair into a queue and tied it off making sure his bangs where in place in front.

"WHAT IS THAT!" He heard his mother shriek. Curious to what his Godfather had done now he looked at them through the mirror to see something lacy being shoved into the pocket of Sirius Robes.

"What is what?" Sirius said in a convincing tone that fooled no one.

His fathers eyes darted between his wife and friend while taking a few steps back, Sirius face was completely innocent while his mothers as flushed. "Whom did you get those from? It had better NOT have come from…" Her eyes darted to Harry for a moment but let the sentence hang.

"I wouldn't do that! Not from her, she's like a daughter to me!" A slightly panicked look struck him as he realized he was caught now. "Er…" He started rubbing the back of his neck, "If it makes it better the lady gave um to me. Its not like I am going to keep it Lilly, just give um back tonight, later you know?" Harry was pretty sure the lady in question was the portrait of Ms. Santos who was hung in the library. Sirius had his portrait done along with her earlier this year according to the artists date on the canvas. She never left the library in her painting not being very familiar with any of the others yet. She also knew that her 'real' self was still alive and thought it awkward to be awake before her own 'passing'.

"I will not have a woman running around Knickerless with Harry about Sirius! Nor should you traumatize my son with your idea of FUN!" She screeched.

It was all Harry could do to not burst out laughing. Ever since he hung the painting of Sirius he had been doing all manner of outrageous things to get his mums goat, usually dragging along his father. He knew they were doing it to make him laugh, and usually it did, but Sirius seemed to take pride in doing things a hair over the top. He could only imagine what would happen if he had a picture of Remus to complete the set. Then again it was probably best for his sanity if he didn't, thought it would have been interesting.

"Don't be such a prude Lils, I happen to know for a fact that if young Harry…" he never got any further as his mother drew a rolled up newspaper from her robes and charged him. With a yelp Sirius abandoned the frame as his mother started swinging at him. His father, ever the brave Gryffindor loyal and true, dove head first behind the chesterfield in the frame hiding out from the one sided battle while Harry burst out laughing at their antics.

Harry could hear them through the bedroom door as his mum chased Sirius from painting to painting. It took a few moments before he saw his fathers head peak out from the top of the couch.

"Sirius had better be careful, she's been looking for a reason to whap him ever since graduation when he convinced us to attend that graduation party he through. We all got sauced on firewhiskey and ended up sleeping it off in the Great Hall. She was furious to wake up in her knickers to the laughter of the school. Granted we were all half starkers but still. Never really forgave him even after she hexed him sideways."

Fresh laughter burst from Harry while he through on his robes moving into the common room to put his boots on. He caught just a moment of Sirius diving from one portrait to another with his mum screaming at him still holding the newspaper, chasing after him all the while. "I'm just saying, and you have to admit, being a Parseltoughe has its advantages! OUCH! HELP! MADWOMAN!"

Nope, never boring here anymore.

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am very honored by all the reviews and responses to the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others. _Updated: 2/11/11_

Updates to this chapter consist of a lot of grammar errors, some story element updates and a few sentence corrections. I am curious what people might think of the tent and Harry living with a bunch of his parents things while on the run. Personally I really liked this section and hope everyone else does too. _  
_


	7. The First Salvo

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

**Chapter 7 The First Salvo**

Not for the first time she wondered if it was just bad luck this all happened today, or if somehow they had sussed out that she was expecting Harry Potter for dinner. The more probable was neither. At the moment they were spending most of their time searching for her niece, Susan. Who with any luck had made it out of the mansion, though she was not going to hold her breath on that one, they knew far too much to have left that to chance.

Amelia looked around the wreckage of her salon and felt her mind wander. She was very surprised when a few days ago she received a letter from Harry Potter asking for a time to meet to discuss _important issues._ Amelia was not sure if the Longbottoms were still closely tied to the Potters or if her inquiry would reach him but was pleased that it did and he contacted her. She sent word back with the magnificent owl for the time and place of their informal dinner hoping she would finally get some answers to the things that have been puzzling her about this war. Questions she had in plenty and all evidence pointed to one Harry Potter as being the one with all the answers. The fact the answers she needed were to come from a fifteen year old young man troubled her to no end. However, she never expected for Death Eaters to be calling the same night, which brought her to the present.

At the moment her sister Lucy and she were being held in the salon while Voldemort's Death Eaters searched for Susan. They had attacked a half hour ago with a small horde of Inferari and almost a dozen Death Eaters. Her sister and niece had fought like heroines giving better than they got for the most part. At least until her sister fell from several stunners, one of which she did not recognize. She ordered Susan to make a break for it while she held them off and hoped she managed to get away, but considering the attacking force and how they had been played so far she was not optimistic. She spent too long as an Auror and head of the DMLE to have her hopes to high.

She had only managed to buy Susan a few moments before magical exhaustion over took her and she found herself disarmed holding on to her sister waiting for the end. Surprisingly they did not kill her right away. Instead they were searching the house looking for Susan and she was sure it was not from some need to prevent witnesses. Susan turned of age a few days ago, if she and Lucy were dead they could claim the Bones fortune to fund their war through some kind of farce marriage with one of theirs. It had happened to a few families in the last war.

She surveyed the damage around her; the salon was almost completely wrecked with several breaches in the old mansions walls. They had five Death Eaters standing guard over them while the others roamed the house looking through every closet or hidden way they could find looking for Susan. It was while she was looking around she saw something strange. A hawk sat in the shadows looking at her just out of sight of her guards though one of the breaches. The feathers were steel blue along the top with dark gray in the breast. The older woman shook her head before she looked again but it was gone.

Several minutes later she thought she saw a distortion in the air out of the corner of her eye. Keeping her eyes on her guards she took in they had not noticed it. Death Eaters already controlled the house they did not need to walk about invisible. That left a friend or ally. Keeping her features schooled she waited to see how this would play out. Out of the corner of her eye she tracked it as it made its way closer to her and her sister. After it reached them she heard a soft hiss in her ear and felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Hello Madam Bones, quite the reception. Where's Susan?" It was young man's voice. A voice she had heard only once before but one she immediately recognized. _Merlin, its Harry Potter!_

Being careful to keep her voice low and not move her lips she hissed back, "Hiding upstairs." She felt the hand squeeze her shoulder before it was removed and she felt the handle of a wand pressing into her arm. Being careful to not draw attention to herself she stealthily took it. It wasn't hers but it would do in a pinch. Her current situation certainly qualified as a pinch.

"I'll get Susan. When you get my signal, get out."

"Which is?"

"All hell breaking loose." She felt his hand withdraw from her and tightened her hold on her sister. She would have to trust in the things her niece had told her about him.

xxxxxxx

For his part Harry was cursing his luck. He did not have _any_ of his things for a fight with Death Eaters. _I should have bloody known it would work out like this. There is a lot to be said for Mad-Eyes paranoia. At least in my life. I don't have Neville, Tonks, or any of my little surprises. Bollox!_

Harry was creeping through the broken house listening to the sounds of Death Eaters running about looking for his friend. With over a dozen of them, and one of him the odds were good he was not getting out of this one, but maybe he could get Susan out before they caught him. It would be worth it to just save a couple of them. When he first arrived and took stock of the situation he stunned one of them outside with _his_ wand. He'd been gone for over a month and with the tracking charm he was almost POSITIVE the old goat put on his wand, the cavalry should be here within ten minutes. The chaos of the Order and Death Eaters going at it should buy Madam Bones some time, and hopefully give him some time to rescue Susan and then get out himself.

_Okay, I can do this, just like at Hogwarts. Yeah, they're just teachers, and I am past curfew in an unfamiliar area. That's it; just keep it simple, just looking to get back to the common room._ Harry moved down the long hallway for a few moments keeping half his mind on the fluttering of his cloak so it did not give him away, and the other half on what he was seeing or hearing. In the alley his dark detector rune scape he installed into the jade stud in his ear worked for Jessica, so he knew he had a small warning system in place. Granted it was only effective within fifteen feet but it was more warning than he otherwise would get. Besides, it's not like he had a lot of other things going for him at the moment.

When he saw someone walking down the hallway he was traversing he ducked through the open door to his right. Once inside the new room he realized it that led into the kitchens. As soon as he walked in he noticed another Death Eater on the far side and despite being invisible he ducked down. Harry almost jumped out of his skin and gave himself away when he looked into the cabinet he was hiding behind into a pair of glassy gray orbs which were looking right into his as if their owner could see him knelling there.

Said orbs belonged to a shaking and frightened house elf. Harry leaned forward immediately after the half formed idea hit him. In a low voice he whispered to the frightened creature.

"Hey, Could I get you to do me a favor? I am trying to rescue your family, but I could use some help." Harry's eyes tracked the other man in the room who was heading through the door into the dining room.

A very quiet squeaky voice replied. "Wh…wh…wha can, can be doing…sir…"

Harry tried to keep his voice calm and reassuring but was failing miserably and was sure it came out as more of a command. His body was pumping adrenalin though him and he needed this to work. He was pretty sure this came through his voice when he spoke. "Go to Hogwarts, in the kitchens you will find a free-elf named Dobby. Tell him Harry Potter needs him. Bring him here but warn him that bad men are about and to find me quickly, quietly, and to not be seen. Then grab Madam Bones and the woman she is holding and get them out of here to somewhere safe."

Once the little elf nodded her understanding Harry immediately moved away while the coast was clear. There was a 'crack' of the house Elf leavening behind him as he made his way to the grand stair way that rested at the end of the hall. Continuing to move carefully but as quickly as he could he navigated past the Death Eaters in the house making his way up the stairs walking along the edges to avoid any squeaky steps, just in case. It worked at Privet Drive and he did NOT need to get stupid now.

So far things were going well, he hadn't been caught yet and since he happened on this scene that was the most he could hope for. As he reached the top to the second floor he saw one of the Death Eaters below rush from somewhere to the area where Madam Bones was at. It was the first time Harry noticed the bodies of her guards littering the floor and it left him with a queasy feeling. _Slip up Potter, and your next. You know these guys don't play fair._ Turning his head he stood for a moment listening for any noise. He didn't immediately hear anything but as he made his way down the hallway he thought he heard someone talking a few doors down.

With his heart wildly thumping in his chest and ears Harry continued to make his way down the hallway to a partially opened door where he heard the voices. He could hear a female voice whimpering and the gruff sounds of an older man. It wasn't until he was just outside the door that he could hear them clearly. "Don't worry love, this may be your first time, but it won't be the last…" His chuckling made Harry's stomach turn. Looking around the hallway Harry took note it was clear. With the door ajar he eased himself inside hoping to not find what he feared he was about to find.

Inside appeared to be a bedroom that lay in shambles like most of the house. Harry felt his sight turn red when he saw a Death Eater kneeling between the bare legs of a red haired young woman who was struggling for all she was worth. The man in question was chuckling at her antics apparently enjoying it. Hot white knives began stabbing into him as he fought to control his breathing. Rage unlike anything he had ever felt before in his life took root blooming instantly into a cataclysmic inferno that quickly consumed his reason allowing only the most primitive of thoughts. Pain. This man needed to hurt. Harry needed to hurt him. He needed to hurt him more than he was hurting his friend. Pain. Harry forgot all about his wand and the need to be sneaky and charged allowing the burning rage within him out by screaming his bloodlust into the room.

The man, surprised by the intrusion, half turned to yell but found himself lifted off of the young woman and thrown against the wall be for he could utter a single sound. Stunned from the impact he did not have much of a chance to right himself before Harry leaped onto his prone disoriented form. Straddling the Death Eater below him Harry rained down one fist before the other. As if it was happening to someone else he felt a sharp pain bloom within his right hand. His vision clouded by the depraved act he interrupted he continued to repeatedly strike into the face of the man below him ignoring the small rational part of his mind that was valiantly trying to inform him he most likely broke his hand. His only concession to this knowledge came when he fisted the front of the man's robes with his right hand to hold him in place while he continued to scream curses into his bloody face while raining blows upon him. Shards of the bone white mask that once rested on the beaten man's face rested all about them after one of his strikes shattered it. Stopping was not on Harry's mind, not until this monster stopped struggling, stopped breathing. Until he just stopped.

"Harr…Harry?" came a small feminine voice behind him.

Bloody and broken fist raised for another strike he jerked his head up to who spoke. Immediately he rose from the pummeled man and strode to his friend Susan Bones. Harry took off his robe without thinking to drape around her since that monster had pretty much shredded her evening clothes in their struggles.

"Hey, its okay, I got you." He kept his voice soft and soothing, or at least he thought he did. His rage sang within his veins burning through him and it was hard for him to tell. She clutched at him in desperation and began sobbing into his chest. Susan was a sweet girl, one of his favorites from the DA crowd, hardworking, eager to learn new spells and prove she could do them no matter how difficult, and loyal beyond any others bar Hermione. Not as magically proficient as some of the others but that never stopped her from trying. He remembered when her mother confronted her about the DA during Christmas. She told Harry that she refused to rat them out, not that her mother asked her too. Susan exemplified Hufflepuff house.

Harry looked around thinking. His mind was becoming his own again and the noise they caused had to have been noticed by someone. Time was shorter than his odds of getting out of here in one piece. "I know you're hurting but we got to go. Can you walk?" Susan nodded after a moment into his chest. Harry rose taking her with him to their feet. Susan's face was hard and broken all at once but he watched her as she moved over to the large bedroom stain glass window to retrieve her wand. It must have landed there sometime in her struggle with the Death Eater.

"What about Auntie and Mum Harry? Are they okay?" Susan asked as she picked up her wand while clutching the front of his robes that draped her shoulders.

Harry opened his mouth to reply when all hell broke loose.

They could hear shouts down stairs and the sounds of battle. Something powerful shook the houses foundations causing them to wobble a bit while dust fell from the ceilings. Harry took a single unsteady step toward her when someone burst in through the door. The Death Eater took one look at his fallen compatriot before he turned and fired off a killing curse at him. Still high on adrenilin Harry dove to the side easily avoiding the curse. His dive carried him closer to Susan but no closer to the way out.

"ADVERA KADAVRA!"

To Harry all time slowed to a crawl, as it normally did whenever he found himself in these situations. A small part of him thought it was sad he was familiar with this sensation but ignored it. He could see the killing curse inching toward the red haired Hufflepuff, see her fearful stupefied expression. He could feel the slow blink in his eyes and made his decision. _I can save one. Fair exchange._

Putting action to the thought Harry took a step and slid himself in the path of the curse throwing his arms wide to protect his friend. A grim set to his features. Behind him he could hear Susan's startled gasp, see the maniac gleam in the Death Eaters eye, and the horrid sickly green of death rushing toward was the longest second he had ever experienced. _Goodbye everyone._ Then it all rushed by and Harry knew no more.

xxxxxx

Her ears were ringing from the exposition of magic's from a moment ago. She shook her head looking around blearily, trying to focus her doubled vision. Several long moments pass while she groggily took stock of where she was and what had happened. From where she lay she could see a broken window dancing two floors above them. Susan blinked trying to clear her mind. The killing curse somehow exploded when it hit Harry. She shook her head to hopefully clear the ringing that was still buzzing in her ears. Her body ached fiercely as she looked about her. Broken glass, splinters of wood, and remnants of her bedroom furniture lay all about her. Time seemed to pass incredibly slowly for her while she dispassionately lay where she was. By the time she was able to see clearly again and her mind cleared enough to think somewhat clearly she noticed the one thing she didn't notice before. The body of Harry Potter lay broken mere feet from where she landed, rag doll twisted and crumpled. She felt a sob break from her as her emotions seemed to have awoken from their punch drunk stupor. Susan rolled over attempting to crawl to him unwilling to believe that it was true. After everything he had been through, all the rumors, all the things he's done, he died protecting her.

The sounds of battle inside the house were but a distant thing compared to the sounds of her heart hammering within her breast. The few feet she had to crawl took ages, but she made the distance. Looking around she noticed they lay in a field of rotting dead bodies and only one thought accrued to her. They were NOT getting his body. Those sick bastards were not going to do this to him. Not as long as she drew breath. Knowing she had to do something she tried to gather her feet but fell down almost immediately as her wobbly legs seemed to be unable to support her. She realized she had fallen on top of Harry and succumbed to the tears that threatened to overtake her until she heard a noise that made her look up. Standing before her like some kind of cartoon comic was the strange house elf that had warned them last year when Umbridge had found them in the Room of Requirement.

The strange little elf was still wearing a stack of tea cozies on his head. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he stood there lightly trembling. "Please, don't let them get his body…" She barley was cognizant of saying the words to him.

Nodding his little head while the tea cozy's wobbled as only a drunk man could, Dobby opened one of Harry's eyelids looking strangely at him for a moment. He then took her hand with before taking Harrys. The little elfs voice was barley a whisper when he said, "Harry Potter sir is alive…" Both of them were gone with a loud 'Crack!'

When they had appeared they were laying outside a simple canvas one man tent in the middle of what looked like a young woodland. She could hear the sound of a stream babbling somewhere close but her eyes were defeated by the pitch black of night here. It was terrifyingly silent here after the violence and noise the hell they just came from. The elf snapped his fingers causing Harry's body to slowly lift into the air before trailing behind him as he entered the tent. Susan not knowing what else to do struggled to follow.

Inside she found the strangest apartment she had ever seen, a mix of muggle and wizarding furnishings decorated the scene, complete with moving paintings. Before she could take in the new environment one of the paintings directly across from her in a dusty old tavern scene caught her eye. In it was a young woman with long dark auburn hair similar to hers trying to drag a man who appeared to be sleeping. The sleeping man looked a lot like Harry but obviously drunk and snoring. The woman was cursing him.

"Stupid husband, I told you, I told you but do you listen to me, no." She apparently gave up on the man and stomped one of her feet as she straitened. "You may not remember this but you had better, you are NOT sleeping in my frame tonight. You're lucky Harry isn't around because I am sure he could think of a prank that would put you in your place after what you and Sirius did."

Susan looked over and noticed that the elf had laid Harry out full on the chesterfield that rested in what looked like a small common room. He was taking off Harry's shirt allowing her to see a few of his injuries. Susan had a little healer training from last summer she interred with her one of her uncles but had no idea if Harry kept any healing supplies around or even if basic medical aid would do any good for what they had gone through. How do you treat someone who can survive the Killing Curse?

Susan decided she would treat the things she could with what she knew but first she needed to know where, if there was anything, the healing supplies were. She walked up to the painting were the woman had yet to notice her thinking it might know.

"I should hang you from the Quidditch hoops by your feet. Or in the pig pen over in the town house painting…serves you right for getting sauced when I told you not to." She grumbled.

Hesitantly Susan cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me…" The painting shrieked in surprise before looking down at Susan.

"Who are you!" her eyes darted over to the couch and the picture drew her wand pointing it at Susan. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HARRY!" Susan had never seen a painting with a wand before and was a bit uncomfortable. She did not think the painting could hurt her, but she sure _looked_ like she was going to. This look in the animated picture was enough for her to decide to play it safe and raise her hands, just in case. This was Harry's place after all. No telling what was in here. If she was to believe half of the crazy rumors about him it could be anything from a basilisk to stockpile of weapons.

"I am Susan Bones, Harry's hurt. Does he have any healing things around? Essence of Ditty, bandages or some burn salve? Skelegrow?" Her voice was uncertain quavering a bit as she was still riding the emotional shock of the night.

The painting seemed to take her in for a moment before she lowered the wand. She took off running through one frame to the next until she stood in one next to a large landscape painting of a sea cliff next to a cabinet in the small kitchen area. "Here, he keeps special blood replenishing potions in here along with things he's nicked from potions in school. At least that is what he told me. I know he keeps clean bandages and such in here as well."

Nodding thankfully Susan hurried to the cabinet finding everything she needed and more. She grabbed a bit of everything and rushed to him hoping she could do some good. With the guidance of the portrait of the red hair woman she gave him what she called his special blood replenishing potion and not the regular one she found. The painting was very clear he could only take those but Susan was at a loss to understand why.

It was a long night between her uninvited guests and her escape with Harry. Both of which she felt as she slowly returned to consciousness. She didn't even remember crawling into the bed after she did everything she could think of to treat her rescuer. She vaguely remembered that after she had cleaned and wrapped Harry's wounds the painting of the woman had directed her in here to sleep. Not that she slept much, her dreams were night terrors of the night before. Susan definitely remembered crying most of the night. She was very thankful to be alive but worried about the fates of her Aunt and Mother.

The bed was very comfortable and as the world returned to her she found herself wrapped tightly in several blankets. It took her a few moments to extract herself from her cocoon to greet the new day. The first thing she noticed as she climbed out of the comfortable bed was that the painting of the woman was sitting in a rickety rocking chair watching her in a small farm painting.

"Good Morning Miss Bones. Or, Afternoon I think. It's difficult to get an idea of the time in here aside from fathers clock." Her voice was soft and welcoming.

Susan gave her a small smile. "Is Harry awake yet?" She did not think he would be but wanted to know. Her own voice was rough and raw sounding she noticed.

The painting shook her head looking a bit down cast. "Not yet, but Dobby is looking after him." They stared at each other for a moment before the painting spoke again. "You can't walk around dressed like you are. You can call me Lily. You look about Jessica's size; her dresser is the one in front of you. Take what you need, I know she won't mind." Susan nodded, not sure who Jessica was but thankful that there was something to change into. Her own dinner things where torn up when that animal attacked her and Harry's robe was torn up pretty badly when they were blown out of the second floor onto the grounds. At the moment she was stalkers aside from one of Harry's Quidditch robes, which she was not sure she was going to give back. It was better than her sleeping gown. Rising slowly she took a few steps and opened a few of the drawers.

This Jessica had decent taste, for muggle wear. She found knickers which fit a bit snug and a bra which was a bit loose. Jeans took her a moment to find one that was not too snug but the shirts where not a problem. Whoever she was she knew how to match her clothes decently. At least she did not have to worry about looking like an idiot. As she finished dressing she wondered again who the woman living with Harry was and decided to ask the painting called Lily.

"I am sorry, but we are bound to Harry and cannot reveal his secrets, I don't know if she is a secret but I do know you are the first real person I have seen other than Harry. It's up to him to give us permission otherwise we cant. Though understand, I most likely wouldn't anyways unless he asked me, we may not be alive but we are very protective of him."

"Our paintings are the same way so I understand." Finished dressing she left the bedroom and moved into the living room to see two other portraits watching Harry. One looked just like him though a bit older, the other looked _a lot_ like Sirius Black and made her pause in the doorway. Both men had not noticed her yet.

Lily's voice sounded from a small painting next to the door. "The first one with the glasses is my fool husband James Potter. The other is his best friend and Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black." At Susan's panicked look Lily explained. "He was never guilty of the crimes they held him for. Harry explained it to us. He died a few months ago according to Harry. James and I only woke up a few days ago ourselves so we're all sort of playing catch up with current events, though Sirius seemed to be fairly well informed when he joined us, minus how he died."

Susan shook her head. Only Harry Potter would live in a tent with paintings of his parents and the one who supposable murdered them. She strode over to check his bandages. He was breathing all right and as best as she could tell he seemed fine aside from the fact he was alive when he shouldn't be. Again, only Harry Potter could get away with being hit with a killing curse and live. She felt numb, emotionless at the moment, _I must still be in shock._ She shook it off while she went about changing his bandages and applying fresh salve to his wounds. The broken bones in his hands seemed to be healing okay, though she was far from an expert.

Satisfied with Harry's condition she moved about the tent checking the rooms. It appeared that Harry was pretty well established here in this tent, the fireplace was set up for potion making, the library, though small, had all the indications he was doing something, and the kitchen looked fairly well used, and stocked with a variety of muggle foodstuffs. The room that surprised her the most was the last room.

Inside she found a worktable that took her back to the days she would visit her Grandpa whom as an Unspeakable. It was littered with bits of dust and chips of stone, rock, and different crystals. Shelves where lined with various cut and uncut stones in various states of pre-enchantment. There also sat several flasks, knife sheaves, and other odds and ends typical of a traveler or someone who like to keep a bit of everything on them. Having never taken Ancient runes or Arithmancy she had no idea what any of the designs meant but it looked like he had many projects in the works doing a variety of things. It was like a builder's workshop, but she had no idea what he was making. She did not see any of the jewelers tools her grandmother used when she cut stones so assumed he was experimenting with both types. None of them looked particularly valuable, which supported her belief. Some of the things she could read indicated he was working on wards and detectors of various types. A variety of different types of parchments and other components like quills from birds not owls littered the available spaces.

One thing captured her attention though as she walked about the room, and that was two suits of armor and a great hooded cloak. One was easily identifiable as a heavy leather back and breast plate mail minus the skirt. The chest was embossed with the Potter House symbol, a sword crossed with a wand in the heart of a shield. The other was a bit strange, though just as interesting. It consisted of leather leggings clinched at the waist by a wide chain metal belt. It also consisted of a thick leather sleeve for the left arm with straps that traveled from the shoulder to the belt across the chest holding it firm in place. The sleeve was solid except for at the elbow were there was some overlap that would allow the wearer to bend his arm some. The materials used were also strange. It appeared to be a mix of Dragon, Mantacore, basilisk, and Gryphon. All three looked to be very old, like something you would find in a show room from the days of their forefathers. There were several pictures and diagrams on the walls around it detailing…something was planned for them all. What she had no clue but one thing struck her as she looked around this room; it looked like Harry was preparing for a war.

She walked back into the sitting room and took up her own vigil watching Harry. It was how she passed the day away. Her, three paintings, an elf watching the rising and falling of the wounded young man sprawled on the couch before her. She must have fallen asleep at some point because when he moaned she found herself slumped in the chair she was resting in with her eyes closed. Quickly she wiped the sleep from her eyes before she knelt next to him ignoring everything else but his face watching to see if he would open his eyes. Her efforts were quickly rewarded a moment later.

"If this is the next great adventure Dumbledore preaches, it leaves a lot to be desired." His voice was groggy and low but to her it was music. She felt her eyes began to tear hearing him awake, thankful as his eyes opened slightly. "At least the angles are pretty." She felt a half laugh half sob escape her as she smoothed his hair back.

"Flatter. Save your strength you've been out for a while." Dobby hurried to them handing her a cool washcloth, which she used to clean his face. "Stay still Harry, I don't know what happened but I know a lot of your chest was burned by it." Harry grunted as he ignored her and tried to sit up but settled down again with a pain filled expression.

"I'd wager I cracked a few ribs or worse too by how that felt. Thanks for patching me up Susan."

She shook her head still silently crying. "No Harry, thank you, if you hadn't showed up…that animal…I would…would have…been…" Harry's eyes where still pretty glassy but they sharpened up a bit.

"He didn't…I was afraid I was too late. Are you sure you're okay…" Susan shook her head.

"No, but I hope to be." Her own voice was getting choked now that he was awake everything came crashing down on her again. Harry opened his arms letting her cry into his shoulder.

"It will be alright Sue. I have a friend who can help. We can go see her in a few hours alright? Shhhh, I got you, everything will be alright."

xxxxxx

Nymphadora Tonks apperated into her flat completely exhausted from the last day and a half. So exhausted her trademark bubblegum pink hair was dull and lifeless. She stumbled through her sitting room to her bedroom never noticing two pairs of eyes flowing her from the dark interior or hear the snicker from that direction. All she knew was that she was dead on her feet. Harry was still missing, and no one knew if he had Sue Bones or if the Death Eaters did. As she fell unconscious after stripping down and throwing on some sleep wear she only thought it had been a hell of a couple of days.

The next day Tonks found herself come fully awake, which was odd. It wasn't so much the coming awake fully from a deep sleep as much as it was the hour from which she awoke. In other words before noon. Her mind spun a bit trying to reason why she was awake at such a god awful early hour like ten in the morning. The last two nights had been rough with the disappearance Susan, her bosses niece and the appearance and then disappearance of Harry Potter. She wished he would have told her he was going to visit Amelia that night she would have gone to be his wing woman. It was then she realized what had waked her. She smelled food, which made her frown. It was a foreign smell in her flat. Picking up her wand from the rickety nightstand she disentangled herself from the warmth of her blankets and strode into the main room.

He had made no more than one step into the room before Tonks froze. She blinked a few times as the morning light assaulted her eyes. It came streaming through the clear clean windows illuminating the spotless condition of her dwelling. Food smelling in her flat was momentarily forgotten while she tried to assimilate what she was seeing. Their wasn't a dirty sock, a pair of used pants or a bra hanging from any of the surfaces anywhere in site. As a matter of fact everything seemed to be ordered in some fashion.

She had of course heard of such things, at Hogwarts she had even experienced it a few times. The flat was clean, and that was not normal. She turned to the windows and noticed the years of caked dust and dirt from the chimneys of her neighbors had been washed clean and that was what had allowed the sunlight to enter her place so unfiltered showing the unnatural cleanliness surrounding her. Her frown deepened and she was assaulted by the smell of food again. Curiosity reawakened she followed her nose to the small kitchen she never entered unless she was too drunk to realize it wasn't her bedroom.

Cautiously she opened the door to the biggest of surprises waited for her. A young auburn haired girl sat at a table she did not know she owned in a chair she was pretty sure was not there the other week she woke up in here, laughing. Following her eyes she spotted the person making her laugh which was none other than her missing Harry in an apron cooking on her range making a spectacle of flipping an omelet in the skillet. She blinked. _The range works?_

Said dark haired young man turned and looked at her. "I wondered where that robe went. Every year I have to replace my Quidditch robes at least once or twice. Susan stole my last one last night." Tonks found herself blinking rapidly in what she assumed was a stupid manner considering the laughter dancing in Harry's eyes. Harry moved over and slid the omelet he had finished making into a plate making three full plates on the table. "You know, you're a right slop Tonks. Dobby did say though that you know how to make a house-elf feel needed. Breakfast?"

"Harry? Who is that? What are you doing here? What's food doing in my kitchen?" She paused a moment to draw a quick breath. "Where's my Porn?" Fresh embarrassed giggles broke from the young girl at the table but Harry took her questions in stride.

"Yes I am Harry, that is Susan Bones. Susan, Nymphadora Tonks." Harry pointed at her with the cooling frying pan before setting it in the sink and running water over it sending steam free while Tonks growled behind her frown. "But don't call her Nymphadora, unless you want to get Hexed. We are here to eat breakfast and to let you know Sue is alive and well and so she can get home. Food is in your kitchen because that is traditionally where a person cooks it." He gave her a cheeky smile, "Your porn, which Dobby said was disgusting by the way, has been alphabetized by title, graphic content, and type on a bookshelf in your bedroom. He wanted to build a restricted section but I warned him we would never get you out of it if he did."

"You're a cheeky bugger today."

Harry smiled wider handing her a plate. "Hungry?" Tonks felt a smile on her face looking at the plate with her mouth watering. Never once had she refused his cooking once she realized what a great cook he was. He made the takeaway places she normally ordered from seem like garbage in comparison. Still smiling she took the plate. "If you aren't careful I am going to keep you around for a sex slave/cook."

Harry laughed, "It's always good to know I have options."

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am very honored by all the reviews and responses to the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others. _Updated: 4/17/2011_

Updates include some fleshing of the chapter, some grammar and term corrections, and a few other small things. If there are any interested Beta's out there, I really could use one to help out with this story. Thanks.


	8. Coffee and Chess

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in anyway shape or form.

Special thanks to my Beta, Polegara, who has been absolutely awesome in her support and help. It's thanks to her that most if not all of my grammar and spelling errors, or in some cases not getting terms correct, have been fixed in the prior chapters and hopefuly she will continue with me. Thanks again!

Now, on with the story…

**Chapter 8, Coffee and Chess**

"So, you and Susan eh?" Tonks asked playfully.

Ever one with the intelligent comebacks Harry replied, "What?"

Rolling her eyes she gave him a cheeky smile. "Come on Harry, no secrets now. Just the two of you, all alone in some secluded place…" She let the sentence hang while wagging her eyebrows. Harry laughed.

"It's not like that Tonks. Besides, she's not my type. Yeah, she's a great person and I could do a lot worse, but it's not like that."

"Dunno, Harry. You guys looked pretty cozy earlier." Harry shook his head.

They were currently sitting in a muggle coffee shop enjoying the morning. Tonks had only just gotten back from dropping off Susan with her Aunt at St. Mungo's where her mum was undergoing treatments for the dark stunner she was hit with. Tonks though said she would be fine, it just did something strange to her nervous system that the healers were having a hard time fixing. Harry was glad that all of them had managed to get out alive, though he was still puzzling over how he managed it.

Taking a sip of his coffee he sighed. He really needed find a way to get a coffee pot to work in his tent, instant coffee was killing him. Maybe something with heating and conjuring runes… "She was with us last year when we were rebelling against Umbridge. Not only that but we had just survived a Death Eater attack. Besides, she looks too much like mum." He gave Tonks his own cheeky smile, "Don't get me wrong, Mums a looker, but because of her I could never do a ginger."

Tonks shook her head dramatically. "Ginny'll be depressed to hear that."

Surprise over took his features. "Gin? I thought she gave up on me. I was hoping anyways, she seemed loads better now. She's able to talk around me and I haven't seen her put her elbow in a stick of butter in forever."

Tonks chuckled. "So who does that leave then? This Luna maybe? You got another letter from her yesterday." She pulled the letter from her back pocket handing it to him. Harry's face brightened and tucked the letter into his jacket to look at it later.

"Dunno about that. Then again, Luna's crazy enough to date me knowing what it could mean. Not too sure how that makes me feel. That you have to be crazy to do it or that might be the only way to find a date all things considered."

Tonks threw her head back and laughed drawing a great many eyes from the non-gifted sitting around in the café. Not that they didn't attract a lot of looks anyways. Tonks was dressed in hip huggers with a black t-shirt two sizes too small showing off her stomach while molding to her frame to show her considerable assets. Not to mention the bright pink color to her hair. Harry was dressed the way he normally did when in muggle areas, biker jacket, faded jeans, blue glasses, violet headband, and fang earring. His own shirt was fairly loose on him. Tonks loved the attention from the stuck up and ignored the baleful glares they received. Harry did not like the attention they garnered but ignored it the same, he had years of practice.

"You're a great guy Harry. Hell, I would have shagged your brains out long ago had I thought you could survive the ride. You're a catch, and any girl who can't see it is plain stupid."

"Don't know about all that. Ask Katie, though I can't deny dropping me was the smartest thing she could have done. Cho didn't seem to see things the way you do either. Don't get me started on Parvarti. Though, to be honest, that was all me there." Harry said wryly.

Tonks frowned. "Like I said, if they can't see what a catch you are their stupid. You're a great guy, Harry. Trust me; I've dated loads of the bad ones."

Harry shrugged his shoulders not arguing. They had his talk more than once and he still did not see what made him such a good catch. He did have a crazy self-styled wanker out there trying to kill him. This was a tune they'd danced to on more than one occasion. Trying to move the conversation away from his non-existent love life he asked, "How's things with Remus? He finally coming round?"

Her smile widened and a light dreamy look came into her eyes. "He let me take him shopping like Sirius wanted."

"Poor guy, should I send a condolence card?" He quipped.

"Prat."

Harry's smile grew. It was not often that he got one over her, not with her personality. He chuckled at her discomfort while she changed the subject this time. "Where too now? Dumbledore's really reaching out trying to get his hands on you, even so far that we are now looking for Jessica. I have been taken off a few details though I am still allowed to attend Order meetings."

"Hermione's. I need to talk to her parents about a few things and I wanted to check on her progress. After that, Bills. Through him I can get word to Forge for a few 'custom' orders. Sirius would have left the instructions in the vault but I want to check on them. Bills place, well, I might get stuck there for a while. We have a few…projects to investigate."

Tonks expression grew serious. "This about what ever happened to the second floor of Bones Manor?"

"Fraid so. I have never heard of a Killing Curse causing an explosion like that before so that means it must have been the locket. I picked it up at Grimmauld Place so it could have been anything. Still, I have an idea that doesn't make sense so I want Bill to have a look at some of the runes to see if we can figure out what happened. I know I have seen some of them before but I don't know from where and it's bugging me, besides, I need to tell Bill about the change in plans."

"You're going through with it then?"

Harry nodded. He had decided that day he talked to Hermione. He was going to stand and fight. "Yeah. Right now, it's Neville, you, and me. I hope to bring Bill in, Fred and George, Ron, and Hermione. I have am considering a few others, but that is largely dependent on who they decide to side with." He took a deep breath and asked the question he was afraid of, "Moony…is a special case. If he can be pulled from Dumbledore, we can bring him in. I need to know where he sits, if push comes to shove. You can do it or I can. Either works." He hated asking, but time was slipping by too fast, they had already lost half the summer.

She blew out a breath. "That's a lot of watches." She looked at him showing nothing of her thoughts. "I'll talk to Remus. I made my choice, and it's at your side. And that was before you reinstated mum and me back into the Blacks. I don't think Remus and I can work if he can't see that." She gave him a genuine smile that warmed his heart. "Mum cried for two days and asked me to tell you she would like a dinner with her Head of House soon to affirm her loyalty. You made Dads year, he always regretted that mum chose him over family, if only because it hurt mum so much."

Harry returned her smile. "I am glad I could help. Like Sirius, I always thought it was shite you guys got disowned just because your mum fell in love."

It took them a few moments to continue their conversation. After a sip of her coffee and a nibble from her roll she asked, "So, I can find you at Bills then?"

"Unless something happens yeah, for the next week anyways. It's not a lot of time but I have other things to do so it'll have to do. Besides, I have to keep moving. Too long in one place and this whole thing comes crashing down. Dumbledore may be a prick, but he's not stupid. He'll catch me sooner or later unless I keep moving."

"Say hi to Fleur for me when you get there."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, "Fleur's living with Bill? When that happen?"

Tonks smiled again. "Few weeks ago. She got a job at Gringotts to improve her English. Bills a cursebreaker, but Fleur studied wards almost exclusively and has been working as Warder for them. Bill's immune to her charm and I think that caught her attention. She's not use to people ignoring her."

"Huh, I haven't seen her since the Tri-Wizard. I wonder if maybe she can help me with some of my projects if she is as good as your saying. She'd have to be to get Bills attention, I swear he breaths runes. It's scary sometimes."

He got Tonks to laugh again which made him chuckle. She was always a riot to be around. "You should have seen him in school." Embarrassing stories of Bill were always welcome, he needed all the ammunition he could get.

They spent another hour talking back and forth about Bill and some of his antics at school before Harry had to go, it was getting on in the afternoon and he still had a half hour drive to the Grangers before he took off for Bills.

"Hey Tonks, don't forget to Neville's birthday is at the end of the month, I am thinking of renting out a room or something to throw him a party." Tonks nodded saying she'll be there. He bid Tonks goodbye, mounted his bike and took off into traffic to make his way.

While he carefully navigated the traffic around him Harry found his mind wandering a bit to the Grangers. He needed to talk to them about the extra coins they had and get that worked out without incident. The last thing he needed was for them to get the wrong idea on why that much money was in her vault, or why he had set it up in the first place. He would also have a chance to talk to Hermione which was always a good deal. He could spend a few hours with her and then make his way out to Bills place, which was a long drive from where the Grangers lived. If he was lucky he could make Bills by supper, though that depended largely on how long he stayed at the Grangers.

Driving on auto pilot he arrived and sat idling in the driveway for a few moments. He turned off the engine threw his leg over the great bike before unsnapping the saddle bag. In a move that was becoming a habit to him he threw the heavy bag over his shoulder and strode to the door to knock. He was a bit surprised to find the door answered by Hermione's father.

The older man blinked showing his surprise but gave Harry a slight smile. "Harry, didn't expect to see you today, come in."

"Hello Mr. Granger, Ms. Granger." Harry nodded and offered his own smile to them as he stepped. He noticed he had interrupted them putting a way a light lunch. "Sorry to interrupt. Is Hermione about?"

Ms. Granger shook her head. "Sorry Harry but I think she said she would be at the Burrow today, we're not expecting her until later this evening for dinner."

_Knew I should have owled her._ Well, that also did seem to answer the question of how well she was doing if she was able to be about. "O. Alright…well, I did need to talk to you if today's okay…"

His answer came from Mr. Granger who sat next to his wife holding his hand out to a seat across the small table form him. "Of course Harry. Does this have to do with a small mountain of gold in Hermione's new vault at Gringotts?"

"Yeah, that was the main thing. I wanted to explain that before you got the wrong idea but the last few days have been pretty crazy for me and I only just got back."

Mr. Granger nodded his head. "I think it would be a good idea to go over that then. Do you play chess?"

Harry blinked in confusion after he had sat down. "Er…I play wizard chess, been a while since I played regular chess."

Jake nodded. "I get us the board. I fancy a game now and then if you wouldn't mind indulging me?" Bemused Harry shook his head. "Aright, be right back then." He rose and walked out of the room while Ms. Granger was cleaning up the small table in front of them.

A few moments later Harry was sitting in front of a chess board laid out making his first move while explaining about the vault. Several moves went by during this time before Ellena spoke. "Well, that make sense I suppose and it is a better rate than we have been getting at the bank before. Still, it's a lot of money Harry."

He shrugged his shoulder. "Its only money. Besides, its stops the goblins from profiting from you and helps me since I have a need for pounds more than galleons right now."

Mr. Granger was frowning in concentration while he moved his bishop to take Harry's knight. "If you don't mind me asking, I can understand a need for some traveling money during your summer but do you really need massive amounts on hand?"

"No but I also don't want to rely on Gringotts for all my banking needs. I spend too much time in the normal world to not have some about.

What I would like to do is put the bulk into normal banks. I got this idea from my mum and dad, though I don't know which one came up with it. They set up a trust vault in Gringotts for me. Yearly costs, tuition, and the few withdrawals I have made get replenished from an investment vault. I don't understand a lot about that vault from the paperwork I got on it but the gist I do get is that the investment vault is something the goblins can play with. I don't really know what they do with it but I know the balance on the ledgers is different than in the vault. Anyways, the goblins pay for the privilege of using my gold and their payments are deposited into my trust vault to the maximum with any leftover going into the main Potter Vault. I am hoping that they got the idea from normal banks, or vice versa and I can put my regular money into normal banks with the same idea." Harry frowned when he realized he left an avenue open for Jakes bishop to rampage through his backfield. Unfortunately he caught it too late and that was what Jake was doing.

"Besides, I had a really hard time getting into Gringotts this last time so I want to spread my money around amongst different normal banks. That way, if by some chance they find one of the accounts I can move on to the next. Once I set it all up they will have a hard time stopping me from getting to my money the next time they try."

Harry didn't notice the concerned bewildered looks the elder Grangers were giving him or each other. His attention was mostly on board and trying to figure out a way his last knight, rook, and bishop would stop the tag team duo of Jakes queen and rook. They were tearing him to shreds. "You are right in that there are banks that can do that for you but, you're what, sixteen now?" Jake asked him before witling his forces down even more by removing his rook.

"Not until the end of the month, still fifteen."

Mr. Granger nodded. "That is going to make getting accounts difficult for you. You will need an adult to sign in with you as a guardian of the accounts until you make eighteen or become emancipated and are over sixteen."

"I know, it's the kink in the plan. I was emancipated by my godfather in the wizarding world but I am pretty sure Dumbledore will bury the paperwork. I might be able to talk my Uncle to signing my emancipation in the normal world but I am pretty sure I am going to have to bribe him to do it. We don't really get along. He hates magic, anyone not like him, and me, not necessarily in that order." Harry sighed, there was no way he could stop the bishop now.

"Jake." Harry looked up from the board to see Ms. Granger looking pointingly at her husband.

Jake nodded quickly after a moment of silent communication with his wife. He turned to Harry. "We could help with that if you wanted Harry. If you can't convince your uncle, Ellena and I would help you store your funds in the way you want. It's the least we can do for you after what you went through to heal Hermione. Checkmate."

Harry sat back a moment floored. More floored with their offer of help than his loss of the game. "That would be great thank you. I would be more than happy to pay for your help in this, its only money to me and it's more of a need to have it spread out so I can access it freely that I need to do this."

Mr. Granger waved him off. "Think nothing of it Harry. Like I said, we would be more than happy to help out. I am curious though why you are choosing this mode on doing things." They reset the board and started a second game while they continued to talk.

Harry nodded again thankful, he outlined how it would help him in his projects he was involved with and gathering the supplies he went through in his crafting. "I also have been checking in with jewelers and some other places of interest looking and comparing quality and cost between non-gifted products and wizarding products and which ones take better to different schemes. It might sound strange and normally you would not think there is any difference between them but I have found some. Notably their does seem to be some kind of hidden magic in handmade items vs. mass produced, though I am still experimenting to prove it." Harry frowned looking at the board. It was still early and already his king was coming under pressure.

"Schemes? Does this have to do with plots or something to do with magic?" asked Ellena.

"Magic. Er…don't suppose Hermione mentioned anything about her classes in Ancient Runes or Arithmancy?" Harry knew she would go on for hours if anyone let her get steam behind her at school. _At least this year I might be able to talk to her about it since I was planning on taking classes if my O.W.L.s come back with 'E's. _

"Some. We have gotten the impression that both are used uncommonly in your society. Runes being something like magic in written form and Arithmancy being something along advance mathematics." Harry's frowned deepen when he noticed the danger his queen was coming under. He moved his rook to flank a knight who was getting into position.

"Yeah, Hermione has been taking the classes since third year. During the summer of my third year I spent some time living in rooms at the Leaky Cauldron and got to know a couple of cursebreakers who were off the job at the moment and became fascinated by it. Not the subjects but the job. I thought it would be cool to be like Indy, hunting treasure and looking for ancient artifacts long thought of as myth. I knew only of Bill at the time as an older brother to Ron who was my best friend at the time.

Anyways, I took up some books looking to take the classes later but I never got in. Dumbledore never approved my application for the classes due to schedule conflicts. He decided I needed Divination instead, which shares class time with Runes. I decided a little while later to just study it independently. I got some books and thanks to the blokes I met and a few other things like a crafters kit for my carvings and started practicing and learning in my spare time.

Anyways, it was some time later I got stuck on something and I took a chance. I sent some of my ideas and where I was stuck to Bill asking where I went wrong and if he could help me. He took a week from his job and came home during the summer after third year. I had no idea what was going on but he liked the direction I was taking my projects and decided to take me on as his apprentice since he just gotten his Mastery. We spent a lot of time Owling each other and keeping in touch. He'd give me things to do and learn but leave it up to me to do it. His teaching style is pretty loose but when it comes to the work itself, he's worse than McGonagall. He takes his runes seriously."

Harry shook his head while Jake chuckled at him. He had lost mightily. Again. They reset the board getting another game going before he restarted his explanation.

"See, the point here is that in school between third and fifth year that is all Runes and Arithmancy really is, writing magic and learning to translate it and a type of wizarding mathematics. Now, N.E.W.T.s change all that. Sixth and Seventh year we learn how to apply it into something tangible, malleable, and if your good enough, something enchantable. With me so far?" Harry looked up to see both Grangers nod, though uncertainly.

"First Runes. There are many different types of Runes available. Celtic, Egyptian, British, Japanese, Chinese, ect. Every culture has its own kinds of Runes so when you are talking ancient runes; you are talking the Latin of runes, the core from which all modern runes come from. Like Latin if you can understand and translate Ancient Runes you have a good chance to get the gist of the others, though really precision is the key to survival in curse breaking so it pays to be knowledgeable in the modern modes too.

Now when it comes to Wards think of a home security system. Instead of using electricity to power your system and alarms you draw from other sources and you have more options than just a loud alarm to give the thieves away. Wizards have a tendency to worry more that an intruder is there to kill them, not rob them so the system is more defensive.

Another use for Runes is enchanting objects. My motorcycle is enchanted to fly, be invisible, silent, and with charms to help with traction since we get so much rain." Harry sighed in frustration when he noticed how skillfully Jake had maneuvered his king into a corner. He flicked his earring, "This is also enchanted as a Dark Detector though the range is pretty limited. Since the fang is from a basilisk it has a better range than the jade stud I first started with. This one has a range of twenty yards. I have discovered in the last few months that the right components go a long way to fuelling the enchantment or increasing things like strength, range, or duration.

Arithmancy now, is the binding that makes Runes work. Really you can't do one without the other. If you want to build a ward, just lying down the runes won't do it. You have to use Arithmancy to bind the runes together."

Ellena who had been mostly silent while Harry talked spoke up, "I don't understand that, can you explain that to us in detail?"

Harry sat back thinking for a moment. "Maybe it would help if I gave you something you can see." Harry leaned over the chair pulling his saddlebag to him opening one side. "I keep a few things on hand if the mood strikes me to do some carving or to take some notes while on the road."

Harry pulled out an incense stand carved of ivory and set it on a cleared space on the table. Aside from the hole that one would normally set the stick on the far side it also had a small tripod looking inset. In this inset Harry pulled out a small crystal, not much bigger than a thumbnail. He also took out an incense stick that colored in a strange pale prucse. From his belt he took out a Zippo out of its case lighting the end giving it a few seconds to burn before blowing it out allowing smoke to trail in twining spirals up into the air. No scent could be detected.

After a moment he removed the fang earring from his ear and after muttering something set it within the smoke where it hovered a few inches from the burning ember. Both Grangers gasped at what they started to see.

The air above the earring began to shimmer and the smoke began to gather about it forming strange symbols, letters, and numbers forming a pattern in a sphere. At its central point one large glowing symbol could be seen with everything radiating off from it.

Harry used his finger to point out various things to bring them to their attention. "The center rune is an emulation rune that begins the enchantment. From here I used Arithmancy calculations to bind the runes I wanted to use. See how all the runes are linked by numbered equations and smaller runes? That is known as the 'binding'. The runes themselves call for the object, in this case the earring, to identify the properties that make up itself. Since the object is the fang from a basilisk that energy signature is Dark." Harry pointed out a few things moving around the smoke and glowing sphere calling attention to various different symbols.

"See here, here, here, and here? These are known as attraction runes. They create a 'pull', like a magnet to lightly draw the earring in the direction it detects its brother energy signatures. What that does is when something using dark energies, like cursed objects and I am hoping those carrying Dark Marks though I haven't proven that works yet, the earring begins trying to move in that direction. For me it creates a tug on my ear and will point to the direction it detects its fellow dark energies."

Harry pointed out a few other runes, which where glowing with a slight blue fire in the smoke haze. "These are draw runes. These runes draw magic whatever is handy, normally me, to power the device until I deactivate it. Again, notice that of all the runes I used everything is spider web connected using the Arithmancy calculations that make up the enchantments composition."

Jake shook his head barley keeping up with what the young man was saying. He got the gist though. "Is there a reason why you use smoke to show the diagram? Isn't there a spell or something you could use?"

Harry nodded his head smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, I can't cast the spell that does it. I have tried to learn it but I haven't gotten the hang of it yet. Bill though found the incense potion ingredients in an ancient grimmore from an Arabic wizard who died trying to raid a tome in Egypt thousands of years ago last year and turned me on to it. I been brewing it and using it since then."

Ellena frowned. "I don't think I get that, is the spell that difficult to do?"

Shaking his head he replied. "Not really, I know Hermione can cast it and has been able to since third year. But she is just that good and I don't know half the spells she does, and she knows some wild spells. Of the spells we do know, she always gets them quicker than I do. I think it has something to do with her meticulous nature, I am a bit more on the fly, nowhere near as studious as she is." Harry noticed both parents backs straiten in pride at their daughters accomplishments. Harry understood, he was proud of her too.

Jake though was the first to speak, "Is what we are seeing your design or something you copied?"

"Both actually, the theory was based off of the runic scheme for a dark detector. I altered it a great deal by bypassing some of the more dangerous scapes using a basilisk fang. It's like I was saying earlier, components matter in these things. I tend to use jewels, gems, shards, things like that since they hold to magic's amazingly well but in things like this you can get away with a lot if you can find something that has a close kinship with what you are looking for. If I were looking for, say, Crookshaks, I would use something of a keazle may be powered by something from Hermione's.

A lot of things can change how a construct reacts. What I use to carve the runes matters as much as how I carve them. If I am crafting a ward, it matters even more. I am of the school of thought Bill uses, my only limitation is what I can't imagine. I have learned a lot from him, mostly I have learned a lot of what I can't do and have had to find work arounds to get the same results. Hermione is a purest, it's by established procedure or it won't work. Makes trying to get her to see my points difficult at times."

Ellena asked, "How long did it take you to make that?"

Harry furrowed his brows in thought. "It took Bill almost a year to figure out how to shrink the fang which was due to the magical properties inherent in basilisks. Three months for me to work the Rune scheme and a few weeks to apply the scape. Over all a while for the project to be considered done. The scheme on this earring is a lot different than the one in the jade stud I worked first, that one had a calculation to apply to the identification rune which comprised of the magical breakdown of the fang. That took me almost two months to work out so it was a long term project to get to the finished product. If I was to make a new one, it would go a lot faster now since all the groundwork had been laid out and done."

"Now, we don't know a lot about mythical creatures but isn't a basilisk a dangerous snake that can kill with a look?"

Harry nodded solemnly. "Worse. Their skin is highly magical resistant, they have heightened sense of smell and taste and are highly intelligent being on par with humans. That is not even taking into consideration how horribly poisonous they are. They are also animalistic and as evil as it gets living for thousands of years passing the time in hibernation if they chose. Over all almost impossible to kill or fight." _Unless you happen to have a rooster, a sword, a phoenix, and more luck than Abundanita._

"Such things must be hard to come by, how did you get one?" Jake inquired.

Harry fidgeted a bit and mumbled, "That was easy, pulled it out of my arm." Harry cleared his throat at the strange looks he was getting from the Grangers. "I happen to come across a dead one so it was pretty easy." He hated lieing to the Grangers but it wasn't really a lie. Not really.

Clearing his throat again Harry looked down at his watch noticing the time. "I should go, let Hermione know I stopped by please. Next time I come by I'll introduce you to Wizards Chess, just don't tell Hermione, she'll be convinced I am trying to corrupt you." His comment got a chuckle from Jake while Harry packed up his things and headed for the road again.

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am very honored by all the reviews and responses to the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others. _Updated: 5/17/11_

Updates include some fleshing of the chapter, some grammar and term corrections, and a few other small things. If there are any interested Beta's out there, I really could use one to help out with this story. Thanks.


	9. Questions and Deep Thoughts

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

Big Thanks to Polgara and flynhghr for their help.

**Chapter 9, Questions and Deep Thoughts**

Harry was tired; it was a long drive trekking across the country to where Bill lived. It was nice place overlooking the ocean from on top of a cliff with a lightwood a few hundred yards away from the cottage. Secluded, peaceful, scenic, just the place a cursebreaker needed to unwind after a long job. Harry could see himself getting a placed like this in the future, if he lived long enough to have one.

He climbed off the bike and after throwing his saddlebag over his shoulder made his way to the front door to find Bill waiting for him dressed casually. Bill let him into the sparsely furnished house closing the door.

"Nice place mate, just move in?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, last week, how's your summer on the run?"

"Good, only almost died once. It's like a record or something." Harry laughed. Bill shook his head not sure if it was Harry's humor or if the rumors he heard were true.

"You want to set up outside or are you going to take over one of my rooms?"

"If you don't mind I'll take a room. Just easier."

Bill nodded leading him up the stairs to the small room just off them. "You seem in good spirits for only almost dying once. Care to share?"

Harry smiled. "Things are good if a bit busy but that beats the Dursleys any time. Besides, it's not every day I can prank the Headmaster and I bet he is going mental trying to find me. I understand why we are not winning this war if he can't find one underage wizard." Harry walked into the empty room and took his tent out of the saddlebag giving the command for it to set up. Once up Harry looked at Bill once again picking up his bag. "Butterbeer? I have a few left in the chill box." Harry walked inside without waiting.

Harry threw his bag into the floor of to the side before pulling two bottles from the chill box under one of his cabinets in the kitchenette just as Bill walked in looking around.

"Great Mercy Harry, and I was worried that you were living rough!"

"Nice yeah? Sirius got the tent but most of the furnishings came for the Potter Heirloom Vault thanks to Tonks."

"How is she? I haven't had a chance to meet up with the old crowd yet between mum fussing over me and harping at Fleur." Bill asked taking the opened bottle and taking a drink.

"Good, you know Tonks, it takes a lot to rattle her. So you and Fleur eh? Got to be a story there." Harry started leading him to his workshop and heard his reply as he was opening the door.

"Not as much of one as you would think. She's smart, knows her wards like no one I know, and for some reason likes me. I could do a whole lot worse." As soon as Bill stepped into the room his eyes began taking in everything nodding in approval at most of the things he was taking in.

"Good for you mate. She was a nightmare in the tri-wizard; it was like going up against an older Hermione with all she knew."

Bills eyes strayed to the Quidditch pitch and noticed a red haired woman sitting with her back against at tree reading a book occasionally glancing up at two figures riding brooms from time to time. Harry turned to look about the time she looked out at them and gave Harry a smile.

"Hello dear. Your fathers going to break his fool neck if he keeps it up. Who's your friend?"

Bill blinked while Harry replied. "Bill, that's my mum Lily Potter, and yes that's Dad and Sirius racing around the pitch. Mum, Bill Weasley, he's my mentor for Cursebreaking."

Before Bill could greet her though she raised an eyebrow and sniffed. "I see where you got the idea to put a hole in your ear for that fang."

Bill raised his hands saying, "O no don't blame me! I just told him to get his own look, I never told him to pierce his ear. I'm not taking credit for that one." She only watched him coolly.

Harry laughed. "Settle down Bill, she's having you on. You get use to her humor after a while, then again you have to to be able to put up with Dad and Sirius."

"Speaking of your father dear, have you thought about my request?"

Harry burst out laughing before looking to Bill. "Mums been peeved at Dad for a while now for getting sauced when I got hurt a while ago. She's been on to me to find a painting of the Slytherin common room so she can lock him in there to teach him a lesson. She wanted me to get a dog house for Sirius." Harry turned to the painting. "Not yet Mum but I asked Tonks and she said she would look around for them."

"Let me know dear." She went back to her reading while Bill shook his head.

"Only you Harry."

Harry chuckled. "I know, Susan said the same thing to me before Tonks took her home. Anyways," Harry pulled a notebook from the shelf, "Here's those things you wanted me to work on."

"O.W.L.s arrive yet?" He started thumbing through nodding at Harry's schemes.

"No, Tonks knows I am here for a while so if they come in she will bring them by if you don't mind."

"That's fine." He closed the book looking at Harry. "Did you get the scheme worked out for the earring yet?"

Harry smiled widely. "Better, I got a working scape out of it. One for the fang and one for the stud." Harry spent a few moments looking through the papers adorned on his walls before he found them. Being careful he took them down and handed them to Bill who began looking through them with a critical eye.

Bill laid out the both sheaves side by side on the work table to compare them. "So, the fang really did cut out a lot of the original scheme. I was curious about that. Are you sure Jade is best for the studs?"

Harry shook his head, "No, Onyx is better." Bill looked up from the papers.

"You prove that?"

Harry nodded and showed him the area where his calculations were written out. Bill nodded approvingly. "Nice, that's a good job Harry. Well thought out and the work is sound. What kind of range can you get?"

"Detection Range is limited to fifteen feet on average. You can get twenty with Onyx though. With the fang I get close to twenty yards so that proves my theory about like objects and energy signatures."

Bill shook his head. "I see that. It's something to look into more, I mean, all curesebreakers know that its best to do things in certain ways but none of us really know why. If we get lucky we might be able to improve established techniques with much safer and easier ones."

Harry blushed at the praise, he was still not use to getting any and from Bill it meant a lot. "Cheers Mate."

After thoroughly looking over everything Bill looked up. "Your letter said you had something you wanted me to go over?"

Harry nodded and after rifling around in his drawers pulled out the broken locket. "This almost killed me. It also saved my life. I am curious to know why."

Harry told him all about the killing curse and aftermath it hitting the locket. He also explained about how some of the runes were familiar but he could not place where. Bill told him he would look into it. Harry also outlined all of his ideas and plans involving the various stages of all of his projects hoping Bill would find the time in the next week to advise him on where he was stuck with each, or help him finish them.

xxxxxx

_What is this feeling…_ A figure stood in the shadows of the top of her home thinking to herself. Her long blond hair blew like a banner behind her in the twilight breeze. Her silver blue eyes, which normally were clouded in a dreamy countenance, where crystal clear and piercing starting blindly into the inky blackness of the night.

She had only finished painting her ceiling in the images of the few people she allowed herself to consider friends. It was as she finished and she was looking at each of them critically that she realized one of them was done with more attention to detail than the others. Granted, her work was good, even she knew that, but one picture in particular was detailed far more than the others.

She had checked each of them with a critical eye when she noticed the discrepancy. Ron looked the way he normally did, though she did admit that there was something about his eyes that gave him a slightly mean look but she was not sure if that was just her. Hermione was done accurately though her hair was not as bushy as she normally kept it and had a bit of a glow about her. Ginny's face had the same knowledgeable smirk she always had in life. She was little surprised though when Neville's came out far more…bear like she thought. He looked far more the warrior than he did the last time she saw him on the train, though to be honest there was that something in his expression that gave the imagery to her.

But it was not these pictures that concerned her. When she looked at those pictures she knew what she felt, the love of friendship. Maybe a bit more for Hermione than the others, but that was in some way tied to the last painting. The painting that confused her was the one of Harry Potter.

It was the first one she did and it was detailed better than the others. His hair was more lifelike, and his eyes…she spent hours just detailing his eyes trying to capture that…something that was in his eyes. She was not satisfied she had it yet but she couldn't think of any way to improve on it.

He was always nicer to her than the others where, he even helped her at the end of term to find all her things that her classmates had hidden. He listened when she talked about the things her father printed in the Quibbler and, whether he believed or not he never made fun of her or let others do it around him. He treated her with respect and that was something she was not use to. She was use to people making fun of her, treating her like she was 'Loony' instead of Luna. She couldn't help it that her father went a little mad when her mum died. He was still good man, always treated her well and loved her unconditionally. However even she knew he was…well a tad odd.

She learned in first year, and learned quickly, what people thought of her and her father. It was not very pleasant all things considered. Even Ginny, who was her best friend, teased her from time to time. She learned to never let _them_ see her cry. It only encouraged them to new heights in their desires to torment her. By the time she met Harry she had heard a great deal about him already over the years from Ginny who was a bit taken with him. She was in full Loony mode by then having developed the personality to match what everyone wanted to believe. In a way it was her armor and shield against them and their antics. She could be Loony and when they teased her it did not matter. She made the best of it, or tried to, by saying the most outlandish things just to see how people would react to it.

Harry though took Loony in stride. He even asked to read her _quibbler_. She tried all year to get him to act like the others to prove he was no different. She even made up a few things to try and get him to mock her, she called him on personal things she could see in his aura, yet nothing.

Tonight she had climbed to the top of the tower she called home to stand in the evening breeze hoping answers would come to her over this dilemma that was Harry Potter and had been here for some time. When Harry was around her she felt like her old self again. He always treated her like Luna, never Loony. By the end of the year she had made her decision in regards to Harry. Anything he wanted and if it was in her power she would do it. It was the least she could do for the only person who, other than her father, treated her like a real person. When he needed to go to the Ministry she never blinked knowing it was a trap and the likelihood of all of them getting killed was so high it was ridiculous. Anything for Harry.

Maybe she was little mad? It was certainly possible. She couldn't help it though when it came to Harry, there was just something about him. Did she love him? No, she knew she didn't. Not like he loved Hermione anyways. She did not feel any of things her mother told her she would when she fell in love. Still, just because she did not love Harry like her mother loved her father did not mean they could not be together, for a while anyways. She knew he loved Hermione but she was in love with Ronald. Ronald's jealousy was the only reason Harry never told Hermione how he felt for her, even Luna knew that, even if Harry himself did not.

Luna knew though that several problems arose when one considered being with Harry Potter romantically.

First was Ginny. She was obsessed with Harry, had been since they were very small girls long before he saved her from the chamber of secrets. Her fantasies rose to new levels after that event. No, Ginny would not take kindly to Luna showing an interest in someone she considered to be her own personal Knight in shining armor. Even if Harry did not wear shiny armor.

Her second problem was Hermione, and this was a problem that Ginny did not even understand. There was no Harry without Hermione. If she called for him, he would be there. No questions, no excuses, he would answer the call. That was something any witch would have to understand when it came to Harry. Cho never had a chance; it was foolish of her to even try to control Harry's affections in regards to Hermione.

Luna knew she could handle that, Harry loved Hermione after all so it was understandable. That led to another problem, she was absolutely sure Harry had no idea what love meant. She could not remember him ever showing affection to anyone. Yes she had seen him and Hermione hug, but it was always Hermione who started it. He never really even held Cho's hand when they tried to make a go of it. No she was sure Harry did not understand his own emotions, and that was one of the biggest problems as far as most witches where concerned. Witches liked affection, and Harry was not affectionate at all.

During her third year when Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire she watched as Rita Skitter bashed Hermione and the fallout that resulted from it. It turned a lot of witches off their desires for him, same with the slander from the prophet last year. Now though it was different. Harry was a hero again, it didn't hurt Harry was very fanciable in his own right either. None of that mattered to her, but it mattered to the other witches. She noticed that Hermione was spending a lot of time at the Burrow lately with Ron, the likelihood that she will not be as diligent of taking care of Harry was growing high. Sadly, Harry needed people to watch out for him, she noticed he never seemed to do it for himself.

Then of course there was the Voldemort. Anyone who became involved with Harry was likely to die, if for no other reason than it would hurt Harry. Voldemort wanted Harry alone in the world, and for some reason she suspected Dumbledore of the same thing though that puzzled her to no end. So any witch who wanted to be with Harry had to be completely reliant on him protecting them, and dieing in the attempt, or be willing to die for him. That left Luna with only herself and Hermione for possible matches.

It was this conclusion that led her to send that letter to Harry in the first place. Harry brought 'Luna' back. If she needed to she would bring 'Harry' back. Anything for Harry. She was very pleased when the snowy owl arrived later in the week with his reply asking if she was alright. It was sweet of him to be concerned. They had corresponded only a bit and she was waiting for his reply to the invitation to her home. Hopefully her plan would work and she could spend the rest of the summer with him.

Ginny was her friend but she did not fear her ire in this. Ginny had told her she planned to date this year blatantly to try and show Harry she was a girl and get his notice. Luna had her own opinions on that and it honestly sounded stupid to her. Luna had no fear of Hermione either. If anything Hermione would later thank her for taking care of Harry until she wises up and see's Harry for the great man he is. At least, she hoped she would. Harry's fan-girls did not scare Luna either, they could not hurt her any more than they already have over the last four years they had tormented 'Loony'. As for Voldemort, her father has already opposed him by backing Harry so she was a target anyways. Maybe not as big of one as she would be if she gets involved with Harry, but a target none the less. No, Luna was not afraid of the fallout over having a relationship with Harry. He needed an understanding girl of his own to balance his life, which was far too dark for any young man to handle. He needed someone to take care of him, show him how to love and understand what it feels like. Someone to talk to if he needs it. Hermione was going to be busy with her own relationship with Ron, Luna felt she would do. Besides it would be lovely to know what a real relationship felt like for herself, no boys looked at her in a romantic way, nor did any girls. The way she figured it, Harry was her best chance of a school romance. They both would profit in the end.

Her eyes focuses back into the here and now noticing the white speck floating silently toward her within the black. A smile graced her face. Harry's reply was here.

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am very honored by all the reviews and responses to the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others. _Updated: 5/17/11_


	10. All Good Things

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

**Chapter 10, All Good Things…**

Harry lay in the common room of his tent finishing his morning routine, push-ups while his mind spun with the work ahead of him and his voice ran the count.

"Fifty…" he grunted while falling to the floor breathing heavily. As was his custom since the beginning of the summer he was only wearing his boxers and his sweet ran in rivers down each of his sides. He rose slowly and took the clothes on the couch and dressed himself for his morning run. He always liked to wine down his morning exercises with his runs; it cleared his mind, allowed him to think clearer, and kept him in shape. All good things.

He through his shirt on, running shorts, and started putting on his sneakers thinking of the things they had got done in the last few days. Thanks to Fleur, who Harry always liked, he had made some inroads on a few of his personal projects like the poisons and potion detectors and the Ward Stone Matrix, his own personal creation. It was still a long way to being testable but she proved a lot of his theory was sound. It had been a busy couple of days, and last night he and Bill had made the discovery that would hopefully change how this war would end.

Harry walked out of the tent and made his way out of Bill's house deciding to take his run on the beach below the cliff face off where the cottage sat. It only took him a few moments to find his way down by a well-worn walkway from the cliff top to the beach below to start his run.

What he was planning was stupid, insane, and possibly the only thing that would work. The last thing he wanted to do was lead more friends into harm's way, but the fact remained that if he went they would follow him regardless unless he cut himself off from them completely. As much as he wanted to, he was not sure he could. What was the phrase he heard a while back? Teens thought they were immortal, ten feet tall and bullet proof. Harry though, he _felt_ neither, he truly felt his mortality. As his heart beat increased with his run he steadied his pace and evened his stride getting his pace. He discovered that with proper breathing and a steady pace he felt like he could literality run forever.

With each thump of his heart Harry reveled in the feeling of his life's blood pumping through him. Soon enough it all would end, he didn't fear death really. He was not exactly looking forward to it but he did not fear it. It was almost a certainty it would come within the next year, and if not the next for sure. It really wasn't anything he could put his finger on, just a feeling he had. In a way it felt like a head long rush into his grave with each day that slipped by, and each day he felt he was not doing enough. His night terrors were getting worse because of it and he hadn't slept a full night in longer than he could remember. The only thing he was thankful for was that at least Riddle was not playing with his mind anymore. No these were good old fashion nightmares. He'd take those over Riddle's visions any day.

Truth of the matter was he was scared that because of the loyalty of his friends some of them were not going to make it through this war. He had accepted his fate, but he worried for those he cared for. The biggest problem was he couldn't tell them they couldn't fight. His whole life was spent with everyone telling him what to do, how could he possibly tell them they can't fight for their family, friends, or loved ones? It was what he was fighting for, how could he deny them the choice to fight after how everyone treated him? His answer was he couldn't, and it felt like a little bit of him died with that knowledge. All he could do was prepare them the best he could, surround them with trustworthy people, and whenever possible take the hits himself.

When they were training in the D.A. he noticed that everyone enjoyed the _spirit de corps_ and with hope being a precious commodity in these times he decided he would further that ideal. However, with his estrangement with Dumbledore he had no intention of continuing with that name. No, he had decided that instead he would follow in the footsteps of his father and his legacy. They would call themselves the Marauders Vanguard.

Up ahead he saw that the sandy incline turned a bit rough before the path ended. Harry picked up the pace.

He was running full pelt when he reached the little cliff and took a running leap to dive off and transformed into Cloud. He spread and pumped his wings gaining altitude sailing above the waves and flew out along ocean taking in all things around him with his sharp eyes. As he flew over the great waters spread out before him he banked in the stiff breeze thinking of how things have gotten to where they were now.

It was shortly before the beginning of forth year that Sirius had caught up with him and shared the secrets he and his father had uncovered to become an animagus. There were several ways to become an animagus, specialized transfiguration rituals, potions, ect, all ministry approved. However, none of them were within the grasp of pre N.E.W.T. students. There was one way that was, and it was an old ritual used by the Native Americans in the States, they were still using it today. His father and Sirius had discovered references to it when they were researching it. It was not a British Ministry approved method because it banked heavily on the inner animal of the wizard to be unleashed and there were control issues with the transformations during that first time as the egos of the wizard and animal battled for dominance. Harry, with Sirius help had done the ritual that summer and never regretted it. Also, like his father and Godfather, he never bothered registering himself. It was one of the secrets that could save his life and he never saw a reason to play fair when no one else was. It had already played a huge part in his freedom this summer.

His form was a hawk, a Goshawk actually. When he first transformed he was brown and tan but his feathers were now a steel blue along his chest with a nice sky blue along his topside. He had two characteristics, instead of a white stripe over his eyes as was common his was jet-black, and his eyes were a dark emerald green. He preferred forests to the open air, but he knew that was his form's preference. He flapped his wings several times and entered a soft glide circling the area looking about noticing every rabbit, squirrel, and hare take to cover knowing he was about, but not knowing he was not hunting. Them anyways.

Harry helped Neville through his transformation as well at the end of last year when they joined forces. After they discovered Neville's form and he won his inner war it came time for the names and Harry outlined the Marauders ideal. Each named themselves as long as it had something to do with their abilities, form, and had to be fun. Since Harry was a flyer he chose his own name, Cloud. Neville chose Two-Mauls and after a short wrestling match with his form, Harry never disagreed with his decision. His paws were definitely Maul like, and felt like it.

Tonks on the other hand chose not to do the Ritual saying she had enough forms to be going on with. She playfully stated she wanted to be known as Ripples, and neither of them could deny it was typically Tonks in all regards. Like the original Marauders Harry felt it fit all the criteria, it was playful, had something to do with her abilities, and was definitely Tonks.

He dove skimming the waters by inches for a just a bit before he opened his wings and rode the current higher before he began his next pass.

He reached out with his claws while he skimmed the waters and after a quick dive and catch, rose to the cliff face with the first fish for his lunch later. After dropping it at the tops he made a few more passes catching a few others before he felt he had enough for everyone if they wanted it. Once he settled on the top of the cliff he transformed back doing some stretches before he allowed himself to sit and relax to calm his breathing and come down from his work out. Flying looked easy but it could wear you out if you did it a lot or flew for long distances.

While he was resting his thoughts drifted once again to the Vanguard. He was willing to bet that Fred and George would go in, Bill and Fleur where already in. Hermione was almost a certain and he could possibly bring in Susan and Luna. His problems came with Ginny and Ron. He knew Ron better than most and there were several things against him. His jealousy, laziness, and bigotry where the main keys. He let out a sigh, it was always painful when you allowed yourself to see the truth of things but there it was; no help for it. However, he was not sure he could exclude him with him and Hermione finally making a go of their relationship. It was something to think about.

Then there was Ginny and here Harry was puzzled. Last year during the D.A. she did well magically and at the Ministry she did all right but other than that he did not know much about her. Hopefully Tonks was wrong and she was not still harboring a crush on him. He hoped to never use any of them in active battle roles anyways so maybe it would be all right. His sole intention was for everyone to learn to defend themselves, have a secret animal form that only they knew about, and a support structure of people willing to watch each other's backs. Maybe it would be fine then, he only intended for himself to fight from now on, this was a 'just in case thing'. Hopefully. If he was honest with himself he was still not sure what he was going to do with this, he just knew that they needed every advantage they could get to survive.

Harry picked up his catches and started making his way toward the cottage his mind still turning over his thoughts. Regardless he had nine, maybe ten watches to work schemes into and that many earrings to design. Not to mention the potions to brew for their rituals for their forms. As he entered the house heading for the stairs he wondered if any of the old D.A. might want to continue under the new guise. It was something to think about, right now he needed to get caught up with what he had, maybe after he talked to Hermione she could help him work out all the details. Planning was never his forte.

As soon as he entered the tent Hedwig flew from her perch and landed on his shoulder. Harry took a moment to rub the side of her face before he started cleaning the fish and prepping them for a slow cook over the coals in the fireplace. Occasionally he handed her some of his fish which she nibbled from his fingers before nudging his head with hers to show her appreciation. After a few moments Hedwig flew to her perch while Harry wrapped the fish in foil and laid them close to the coals. After that he through one of his robes on and she flew back to his shoulder as he walked into his workroom.

He took a magnifying eyepiece from one of the drawers which had a head strap to keep it in place and adjusted it to fit on his head. Closing one eye he started looking at the minute runes. This current one was for a poison detector and/or potion detector. He had heard from the Twins last year that they had some problems with minor love and lust potions and Harry never wanted to find himself in that position. He was also not sure if the Headmaster would not stoop to such levels to control him, at this point he was not taking anything for granted.

"Hedwig, would you get me the small etcher from the shelf please?" he felt his owl launch herself away while he examined the small crystal in his hands. He still needed to lay all the identification runes on each facet. Later he could take samples and apply them to each rune so each rune would be able to identify the properties of the poison or potion. In a way it was a variant of his earring, but instead of dark energies, he was looking for similar compositions of the potion or poison. It was still untested but that was what this was all about. He felt Hedwig settle on his shoulder and held up his hand without looking retrieving the tool from her beak and began etching the runes carefully.

"Thanks girl."

He felt her nibble on his ear while he worked. Harry smiled; Hagrid certainly did not do him any harm when he chose Hedwig for him. He swore she was smarter than he was and they had grown very close this summer. She always helped him with his runes.

As always he lost track of time while he was working the difficult identification runes until he heard Hedwig hoot softly. Harry paused a moment to listen to the old clock toll the hour and realized he had been doing this for far longer than he should have. He removed the eyepiece to rub his eyes and stretch. He turned to look at his owl to notice she was looking at him with concern.

"It's alright girl, just have a lot on my plate you know?" She blinked at him, which made him smile.

He rose stiffly to check on the fish and found them done. After a moment to carefully pull them from the dying fire and set them on the table to prepare the rest of his lunch, his mind once again going over the discoveries he and Bill had come to. If it panned out, and it would be months before they knew for sure, it explained a lot of strange things. Everything but the power the Dark Lord knows not…he had yet to come up with that and he was damn sure it had nothing to do with love.

He needed to get out of here for a while, for the last few days he had been cooped up here at Shell Cottage working on one project after another trying to get them all done. It was the longest he had been anywhere since he started going on the run. Hearing the sounds of bare feet he looked up from his plate and noticed Dobby, dressed like a butler with Harry's house shield on his right breast, straitening up a few things he had left about and shook his head. Hermione was going to kill him when she found out, unless he somehow got her to listen to him before the hexes started flying.

He made Dobby a plate and placed it at the table while he continued to eat at the island. Dobby did not sit down to eat until he was sure that all the little things out of place were back where he considered them to be their rightful places. At least he was able to talk him into wearing a uniform instead of that damn towel. Bonded though he was, Harry was not going to have him denied his clothes, though it took a while to get it all sorted out.

He sighed, he did have to admit, there was far more to the little guys than he first believed. He just hoped Hermione would listen to him when he tried to tell her.

Too much was going on, too much for him to handle alone. Harry looked at the clock thinking. If he drove straight on he should be able to make Luna's by six after his meeting. It would be a day early but he needed out now, he was going nutters trying to do everything himself like this. It was just too much, besides, Luna was always great to be around when things got tough. She just had a way of making everything not seem as bad as it was. He thought for a moment of going to Hermione's but decided against it. The last few times he went to her house she was never there so she would most likely not be there this time either.

Nodding his head he told Dobby he was going to pack the tent and be on the road for a while. He cringed when he replied with, "Of course Master Harry, Dobby will be here." No matter what he said he still could not get him to stop calling him that. He changed into his road wear thinking that at least Winky was not about to get a double dose, he still was not sure how he let Dobby talk him into bonding with both of them but could not deny they both looked a lot better for it, especially Winky. She had stopped drinking and even if she had to wear a blouse and skirt uniform she was by far happier than he had ever seen her. Hermione would just have to deal with the situation, especially since he had to. She would understand once he told her the history Dobby did about House-Elves.

xxxxxx

Harry through his leg over the bike and took a look around the park. It was nice, several picnic areas and benches. Well maintained lawns and most of the trees where of great size giving shade from the scorching sun on this hot day. His eyes rose from the parkland to the tree branches looking for his guide and found her after a moment. She was looking at him then looked down below her. There sitting on a bench reading what looked like a small novel was the person he was to meet here. He couldn't help but chuckle at her.

Amelia Bones kept her hair in the tight bun as was her custom from the two times he personally saw her but it was her manner of dress that made him laugh. She was dressed in a nice summer dress that he was pretty sure was popular back in the thirties but was incredibly out of place here in the park full of the non-gifted. She drew quite a few looks, some appreciative, some baffled. Harry shook his head; he had yet to meet more than handful of wizards or witches that could go unnoticed in the normal world. It seemed Amelia was no exception to this. Though, he drew a few looks himself in his Wizard Punk look.

Her summer dress was white with little blue flower print spread through the garment. He noticed that had this been the thirties, she would have blended in nicely, however since most of the women around were dressed in tight shirts and shorts she stood out like a sore thumb, he did too but the glances sent his way were more disapproving than odd. Still, he was used to it having spent most of his time like this all summer. He took one more look up at Hedwig before he sat opposite of her holding out a small brown bag. She looked up surprised taking in his appearance raising an eyebrow.

"Lemon Drop?" His felt the smile on his face widen when she snorted at him.

"Are you serious? I thought that was Albus's line."

Harry chuckled. "I keep them on hand to just get a rise out of people. Next time I see Riddle, I am going to offer him one. The look on his face would make a great poster." Still chuckling Harry took in her appearance again shaking his head. "I love how most wizards and witches try and dress like the mundane. Family vault?"

A slight smile tried to tug at the edge of her mouth. "Storage actually. And what pray tell is wrong with my dress? I have always liked this one."

"Nothing really, you look like you stepped out of an old black and white. If this were an old black and white, you would have blended in well, invisibly. Look around though, most people here dress more…modern I guess. Still, it is better than this one wizard at the World Cup who came in a woman's night gown."

She laughed, Harry for a moment was actually stunned for a moment that he got her to laugh. Like McGonagall, she had a stern aura about her that made him think out right laughter might have been impossible. It made him smile.

"Yes we know about Archie Simmons. Since then he has taken to wearing them even in Wizarding areas." It took a moment for them to stop chuckling.

Shaking his head, Harry asked, "How's Susan's Mum?"

Amelia kept her smile. "Well, she was discharged yesterday and given a clean bill of health. It was just a mess working the dark stunner out but she is good new. She and Susan wanted me to tell you thank you, and I would like to thank you as well. My niece means a lot to me."

He nodded. "It was my pleasure to help out. Ever find out why they attacked you?"

He watched as her face took on a stern look. "A combination of wanting the Bones Fortune and me eliminated. Fudge won't be a minister for much longer if I have any say and though I am not particularly interested in the position for myself it is possible for me to be nominated."

"Madam Longbottom mentioned you would do well. Then again, compared to Fudge, it's hard to do the job wrong."

She gave him a single nod at his comment. "Why don't we get to the meat as it were? You wanted to meet to go over some things?" Her tone was all business.

Harry nodded adopting a stern expression of his own. "Several. First thing, I am pretty sure you won't tell me anything but I would like to know what the Ministry is trying to do to stop Riddle and his merry band of psychopaths. Second, I was emancipated and am pretty sure that Dumbledore will have it buried and I was wondering if you would look into it. Third," Here Harry pulled out a packet of papers in a vanilla envelope handing them to her. "I would like these things looked into and hopefully some answers gained. Quietly if it can be done. If my suspicions are correct I don't want anyone to know but me in case I need them to hold over his head."

Amelia nodded taking the packet. "After you saved Susan, I will see what I can do. As to the Ministry, you're right; I can't say anything as far as what they are doing. I would like to but it could comprise security." He nodded; he didn't think she would tell him anything but at least it was for the right reasons. "I will say we are not doing everything I would like to, but we are trying within certain limitations. As to your emancipation I will see what I can do if it was buried."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but stopped. He felt a hard thump through his boots. Looking around he took notice that others were also looking around having felt it as well. It was then he heard the booming crash. Far down through the park at the edges of the roadway he noticed a mob of people appearing to be panicking running about all over. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the Dark Mark race into the sky and ignite becoming the symbol that most in the magical world feared.

Pulling his wand he vaguely heard Amelia rise beside him. "Go Madam Bones, get out of here!" He took off for his bike.

"And what the Hell do you think you are going to do Potter!"

Harry looked over his shoulder with a wild smirk on his face and shouted, "What else would I do? Throw myself recklessly into battle with little thought of personal safety! Bring backup quick though; I usually need SOMEONE to save my arse when it gets going!"

With a small jump he leaped onto the back of his bike and slammed the throttle back, the magic in the motorcycle sensing its riders need immediately roared to life throwing flames from the tail pipe and smoke from the tire as it began spinning rapidly. It only took a moment before he found himself barreling head down the road at breakneck speeds into the fray.

xxxxxx

"Hmmm." A slim pale hand pulled long wheat colored hair from the side of her face to behind her ear. With her head slightly cocked to one side she listened. Somewhere close something was emitting a loud roar, and it was getting louder. Luna frowned.

"Curious…" She had only just finished bathing and dressing when she first heard the noise. Barefoot she walked down the spiral stair case that ran through the center of the old tower putting the noise out of her mind for just a moment so she could think of other matters, dinner. That was until she reached the ground floor and heard the roar rise and drop quickly seeming from just outside several times. Curiosity reacquired she walked to the door opening it to look out into the front. What she saw was not what she expected.

Sitting out front of her home was some sort of two-wheeled thing. She was pretty sure it was something muggle except for the eye like thing in front flashing on and off franticly. It wasn't until her eyes moved to what was draped over it that she realized that the something was actually someone.

"O Dear…" She rushed forward to the thing and to the person who was unconscious on it. The jacket was dragon scale, though she did not recognize the style, it was however badly damaged. Once she was next to the thing she realized the person was male despite the long hair in a bloody braid. He had a nasty wound to the side of his head, blood was running down his arms and the thing he was on was soaked in it. She was looking at his face when she realized she knew this person and felt as if the blood that was all over him was her own from the chill it gave her. It was Harry.

Thanking the fact her mother had laid the ward to prevent the Ministry from detecting her wand she pulled it from behind her ear and gave it a flick. Harry's body rose before it floated beside her as she rushed him into the house. As gently and quickly as she could she laid him on the couch in her sitting room and began to take off his clothes to get a better idea of his injuries. She was no healer but most of his wounds appeared to be minor, he just seemed to have a great many of them. Once the jacket was off she removed his shirt and started on his trousers to get access to those on his legs. He was soaked in addition to his injuries and smelled of salt making her wonder what had happened to him. It could be almost anything considering his tendency to get into trouble. Her eyes took on a cloudy, dreamy look as she looked into his aura that surrounding him, it was not the strong vibrant one she had seen flare to life on the train, it was barely visible at all. Worse, she couldn't feel him.

It took several hours to seal the many cuts on his body and remove all the various bits of metal, stone, and wood splinters that had somehow found their way into his flesh. His body was more black and blue than fair from only he knew what. The worse was the injuries to his back and sides but thankfully the jacket seemed to protect him a great deal. His legs took the worst from the bits of things she pulled from his flesh. She tried several warming charms and wrapped him in blankets once she had him cleaned of all the blood to fight the cold that had him shaking. At least, she hoped it was the cold, she really had no idea how much blood he lost and did not know how to brew blood replenishing potions, they were due to cover them this year, not that it would help him at the moment.

The side of his face looked horrid and the swelling was starting. She was just wondering if he could possibly need more medical attention than she could provide. St. Mungo's would have been best but would he be safer there or here on his own? She did not know and felt the indecision of what to do.

_Half the city was inflames now and it had only been about ten minutes. Ten minutes of him driving at neck break speeds. There were about half a dozen Death Eaters on brooms behind him throwing curses as he ducked and wove his way through balls of fire, electrical discharges, wreckage and the dead. It was the worst battle he had ever been in and really set home in his mind like a hot spike just how little they cared for the life of others. The Giants they set lose on the city seemed to not care about him, only destroying as much property as they could. The broom riders though, they seemed pretty determined to kill him for their master. _

_He jerked on the wheel and leaned into the impossibly sharp turn almost seemingly to run his body parallel with the road as he cranked on the throttle. He seemed to turn on a dime and shot down the new road that hopefully lead out of town, he was hopelessly out matched here and the best he could do was to lead them on a merry chase. If they were trying to kill him they weren't killing others, though it made some of these maneuvers really tricky. He grunted when he felt barbs of something shred into his right side from an explosion, worry about it later._

_A quick look behind him showed that they were unpracticed on brooms, not one would ever make a house team, though they handled them well enough, just not enough for his dare devil tactics. Still, they were getting way to close for his comfort. He needed to get this out of the city and hopeful somewhere he could deal with them or at least whittle down their numbers. Two near misses caused the street to either side of him to erupted upward almost causing him to lose control of the bike making him wonder if his saving people thing was really worth it after all. _

She heard the frantic flapping of wings. Looking up from her vigil of watching Harry Luna saw his owl Hedwig fly in through and upper window and practically dive-bomb her wizard. She looked at her with her large amber eyes and hooted mournfully from the back of the couch where he rested as she took her own vigil. Her feathers where ruffled with a great many where bent and some of her plumage was blood soaked. Concerned Luna began trying to smooth them out looking to see if the loyal owl was hurt when she realized the blood was not hers. Her theory was supported by the look of her talons, which were stained red.

Humming a soothing tune she took the rag she used to clean Harry's wounds. She began trying to groom Hedwig who surprisingly did not fight her but continued to watch Harry. It was odd to find an owl with such devotion as she seemed to display toward her owner but considering it was Harry, she mused it would be considered normal. Her eyes drifted back to Harry wondering what had happened to them and wishing Hedwig could tell her.

_In the side mirror he caught a glimpse of one of the riders behind him lining up a shot. He had very little room to maneuver on this street. Several of the cars that were parked alongside were burning from hexes or curses sent down it from the Death Eaters. It was looking bad for him. He chanced a second look while he plotted his next move hoping for a miracle._

_Seemingly from nowhere he heard a screech break the noise of burring vehicles, the roar of his engine, and the shouts of his pursuers. The Death Eater who had a shot on him was the first to discover what it was, Hedwig._

_His snowy owl dove like some kind of deranged feathered demon, talons first right into the side of the Death Eaters head flapping and scratching away like mad. Her efforts were rewarded only moments after her attack when the he lost control and ended up diving head first into light pole silencing his outbursts with a sickening crunch._

'_Hedwig One, Death Eaters Zero.' He thought as he pulled harder on throttle only taking a moment to send a quick stupefy over his shoulder with is left hand. It missed like all of his shots so far but is scattered the remaining riders for a moment allowing him to make his next turn which hopefully would see him out of the city and into areas with less people and give Hedwig a moment to disappear. As he made his turn he realized the error of his judgment…_

The sounds of moaning seemed to shock her awake. She was not even aware of falling asleep but looking around she noticed it was evening going on full nightfall. Blinking away the fudge of sleep she moved from the chair she was in to the ground next to Harry. He was sweaty from fever and his skin was very warm to touch. As quick as she could she rushed into the kitchen to fill a bowl with clean water and grab a clean rag to try and cool him.

The extent of his injuries hit her again when she pulled off the blankets to apply the cool washcloth to him. His bare chest was badly bruised and two of his ribs felt odd. Being very careful she slowly ran the cool cloth over him. _He led a far harsher life than I ever guessed. These scars are old and no story of him in Hogwarts really accounts for them._ Her clear crystal blue eyes looked sadly into this fevered face. _Why? Why do these things happen to you? What happened to you Harry?_ His moaning continued softly as she tried to cool him lost in her own thoughts. He was afraid of something, she could feel it now, of what she did not know, worse his aura was doing something she had never seen before. Instead of radiating from his body as was normal but it was spiking from him at odd angles, seemingly random shots here and there. Also she had never known anyone who's aura changed color as much as his did. She had noticed seven different auras, sometimes they mingled, mostly they didn't. She allowed her eyes to focus clear, hopefully whatever was affecting his aura was not also affecting his body or mind.

_He barely shot between the giants legs when he took a step to crush him. He could feel his heart pounding within his chest from the close brush while he fought to keep control of the vehicle. Order members finally arrived along with half the ministry's Aurors but giants were almost impossible to stop. Up ahead was a small opening in the fallen buildings; he slammed the throttle back making for it. He had already taken a few cutting and bludgeoning curses to his sides and back, he would most likely have died by now if not for the jacket from Sirius. Taking a moment to look behind him he noticed he still had three of those damn broom riders dogging his tracks. He really needed to get out of here._

_Swerving to avoid a burring dumpster he shot through the gap and into the open finally. Directly head of him he could see the burning remnants of the park. With a little luck he might be able to hit the highway soon. Flying through the burring tree's he avoided by a hairs breath a few of the residences that had survived the last twenty minutes, someone who looked like a bloody Kingsley helping them, and a great many curses. Those flying Death Eaters where being really persistent. He was starting to feel a bit light headed. It was time to leave. It only took him a few more moments and thanks to a few burning buildings he made it out of town without the warring sides seeing which way he went. Once again he gave the bike all the gas she could take and rocketed the hell out of here. Looking over his shoulder he did not see any riders on brooms or anyone following him. Just to be sure he thought he would take a detour before he headed out to Luna's. No need to bring the bad guys there._

Harry seemed to calm down quite a bit once she started sitting next to him. She was not sure but with the slight smile on his face she wondered if he might not have been able to sense her here. She started humming and stroking his hair as her mother had once done for her when she was sick and he seemed to calm down quite a bit though he was still pretty feverish. She looked over him again, other than a few weak ribs she could not feel any broken bones in his arms and legs. He was just badly bruised and weak.

Still undecided and hoping she was not making a mistake she laid down beside him stroking his brow and humming. Feverish or not she always felt better when her mother would lay with her when she was sick. Hopefully he would wake soon. She knew he needed something to eat, she could make him a soup, but unless he was awake it would do no good. Another magic she did not know but knew of was the healers charm that allows sleeping patients to eat but remain asleep. Sighing she could only hope he would wake soon.

"_COME ON!" He allowed his eyes to look down to his gauges and realized that he was going a lot faster than he thought he was. In his side mirrors Harry could see one Death Eater trying to rain curses down on him. Some of the other motorists were getting flak from the expositions creating all kind of havoc on the roadway. He had no idea how they found him but they did about three minutes ago as he was arrived in this town. His heart started pounding worse as he realized a traffic jam was ahead._

_He cut the wheel hard shifting his weight to throw the bike into a controlled slide, tearing away at the throttle the whole time. Just to his right was a bridge and if he was quick enough he could make it across and lose them amongst the tall buildings. The loud roar of the engine assaulted his ears along with the screams of the people around him and the sound of his tires. The smell of burnt rubber and blood hit his nose as he did everything he could to hold the bike in the slide and catapult him down the road and over the bridge, it was a close thing. His arms felt leaden and he was tired. Still, he managed to just pull it off, though he was not sure if it was him or if the bike decided it wanted to. Either way, he wasn't going to complain. He made for the safety he hoped would be reached across the way. _

_Looking over his shoulder he did not see the Death Eater that was hounding him. He was just starting to think he was going to get away when the bridge gave a great lurch. He felt panic starting to grip him as he realized this was all a set up, they wanted him on the bridge. Great sounds of snapping steel sounded all around him but nothing prepared him for what he saw ahead of him._

_He could feel his eyes widen though his vision narrowed to just ahead of him. Time slowed down to a crawl as he watched the bridge seem to twist about before the segment of road he was on lurched upward, and the segment in front of him started to drop. All the cars and people to either side of him slowly started to slide forward, with his speed though there was no stopping him. As the gap widened his vision was filled with the dark blue cold waters below and his ears rang with the screams of those around him and the splashing of debris falling into the river below. He hit the button for the bike to fly but nothing happened. A quick look showed him most of the control panel for the bikes magical functions was damaged. There was really only one thing he could say as the situation really came home to him._

"_Fuck me."_

"CLOUD!" The sound was coming from Harry's watch. Strange, "Come on Harry…" The voice was female though she did not recognize it. She moved from Harry's side and picked it up before climbing back onto the couch with him. His fever seemed to have calmed down a bit which pleased her.

"Um, hello?" It was obviously magical, maybe it was a friend of Harry's who knew what happened. The other voice was quite for a moment and Luna turned the watch around wondering if she had to do something to make it work, what, she really had no idea.

"Who are you and where is Cloud?" The voice was very stern.

"Hmm, I suppose who you are is a better question actually. Are you a friend of Harry?" The voice was coming from the face of the watch so she laid there looking at that. The voice was quite a moment again.

"Where is he? Is he hurt?" She could hear a different voice in the background. It sounded male though it was garbled and she did not recognize it either.

"We seem to be not be answering each other's questions. It might be advisable for us to do so considering we both want to know things. I am a friend of Harry, he is here with me. Who are you?" She looked at Harry noticing how pale he was.

"Ripples. Is Harry okay? Is he injured? We have been looking everywhere for him for the last few hours." Luna looked back to the watch; the voice called Ripples was panicky. She frowned again, whatever happened to Harry must have been pretty bad.

"I am not a healer and only know a little bit. He had a lot of cuts and is pretty badly bruised all over. Currently he is asleep and very pale, I was thinking of floo'ing him to St. Mungo's though I don't know if I should. Harry has a lot of enemy's and I don't know where they are or if they could reach him there."

"You haven't tried to give him a blood replenishing potion have you?" The male in the background shouted. Not that it came across clearer she recognized it.

"Neville?"

It was silent for a long moment before she heard him more clearly. "LUNA?"

"Hello Neville. No, I don't know how to brew them but he has lost a lot of blood and might need one or two. Can you make them or should I take him to St. Mungo's?"

"NO! Do not take him to St. Mungo's. Harry should have a few potions in his jacket. Look in the inner pockets and look for a special vial. He said he would label the special blood potions for him." It only took her a few moments to find them and feed them to him. She noticed his color improve almost immediately which brought a smile to her face. She also noticed that he had several others that were broken in his pocket and wondered if the blood she cleaned was his or the potions. Hopefully the potions.

She heard the Ripples woman start talking again once she was done. "Did anyone see Harry arrive where ever you are?"

"Not that I know of, I was alone when he arrived and Daddy won't be back until the end of the month." She replied.

"Okay, keep that watch on you and we will contact you after a bit when it's safe to move him."

"Sure."

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am very honored by all the reviews and responses to the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others. _Updated: 5/17/11_


	11. The Potter Legacy

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

Big Thanks to Polgara and flynhghr for their help.

**Chapter 11, The Potter Legacy**

Reflected in the full-length mirror, Harry took in his appearance. Scars from his past ran crisscrossed through his fair skin, though those on his back were far more apparent. He stood only in a pair of boxer-briefs and thick socks. His only adornment was his earring. He took a deep breath, willing his heart to calm down. It was still hammering in his chest since he and Bill had talked a few nights before. Harry also noticed several half healed bruises from his harrowing ride. For a makeshift medic, Luna did pretty well. He was still peeved he lost almost a week to his covalences but Tonks and Luna were pretty adamant. He had a lot to do and little to no time to do any of them.

His worktable was empty of any and all of his usual projects. Instead it held an assortment of potion vials, daggers, his Ancestral sword, and miscellaneous other garb of war.' Two open books also sat amongst the other articles. The first was the book Harry had leaned was known as The Path and the Way, he had been referring to it as 'The Book of the Martyr'. The second was the Potter Book of Deeds. His entire family had dedicated themselves to be the Vanguard of light against the dark. It was enlightening reading. The later book was a recent discovery. When Jessica and Tonks moved some of his family things into the tent it had been placed in the library but he had only started reading it recently while he was laid up. Thanks mostly to a few translation spells Luna's mum invented. His family lineage was longer than he thought it was and languages shifted and changed a lot since those times.

These things however were only partly in his mind. Half of his mind was centered on the conversation he and Bill had had. The rest was on the armor in front of him. The last fight really brought home to him how underprepared he was. He noticed, as if from far away, three paintings watching him. Concern shown in their eyes, their bodies trembled slightly with the knowledge of what he was doing, and fear etched into their faces. Harry did not take more than a moment's notice of them. He reached for the thick leggings and began examining the runic scape etched in them, checking the Book of Deeds to make sure they were undamaged.

_Harry could barely get the words out of his mouth, "Are you sure about this translation Bill?" They were standing in his study with the book in front of him, and a host of parchments scattered about with various translations._

_Bill looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye, "I am going to pretend you didn't just say that."_

"_Sorry, but this is a lot to swallow all at once. I had that thing around my neck for hours…" His eyes scanned the translations again, looking for anything that would make this a lie. He didn't want to believe it. The thought was too horrific to completely entertain. If it was true, it would completely change the focus of the war._

"_Sweet Maeve, you realize what this means don't you? THIS is how he achieved his immortality…Bill, what happens if you die with these things in play?"_

"_According to the Martyr book, the body disintegrates and the soul in it goes 'on'. The soul bit in the container, says here they favored those conopic jars in those days. It is then released but tethered to begin the resurrection process."_

_Harry was quiet for a few moments while he tried to process everything. His eyes grew wide with his revelations. "Oh God…"_

Harry adjusted the chain-link belt that covered most of his waist, fastening it tightly, but not constricting. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his mother move to say something, but saw his father put a restraining hand lightly on her shoulder. He slowly shook his head. Even as only a fragment of his living-self, his father knew this was a rite all Potter men have gone through. Harry knew that he was the latest in seven generations to do so, alone.

That was the price of peace, the price of being free of the darkness. The Book of Deeds had it all written down, and Harry had read it many times trying to come to grips the kind of legacy he was born to. Potter men hardly ever lived past their fortys, not one in the last seven generations had lived past 25. The oldest male Potter in the book lived to be 57, and died as they all died, in battle. It explained why his parents married so young. It seemed his family always did. An entire family line lived with knowledge life was short and they took what pleasures they could when they could.

They all were casualties in the vanguard of the eternal war against the dark. Most of them were unsung, unremembered, but for that book. His grandfather died in the war with Grindelwald, and Dumbledore got the credit with Lord William never being mentioned. His father died in the first Voldemort war, and all the sheep talked about was the boy-who-lived. Now, Harry was here, and he would fight in this war.

He reached down and touched the family crest etched into the hard leather plate of his right thigh. "_Erus Letum_."(1) Immediately, he felt the leggings mold to his body, slightly shifting so that it fit snug, but did not restrict movement. He spent a few moments twisting and took a few turns in the workroom to get a feel for moving about in them. Heavy, but he could run in them if he needed too. What was once too large and fit awkwardly, now fit as if it were made to his measurements, seemingly molded to his legs.

"_Bill, how many of these things could he have made safely?"_

_Bill rifled through the book and papers for a while before he came up with an answer. "According to this, the most that could safely be made were…two, that's one in the body and two in the jars. There is a reference here that talks of someone who did one more, but he went insane and turned dark. His name was stricken from all rolls, and it was a black mark against the Brotherhood. There are several warnings through the book referencing to this, warning future martyrs that it was too dangerous to do more as the soul became unstable and the mind was destroyed." Bill looked up dreading the answer, "Why?"_

_Harry's voice was barely a whisper, "In the Graveyard, Riddle said he took his steps to immortality further than any before. He was bragging about it to his minions. Okay, three soul pieces is a powerful number in Arithmancy. Are there any other numbers of power?"_

"_Seven, thirteen, twenty-one, and sixty-three. The most powerful though are three and seven; most curse-breakers think something is off with thirteen, though we can't prove it. The others are mostly variables of three and seven." After moment, Bill's head shot up, "Merlin, you don't think he made MORE of them do you?"_

_Harry could feel his body shaking slightly. "Think…no, Fear…oh yeah. How are these things made Bill? Go over that with me real quick..."_

Harry was satisfied with the leggings. He grabbed the shin and knee guards that looked an awful lot like his Quidditch guards. According to the book, his father added these to the set. In the book, every Potter added something to the armor, an enchantment, spell, or equipment. The armor evolved over time with the lessons of spilled blood. Harry strapped them both into place and tried a few stances and steps. He could barely tell they were there.

He strode to the remaining sets and took down the sleeve. The armor was known back in the day as Gallic armor, a slave's armor. Warriors were given it for their fights in the Coliseum. It was just enough to give them some protection, but in reality, did nothing. That was until his ancestor won his freedom in this very set. He was a wizard himself, though wandless while a slave. He fought other slaves and beasts, winning a tournament and his freedom. Harry was fascinated by the story in the Book of Deeds. He traveled to England and set himself up as a craftsman, making pottery. He was a no name ex-slave, working for a knight at the time, and like most craftsmen of the day, his last name became that of his craft, Potter.

Once he gained a wand, he became the best in his craft. He eventually moved out of the normal populations, and into the first magical population he found and settled down.

Harry adjusted the sleeve, letting the shoulder straps dangle. The sleeve was not the normal sleeve for this type of armor. His left shoulder had a shoulder pad set, which sat on top of the sleeve proper. The sleeve was a three-quarter shell, covering his upper arm with the open part close to where the armor would rest. If that part had been too wide, it would interfere with movement. Holding the sleeve tight to the arm was a series of leather belts and buckles. Harry had to use his teeth to tighten most of them on his upper arm. He felt his heart give a hard thump when he noticed that he was not the first to bite into the old leather to tighten the buckles. Teeth marks from who knew how many Potters before him marred the tough material.

After a moment, he adjusted the lower arm, which was fully enclosed in a leather sleeve. The back of the forearm flared a bit over the elbow, granting a bit more protection against that joint. His left hand had a pad that extended over the top, giving the impression his fingers just sprung from the sleeve when he looked down at it. It took him a moment to adjust the strap that ran through his hand for it to feel right. He no longer had a spare wand for the hidden holster, so he did not experiment with that. After a moment, he linked the straps that traveled over his back and chest to the belt to secure the armor in place. He raised his hand to the Potter emblem on the shoulder pad. "_Erus Letum_." He felt the buckles and sleeves constrict and loosen. Once again, the armor was molding to his physical shape. Like before, he moved getting a feel for the extra weight.

The armor, so far, did not feel very restrictive, and he could still move mostly like he did without it. The weight was bearable. He tried a few swings of his sleeved arm, noticing that he would not be boxing like this. That was alright. The sleeve was meant as a shield alternative anyways.

Harry took in his appearance in the mirror. With the sleeve in place, his left arm looked twice as large as his right, giving him a strange, lopsided appearance. His eyes traveled to take in the back and breast plate.

_It took them almost an hour to gather all the notes on the creation of Horcruxes. Bill was faster with the translations, so Harry spent his time compiling the references to them in one place. There was not a lot to work with._

"_Best as I can tell, Harry, and there is not a lot to go by, these containers are loaded with Sorcerer's Sand, a pint of Phoenix Tears, a bone from the father of the martyr, and blood of the Pharaoh they wish to protect. It mentions something from the martyr, a toe, finger, or something else. It's not very specific. _

_Anyway, the process requires the Martyr to sacrifice half of his soul to the container. There are some references that this can only be done as an act of love with complete desire to protect their Pharaoh from harm. If there is not complete devotion, and anything but love, in the heart of the Martyr the ritual will become corrupted. Hmmmm…no mentions on what happens if that takes place though. Not a lot on the ritual itself either, might have been something conducted by a High Priest."_

"_That can't be right. I can't see Riddle loving anything but himself. We made a mistake somewhere…"_

_Bill looked up, affronted, "Like hell I made a mistake. That is a Horcrux," Bill pointed at the locket. "I know for a fact that the soul piece in there that was destroyed belonged to Voldemort. It had the same magical signature as the blood on that handkerchief you brought me from your fight with him in the Atrium. I also know I did not screw up these translations!"_

_Harry held up his hands, "Mate, calm down. I was just saying something does not sound right about all this. I know Riddle better than anyone; an act of love is not something he is capable of."_

_Slightly mollified, they went over the translations again until Bill spoke, "What if he perverted the ritual?" His voice was slow, as if he was speaking while trying to reason out his thoughts. "Or, what if he found a book where the ritual was already perverted? I mean, this book has references to dark Martyrs happening before…"_

_Harry nodded, "Now that is more his style. You know when I healed Hermione with the Hands ritual, I remember I kept coming across references all over about how there must be a strong connection between the patient and the healer, otherwise the spell will kill the healer. It cropped up all over. I never paid it a lot of mind at the time because it was for Hermione. It's similar to the situation we are in here."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

_Harry ran his hand through his hair, thinking back, "During the healing, while under the effects of it, it felt an awful lot like the Cruciatus. The after-effects were not as bad, I only hurt for a day, not three, but they were close in levels of pain. It bugged me for a while, but I forgot about it until now. _

_So, what if the origins of the torture curse was from a perverted take on the Hands of the Martyr? A strong emotional connection was needed to heal, Trixie, when I tried to cast the Cruciatus at her, she laughed at me saying that I failed because I didn't MEAN it enough. I had to WANT to cause pain…"_

_Bill looked slightly bemused, "Trixie?" His expression ran to shock as his mind processed what Harry had said. "You did WHAT?"_

He stood up from finishing lacing up the thick hiking boots on his feet, looking again at the back and breast plate waiting for him. The sleeve was going to take some getting used to, but he could definitely see the advantage to it in battle. Harry took down his chest armor, loosening the straps to get it over his head. It took some finagling to get it under the shoulder plate from the Gallic piece.

It took several minutes to adjust the straps at his side due to the slightly cumbersome aspect of the sleeve. The shoulder section on his left was thinner than normal for this type of armor, but he knew this piece was custom designed to be used with the sleeve. The left straps took a bit to tighten properly, but he assumed he would get better with practice.

In contrast to the left side, the right was slightly different. Instead of the same size arm port, the right was wider, leaving part of his shoulder exposed at the top and several of his upper ribs below. Once he tightened the straps on the right, he rolled his shoulder felling no restriction at all to his right arm. Again, he placed his hand over the Potter crest etched into the left breast of his armor. "_Erus Letum_." The armor remolded itself to his torso, shifting slightly to appear like his body looked. His Abs and Pecs came into definition along the front of the plate, giving the impression he stood bare-chested instead of shelled in armor. He felt the armor suck up a bit to leave a minimal amount of his lower neck exposed. Testing the restriction of the armor again, he turned his head side to side feeling no resistance.

Harry spent several moments twisting and turning in his armor, getting a feel for it. The Book of Deeds was right. There was plenty of freedom to move with minimal restriction, aside from his left arm. He could run, jump, dodge, and move just the same as before, aside from the fact he was almost fifty kilos heavier. He took in his appearance in the mirror again. He looked the part of the warrior he was hoping to become. The armor gave him a bizarre appearance. He only hoped it would be enough to see to him getting the job done.

As if from another world, he could hear the painting of his mother sobbing. All he had left were the Battle Robes, the Great Cloak, and the bracer. His eyes trailed to the table, and his supplies and tools.

"_Err…I used the Cruciatus on Bellatrix, or tried to. It was just after Sirius fell in the Department of Mysteries…" His voice trailed off, now was not the time to go over that again._

_It was an awkward moment. Bill cleared his throat, "Moving on then, explain."_

_Harry nodded thankfully. "Okay, we are working on the idea that Riddle found a book like mine, but full of perverted rituals. Hands was made into a torture curse. Instead of an emotional connection like love, Riddle found or created a spell that uses hate, the polar opposite. Now, if we take this theory the other way with the horcruxes, we get a similar thing. Originally, they were made through sacrifice and love for another. Riddle created this one with sacrifice and hate. So…instead of harming himself to make one for the sake of another, he would…what…hurt another for the sake of himself?"_

"_It's plausible and makes sense the way you outline it. We just don't know enough to be sure. I mean, it's been thousands of years since the last recorded Horcrux had been created. I have some mates working some really old tombs; they might have some insight. It might cost." _

_Nodding his head, Harry agreed to it. "I'm not limitless for coin, but I got plenty to spare if it means we can get proof one way or the other. Go ahead and set it up, just let me know." Harry's eyes glossed over for a moment. "Hey Bill, does it say HOW the soul was cut?"_

_The curse-breaker shook his head. "Not in this book. Why?"_

"_The killing curse…what if it started as nothing more than a scalpel to sever the soul? It would explain why he favors its use so much, aside from the fact it kills instantly and there is no defense. I mean, what if it was part of the ritual the Martyrs used and was perverted into an attack? I mean, only Riddle and his Death Eaters even KNOW how to cast it, same with the Cruciatus and the Imperius curses. At least it was that way in the beginning of the first war. Wait a moment, isn't there a mention somewhere in there about the effects of the Imperius curse? I swear I saw something like that in there once."_

_They started rifling through the paperwork, checking when Bill said, "Cor, you're right. It's here under the ritual, Spirit of the Martyr. How did you know about it?"_

_Harry was looking over the translations before him. "I was considering using it to heal Hermione. I chose Hands because I couldn't understand everything in that one, and I am not sure I could have pulled it off. So, Spirit has aspects of the Imperius curse in it. I think we are on to something here. When the fake Moody put me under it, I remember a feeling of euphoria that I had to fight to overcome the spell. I always thought it was strange that way…it makes sense if you add that to what we already have…"_

The armor was colored in dark tans and red giving him an intimidating look. Being careful and having an awkward time, he drew on the Battle Robes. He had to pull it over his left side first. The robes were jet-black and trimmed in gold. Fashionable, yet stout, the robes were just an added protection that also lent the air that the warrior was still a wizard. Harry nodded at his appearance. It would do.

Inside the robe were several pockets sewn in to hold various objects, mostly potion vials for use in the field. Harry had several potions reserved for just that purpose, some of them he had to have on hand. For instance, the blood replenishing potions were specialized just for him. Madam Pomfrey discovered, through a bad reaction to the normal potion, that since second year his blood had changed. Apparently, Basilisk venom never left the bloodstream, and neither did Phoenix tears. She had explained to him that she discovered that Basilisk venom bonded with the bone marrow in the body to reproduce itself. Phoenix tears, which were the ONLY antidote, did the same thing when they entered the body. It explained why those who were lucky enough to receive such a boon learned they healed faster if injured later. For Harry, it created a balance in his body.

The venom was constantly trying to kill him using his own body to do the work, and the tears were constantly trying to heal him doing the same thing. Normal blood replenishing potions created a weak link in his body that the venom immediately attacked. Madam Pomfrey fought hard after she gave him one, and he almost died from the shock of the internal war.

She managed to salvage the situation later, though. She discovered and created a new potion just for him. In its creation, in addition to an ounce of his blood, she added three drops of Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears while it brewed. She had taught Harry to do the same later. He remembered that he had freaked out when she first told him how he was contaminated, but she reassured him that it was perfectly safe. His body had balance, and if anyone touched his blood they would be fine because of that balance. She did say, jokingly, that any vampire that tried to drink from him was in for a MASSIVE surprise. Her comment did lighten the mood and helped him come to terms with his new state.

He added several vials of the special potion into his robes, also adding vials of Veritaserum, Polyjuice, Stamina, and Pepper Up potions. He also added healing, sealing paste, neutralizing powder, and several bezoars. You never knew what you would need in the field, according to the Book of Deeds.

"_So, Bill. You have some curse-breaking associates still in Egypt. What would it take to get them to compile everything available on the Martyrs, light and dark, and get all that information shipped here?"_

"_Are you asking me as an apprentice or as a client?" Bill's face gave nothing away._

"_If it takes being a client, then my vault is open. We need more information, and this is the only lead we have. We need to know if Riddle made more than one, if he created them or found the information, and we need to know everything about this branch of magic, just in case."_

_Bill nodded. "Okay then, I will put together a team of trustworthy men and women and go, personally, back to Egypt. It might be a good idea to take some Hit Wizards with me, just in case. I know you're loaded, but this is going to cost. A lot."_

_Harry thought for a moment. "How much?"_

"_Off the top of my head, for a small team being careful…bribes and such to get into places we're not supposed to be…buying gold for anything purchasable that is relevant and miscellaneous expenses…I'd say around close to fifty thousand to get it done in six months."_

"_How much to get it done in half that time?"_

_Bill thought about it. "Going to need more men. More men means more equipment and more guards. We're going to be in competition with other groups, and once word gets out, prices will go up. Especially, if we are just throwing gold around. Figure a hundred and fifty to be safe." _

_It was a massive amount of money, and way too much for a simple expedition. "I'll talk to Thakthor and authorize a transfer of three hundred thousand to go into a vault just for this with you as host. Time is not our friend, and even if you gather everything, we still need to translate it properly. Take the gold, spend it all for all I care, but let's get this done quickly. By the time you get back, I'll be stuck at Hogwarts. Tonks will know how to contact me, and we can deal with it then."_

"_Merlin's Staff, Harry! Are you sure you want to do that? I haven't ever seen that much money." Bill's face was written in astonishment. _

"_It's only money Bill. It's worth it to me to prove this theory, or disprove it so we can move on to the next thing. I know one thing for certain in my life, Riddle's got to die. The sooner, the better."_

He was not sure which of his relations modified the chain belt, but he appreciated the work. He hooked his drinking flask to his right hip. His Zippo, several pouches containing an assortment of Weasley joke items, and the scabbard to his ancestral sword were attached to the straps under his robes. He sheathed his ritual knife and strapped it to the small of his back, you never knew when you would need a good knife.

His Ancestral sword was something else. Harry's eyes tracked along the fine blade, taking in the runes etched into the metal from tip to cross guard. It was a masterwork of perfection, in his opinion, and unlike a lot of the older weapons, not goblin made. What made the sword so special was the fact it was a conduit. He had never heard or read about it ever being done before, and apparently his ancestor took the secret to his grave when he died.

"_Erus Letum_." Harry intoned with his right hand over the Potter crest inset into the handle. Harry heard a click, and with his left hand holding the blade and the right on the hilt, he slid the handle from the blade revealing a gap in the center of the metal of the blade where it met the hilt.

Harry picked up his wand and slid the handle into the hilt, letting the tip rest close to the top of gap. With a click, he slid both sets back together, revealing only the tip of the wand above the cross guard.

His eyes raked over the blade again. Two grooves ran through the middle of the blade down to the small gap where his wand was inset into the sword. Runic symbols he did not understand ran in similar lines along each side, all the way to the hilt of the blade. The cross guard was simple flared steel, at least that's what it looked like. The grip was some kind of subtle leather and showed its age in the permanent creases from generations of Potters holding it while they fought for their lives. Perfectly cut Moldavite was set into the pommel. Harry knew nothing of gemstones, but after a few hours channeling Hermione in a library in London, he discovered that Moldavite had another name, The gem that fell to Earth. After spending some time reading in the Book of Deeds, he found that his ancestor had been traveling looking for the perfect channeling stone when he happened across this one. It took him almost a decade to cut the stone and lay the runes that would allow it to do what he wanted. To Harry's knowledge, no similar stone existed in the world to this size.

This sword was the culmination of Balin Potter's entire life. The metal for the blade was forged from the sword tips of a thousand swords that had slain opponents in battle. The runes came from a variety of cultures woven together in a way only he knew to make the blade sharp and to channel the magical energies of the user's wand. Not to mention that it was nigh impossible to break the sword due to the enchantments.

The end result of all of this was that Balin had created a blade that worked similar to how a Staff or Battle Stave worked, it amplified and channeled the magic from the magical core of the holder through the blade allowing the wizard to cast spells as if the blade was an extension of his wand. It was considered to be impossible by today's knowledge but Harry held the proof that it could be done in his hand. After reading the Book of Deeds he was starting to understand that doing the impossible seemed to be a Potter trait.

Harry raised the sword and gripped it tightly in both hands, resting his forehead against the blade. "Blade, be True this day." Harry intoned. As soon as he finished the ritual words, a flaming energy rode the center of the blade, ignighting the runes engraved into the surface. Harry looked at the blade in wonder, taking in the red-gold flames burning in the runes. He thought he could hear the soft sounds of a phoenix calling ghostly from the blade. The bonding was complete.

Harry knew from the Book of Deeds that the core of the wand determined the effects of the blade, personalizing it to each Potter who laid claim to it. Harry's wand was from a phoenix, and so it burned with the energies inherent. Harry nodded his head, satisfied. Some small part of him feared the blade would find him unworthy, but those doubts were cast aside now. He jerkily sheathed the sword to his side where it belonged.

"_COME ON! Are you kidding me, Nev?" Harry shouted._

_Neville shook his head. Harry, Neville, and Gran were sharing tea in the salon of Longbottom manor. Harry had only arrived a few minutes ago, after getting Neville's request to tea and that Gran had things to talk to him about. "Nope."_

_Madam Longbottom sat straight in her chair, taking the scene before her. "Cornelius is the politician's politician. He knows, literally, where all the bodies are buried. Things looked good for a while, good enough to get a time for a no-confidence vote, but he's rallying now. My Lord, he has more gold than Midas right now, no doubt from bribes, and those who know he can be bought don't want to risk losing him and the power they have with him in charge. He has over half the Wizengamot in his pocket and his P.R. people are working hellishly to turn public opinion back into his favor."_

"_What do I have to do to get him out of office? Kill him? If things keep going like this I just might, twice."_

_Neville smiled at Harry's reaction, "I suggested it. I mean we could even blame it on Death Eaters, but Gran vetoed me. She has a different way that would work better, and without landing us in Azkaban."_

_Harry smirked at his friend, "Cheers mate." Turning his attention to Neville's Gran, "Madam Longbottom, I am open to suggestions."_

"_The time for the vote is this Friday, and will come up during the regular session scheduled for this week. Right now, it could literally go either way with the odds working in his favor. For every witch or wizard who wants him out, there is another wanting to keep him in power. The only way to get him out during this session would be for someone with greater public opinion to throw their support behind the cause. It was one of the reasons he wanted to meet with you, to save his job. However, if you were to make an appearance and claimed your families' votes before the call and publicly throw your support behind the ousting, his support would crumble immediately. _

_Neville tells me you don't like the spotlight, and all things considered, I don't blame you. However this is the only way to legally get him out. Thanks in large part to the Quibbler, and the turn in the Prophet public opinion is behind you, where you go the sheep will go with you. _

_It would also be a prime opportunity to throw your support behind one of the likely successors and get your candidate in place. Whoever you choose would be beholden to you, and that boon can buy you strong favor in the new Ministry. Favor you can use to your advantage if you need it."_

_Harry shook his head, barely keeping up with her, "You make it sound like a game, move this piece in sacrifice to take this piece. This is our government here! How can it be like this?"_

"_You're preaching to the converted, My Lord, but I am telling you this is how it is. I have lived in those chambers for years upholding the family traditions until Neville can take the reins. If you know a better way in these dark times, I am all ears." She sat back while Harry racked his brain trying to come up with something. Nothing came though._

_He sighed, "Fine. Who are the likeliest?"_

_Without missing a beat, she cited them off: "Bones, Scrimgeour, Diggory, and Thornswall. Thornswall is of Fudge's cloth while Diggory will go with Dumbledore. Scrimgeour is politically savvy and a fine Auror. He's a real man of action, but he takes his own council. Bones is my favorite, mostly because she is fair-minded, knows the game, and, thanks to you, survived to be available. She will Fight You-Know-Who and hold the country together all at once. She's very capable. We, and by that I mean my circle of associates, believe that was why she was originally targeted. She is too strong and will do wonders if in charge."_

_Harry nodded at the points offered thinking. He had not had a chance since the attack to meet with her again to finish their conversation, but his opinion had not wavered yet. Besides, anyone Riddle wanted dead was aces in his book._

"_So, we move from sneaking in for the sacking to participating…"_

_Neville nodded. "'Fraid so mate."_

_A dark smile, worthy of any Marauder, crept along Harry's face, "Fine. If we are going to do this, let's do this right."_

Harry threw a dark forest green cloak over his shoulders with his right arm. It took a moment of fumbling to get the chain clasp to lock into place at the notch below chin. Similar notches were to either side of his neck. It allowed the chain to slide along the collar of the back and breast, keeping the cloak free but not able to choke him. It was not only handy for battle, but just plain nice to have around. Placing his left hand on the pommel of his sword and his right on his hip, he took in his appearance in the mirror.

He looked the part of a Lord and warrior at least. The queue at the back of his head and his bangs added to the aspect and air. He grabbed the bracer and slid his right hand and arm through it, citing once more, "_Erus Letum_." It molded to his arm perfectly. The bracer was his and Bill's design. It was meant to protect his forearm, but also had his new watch inset into the leather. He tapped it, activating the communication charm. "I am ready, on route."

Neville's voice came back, "Check."

Harry lowered the hood of his cloak over his head casting his face into deep shadows. From his reflection, he could see that anyone looking at him could still see the outlines of his facial features but no definition. He nodded, content with the look. The obscurment charm worked like Tonks said it would.

Harry turned on his foot and strode from the room, just before he made it out of the room, he heard the voice of his mother calling to him.

"Harry, where are you going?" He noticed it was choked with emotion.

"To War."

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am very honored by all the reviews and responses to the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others. _Updated: 5/17/2011_


	12. Wizengamot

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

Big Thanks to Polgara and flynhghr for their help.

**Chapter 12, Wizengamot**

Harry rolled into the parking space outside of the phone booth that was the hidden entrance into the Ministry of Magic and noticed that someone was waiting for him. With practiced grace, even in the armor, he dismounted and took several measured steps to her. It was Tonks, though dressed befitting the occasion.

Instead of bubblegum pink hair, it was jet black and cascaded to the small of her back. Her robes were a mix of elegance and Battle Robes associated with the Aurors. The crest for the House of Potter-Black was embroidered into the left panel of her robes, signifying her allegiance.

Afraid talking would somehow throw his nerves haywire he nodded. Understanding his condition, she nodded back stepping into the booth with him. She threw back her head and laughed hysterically when Harry gave the reason for his visit. Once the elevator clanged open, Harry stepped into the Atrium, which was in chaos.

Wizards and witches of all ages were shouting and yelling at a group of Aurors who were trying to keep them back from the guard booth. Harry had only taken a few steps in that direction when Neville took step to his left while Tonks matched his stride holding his arm on the right. Madam Longbottom took position behind their party.

"Merlin's Massive Member, Harry. You got stones as big as Church bells, you know that right?" Neville was barely able to hold in his own laughter when he noticed the visitor's badge, where it stated purpose of visit, read: _Coup de grace_.

Harry was only barely able to hold onto his own laughter when he replied, "Damn you Neville. So help me if you make me laugh…" Tonks was still chuckling from earlier.

As they made their way to the booth, they had to slightly push their way through. At least until the people they were pushing through noticed them and then stepped away quickly. Tonks showed her badge to the guards, and they went through, heading to the elevator doors.

Once they arrived in the courtroom area, it was worse, and they had to practically shove their way through the massive crowd that was calling for Fudge's head or pleading his case. Harry tried to keep himself under control and help his party get inside, which proved to be almost more of a challenge than he thought it would. It seemed to take forever as they fought the tides of people before they made the doors and started ascending steps toward the tops. Neville peeled off, wishing him luck on the second tier from the top while Madam Longbottom directed him to the top-most level.

Following the advice from the more knowledgeable witch, he entered the box normally assigned to Black's and took his seat. In front of him were several touch stones. The first one was larger than the other two and milky looking. The other two were lower, one green and one red. Tonks took a seat next to him looking around curiously while Madam Longbottom took a seat to the rear.

Harry too, looked about. Meanwhile, the old witch behind him kept up a constant stream of advice and procedures. Once again, reminding him of this and that that he would need for this session.

Keeping his ears on her whispered words, he learned how the tiers were set up. The top most layers, the one he sat on, were reserved for the Ancient and Noble Houses. Neville was on the tier below for Noble Houses. Those below Neville were for Houses, while the clans were set below them. Harry counted eight in his tier, fifteen in those below him, around forty in the House section, and what had to be almost a hundred Clans. When the Wizengamot was first established he learned that the tiers where had only originally been compromised from the original twenty-three families.

Tiers to the right and left were galleries for observers like the press or court junkies, who liked to watch, to be seated. She also explained how friends and family not close enough to be seated with the Heads often took seats amongst them to show their support in critical family rules.

Far down and in front of him sat the Wizengamot and the Chief Warlocks Chair. Through harsh whispers he learned that the Government was set up with the power being the Minister's, but all things required a vote. The Wizengamot was made up of elected witches and wizards from every portion of magical Britain, while the families worked as a check against the established body. Power in these chambers shifted based on who was allied with whom, who was winning, and who had the biggest support. It was insane, and Harry did not honestly think he was ever going to get this political thing.

Time was slipping away, and Harry could see the Wizengamot filing in while Madam Longbottom was trying to explain how the vote system worked. Clans carried one vote, Houses three, Noble Houses five, while Ancient Houses seven. However, Harry's house was the result of a mergence between two houses, and therefore carried twelve votes, making his single voice one of the most powerful in these chambers. Normally when a family line died the next closest line to the original took over, actual House Mergence like his where so rare there was only ever two in all of the government's history, and neither stayed merged. It was common for clans and houses but almost unheard of for the ancient or noble houses like his to merge.

Harry felt a hiss escape from between his lips when he saw Albus Dumbledore walk into the room. Tonks placed her hand on his arm, and he wished he had brought Hermione with him. Tonks was great but nothing calmed him down like having his best friend around when things got tough. Meanwhile, he could still hear Madam Longbottom giving him instructions and tidbits of history to aid him in the impossible task he was going to attempt.

The Chief Warlock grabbed the gavel stone and slammed it down several times calling the session to order. His aged voice booming for all to hear.

"This session of the Wizengamot is now in Order. First a call to new business before we move along…" As instructed, Harry placed his right hand over the signal stone, causing it to glow. He noticed from where he sat, that the box Neville sat in had a light beacon light below it. He also noticed another light go off below and to his right.

A beam of light shown from the ceiling in the center of the hall, illuminating his box, startled gasps and whispers immediately broke out all over the hall. Harry rose slowly, drawing the moment out as Madam Longbottom instructed.

In a clear voice, showing none of his insecurities, Harry spoke. "I petition to claim my house votes before the Wizengamot, Chief Warlock."

Considering he was sitting in the box meant for the Black's, his question was unsurprising. "And who might you be to so petition?"

With his right hand, Harry pushed the hood of his cloak back revealing his face before the entire governmental body. The only nervousness he showed was a slight flick of his head to right his bangs. "Lord Baron-Knight Harry James Potter-Black so petitions." _Christ, got enough fucking names there Harry?_ He snorted to himself.

The fact Harry was dressed in armor and Battle robes with a sword strapped to his hip was not lost to any of the assembled, and the clamor of whispers and shouts rang throughout the hall. Someone from the court walked up to Dumbledore and whispered something while going through a massive, ancient book. His eyes darted, and he tilted his head to Madam Longbottom. With the signal received, she started hissing that the book was spelled with every official record in the Ministry and was known as the Book of Records. _If the Ministry can do it, I bet I can figure it out…_

Harry stood for a while as they checked his claim before finally acceding to it, and the light moved on to Neville who also claimed his house seats. The other claimant was none other than Susan Bones, doing the same, which surprised Harry. She looked up at him before she sat down with a small smirk on her face, the same smirk she had at Hogwarts when sharing a joke only she and the one she was looking at knew. Harry smiled back.

All the while this took place, Harry could feel the eyes of the Headmaster looking to him, piercingly. _Look all you want, Old Man. This is as close as you are going to get to me this summer._

As things finally began moving along after the almost half-an-hour of adjustment, Dumbledore again addressed all assembled.

"The only order of business on our docket today is the call of no-confidence against our seated Minister, Cornelius Fudge. Minister Fudge, the floor is yours."

Harry watched, seething, as Fudge rose from his seat and began waffling about the peace and security his administration had accomplished since he took office. It was long-winded and full of fluff. Several times during the speech, Tonks had to physically restrain him from jumping from the box to stab the lying ass where he spoke. His long-winded speech continued on for quite some time in its hypnotic drone. Harry was only subdued by Tonks arm, and the continued hiss of from Madam Longbottom continuing her endless facts and advice about what to do when he finished.

After he sat down, Harry took in the crowd and did not see anything he liked. Far too many were nodding their heads in agreement with all the hot-air Fudge had spewed. Harry slammed his fist onto the call stone, signaling he had something to say. His beacon immediately quieted the assembled as all eyes traveled to his box.

Harry's furious eyes were on the Headmaster as he looked up resignedly at Harry. Harry knew there was no way he could block him from speaking his peace, whether he wanted to or not. "The Wizengamot recognizes the voice of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter-Black."

The light once again fell on him, and Harry rose to his full height, took a calming breath and prepared himself to speak. All the time, the barely heard hissing whisper from behind sounded in his ear.

"Wizards and Witches of the Wizengamot, and assembled Families, I want this understood," He pointed down to Fudge, "That man is the worst thing to happen to our government since it was founded." Behind him, he heard Madam Longbottom groan and Tonks chuckle. This was not what she had been counseling him to say.

"When Voldemort returned at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I TOLD Fudge he was back. I lay in a hospital bed, weakened from my battle with Voldemort, which was only an hour old, if that, and TOLD that piece of trash he was back. Do you know what he said to me?" Harry waited a moment, looking about.

"He told me 'He can't be back.' He just kept repeating it over and over, refusing to believe what I had said. I was willing to testify under Veritaserum to the honesty of my testimony, but because of some Reporter," Harry spat the venomous word, "He would not believe me. Can a man lie under Veritaserum? No, but for some reason, he still would not take what I said as truth. He brought a Dementor into the School against the wishes of the sitting Headmaster because he was too cowardly to face ONE unarmed, bound Death-Eater. That Dementor kissed the Death Eater who would have proven my statements. Did Fudge listen to the accounts of his confession from the Headmaster and two well- respected professors? NO! We have three people who heard a confession, and one eye- witness who SAW Voldemort's resurrection, and what did he say? 'HE CAN'T BE BACK!"

Harry took a calming breath and tried to not smile at how Tonks was snickering. "WE all know what he did do, don't we? Fudge used all of his influence and gold to slander me, building off of the ravings of a piss poor reporter who couldn't find the truth if it tap-danced naked on her face screaming: 'Eat ME!' He installed a bigoted woman to take over the school. And, what good did that do? How did it make Hogwarts safer when one of the most respected of the Faculty was put in ST. MUNGO'S! And what was his excuse? He did not want Dumbledore raising an army of CHILDREN! Is there a soul in this room that thinks that if Dumbledore wanted to build an army, he could not find enough full grown wizard and witches to topple the Ministry without using CHILDREN? The same children that were subjected to the use of a Blood Quill to write lines. Not only did Umbridge, under Fudge's direction, almost get a teacher killed, but she was torturing her students!

And where are the Dememtors that Fudge put so much faith in? Are they at their posts guarding the most dangerous men and woman to wizard kind? No, they are out there sucking the souls of any human they can get their mouths on!

Is this the man we want to lead us in this time of WAR? If there were a vote of absolute confidence that Fudge will screw the pooch and get us all killed, I would then vote YES! I, personally, do NOT want that useless idiot in the highest office of our world!"

Harry sat down to the roar of the assembled. Some were booing him, but most screaming in agreement. What cost Fudge a mountain of gold, Harry won with his words alone. The noise was so loud that he barely heard Tonks beside him.

"I swear, Harry. I can't take you anywhere." Harry grinned, looking down at the terrified look on Fudge's face.

He leaned into Tonks saying, "Any chance I am going to get out of here before the Goat tries to get his hands on me?"

"Not a chance in hell. Especially once you piss over his nominee and forward your own." Harry sighed, nodding.

"That was definitely different, my Lord. I have not heard anything like it since the time of your Grandfather, William, when he spoke in these chambers." Harry smiled at the old witch's words, looking down at Neville. He was looking back at Harry with his fist in his mouth and tears running down his face. It was always good when others appreciated your work.

Harry couldn't keep the mirth from his voice, "I try. Besides, I have been wanting to say those things for the last year. I couldn't ask for a better audience." Tonks roared with laughter.

"You sure don't do anything by half, Harry."

After his speech, the no-confidence vote was sweeping, and the topic moved from the sacking to nominating a new Minister. For over half-an-hour, Harry listened to the various families put forth their candidates, and they were whittled down to three: Bones, Scrimgeour, and Diggory.

Diggory had the sympathy vote for Cedric's death. The hardcore warrior types, and the vengeful, sided with Scrimgeour. A respectable block went to Amelia. Harry noticed, as time passed, more and more were looking to his box waiting to see if he would take a side. Harry simply watched the political fight rage.

Finally the semi-nominees were given a chance to speak their peace, and each used their knowledge of the political arena to spin words to sway the masses. Bones was less eloquent and more direct. He would not have understood half of what was said if not for Madam Longbottom behind him, whispering translation. After the speeches, Dumbledore called for votes for each amongst the Wizengamot, and it was between Scrimgeour and Bones.

When the public was polled, every eye looked to his box when he cast his vote for Madam Bones. It was like a tidal wave as no sooner had he cast his vote the mass undecided fence sitters made a decision and voted with him. Harry raised an eyebrow, Madam Longbottom was right. Sheep love to follow. He looked down to where Madam Bones sat and noticed her looking directly at him. She too noticed the swing in her favor, and his participation in it. He saw her nod, and returned the nod in kind.

Harry looked to the Headmaster and noticed he was scowling up at him. Harry mouthed, _Bite me, _so that he could understand him.

As the old man called the session to a close, Harry stood. "Let's get out of here before he finds a way to obliviate me or something."

xxxxxx

The door opened and a very surprised Jake Granger took in the sight before him. His eyes raked over the figure in front of him.

"Hi, Mr. Granger. Would it be all right if I stayed the night? It's a long drive to Bill's, and I had a hell of a day." Harry stated. He was not surprised by the look on his face. He was still dressed for war.

"Sure, Harry." Harry walked in, bumping into the doorframe. "Er, what have you been up to?"

_Oh, not much. Raising an army, toppling governments, hunting a psychotic madman. You know, the usual. Just another day in the life of Harry Potter. Pretty tame actually. " _Er…not much. Had court today… sort of." He noticed that Mrs. Granger took in his appearance with a frightful look on her face. "Er, nothing bad happened, if you're worried."

Jake closed the door and showed him to their spare room. "You need any help with that?" His voice was uncertain and touched with confusion over his appearance.

"No thanks, I mean, I got it on by myself. So, I should be able to take it off alright. Thanks though." Once he left Harry started to unshell himself and changed into loose, casual muggle wear, which he pulled from the saddlebags.

Taking a small box from the bag once he finished dressing he made his way downstairs but did not see Mr. Granger about. In the Kitchen, he found Mrs. Granger.

"Is Hermione about?" He felt his face fall a bit when she shook her head.

"Sorry Harry, she mentioned that she was going to stay the night at the Burrow, tonight, to celebrate the new job Mr. Weasley got. Weren't you told?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It's alright. I don't get post regularly. Where is Mr. Granger? I had a surprise for him."

She smiled warmly at him. "He's out back smoking a cigar. I was about to take him a pint, would you like one as well?"

"Err, don't suppose you have Heineken?" Harry was not much of a drinker but Sirius introduced him to it and he had taken a likeing to the brew.

She nodded. "Yes, we do. Jake prefers them over Fosters, unless it's a draft."

Bottles in hand, Harry walked out through the back door to where Jake was leaning against the fence. Harry handed him his beer while Harry set his down on the table next to them, showing him what was in the box.

"It's a Wizards Chess set. Modified, of course. Hermione mentioned you have a love of comedy movies. It took a little while, but I modified all the voice quotes from some of the ones she mentioned that you liked the most. I, myself, use my own custom pieces. I changed the images as well as the voices. We don't win very much, but I love to play."

Mr. Granger was awed by the gift. "Wow, thanks Harry. That's really great. Since you're staying here tonight, we can get a game later to break them in."

Harry smiled. "Sounds good."

They talked about the pieces for a while, but the conversation turned when a lull came along.

Jake looked over to Harry and asked, "Tell me about this Ronald character that Hermione has been so interested in."

Harry was looking at the stars above him when the question was asked. "He's a good guy. He's a monster at chess and a Quidditch fanatic. Plays Keeper for our house."

Harry could feel Jake's eyes on him. "Is he good enough for my princess?"

"No."

Harry could hear the surprise in Jake's voice, "No? You're mates, right?"

Nodding, "Yeah."

"Well, I know why I don't think he's good enough. Tell me why you don't."

"It's nothing against Ron. No one is good enough for Hermione. She's brilliant, absolutely stunning, and the best friend anyone can hope to have. She's saved my worthless life more times than I can count, and kept me out of trouble more times than that. She's aces at anything she applies herself to and makes those around her want to be their best. She's perfect, and no one will ever be good enough."

xxxxxx

Luna stepped out of the old building looking to the sky at the Flock of Owls racing into every direction across the horizon smiling. If everything went right Harry would have attended court yesterday and be waiting for her outside the Leaky Cauldron for her now. He told her the other day he needed to get away and there was nothing like the hunt for a Crumpled Horned Snorkrak to escape everything. She walked through the alley and into through the cauldron into Muggle London smiling.

Harry was sitting astride what he called a motorcycle calmly waiting for her with that little smirk on his face she enjoyed so much. "All set?"

She nodded. "Your letters are all sent Harry. I am glad you decided we can do this, I know that it always helps me relax."

"What, miss the opportunity to traipse around the mainland with a pretty girl? Sirius would have my manhood revoked if I didn't."

Harry waited until she climbed on back behind him making sure she had her arms wrapped around him tightly. Luna laid her head into his back unknowingly letting out a sigh of contentment. "Come on Luna; let's go see if we can find your creatures." With that Harry pulled revved the engine of the bike slowly pulling out into traffic wondering how long it would take to get to Sweden.

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am very honored by all the reviews and responses to the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others. _Updated: 5/17/2011_


	13. Letters

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Keep in mind this chapter has NOT BEEN BETAed, exept by me, myself and I.

Hope we did okay.

**Chapter 13, Letters**

Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the age sat in his throne like chair with his long pale hands holding his face. The last two months have been the longest he had known in a long time. The longest and the most trying on him. Never before since Voldemort once strode through his hallowed halls did he struggle so to deal with a student, and worse, possibly fail.

Failure was not something he was familiar with. It was not something he had a lot of experience dealing with either. If he could just get his hands on Potter he could correct his mistakes. The only problem was that getting his hands on the boy was turning out to be extremely difficult. He had shown a remarkable talent for hiding. He did not stay in one place too long, never stayed at hotels or motels, nor did he show himself in public very often, except for little bits here and there and then seemed to disappear like smoke in the breeze. The most he had seen of him was during session of the Wizengamot, now that was something else. Surprising would have been an understatement; he certainly had made an entrance and possible ally that day.

The tired old man sighed. Taking a cup from his desk he drank the mild calming draught within letting its soothing effects wash over him. Yes, quite the appearance. The last time he saw a Potter in the trappings of war was during the time he recruited his grandfather William Potter to help in the fight against Grindelwald. Even if young Harry was only a teenager, he looked impressive as he calmly cut the ex-minister's tenure down and promoted his own choice. He shook his head. _Well done my boy._

Despite the fact he was unable to get his hands on him after session he was still relived to know he was fine. The tracking charms on his wand that he had placed notified him when he used it at Bones manor. When he and the Order arrived they were in for quite the fight only to save Madam Bones and her sister Lucy. Susan and Harry had disappeared sometime during the altercation with only Susan to reappear a few days later with Nymphadora. In some regards he should have seen that one coming a mile away, but didn't.

Nymphadora Tonks. Another puzzle in her own way. She was a great asset to the Order, or at least was before she sided with Harry against everyone. _You do have that way about you don't you my boy. How like him you are…_ Maybe too like him, and that was a problem. Harry was gathering allies, some of them persons who could actually effect his plans. Nymphadora was one of them. He was undecided if Remus had abandoned him yet or not. Ms. Granger now… He reached over to the letter he had received from her stating she would not be his informant. Surprisingly enough, he received two from Mr. Weasley. One similar to Ms. Grangers and another one counter to it. Teenagers. It had been too long since he felt as they do to properly understand how their minds work.

The village incident now, he understood exactly what Harry did there. He played on the Order to come find him, just like they did at Bones Manor and ended up in a fight for their lives. The Death Eaters had over half a dozen Giants and possibly a score of men in play to sack the village when they arrived. Some of them where even on brooms, a tactic he had not seen in a great many years. It was nonetheless effective. Even with the Aurors reinforcing them they only managed to subdue a few Death Eaters and the Giants. Of the Humans they captured they were initiates. Unsurprising really. The village was lost with the cover story of a hurricane taking it out. Part of him wondered what Harry was doing there in the first place.

Another disturbing incident was the bridge collapse. Word had it from the ministry that it was the work of Death Eaters but his assumption that it was for simple mass death was proven wrong. Word from the muggles was several persons on brooms herded a long figure on a muggle two-wheeled carriage and dropped the bridge once he was on it. He did not sleep for a long time wondering if it was true, the whispers that it was Harry that fell with the others. No body was found when they looked.

Then the boy walks into the Wizengamot, thought dead by some, claims his house seats and effectively puts his own person in the highest seat of their world after crushing Cornelius beneath his feet. Dumbledore shook his head again. He was getting out of control. From here there really was no telling where or what he would do. And that would not do, Dumbledore had plans, decades in the making. No, once he got Harry back under his wing he would stomp out this rebelliousness and get him back on the path he needs to be on. Hopefully before it was too late.

Everything was going well in the beginning. Granted there were some problems with getting him his letter initially but a visit from loyal Hagrid fixed that. Harry managed to arrive within the castle full of wonder. A bit more malnourished than he would have liked but for the greater good one had to take what one could get. He was pleased when he latched onto the Weasleys and moved away from the old Longbottom alliance. Augusta Longbottom was someone he really did not want Harry getting to know too well. She knew far too much for his comfort.

The entire stone situation was well played. He was able to lure Voldemort out of hiding proving that he was still out there validating to himself that Harry's life was necessary. Harry did well against him; though he was displeased the boy felt it necessary to kill Professor Quill in the conflict. It was then that Dumbledore began to wonder about the future of the boy. Still, overall it was a good year for discoveries and assessments.

Harry's second year though, that surprised him greatly. He was a parselmouth. The similarities between him and Voldemort were getting closer now. Both were very secretive, both parselmouths, and both very charismatic. He shook his aged head. The chamber being re-opened was not what he had planned for that year. It was slightly unnerving to discover after the fact that a second year school girl figured out the beast was a basilisk while he and his entire staff came up with nothing. A bit more unnerving was Harry's response to Ms. Granger being petrified. He had never seen such rage in one so young. Madam Pomfrey mentioned to him that Harry would sit with Ms. Granger during the nights promising her he would avenge her. And avenge her he did in a way that would have made his grandfather proud but unnerved the headmaster himself. He somehow had managed to retrieve the Sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat and slew the great beast saving Miss. Weasley and destroying the dark artifact that was possessing her. Yes, the boy was full of surprises.

Blacks escape from Azkaban was not a welcome event either. Yet it was not unwelcome in its own way. He did not know Black was not the secret keeper until things unfolded as they did. None the less, it would not have done well for his plans if Black was cleared once the knowledge became known to him, yet with Harry bonding to him it would not have done well for him to not be under his control either. Such a confusing event it all was. Still, he was well practiced to handle the situation and all things worked as they should. Once again Harry proved he was well up to the task at hand and rescued Black and the hippogriff. A good ending all around as now he had a bit of leverage over the boy.

He took another drink from his calming draught and sighed again. The Tri-Wizard Tournament was a complete fiasco. Harry was the last person he wanted entered. He was simply out played that year, and out played masterfully. It does happen he mused, there is always someone better at anything and manipulations are no different than any other skill really. Nonetheless, it was an unhappy year but taking the situation for what it was he made the most out of it. Harry was entered and so was compelled by the magical contract inherent in the goblet to compete. He did far better than even he had allowed for. It seemed Harry had been holding back all these years.

Again, he was struck by the similarities between these two wizards. Both had tendencies to secrecy and both were far more than they appeared. He remembered Minerva coming to him harping how Harry was so skilled yet did not apply himself and berating him for allowing the boy to compete. It had been some time since he had seen the older Scott's woman so riled and it reminded him of days long gone when once they shared something special. Well, that was the past. Harry did do well and none of his tests scores so far indicated he was anything but average. Nonetheless he was far from average in the tournament. He was every bit of exceptional. He out flew a dragon on a broom of all things after summoning his broom from a far greater distance than he should have been able. His diminutive charms professor was over the moon with glee over the accomplishment crowing how he knew such things were possible and set himself to study how Harry managed it. Yes the boy was always full of surprises. It seemed like the rules of magic seemed to just not apply to him.

According to the Merpeople he was the first to arrive on site for the second task. The Merchieftess mentioned to him that she would never cross the boy ever again as he put several of her best warriors, who were having fun with him, in painful states when they pushed him too far. All the while he was trying to rescue all the hostages. Diggory, the poor boy, and Krum arrived just after he managed to cut the bindings on their hostages, both of which took theirs and left. Young Harry after some time waiting for poor Miss Delecour grabbed the last two and returned.

It gave the old headmaster some hope for the boy. He seemed to have developed a moral code, which was needed for the tasks to come. However, the third and final task was where all things started to go downhill. He realized far too late what Voldemort's plan was and then he was back. How he did not know, but he somehow managed it. From what he was able to glean from Harry afterward the ritual was old, dark, and powerful. He was back now and Dumbledore was forced to reevaluate his plans and unfortunately began the process he hoped he would not. Yet he knew even back in 81' that it was a possibility.

Harry's fifth year was a total disaster and might have contributed to his current spree of independence. Though he pulled everything off far too well for it to be a plan he simply came up with spontaneously. Harry was simply a shadow, touching on things and nothing at the same time, and using the Order to fight this war in ways he did not approve. The only reason the Order was involved in the last three fights was due to Harry. Granted they did manage to do some good and most of the Order got away un hurt but that was not the point. They should not have been there in the first place.

It was not that he enjoyed the things he had to do; he was not seeking any gain for himself. Everything was necessary for the Greater Good of all the magical community. Voldemort needed to fall and prophesy demanded only one person could do it. In order for that to happen Harry had to be prepared just the right way. The power mentioned in the Prophecy was problematic, whatever it was would manifest in time but he could not risk an unstable teenager with blood on his hands to roam about freely. No, as much as it sickened him he had to make sure he did as his destiny required, and then moved on to his next great adventure before he went dark himself. Sadly, it was the only way. They were far too similar for Harry to not become dark sometime in the future. It was better this way, no matter how much he despised the actions themselves. Sometimes even Kings had to sacrifice for the good of the game.

Albus looked down to his watch and frowned. The Order meeting was due to start soon. Hopefully someone had news of Harry and they can get things back on track as they were supposed to.

Rising from his chair he threw a pinch of floo powder into the flames taking him to the new Headquarters, The Burrow. Without Harry Grimmauld Place had to be abandoned. Something to do with the house wards. Older wards where finicky like that. No matter, he would find Harry sooner or later.

He was pleased to note that everyone was already in attendance for the meeting. He took his seat at the head of the kitchen table and things quieted down quickly.

"Greetings to you all." His voice was tired, as he was. His aged eyes found the visage of Nymphadora sitting smugly with a smirk on her face on the far side and he paused. Instead of her trademark bubblegum pink hair she was dressed close to how she was during the session of the Wizengamot, Battle Robes and long black hair. The Potter-Black crest that was embroidered on her robes was not lost on any in attendance.

"Nymphadora, am I correct you have news to impart today?"

The playful look in her face seemed to increase. As she stood up, the wand in her hand and caught more than a few eyes. "I have asked you a thousand times to respect my wishes in regards to my first name _Albus._" Murmurs of discontent at her tone rang muted around the table. "However, your disrespect makes this so much easier." He watched as she reached into her robes for something and for a fleeting moment Albus Dumbledore wondered if maybe he had pushed too hard this time.

xxxxxx

Jake Granger stood in the semi darkness of his basement looking down into a military issued footlocker he thought he would never look at again, much less contemplate opening. Yet it was these things he was doing in the early hours of the morning. Inside the footlocker was a part of his past he spent over a decade trying to forget. Inside that locked box that he stood over fingering keys to contained every memory aside from a few pictures of his time in the Core. There was a reason it was locked and buried in his basement. There was a reason why he left the states and moved to England. There was a reason he was standing here now about to open it. Oddly enough, both reasons were the same, his daughter.

For her he found a way to put his past behind him and never regretted it. She was his everything, aside from her mother. His reason to leave the demons associated with those objects here, buried and forgotten. Now however, he needed to resurrect those demons, for her. Ellena did not like this; she was with him when he loaded the box originally. She knew how much those memories haunted his nights, knew what it was doing to him before she gave him the strength to leave it behind once and for all. She also knew he was right, sometimes you needed demons. Sometimes you had no choice. Times like now. He felt his thoughts drift to a conversation he had with Harry before he left a few days ago.

**-Flashback-**

_"Tell me Harry, how bad is it really? I get the feeling you know a lot more than you are saying. More than you should maybe." He eyed the young man sitting next to him. Both of them were currently watching the night pass by in the secluded dark of his backyard. _

_ It took a while for him to answer. "It's bad, but not as bad as it could be. He is content for the moment with attacking the non-gifted. It generates panic, confusion, and destabilizes the Ministry since they have to work so hard keeping it all under wraps to maintain our secret existence. He plays on that, if they are brainwashing normal people they are not looking for him. He did the same in the last war from what little I have been able to find on the subject. He's honestly not very original in this regard but I have a feeling that is all about to change. Things are not going his way."_

_ Jake grunted. "Pretty vague. I am just worried for Hermione. I will make no secret that I don't want her going back to Hogwarts this year. Unfortunately she won't listen to reason on this score."_

_ He heard the raven haired young man chuckled beside him yet never take his eyes off the star lit sky above them. "No kidding. I tried too but if there is one thing I have learned when dealing with Hermione, it's that you can't change her mind once it's set. She should be all right at Hogwarts, they do have some of the most powerfully gifted there and they are pretty aware of the situation. Ripples mentioned plans in the works for onsite Aurors this year and increased warding with Riddle in the open. I won't say he won't try something as both Dumbledore and I will be there but he will have to work for it unlike the last few times."_

_ He nodded. "That sounds all fine and good but I am still worried."_

_ "I don't blame you. I am worried too. It's not something I can put my finger on exactly. I know he is recruiting and has Giants in his forces. I would wager the Vampires and some of the werewolves will follow him. A lot of the magically repressed species will follow him hoping for better treatment. That is what he did last time. They would make great terror weapons since the bigoted fear them so. Right now from what little I know he is just terrorizing the country until his next grandiose plan comes out._

_ How bad is it right now? It could be a lot worse. I imagine by Christmas things will be, for sure by next summer. He has decades of experience striking fear from the shadows and generating terror. No one is really safe but no one is really in danger yet either. His attacks are pretty random. I don't know when he will start striking directly but I would imagine when he does it will be quick, violent, and unexpected. As Mad-eye loves saying, Constant Vigilance."_

_ Lowering his eyes from the sky above Jake looked to the boy beside him. "What are you going to do now? I would be a fool to think you are not somehow wrapped up in all this in some way. What are your plans?"_

_ For the first time since they started talking he lowered his eyes from the sky and looked Jake in the eye. What Jake saw was not something he will ever forget. In those soul filled eyes Jake saw something that he was sure the lord in all his wisdom never would have put on a boy so young. The look in his eyes reminded him of some of his old squad mates back in his days with the Marines. They called it the Thousand Yard Stare. Those who had seen death, pain, and other such horrors were known to have such a look. As they use to say, those who had been in the Shit. _

_ That was what he saw in Harry's eyes at that moment. It was like staring the Reaper in the eye, and the chill that slowly climbed up his spine was nothing less than he would imagine he would feel if he did. "I am going to go to Hogwarts. Once there I will begin training those who have the stomach to learn to defend themselves. Unlike last year the spells I will teach them will not be pretty or easily fixable. The next time I face Death Eaters they will find themselves working hard for my blood, for the blood of my friends. They will know the price for my life will not be sold cheaply, and I will not go alone. I don't want to kill but they want to kill my friends. I don't want this war but they do. I want to live in peace, they don't. So be it. They want a war? I will give them a war. Just not a war they think I will fight._

_ The armor you saw me in when I arrived has been in my family pretty much since it started. Freedom from oppression is not free. I have learned that if I want my freedom from Dumbledore, from Riddle, from the Ministry I will have to fight for it. Fight I will. Tooth, nail, blade, blood and sweet. If I don't everything I hold dear to my heart will be lost. I don't have a lot going for me Jake. I don't have a lot of friends, really only two or three, no family anymore. My parents died when I was one. My Godfather only a few months ago. I am alone except for a few people who I consider family. There isn't much I won't do for them."_

_ Jake watched as the Harry's eyes drifted back to the sky above them. "Right now I have a few things in the works. If they pan out I will have an advantage of sorts, one I plan to exploit. Until then…until then I plan to be a teenager as best as I can. Luna wants to go on a hunt for one of her creatures. I am leaving tomorrow to do that with her. Luna's lots of fun, bit odd but I guess I might seem odd to her so there you go. Right now I can't do anything for the war, I am not ready yet and don't know enough so I will take a little vacation. It's actually the first one I will have ever taken and I am looking forward to it. Once I go back to Hogwarts everything will change, its back to the war and gearing up for it. Attend classes, get good grades, play Quidditch, and hopefully survive the year."_

What do you say to that?_ Jake wondered. Nothing really. If it weren't for the things he had seen and for the things his daughter had told him, he would have honestly thought the kid was insane. Now…now he just wondered at what kind of society could drive a young man to this thinking. They sat in silence for the remainder of their evening, each lost in their own thoughts._

**-End Flashback-**

Shaking those thoughts from his mind he took a knee and unlocked the box. After a steadying breath he opened the lid.

Inside he where his fatigues, dress uniforms, and several books of pictures. A few trinkets he fancied when he was about in different countries were all carefully wrapped and loaded to the side but these were not the things he was interested in, nor what he opened the box for. Sitting in a special box on top of his uniforms was what he was looking for. He opened the box looking down at something he thought he put behind him.

At the bottom of the box in the velvet space was his old M1911 colt .45. Logged in the lid where three clips for it. His eyes traveled down to the two medals they said he earned resting below the barrel. The first was a five-pointed star with two figures on it, held to the blue spangled top by an anchor, the Medal of Honor. The next, a purple heart. He swallowed the bile in his throat at the memories they generated within him.

They told him he was a hero. That was what the awards meant. He stood tall neck deep in the shit that fateful day. Rifle ammo was long gone, they were over run but there was nowhere to go. Radio was down, power cut, Charlie was everywhere. His squad was hurt or dead. It was just him left standing. Him and his sidearm, three clips and his knife to defend their post against enemy insurgents. Jake felt tears falling down his face remembering the sound of the dying, the smell of the blood and feel of death. Thirty men died that day by his hand and all these years later he could still feel the blood on his hands. He was no hero, he was just a survivor. He left the Core the following year when his tour was over and moved here to England never looking back. Now it seemed another war was going to find him. And this war was not something he could even fight.

He closed the box rising to his feet with it in his hand. He might not be able to fight this war, but he would be damned if he was going to let his only daughter go out without the skills she needed. Harry would take care of the magical side, Jake will give her the Marine side. He had walked out of the basement lost in his thoughts and did not realize he was standing outside of his daughters door until he was there. He knocked.

"Come in." Even this early in the morning he knew she would be awake.

Jake entered and took in his daughter sitting on her bed. The book she was reading was massive and looked really old. When she was reading she always twirled a bit of her hair and worried her lip. So like her mother. "Poppet, we need to talk."

His eyes were met with the cinnamon of his princess. Her brow furled and he could almost see her working the puzzle of his visit. Especially when her eyes fell on the old box she had never seen before. "About what Daddy?"

He smiled slightly. "While you were at the Burrow Harry came by and we talked." He noticed the look of hurt in her eyes that she missed him again. "Your mother and I are worried about you going back to school."

Her reply was quick. "I can't leave him Daddy."

Jake took a deep breath. "I know, and I honestly believe if we took you away, you would just run from us and back here. If that is the way it is going to be, then you are going to need to know what you are getting into."

The look of confusion was rampant on her face. "I am not sure I understand what you are saying Daddy."

Jake walked in to his daughter's room and took a seat across from her placing the box between them. After another steadying breath he lifted the lid so that the contents faced her. He watched her eyes widen. "I was a young man when this was issued to me. Not much older than your Harry actually. I was full of myself, thought I could take on the world. One day changed everything for me. I have a story to tell, and you are not going to like it. You need to know though, because it's a story about war. A war that I was a part of. You asked me years ago why I moved from America to England. This is my Story…"

xxxxxx

She gave the Order her best mischievous smile as she pulled out the message crystal Harry had given to her. It amused her to no end to see the looks she was getting from all of the Order. Most looked like they expected her to start cursing them. It was everything she could do to not laugh at them.

The crystal itself was not very impressive, just a bit of clear glass in the shape of an angle holding a sword in her right hand and a book in her left. It was the message though that was important, not the vessel.

Reaching forward she placed the figurine on the table and taped it with her wand muttering the incantation Harry told her to. The glass figure raised the sword so it was pointed above her where a realistic image of Harry in his family armor appeared standing maybe six inches tall. The looks of apprehension changed to confusion quickly and everyone quieted down to listen.

"Greetings and Salutations to all members of the Order of the Fried Chicken." She heard Remus snicker at that and could not hold back one of her own. Confusion ran to shock as they all took in his appearance and listen to his words. Only Dumbledore and her out of those here had seen Harry dressed for war.

"I hope this message finds you all in good health, especially after the events at the Manor and the village. Before you get your feathers in a ruffle remember most of you have been trying to pull my strings for a while to make me dance to your tune. Now I am the one playing the flute. How's that feel?

I can imagine that Albus He-Who-Has-Too-Many-Names-And-Titles Dumbledore has had you all looking night and day for me, I wish you guys would give it up, you're not going to find me. I will let you all know I plan on returning this year to Hogwarts so I will see you then if you need to reassure yourself I am in the land of the living. You guys should take a kip. Go somewhere tropical. I mean, seriously, this is supposed to be summer vacation yeah? Besides, it's not like you guys do anything anyways. I most likely won't get any answers to these questions for a while but did your Spy even tell you about the attempted assassination of Madam Bones? How about the Village he sacked? Or the bridge he dropped on me? Just curious since I can attest that there was a lot of Death Eaters at all of these events and if you did not know then your spy sucks. I mean, seriously, what do you guys do again? Other than fuck with my life? O-well. Snape was a piss poor teacher so I could see him being absolutely rubbish with spy work."

Tonks looked over at Severus giving him a sneer of her own. He had of course told the order nothing about these events. It was only Harry being in the middle of them that they even knew the little they did.

"Well, might as well get this part over with since I am sure you are all very interested in how I managed to get away. Honestly it was sadly simple. I flew.

After the Order of the Fried Chicken threatened Vernon and Petunia I knew I was in for a world of pain. You might have thought that bullying them would cow them but all it did was incise them to a point that when you found my body I might not have been able to make a full recovery. Ask Dumbledore, He would know how bad they are. If you need any doubts just look inside the cupboard under the stairs and you will understand what I am talking about. It shouldn't come as a surprise that my first Hogwarts letter was addressed to Harry Potter Cupboard Under the Stairs so I know that at least Albus was aware of my living conditions prior to my first year.

Anyways, like I said, I flew away and made for London where I happened on Mundungus stealing and knocked him out. Seriously, he should take some lessons from Mad-Eye because he is the worst thief I have ever seen. And you had this guy guarding me?" Harry started laughing.

"From there I have been all over England. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I blended in with the mundane population. It's been a great load of fun. And for some of you who actually care, yes I was eating and living all right. Despite the fact Dumbledore tried to block my attendance to the Will Reading I still managed to appear for a privet one earlier that day where I made a withdrawal and exchanged gold for a bit of cash to live on. I was actually surprised it was so easy to get past Mad-Eye, Dumbledore, and everyone else. Really, you guys are not very Vigilant.

However, like how most of my life has gone I have ended up in several near death experiences, which none of you would have done anything about if you had not come looking for me. Do I feel bad for using you? Not really. You all seem to be under the impression I, a fifteen year old kid, can defeat the greatest evil Dark Lord in the last century, possibly ever, with absolutely no training. You plan on using me, you don't tell me anything that might help me, and you don't train me to do the job you want me to do yet expect for 'Harry to save the day.' I can imagine none of you feel bad about that, so here is a spoonful of your own potion. Enjoy. Ummm, Tasty.

I am also emancipated; though I am pretty sure Dumbledore buried it within the Ministry and most likely never told any of you. So, why are you hunting for me again? Why not just let the Dark Tosser kill me? Why am I so important? Why are you all not doing something useful, like I don't know, killing Death Eaters?" Harry gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like 'Ask Albus.' "I can only do so much here.

Well, I guess that ends my rant a bit. O, by the way…" The image of Harry disappeared as the little glass figuring lowered the sword and raised the book above her head. A stack of letters appeared in a flash. No sooner than the stack appeared than one shot to various members around the table, each addressed to them. Once done the sword was raised again and the image of Harry reappeared.

"Neat trick huh? It took me almost two years to work out that rune scheme for that to work, though originally I was going for something else. Each of you has received a personal letter from me. The contents of each letter telling every single abuse, injustice, and grip I have in regards to each of you, but mostly about Dumbledore and how he fucked up my life. Luna suggested it would be therapeutic to do so and help me move on with my past and strangely it did help a little bit. Enjoy the Angst; eat a two-piece on me. I have a Crumpled-Horned Snorkrak to hunt. Cheers."

The figurine lowered the sword before a crack ran from the bottom to the top of its head and collapsed into a fine glass dust in the center of the table. Everyone sat in silence holding unopened letters silently marveling at the young man who had just thumbed his nose at the most powerful light sided wizards and witches in all of the British Isles. An ear ringing silence sounded around the table of shocked people before Kingsley spoke.

"You know, we might all not like the prank he pulled on us, but you have to admit, he's got _style_." Tonks sat back smirking opening her letter which held a postcard from France with Harry and Luna standing in front of the Eiffel Tower waving with a legend saying 'Wish you were here.' Meanwhile all hell broke loose in the kitchen of the Burrow.

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am very honored by all the reviews and responses to the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others. _Updated: 5/17/2011_


	14. The Lost Return

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

**Betas:**

My name is Solo and I have you Surrounded!

**Chapter, 14 The Lost Return**

Harry slung his leg over the quicksilver chrome motorcycle letting out a groan. He had camped pretty far from London last night and it was a long ride. Stretching a bit to loosen the kinks from his muscles he looked down at his reflection and smiled. There was no doubt in his mind, this summer had been a whole lot more interesting than his previous ones had.

Over the summer he felt he had started coming into his own. He knew he would never be bulky but a strong tone did him no harm. Eating well, or rather just eating regularly with his nutrient potions had finally started to show results. All the exercise from his own camping alone and with Luna had mixed with his workouts melted what little fat he had while toning his muscles into iron cables running throughout his body. Thanks to Tonks his clothes accentuated this fact. He was in the best shape of his life.

His wandwork was coming along pretty well. He had learned, practiced, and gotten pretty good with a wide variety of spells from The Book of Deeds. Most of them he had never come across before so hoped that gave him an edge the next time he found himself in a sticky situation. He had yet to have an opportunity to talk to Hermione about any of them though as she spent most of her time at the Burrow. Tonks and Neville though hadn't heard of many of them either which gave him confidence he would have some surprise on his side. Having an Auror helping you practice didn't hurt any either.

Harry sighed as his thoughts turned back to Hermione. According to the Grangers she spent quite a bit of time at the Burrow the last half of the summer. Mr. Granger mentioned he had a talk with her a few weeks ago but didn't tell him what it was about. Afterward she spent more time over there than at her home though she always made time to eat dinner with them. Harry respecting the man's privacy didn't push the issue more than what he already said. It hurt but she made her choice. Harry just hoped Ron knew what he had and treated her right. He didn't think their friendship would survive the fallout if he didn't. Harry pushed his jealousy down and took a deep breath. He never told her how he felt. He didn't have any claim on her affections. If Ron made her happy then Harry could deal with it. If not… Well, Harry really hoped that road didn't get crossed. He'd lost his chance because he was too afraid to risk their friendship for something more. The something he had was better than nothing and if they didn't work out. He had seen a few couples at Hogwarts go that way and things between them were always awkward after the break up, if not downright hostile. Harry didn't think he could handle that happening to them.

Luna now… he didn't know what they were. It was happily uncomplicated. Unlike that disaster with Cho. They hadn't talked about them, if there was a them but he did enjoy spending time with the odd Ravenclaw. Over the last month he had seen a side of Luna he hadn't before and quite liked it. She was smart and funny as hell. Even just a bit flirty which he enjoyed. For Luna, a bit flirty could be seen as over the top though. Still, it gave him ample opportunity to test all the little things he learned from Sirius and Tonks. Much to Luna's enjoyment. They had loads of fun hiking, camping, and getting to know each other better over the last month. That one little incident aside. Harry rubbed his throat where a set of barely visible scars could be seen running from just below the left side of his jaw down across his throat and past his collar if one looked close enough. Yeah aside from that he had a great time.

Harry pushed his thoughts aside and pulled the keys from the bike followed by unsnapping the saddlebags before he threw it over his shoulder. A wolf whistle brought his attention to a person standing not far away waiting on him.

"Like what you see Nym?" She continued to look him over for a few more moments before Harry tossed his keys to her which she barely caught.

"Careful with Mortis, he's developed a personality."

"Mortis?"

Harry twitched his head in the bikes direction. "Yeah, Mortis. Remember when Ron talked me into helping him steal Mr. Weasleys car?" She nodded. She laughed for almost half an hour when he told her about that ride and landing. "Well, the reason no one found the car was it developed a personality from all the magic's Mr. Weasley used on it and it decided it had enough after we crashed it into the Whomping Willow. I haven't researched it yet but I think that somehow the magic's gained a bit of senescence. Same thing happened to Mortis but instead of abandoning me we have gotten close. Keep em feed in gas and don't ride em too hard and you two should get along fine."

Tonks through her head back laughing at him. "Only you Harry."

Together they started walking toward platform 9 ¾ with Harry chucking occasionally and Tonks snickering. "Cor Harry, if I did not know what to expect I don't think I would have recognized you. You look good. How was your camping trip with Lovegood?"

"Good. Found a couple of things and had a great time. It was nice to getaway. What's old snakelips up to or the goat?"

"It's been quite on both fronts. Some muggle baiting that has Arthur pretty busy, some muggle hunting but nothing on our side since his last attacks. Minister Bones has been pretty busy recruiting and hunting for his people. Everyone's been taking things pretty slow. The weekly 'Harry' sightings have kept the Order scratching their heads. I'll be glad when you're back in school and I don't have to do them anymore. Between my job, the Order, and the Vanguard, I really haven't had much time to be with Remus and I'd like to get laid once in a while."

Harry shook his head. She said pretty much the same thing last week in her letter. It was mostly thanks to Tonks he managed to keep a head of Dumbledore and remain undetected all summer. Tonks knew about his visits with the Grangers and every Saturday she would appear as him somewhere for a bit to draw the attention away. If anyone appreciated a great prank, Tonks did and with everything Harry had told her about Dumbledore she had no more reason to trust him than Harry did when it came to Harry's life and future. They talked jovially for a bit trading lighthearted jibes at each other until they got close to the barrier.

Harry slowed a bit from approaching the gateway to take in a father standing with a little blond haired girl dressed in a causal blouse and skirt. Normally this would not have been out of the ordinary except for the owl she had on her trolley and the confused expressions on their faces looking at the signs for platform nine and ten. _Was I ever that small?_

For a moment he remembered his first time on the platform long ago. The memory though was interrupted when the father spoke. "I don't know about this sweetie. Are you sure you don't want to go to a normal school? This all seems like nonsense to me and it would please your mother to no end if you would just give up this foolishness."

The little girl stomped her foot which and rounded on her dad with a little pout on her face. "I am not normal Dad! This is my chance to belong somewhere!"

The father looked down unpleasantly about to say something when Harry walked forward and took a knee in front of the girl. Dressed as he was he was not surprised by the scared look he got. "Hey, my name is Harry. What might your name be?" He kept his voice friendly hoping it would offset his rough appearance. Her small face was framed by his long bangs while he gave her a small smile. He watched her blush a bit before she brought herself to her full height with a determined look on her face to show no fear.

With a quick curtsy, a slight smile and a clear voice she responded. "My name is Angie Whithers and it's very nice to meet you Harry."

Harry chuckled softly at her. "You'll be a Gryffindor, no question. It is a pleasure to meet you too little angle." Harry took in her wide eyes as he said this.

"Your one of them then?" Mr. Whithers voice was dripping in disapproval. Harry raided his eyes to look at him, and with a slight frown, nodded pulling the handle of his wand from the inside pocket of his jacket. "Alright then. See you for holiday then honey seeing as you're in their hands now." With that he gave the little girl a pat on the back and walked off never seeing the hurt look on her face.

After a moment where the girl watched her father leave she turned back to the scary stranger kneeling before her. Harry spoke softly to her. "You know, the first time I came here my Aunt and Uncle laughed at me and left me to figure how to get on the train by myself."

Her small face went from hurt to surprise. "Why? Where were your mum and dad?"

"My parents died a long time ago when I was very small. As for my aunt and uncle they don't like magic, or me very much since they found out I was a wizard. That's okay though because I met some really great people since then who do understand. Just like you will. Ready to start your first adventure in our world?" Harry smiled encouragingly and watched her face set into a determined yet excited one that reminded him of another little girl with bushy brown hair a long time ago. It only made him smile wider.

"Okay. Now all you have to do is push your trolley into that wall there and you will be on the platform. If you want, just wait a bit and I will help you on the train yeah?"

She gave him a big smile and a short hug before she took a deep breath and walked determinedly toward the wall and disappeared. Harry had almost forgotten about Tonks until she started chuckling at him. "Can't help but save the damsels eh Harry?"

He smiled a bit before standing adjusting his saddlebags on his shoulder. "Shut it you."

On the other side of the barrier he saw Angie waiting for him breathing a little quick from her crossing and taking in all the sights of milling people in robes and such with wide eyes and a big smile.

"See ya round Handsome, stay safe."

"You know Sexy, come the moon if you need to relive some sexual tension you know where to find me." Harry smirked at her.

Tonks laughed at him, "In your Dreams Playboy."

Harry gave her fake surprised look, "How'd you know?" When he got a small blush out of her and a shake of her head he laughed before turning back to the soon to be first year.

Harry handed her the owl cage and grabbed the handle for her trunk after setting it down from the trolley. "Let see if we can find you some new friends yeah?"

Scared eyes looked up at him. "Can't I sit with you?"

Harry looked down at her smiling. "I meet my first real friends on my first train ride. I tell you what though; how about we find you a compartment and if you don't hit it off right away you can sit with my friends and me. How's that sound?" She gave him an uncertain nod so he carried her trunk onto the train.

Harry eventually found a compartment with a couple of other first year girls sitting uneasily. He opened the sliding door.

"Hey, this is my friend Angie, is there room in here for one more?" He watched one of the girl's eyes grow massive wide and she seemed to freeze while staring at his forehead. The other girl nodded her head not recognizing him. Harry for his part smiled at them noticing that Angie seemed to be hiding behind him while he loaded her trunk into the rack. "Where going to say hi to a couple of my friends and then Angie will be right back." With that he closed the door making his way down the train looking around for a compartment of his own. As usual he found one toward the back noticing Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones talking.

Harry opened the door slinging his saddlebags from his shoulder to the rack where his trunk normal would go. When he turned around he heard Susan gasp before launching herself into him, which caused him to laugh. "Channeling Hermione now Susan? Good to see you too." Still laughing and lightly holding a clutching Susan he shook Neville's hand noticing he was sporting a wide smile.

Once Susan let go and sat back down Harry took his off his jacket and introduced his new friend. "Angel, this is my good mate Neville and this is Susan. I did not meet Sue on my first ride on the train but we became friends last year at school. Neville and I are both Gryffindors and share a dorm room. Guys, this is Angie Whithers." The small girl seemed cautious but shook hands lightly and curtsied before sitting close next to Harry quietly.

Susan was shaking her head taking him in. "You look a lot better than you did this summer Harry. Thanks again for your help."

He shrugged his shoulder. "For what? Your mum and aunt had it all pretty much done by the time I got there. All I did was show up and get us blown out a window. How was the rest of your summer?"

The sixth year Hufflepuff seemed a bit taken back by his casual comment but answered. "Alright. Mums at a safe house that only Auntie knows about but she did mention that the next time you are free, this Christmas or summer she wanted to thank you herself." Harry nodded his head looking at Neville. He shrugged. "It's been quite since you last stopped by. Thanks again for that. Gran told me to send along her regards."

Chucking a bit Harry looked out the window hearing the warning whistle sound through the platform causing the small girl next to him to jump. He heard the door open and looked up to see Luna walk in. Harry greeted her and helped put her trunk up. Susan, once she recognized who it was asked, "Have a good summer Luna?"

The odd Ravenclaw nodded giving the first year her most dreamy smile. "Very well. Hello, who might you be?"

"Angie Whithers." Her voice was very quiet but Luna heard her. Her eyes darted from Luna's radish earrings to her butterbeer cork necklace seeminly not sure how to take the woman before her.

"I am Luna Lovegood. It's nice to meet you Ms. Whithers." The little girl blushed and lowered her eyes.

Finished with muscling the heavy trunk he made his way back to his seat. It was then he noticed the cage Luna was holding.

"LUNA! You brought it on the TRAIN?" Harry's voice was frantic as he looked into the cage at the horror and evil therein.

Susan must not have understood the plight they were in because her voice was confused as she looked into the cage Luna was holding. "Um, Harry? Are you talking about the cute little bunny in the cage?"

"THAT is not a cute BUNNY! That is a demon from the nine circles of HELL! Give me a basilisk, hell give me Voldemort! A Dozen Death Eaters and I will gladly fight them without a wand, but Luna, you can't be serious and bring that…that…that Thing in here!" He took a slight step in front of Angie to protect her. His hands were searching for one of the latest in the Twines contributions to the war that he tasked them to design. If he was lucky it might be enough. The collateral damage would be worth it.

"_Please Harry_." Luna voice was only a touch whinny as she pleaded for the monsters sake. "Agrajag's(1) loads better behaved now. He was frightened when you had your misunderstanding with him. He is actually very loving and cuddly if you would just give him a chance. Look at his eyes, see… he's sorry. Look." She held up the cage so that its face was clearly visible. The small white furred animal looked just like a small fluffy bunny except for the hellish demon like eyes and the small crumpled horn in the middle of its head.

With wide eyes Harry took in her wide doe full eyes and slowly lowered them to the little beast. "Luna, the only thing he's sorry for is that he didn't finish ripping my throat out when he had the chance. It's a menace to the living Luna, surely you see that?"

Harry watched Luna give him the cutest pout he had ever seen on any witch while slightly twisting from side to side. "I'll keep him in the cage when you're around Harry. Please, please please please…"

"O God I can't believe this. Keep it locked up Luna, that thing is evil incarnate. It makes Voldemort look like Mickey Mouse."

"YAY!" Luna placed the cage down carefully and jumped into Harry's arms giving him a rib crushing hug and a kiss on the cheek. When she pulled back she looked into his eyes for a moment. "No Holy Hand Grenade."(2) She held out her hand.

With a pained expression he sighed handing it to her from where he was concealing it. The ball like object was cast in a silver looking metal with a cross sticking out of the top. "Fine, but its fair game if I catch it in the halls. It's already had a taste for my blood once and I don't fancy giving him a second go. He looks like a creature that likes to finish what he starts."

"You will do no such thing. He is a cute defenseless creature. You two just need to learn to get along." Harry sputtered at her comment.

Before Harry could say anything Neville who had Susan between him and the cage spoke. "You can't tell me that Mr. Harry-I-faced-Voldemort-5 times-and lived-Fuck-With-Me-Potter shites himself scared of a little bunny?" However Harry noticed Neville's hand strayed too close to the cage and the demon in bunny fur reacted. It leaped against the cage showing six rows of sharp needle sized teeth and began growling and barking madly. Neville was so shocked he jerked his hand back. Susan, who was not expecting that reaction leaped from the seat and into Neville's lap clutching him for protection. Harry got a maniacal look in his eyes vindicated for his reaction.

"SEE! EVIL!" Harry shouted pointing at the beast.

"Shush Harry your scaring him. You won't get along with him if you keep yelling every time you see him. Isn't that right?" Luna took a seat with Neville and Susan after picking up the cage and then putting it in her lap.

Then, shocking to all including Harry who now had his wand out, Luna opened the top and put her hand inside of the cage to gently pet the little evil monster. Everyone clearly heard her began mumbling, "Who's a good Crumple Horned Snorkrak. That's right, you are. You're my sweet, little fluffy bunnikins. Yes you are." Her voice was dripping in sweetness. More shocking was it started purring. Harry felt his eye start twitching. _Of course it loves Luna. Figures._

The tension lasted for a bit longer until Susan realized where she was sitting and blushing to match her hair slid off his lap and into the seat next to Neville again. Strangely Luna's beast did not reach to Susan. Harry had only just gotten his heart rate down when the door opened again.

A familiar cry of "HARRY!" sounded and before he could gather his legs he was hit with a bushy brown haired cannon ball that threw him against the window to the amusement of the compartment. Luna's creature forgotten for the moment.

"Hey Hermione." Harry for a moment knew only that she was in _his_ arms. His eyes closed for that moment to savior it but released her quickly afterward hoping the others in the compartment did not notice. Only one person did. The only indication she had was the extra moment she took to fuss over her creature. Harry held Hermione's hand for a moment helping her into her seat before he introduced the first year to Hermione hoping to put the evil beastie, and the hug, out of his mind.

For a few minutes they made small talk before Harry excused himself taking Angie's hand to lead her back to her compartment and the friends he hoped she would make there. At the door before he let her in he whispered to her. "Hey, remember if things don't work out you know where my compartment is alright?" He watched her nod at his words. "Hey, I'll check on you in a bit alright?" he got a much more enthusiastic nod at that and opened the door for her.

_Now I have two prefects to find…_ Harry started walking down the corridor looking for the two Ravenclaw Prefects that should be on patrol. He had to travel all the way to the front before he found them. He almost cursed his luck when he realized it was Terry Boot and Cho Chang.

All three of them were alone in the hallway which was perfect for what he had to say. "Hey, Terry, Cho, can I have a word?"

They eyed him coolly as he leaned against the wall waiting. Old D.A. members or not, neither liked him very much and after he said his peace, they would like him a lot less. Terry was the first to speak. "We are busy, what do you need Potter?"

"Potter eh? Alright that actually makes this easier since we are dispensing with old friendliness. What I need is for you two to understand something. The war against Luna in your house stops. I will no longer tolerate anyone stealing from her. It is your jobs as Prefects to prevent inter house harassment and theft. Do your job or else."

Cho looked livid. "What do you mean by that?"

"For every single item that Luna owns that comes up missing I will personally steal two things from each of you. I imagine that you will run out of things before she does. And like your housemates I will leave your things out and about for you to find on your own. Four years she has suffered in your house and no one has stopped it. Since you won't, I will under the threat of your things missing. You might think your knickers or boxers missing and hanging from lamps around the castle will be embarrassing but imagine when you don't have your homework or school books."

Terry was seething when he said, "Who the hell do you think you are Potter?"

Calmly and without missing a beat he replied. "I am a well-known malcontent who has a penchant for getting into places he should not be able to, a disgusting lack of respect for the rules, with an axe to grind." Harry raised one eyebrow. "And no particular care where he puts said axe. If you think I can't get into your house, put it to the test. All I want is for the harassment against Luna to stop in your house. You are both Ravenclaws, I would expect it from Slytherins, but not you."

Cho spoke next. "Loony your _girlfriend_ now Potter?" She was sneering at him.

They both flinched at the look he gave them which would have given Riddle pause. "That name stops now. I will duel the next Ravenclaw that says it." Harry held up his right hand showing his house rings. Their eyes widened. "I have the honor of two houses to uphold and Luna is a family friend. Do I make myself clear on this?"

Reluctantly they both nodded. "Good. Hopefully we won't have to have this conversation again, remember, that name dies and no one had better finch anything from her again or it's your possessions that will be the price. Do your job and protect your own and we won't have any problems." Harry turned from them and walked back to his compartment leaving them to his ultimatum.

Hermione's eyes where wide when he stepped in so he imagined that she found out from Susan what had happened to her over the summer.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me you fought Death Eaters at Susan's?" He cringed a bit and offered an apologetic look at his friend.

"Er…would you believe it slipped my mind?" He tried to give her his best sheepish smile but it faded quickly. Her look of disbelief shot that idea out the window though Neville smiled.

"Right. Eh…Maybe that it was no big deal? I mean, I did get there toward the end of it…No?" he could see the anger at his evasions began to boil from its earlier simmer.

The raven-haired young man let out a sigh and sat down in his seat. Tiredly he said. "Honestly Hermione it was fine, I only fought two of them and the explosion more or less took us all out of the fight."

Her glower did not waiver as she stared at him and he wondered if fighting the Dark Lord was worse than her looking at him like that. _Not even close._

"Hey guys, give us a moment will you?"

Neville nodded rising quickly. Luna was already heading toward the door when Susan replied. "Sure Harry."

Once the compartment was empty Harry leaned back in the seat looking at Hermione. "What do you want me say Hermione? When would I have had a chance to talk to you? You haven't been home much this summer…"

Hermione frowned at his neutral tone. "I don't like this new secretive side you Harry. You promised you would tell me everything when I learned to shield my mind. I've studied your notes. Bill came over to the Burrow the other day and said I got the basics down pretty well. Good enough that passive Legilimency won't work on me. Start Talking."

Harry felt a frown on his own face beginning to form. Unconsciously his eyes narrowed at her demand. "Are you happy Hermione?"

Hermione blinked surprised. Her frown became more pronounced. After a moment of silence she answered. "What do you mean by that Harry? Happy with what?"

Harry kept his features as neutral as he could. "Are you and Ron happy?"

Hermione nodded. Their relationship was fairly new still but she was very happy with how things had been going so far. "Very much so Harry. Why?"

Harry was silent a moment. He couldn't get her to leave Hogwarts but there was one thing he could do. "Good, I'm… I'm happy for you. Take care of each other."

"What are you saying Harry?"

"I'm done Hermione. Done with Dumbledore, the Order, I'm just done. I'm never going back to the Dursleys nor am I going to let Dumbledore keep me prisoner at the Burrow or Headquarters like he did Sirius. I'm tired of never knowing anything. Tired of jumping through the Headmasters hoops like some kind of well-trained dog. Just done."

"Harry you have to tell me what is going on…"

Harry cut her off. "No I don't Hermione. I'm not going to talk about it. Like I said, I'm done. This isn't about Ron, you, the Weasleys, Sirius or anyone. I'm not going to talk about the why, it's not important. I'm just done. If you and Ron are really happy, you're going to have to stay away from me."

"Harry I'm not going to abandon you…"

He cut her off midsentence again. "Yes you are Hermione. Look, you and Ron are happy. You guys deserve it. If you continue to hang around me you will lose Ron. Eventually Dumbledore is going to try to use you two against me. I know he's already approached you guys before term ended. Besides that we'll end up in another life or death situation if we continue the way we have. I couldn't take it if something happened to you again. Not to mention we both know how Ron can be sometimes… Look how the summers gone, the school year won't be much different with all the class work and everything going on."

Hermione's face softened after the shock wore off from his admission to knowing the Headmasters talk with them. "Harry…"

He shook his head. This was the only way. "No Hermione. Go back to Ron. Be Happy. I'll be okay."

Very slowly she stood up and took one step to the door before turning around to face him again. Harry gave her a sad smile but nodded. "It's for the best. We both know it."

"I'm never going to stop being your friend Harry. I'm here whenever you need me, you know that."

Unable to say anything more Harry nodded. He watched as she left the compartment before he lowered his head into his hands to exhale the breath he'd been holding. It hurt but it was the only way to keep her safe, besides she said she was happy. Hopefully everything worked out between them. If he made her happy he would not ruin it for her.

By the time the others came back Harry had himself fairly well controlled. After some awkwardness they all settled down and talked jovially for some time and for the most part the train ride past quickly. Eventually Luna set the cage on the seat and moved over to lie down on the seat he was using. His lap became her pillow while she read the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. This was all the books rolled into one, a find that Sirius had left him in the saddlebags. Luna had found it sometime during their camping trip and liked it. Luna gave him a shy smile before she began reading in earnest and he felt a bit better. _Well, if she starts walking around with a towel, At least I will know why. _He was just answering Susan's question about his earring when Ginny opened the door. "Muggle place in London…" He noticed her eyebrow rise at how Luna was positioned.

"Hey Harry, Neville, some Professor wants a word with us in the back compartment. Dunno what it's about though." Harry noticed Ginny eyeing up his new look appreciatively, though she frowned again at Luna. He was reminded of what Tonks had said earlier in the summer. Neville rose from his seat and started to leave but noticed that Harry was not moving. "Coming Harry?"

"Nope, let me know if it's important." Neville shook his head with a bemused smile before he closed the door.

For the rest of the train ride Harry compared himself from when he was last on the train. It was amazing what a few months of independence would do for a soul, even a doomed one like him. Things where certainly different. Looking down at his watch he realized it was time to change into their Hogwarts robes so he walked out to let the girls change and waited his turn. Neville had come back before they finished and informed him the new professor was named Slughorn and the gathering was for the To Do young wizards and witches he took fancy's too. Harry shrugged at that. He had no intention of being collected.

Once the compartment door opened the girls walked out dressed in their house robes and made for the loo's while the boys walked in to change

He thought of his summer while pulling his new Hogwarts robes, cloak, and assorted trinkets he crafted during the summer. It was the week he spent with Bill Weasley that were the most instrumental in his completion of most of them.

He could not help but smile at the thought of the red haired curse-breaker. Some of the things he had seen were absolutely amazing not to mention he was positively a genius when it came to rune schemes. Brilliant did not cover it, nor his fanaticism for his work. Harry had learned loads with most of it being ideas he hoped to complete before Christmas this year. The best part about Bill though was he treated Harry as an equal never talking down to him nor preaching. Once he heard some of Harry's takes on Rune schemes he found a kindred spirit, which accelerated their close friendship.

Yes, it was thanks to Bill most of his trinkets existed, and it was going to be thanks to his trinkets that Harry will exist at the end of this year. Really there was no telling what was going to try to kill him this year. At least he was prepared, or as prepared as he was going to get.

Once he hung his cloak on his shoulders he taped it with is wand saying, "Black." And watched it change from Basilisk scale to cloth black. The ripple, as if a stone was tossed into water, radiated from where his wand touched throughout the cloak. The gray green scales appeared to flip over to the black cloth appearance he specified. A nice charm, expensive though, but nice. Thankfully the glamour did not affect the defensive properties offered. Especially since he planned for the hood to be the coif for his armor. For now though, it would do. The bracer and Cloak where his contributions to the family legacy. Those in addition to various other projects he finished, and like his ancestors, he added everything to the Book of Deeds. He remembered how it felt to write in the book that all Potter men wrote in since the family was created. It was epic.

He finished dressing before he checked the many pockets of his Robes to make sure all his trinkets where stowed correctly and securely. His potions were loaded in their pockets like those of his Battle Robes, the various detectors were secured in their own sections as well. A quick check found a few of his more defensive items like Peruvian Darkness powder and such in their appropriate sections. Under his robes he stayed dressed in his shirt and jeans. No need to get fancy now.

He knew that someone would be checking for concealed items and such when they arrived but he was not worried. Thanks to Tonks the lining of his robes were worked to help mask the few low level gray items he carried so he should be able to get through and into the castle with little fuss. His items were only defensive, he hoped that whoever it was doing the searching would be paying more attention to the higher level dark things but, where there is a will, there's a way so nothing could be taken for granted this year.

Neville for his part was carrying similar items, most Harry had made during the summer. Once they were both ready they opened the door for the girls to enter. A quick check showed that Luna too was also geared up as Neville and himself. Though she was not yet part of the Vanguard, she spent three weeks with him slumping around the mainland and listened to his various ideas and even helped complete a few projects. Though not official yet she was every bit apart of the Vanguard as Neville was, and dressed to match. Only time will tell if the others from the old D.A. crowd will follow or not. For the remainder of the trip Harry sat wondering how the rest of the night would go and trying to not think of what Ron and Hermione were doing.

**Authors Note:**

Agrajag's(1) is the name of the creature that Arthur Dent keeps killing over and over again in the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. Chapter 16 Book Life, the universe, and Everything.

The Holy Hand Grenade(2) Proudly stolen from the movie Monty Pythone and the Holy Grail.

For those who have not seen the movie Monty Pythone and the Quest for the Holy Grail, you might not get the joke about the Snorkrak. Really, it was the best part of the whole movie.

Please Read and Review. Hope everyone enjoys the story.


	15. First Day Back

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

Solo.

**Chapter 15, First Day Back**

Harry let out a tired sigh as he sat down at the Gryffindor table within the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione sat a few seats down from him with Neville across from him. Harry noticed the look of longing on Ron's face as he stared at the empty plates while they waited for the sorting, or more precise, the feast. For his part Harry placed a small Dark Detector on the table in front of him and watched the small multifaceted glass jewel spin slowly an inch from the table. On the other side of their plates Neville placed his. Satisfied with their lack of color, lights, and speed he looked about again. Hermione noticed the crystal but did not comment aside from giving him an odd look. Harry shrugged in response. In truth he did not expect her to recognize the little detector since Bill had picked it up in China when he was doing a dig for Gringotts and modified it himself.

From the Hufflepuff table he saw Susan wave at him sitting next to Hanna Abbot and waved back. It took him a moment to spot Luna at the Ravenclaw table and smiled sadly when he did. There was far too much space between her and the others sitting next to her but it did not seem to mind the odd Ravenclaw much and she did smile back. Her own detector spun slowly in the center of the table before her. It did not take long for Professor McGonagall to walk the first years into the hall carrying the sorting hat. It took every bit of self-control to not break out into a snicker. From a quick look around the hall he could tell Hermione noticed his expression and he doubled his efforts to pull off an innocent face. Only her raided eyebrow told him she did not buy it so he turned his attention to Angie waiting at the back of the line fidgeting.

Finally the first years where all lined up and the sorting hat was placed on the stool. The Hall quieted down to listing to the sorting song. Harry held his breath.

_*We don't need no education_

_We don't need no thought control_

_No dark sarcasm in the class room_

_Teachers leave those kids alone_

_Hey, teachers! Leave those kids alone!_

Harry's eyes lit up for a moment listing to the Hat sing. _IT BLEEDING WORKED!_ This time he could not stop the quite snicker that escaped him. Fortunately only those immediately around him heard him. The hat sang the full song and when it finished all the teachers sat or stood staring at the hat with their jaws on the floor stunned. It was great. _That one was for you Dad and you Sirius._

Thanks in large part to some ideas Luna had given him he had finally figured out a way to get a CD player to work around magic. Apparently it was something her Mum had been working on herself before she died and Luna had taken to dabbling in it trying to finish what she had started. Between them they had been successful. The ward scheme was horribly complicated even for just a little piece of technology but it was well worth it to them. The first thing he had done when he got back in country after dropping off Luna was make for Hogwarts.

He knew all the secret passages that led out of the castle, or in. He knew a great deal about the shortcuts and such within as well. Having the Marauders Map didn't hurt any either. Since he was able to get the player to work around magic he wanted to see if he could break into the Headmasters quarters and prank the Sorting Hat. Sirius mentioned he and his dad tried countless times but where never able to get through the windows or past the Gargoyle.

In the end it was Dobby of all people that gave the answer. Harry was talking to himself about the how's while studding the map when Dobby offered his two knuts. It seems that the entire castle is honeycombed in small tunnels fit only for House-elves. They ran to the rear of fireplaces and it was where they stacked the firewood for them. It also gave them access to inside the Dorms or rooms so they could clean without having to magically pop about which would get exhausting after a time and the castle was freaking huge. Running the tunnels used far less energy than constantly using their magic.

Harry made his way in easily from Hogsmeade and managed to enter the castle undetected using the tunnel that ran under the Whopping Willow. After a quick jaunt into the kitchens he entered the tunnels and transformed into Cloud so he could fly through the tunnels. It was ridiculously easy to make his way to the Headmasters quarters. Once there he just had to wait until Dumbledore left which took some time. Harry shook his head remembering the wait. You would think the Headmaster had better things to do other than sit at his desk or pace his office on holiday.

Harry's next obstacle was the portraits of past Headmasters that adorned all the walls. Thankfully he knew of an area effect stunner from the Book of Deeds. They would remember being stunned but nothing else. He quickly exited the fireplace through the secret door behind the fire grate and placed the Sorting Hat on his head. Once Harry outlined what he wanted the hat to do it had surprisingly agreed with it. It seemed that being a hat was boring and he was starting to run dry for new sorting songs and Dumbledore never let him listen to the wireless. Harry really felt sorry for the hat and with the camaraderie of the coming prank between them, set the player to endlessly play a mix CD that had several great songs. Harry really had no idea which one he was going to choose or if he was going to do his own thing but singing that song was by far the greatest prank ever done at the school. It was a shame he could not take the credit for it. Maybe he should send letter to Fred and George though… he knew they tried to do similar things and they would appreciate it. This was just one of several pranks he had planned this year. Someone had to take over the title of King of Pranks since the Twins were gone. Might as well be the son of the greatest pranksters that ever graced these hallowed halls. It was either that, or go mad. They would thank him later.

It only took a few more moments before all the muggleborns or muggleraised in the hall to burst out in laughter or giggles. When Neville, Hermione, and Ron turned to look at him with wide eyes Harry put on his best innocent face.

"I wonder who let the Sorting Hat listen to Pink Floyed. Neat trick that." He did his best to keep his voice casual but it fooled none of those sitting with him.

Neville's eyes where wide in disbelief. "Merlin Harry, how did you manage that?" His voice was very quiet. Harry only smirked not confirming or denying he was responsible. Instead he watched those who understood the lyrics trying to explain to the purebloods around them what it meant and failing in most cases. When he chanced a glance up at the head table he saw Dumbledore staring right at him glaring. Harry let nothing show on his face while sliding his eyes off him to watch the sorting. He was pretty sure the implied insult was understood.

The sorting move on until finally Angie Whithers was called. He could see she was shaking a bit from nerves, which was understandable since she was last in line, he vaguely remembered Ron was pretty shook up during their sorting and he was the last in theirs. He smiled when she once again put on her 'brave face' walking up to the stool and sitting primly. The hat was on her head for a bit before the final shout of "Gryffindor!" was heard. Harry clapped the loudest for the new Gryffindor and gladly scooted over making room for her when she ran over to sit and congratulated her.

Harry smugly held his hand out to Neville with a smile and waited a moment before he laughed and placed a galleon into his hand.

"You handing out gold now Neville?" Ron managed to say while piling his plate with a bit of everything, which was enough to feed three people. The Headmasters normal comment of 'Tuck in.' rang out wile Harry was waiting.

Neville for his part added a modest amount to his own plate saying. "Nope, I thought for sure Harry's friend would be a Ravenclaw and we had a bet on. Should have known better than to bet against Harry. Nobody wins when they bet against Harry."

Harry smiled a bit more giving Angie a wink which made her blush while helping her add the things she wanted though never putting anything on his own plate. Hermione noticed and frowned at him. Though she could have been frowning at Neville who was passing a half hidden crystal over his plate. "Not eating Harry?"

Not answering her right away Harry took out one of his own works of runes that was still incomplete, though not by much. Like the detector slowly rotating on the table this too was a small gem but made of Rose stone speckled with bits of jade cut into many facets, most had runes carved into them glowing palely. He held it lightly so it was shielded from all but his eyes while he quickly passed it over Angie's plate and goblet with no results, his own with the same. He assumed Neville was satisfied with is own scan when he put his away and began eating.

"Seems safe enough but no. Not today." After placing his gem back into its place in his robe he just barely noticed the strange looks he and Neville where getting from those around him except for Angie who was eating happily properly. "What?"

Hermione was the first to speak, "What was that Harry?"

A bit thirsty he took out his hipflask taking a drink from its contents. "Potions and poison detector. Sort of." Harry then took out a small wafer wrapped in a large thick green leaf.

"Or f?" Harry frowned at Ron's half full mouth, which became for a moment on display while he tried to talk. Apparently Ron enjoyed his mash, chicken, and steak all at once.

"Well, it's not complete yet. I haven't finished with the Rune scape for all the facets. Still, it's handy where I have it now, just not complete. Unless I cook it myself, I usually check everything. It's saved me a few times at a few dinners I stopped at this summer. Improperly cooked food can do you in just as quickly as a modest poison."

Hermione blinked several times seeming to understand some of what he had said but did not comment so Harry started to nibble on his wafer. It would do until he managed to get set up later. Not to mention Dobby and Winky had yet to reintergrate with the rest of the Hogwarts Elves and until they did he didn't plan on trusting what they served. It was nothing against them, but ultimately they did as the Headmaster asked and Harry wasn't taking any chances. Harry watched Angie eat her first meal as a fellow Gryffindor and relished the amazement on her face while she took in the sights. He fielded her questions and such when she asked smiling encouragingly at her the entire time. It reminded him of his first year so much when Hermione was asking endless question of Percy. The Headmaster stood up to deliver the post meal speech.

The Headmasters usual waffle of forbidden items and forbidden areas passed by without Harry paying much attention. He heard the change in staff that named Slughorn the new Potions master with Snape finally realizing his life's ambition claiming the Defense against the Dark Arts post. Ron grouse about it, followed closely by Hermione chastising him for his attitude. Neither sought his opinion though they should have been surprised with the lack of one voiced.

Not that he was happy that Snape had the post; it was more along what he thought that it would happen all things considered. If his theories about the Headmaster not training him were true, then the change in staff made since. Besides, in this time of war competent Professors would be almost non-existent. All but one instructor in the post in the last five years was basically worthless and/or tried to kill him.

_I wonder what odds I could get this year that Snape will try to kill me…_ Harry mused he could make enough gold to make goblin blush if he survived the year to collect. Of course this brought his mind to wondering if there were any other betting pools he was a part of. _I'd wager my last galleon one of them would be the time it takes for me to end up in hospital to wake up in 'my bed'. I should visit Madam Promphry later. Need to see if she would be amendable to teach us some battlefield healing. Maybe I should put up a plaque or something over my bed. Might do it too the next time I end up in there if she doesn't beat me to it._

He was brought out of his musing by the scrap from the benches and a prefect calling for first years. Harry whispered to the first year sitting next to him. "Hey Angle, see that pretty lady there calling first years? She'll show you around and help you to your dorm alight?" He spoke up a bit and noticed Hermione blushed at his complement a bit but not as much as Angie did when he called her Angle. She still nodded and rushed to stand next to her as the first years made their way toward the dorms.

"OY! What about me mate?" Ron groused as he stood to help out before calling for the 'midgets'. It earned him a scowl from both Angie and Hermione. Harry shook his head remaining seated.

"No offence mate but if you were our Prefect when we were first years we would still be looking for Transfiguration instead of being a few minutes late like we were."

Hermione found it funny and laughed though Ron scowled. Neville chuckled a bit before making his way along the tables with everyone else. Harry stood but did not proceed with the others. He did notice that Hermione walked closely with Ron and neither looked back. It was how things were going to go now that they had started dating. He let out a quite sigh before turning around and watching Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore walking briskly to him. _Right on time._

He was wearing his stern Headmaster face, which set the tone for his words. "Mr. Potter you will come to my office immediately."

"Is this a disciplinary meeting Headmaster?"

"Have you done something to earn such a meeting Mr. Potter?"

Trying his best to keep his face as innocent as possible Harry replied. "Not that I am aware of. I was just wondering for the purpose of a meeting with the Headmaster before term actually started. We are only just a few hours into the new term so I imagine this has nothing to do with my academics."

"None the less Mr. Potter we have much to discuss. Especially since you have been unavailable this summer."

Allowing a touch of confusion to play on his face and in his voice, "I am not sure how my summer plans need to be a concern of yours Headmaster. You could have owled me, I had no trouble receiving letters for other people, nor did I have trouble getting my O.W.L. results or booklist." Harry noticed a slight twitch to the old man's eye.

"You know perfectly well why your summer plans are my concern Mr. Potter. However, this is not the place to have this conversation. My office if you please."

Harry nodded slowly but turned to his head of house. "Professor, if you would be so kind as to attend."

Before she could reply Dumbledore tried to override Harry. "For the topics to be discussed it would be best for Professor McGonagall not to attend Harry."

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly when he turned to look at Dumbledore through his bangs. "Mr. Potter will do Headmaster. And I believe any student may request his or her head of house to be present for any and all meetings between the Headmaster and said student. I am officially requesting the presence of my Head of House and since I am a Gryffindor, that is Professor McGonagall."

"Understandable but this is in reference to a topic we discussed at the end of last term Harry. It would not do to brandy such things about." His voice took on the understanding grandfatherly one he was most known for. Harry merely raised an eyebrow at the change.

"There is nothing to discuss on said topic Headmaster. By your continued use of my first name am I to assume we are on a first name basis now Albus?" Harry vaguely noted the surprised look on Professor McGonagall's face at his comment.

"No Mr. Potter. I apologies for my familiarity. As to the other issue, there is actually much to discuss and it would be preferable to be done in private."

"I still request my Head of House to be present. If you plan on not allowing my request I have the right to not attend any meetings with you. Or you can expel me. Either works for me." The old rule had been on the books for some time though Harry had only just read Hogwarts A History last month. _Hermione would be proud, though she might not appreciate the way in which I am using the knowledge._

"Do you want me to expel you Mr. Potter? Such things will go far into life…"

Harry cut him off. "First, you won't expel me. Even if you did I am sure I could get enrolled somewhere else or I could take independent studies like I did for my O.W.L.s in Arithmancy and Runes. Second, as to things affecting me far into life, I suspect my life will not last longer than a few years anyways. Personally I have sever doubts I will survive this one, but that's neither here nor there. Happens when you have maniac Dark Lords looking to eat your liver after gutting you. Riddle has proven to be able to get to me here, he has yet to prove he can find me in the world. Like I said, either works for me."

Things were quite between the trio for a few moments before Dumbledore spoke again. "Very well Mr. Potter. I will simply inform you that you will be taking special classes with me this year. The contents of said classes will be confidential just for your ears and thoughts as they pertain to the war effort. Special training if you will that will put odds more into your favor when it comes to Voldemort."

Harry thought for a moment over that. _Rather a little late to give me a real chance. Still a compromise is in order I suppose. _"If that is your wish I will attend. When?"

"I will notify you the time for each however for security reasons and my other duties the times will be random."

"I will need at least a few days' notice for each, I imagine my class load will be extensive considering the profession I plan to pursue." Harry raised an eyebrow. "That won't be a problem I hope?" His tone indicated it shouldn't.

"Acceptable if inconvenient. I will notify you when our first class will be held Mr. Potter. Until then." With that the Headmaster tipped his hat and made to walk out of the Great Hall. Harry was not fooled. He had only postponed the questions until the first class with him which meant no McGonagall to hide behind then. His eyes narrowed thinking of a solution that might protect him when the time came.

Harry turned to his fluxomed Head of House and smiled as if the confrontation between the Headmaster did not take place. "Did you enjoy the post card Professor?"

A bit surprised by the turn in the conversation she allowed a small smile to twitch at the corner of her mouth. "Very much Mr. Potter, thank you. I don't suppose I could talk you into reconsidering the Team Captaincy?"

Sadly Harry shook his head. "No thank you Professor. I was honored but considering everything I have to do this year I am swamped. Give it to Ron." Harry turned to look at Dumbledore who was waiting for McGonagall with a surprised look on his face. "Like someone I use to trust once said to me, I have enough to be going on with." The old man's eyes narrowed at his words, the implied slight against Harry hitting home. "And we know that was why I was not made Prefect so I will forgo the Captaincy so that both honors can be given to someone who…obviously is more worthy. I may still play if I make the team."

Harry bid Professor McGonagall a pleasant night and started making his way to the second floor thinking and leaving behind the stirred up hornets next. Harry didn't have to look to know she planned to give the Headmaster a piece of her mind. His mind wondered away from that unhappy topic and onto these meetings Dumbledore wanted. He was not sure Dumbledore would stoop to obliviating him to get his way, though it would not surprise him. The only solution would be if he owned a pensive. If he did he could store his memories but the damn things were impossible to find. Not surprising since the maker died several hundred years ago according to a shop keeper in Diagon Ally he had talked to. He really did not have any solution to this dilemma except to keep a journal or something just in case. He and Luna had almost finished the enchantments for the Encyclopedia Magica, maybe they could modify it to act as a journal for thoughts too. It bore looking into.

Harry rounded the corner to the second floor and started walking down the old passage way that led to the girls bathroom hoping a solution would present itself by the time of the class.

With these thoughts in mind he was fairly surprised to find Tonks waiting for him with the saddlebags he left on the train.

"Hey Nym, What's up?" he was a bit surprised to find her here; he was not expecting her to visit until next week sometime.

"Wotcher Harry. Dobby said you would be here after the feast. Can we talk for a bit?" Harry noticed she seemed rather down about something and he was pretty sure he knew about what._ Damn, she was fine this morning._ He nodded while holding the door to the bathroom open for her.

Once they walked in Tonks looked around listening to Moaning Myrtle crying in one of the stalls. He shivered for a moment. That girl was just plain creepy sometimes. He lost count of the times he caught her spying on him when he was taking a bath. Harry turned and spoke to the door in Parsletounge. "_Seal." _The door seemed to disappear into the wall. Again he turned and looking at the bathroom sink said. _"Open to Stairs."_

The look of surprise on her face for a few moments eliminated the sadness she was feeling while she watched the sink come apart to reveal a set of stairs leading down. Harry explained to her as they descended lower that the Salazar Slytherin, when he built the chamber, had set the bathroom to seal on command to prevent anyone from following him to his hidden chamber. Likewise a single command to open would open the chute for his Basilisk to emerge or stairs for him to enter or leave. When Tonks asked him how he figured it all out Harry mentioned he was curious about the chamber last year and went exploring. In the chamber he had found a small study where he had left behind some of his journals, notes, and such from the times he lived here. Time had not been kind to a lot of his possessions but Harry had managed to salvage one of the first journals, which was mostly an egotistical accounting of the chamber and how he hid it from his compatriots, as well as a few scraps of various others. They were in his library if she was curious.

The stairs ended just shy of the great metal door which opened when he spoke to it. The short jaunt had brought out the adventurer in Tonks who was looking around at everything with wide eyes whispering to herself. The chamber itself had not changed much since early June when he was here last. The Basilisk was gone having been harvested that month though it was still cold. Aside from his fang his cloak was also made from this basilisk. The rest of the salvageable materials he sent in bits to Charlie to move but he had yet to hear anything from him as far as if it had. The venom which remarkably was still good he kept for his own blood potions. He needed that gold to replace the gold he spent on the vials of Phoenix tears for those same potions. Those were incredibly expensive materials.

He walked over to the small pool of water lowering the saddlebag to the ground taking out the canvas tent inside. A quick command later and the tent pitched waiting for him to enter about ten feet from the edge of the water.

With a wave Harry invited Tonks inside. After she entered he followed watching her reactions to her view of his home. He changed a lot since the last time she was in here.

Harry watched as she walked in each room. After her curiosity was satisfied Harry led her over to the couch helping her to sit and taking a seat next to her waiting to discover what had his friend so distraught. As her mind came back to the reason for her visit her violet eyes began to tear with only one word escaping from her.

"Remus." He nodded sighing. Of course it was Remus. Her last letter told him Dumbledore had tasked him with trying to gather support amongst the packs. Though Remus was leery of Dumbledore's manipulations, he was still adamant that he could make a difference with some of them. Tonks though worried about him. His safety in such places was always questionable.

"It will be alright Nym." Over their friendship it had become natural for him to take her in his arms during these moments when her love life crashed as was often the case and did so now. Like always Harry held her and let her cry it all out letting her know everything would be okay, trying to reassure her sooner or later things would go her way. He was not worried about not spending a night in the Tower. Tonks had been there for him, he would be here for her. He did not have any plans to live down here while in school, but he did need it set up. Now was as good a time as any.

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am very honored by all the reviews and responses to the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others. _Updated: 5/25/11_

Of course Pink Floyd owns all the lyrics to Brick in the wall. I tried to find a different song to use but just couldn't think of one or find one. Special Kudos go out to Clell65619 who wrote The Marriage Contract Redux. An exceptional fic and one of my favorites. This author did the it first. Read and Review both our fics. Let us know what you think.


	16. Hogwarts

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

El Solo.

**Chapter 16, Hogwarts**

Harry made to roll out of bed when he suddenly found himself on the floor with a thunk. Groggily he looked around and realized he had fallen asleep on the couch. Events from the previous night came flooding back to him and as his sleep-befuddled mind began to process somewhat coherently. He came to the conclusion that his landing could have been better. Grumbling he stumbled to his feet looking around finally realizing Tonks must have slept in his bed last night. He took a moment to get his bearings before he walked into his bedroom to gather a fresh change of clothes noticing the ball of blankets and metamorph curled up in the middle of his bed. He couldn't see her face but he imagined she slept all right.

A short jaunt into his workroom had him dressed and looking ready for the first day. He walked out tying his hair with a blue strip thinking about his first day of school. Once back into the living room he noticed the smell of coffee and looked over the small table in front of his couch to see a tray set for two. _Bless you Dobby. Or was it Winky? Either way thanks guys._ He picked up both cups making sure Tonks was made the way she liked it, mostly black with a single cube of sugar, and entered the bedroom to wake the comatose occupant. Not that he needed to worry if the elves knew how she took her coffee as Dobby had taken to popping over to her place most days to clean since there was so little to do here. Tonks was a notorious slop, which pleased him to no end. Winky knew she couldn't cook so she would tend to Tonk's meals most days, which pleased both of them.

It took him a moment to find the small vent where he could just see her jaw in the shadows of the blanket. He wafted the coffee so that the fumes would float to her and laughed when he heard her moan in longing that coffee was close.

"Come on cousin, if you don't wake soon I will leave you to Salazar's mercy's all day since I am the only way to get out of here."

Slowly she stretched her morning aches away before rising fully clothed from the bed taking the cup from him. Harry leaned against the dresser next to her while she gathered her wits.

After a few moments and a sip she smiled at him. "If this becomes a habit I might have to keep you Harry."

Feeling playful Harry smirked. "Any perks to this job other than the pleasure of fetching your morning coffee?"

Equally playful she wagged her eyebrows at him. "If you could survive them I could think of a few."

Harry laughed blushing a bit. This round went to her. "Well, Sirius always said that was his ideal way to go." His cheek earned him a chuckle from Tonks. After a moment though he mentioned, "I normally wouldn't plan on being in the great hall for breakfast but we get our course schedules today and I have to make some changes to the old set from last year. Hungry? I'll whip up something quick if you like."

Her eyes lit up and she had a big smile on her face, "What about that mix you made for us the last time you came over?" She gave him a slight smirk, "Don't tell Winky, and I do like her cooking, but I like yours a lot better." Harry laughed at her childlike glee for him cooking for her. Since the first time he did she had been begging him to do it every time he came round her place.

"Sure, just give me a few and I'll have you a plate set."

It was only an hour later, breakfast done and eaten, when Harry walked into the Great hall somewhat cheerful just in time to see Hermione giving Ron a chaste kiss on the cheek. _That's what dating couples do Potter. Best get used to it. As long as he makes her happy there is nothing you can say about it. _He took his seat trying to not allow his mood to drop too much and tried to shift his thoughts over to his classes and away from feelings and thoughts he should not be having. Tonks did seem to be in a better mood this morning. He hoped Remus would find a way to keep in touch with her. Her job was dangerous enough without her losing her concentration worrying about old Moony.

Harry sat quietly to himself and waited for their course schedules to be handed out which took nearly until the end of the meal before McGonagall started walking along down the rows talking to students. Having already eaten he did not partake of the morning feast.

"Mr. Potter your course schedule. I am under the impression that you still wish to be an Auror is that correct?" asked the stern Head of House.

"Actually no, I decided that what future I might have would be better off elsewhere. I decided early this summer to take up Curse-breaking though I still have not decided if I will take up with Gringotts yet or not."

Hermione's surprise was evident when she asked from a few seats down were her and Ron were sitting, "Banking Harry?"

Ron's asked, "When did you pass Arithmancy? You never took the classes."

Without turning his head to his friends he replied. "I sat O.W.L.s for Runes and Athermancy last year and passed. Though I think I still have to have a meeting with Professor Vector for final admittance. Even if they deny me I can continue with independent study to sit my N.E.W.T.s."

"Very well Mr. Potter. I believe that is Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration. What electives are you taking?"

"Runes if Professor Babbling will take me."

The Deputy Headmistress looked over his papers and nodded. "As far as Professor Babbling and Professor Vector you will have to meet with them this morning at nine o'clock for entrance appeals but I see no reason for you to be denied with O's in both groups." She looked down at him over her glasses raising an eyebrow. "I will say that I was very surprised with your scores Mr. Potter. You scored exceptionally well, far better than anyone thought you would have considering the state of the work you normally turn in and the events during the testing times. I will expect the level of your work to reflect your scores this year."

Harry smiled. For the stern professor that was the best possible compliment one could receive. He nodded. "I will give you my best Professor."

He received a smile while she taped his parchment listing his courses and times of class. Looking at his watch he picked up his backpack and parchment wishing the others well and started walking off to his meeting to see if he could get entrance his two questionable classes.

He was only about half way to his goal when he heard someone running up behind him. When he turned around he saw a flushed Hermione slowing to walk with him breathing hard from her run.

"What's up? Class already?" Hermione shook her head.

"You never told me you got O's in Runes and Arithmancy Harry. How many O.W.L.s did you get? I thought you did not get your scores because of how you spent your summer in hiding."

Rubbing the back of his neck he mumbled. "I…a…got O's in Defense, Runes, and Arithmancy. E's in charms, transfiguration, potions, Care, and Herbology. Got an A for astronomy but poor and dreadful in Divinination and History. So I guess that gave me nine O.W.L.s. Besides, when would I have had a chance to tell you? You've been at the Burrow most of the summer when I managed to come by, it's not like I had a lot of opportunity."

About that time Ron shouted from behind them calling for Hermione. Harry noticed the torn look on her face but said nothing continuing on his way turning into the class room for his meeting with the two Professors. He knew it would just be easier for her this way. Harry knew from other couples he had seen, boyfriends always won over friends. Just the way it worked.

When he walked in he saw both of his prospective teachers sharing tea waiting for him. After a moment of greetings he sat while they observed him in silence for a few moments.

Professor Vector was dressed in casual robes, which fit her personality for taking nothing but her subject seriously. Professor Babbling while about Professor McGonagall's age was dressed in flamboyant bright colors which gave her a fun loving appearance. However their faces were in contrast to their attire as they both looked at him sternly.

"Mr. Potter. We hope you have something that will impress us because I assure you we are not easily impressed. Independent studies might have gotten you your O.W.L. but our N.E.W.T. classes are not something taken lightly."

Harry nodded at Professor Vector taking out a sheet of blank parchment one foot square and a two inch long by one inch wide crystal made of clear topaz. The stone was cut to twin points on each side and contained eight facets on top and bottom. Runes had been cut into each facet but appeared to be masked so as to not be seen clearly. Harry placed it in the middle of the parchment.

With a tap of his wand and a firm command of "Activate All." the crystal rose in the air perfectly over the center and began to spin quickly creating an aura, which softly illumined a two-foot sphere above and below the parchment.

"This is a prototype for one of my personal projects which was supervised by my Mentor Bill Weasley. There are a total of six-teen wards protecting the parchment form anyone but those keyed to what I have named the Ward Stone."

The Professors were all business while they examined the runes that glowed on the parchment and watched the stone before Professor Babbling spoke. "Mr. Potter these runes make no sense. I can see the wards indicated here, but they are incomplete schemes." She reached into the protected area before Harry could stop her and jerked her hand back after receiving a mild shock.

"Sorry about that though I did warn you it was warded." Harry levitated the parchment with his wand so it floated about three feet off the desk before taking out what appeared to be an incense stick. After lighting it from the Zippo at his belt letting it burn for a few moments before blowing it out allowing the bluish smoke waft from the ember. He carefully played the smoke underneath the floating wards which caused both professors to gasp when the numbers and runes appeared throughout the warded area.

"Great Morgana…" Vector whispered her eyes wide while she took in what was before her. Babbling was speechless.

"The incense shows the scheme to the eye. Bill picked up the potion composition while in Egypt and turned me on to its use. It's actually quite handy and mixed with an idea that Hermione said was impossible using approved methods I was able to do what you see here. It's quite effective and like I said it's only a prototype I crafted. I came across this when another project I as working on failed miserably."

Professor Babbling was mentally going over what she was reading. "Mr. Potter how much of this idea is actually yours?"

"Well, the Ward Stone is about it as I am sure you can recognize the various wards I used, all of which were taught to me by Bill. However, in order to achieve the weave in this manner all the wards needed a central point. Topaz was not my first choice since it's not as magically receptive as say, rubies or emeralds but they are far cheaper. Because of the stones quality I was unable to make use of other wards I wanted to use but like I said, this was my first attempt. I was trying to do something else at the time but my theories were partially successful here."

"What where you trying to do Mr. Potter?" asked Professor Vector.

"I was trying to prove a theory I had that Electricity, which is a muggle power source used for their things, could be made safe to run side by side with Magic. I am pretty sure that the reason they don't has to do with the fact Electricity generates a type of frequency that reacts violently with most magics. Muggleborns and Muggleraised know from bouts of accidental magic some of the results. I have also, with Bills supervision, conducted a few experiments. Normally it causes power outages, damage to muggle appliances, or to the home itself. My theory was that with the correct wards I could cancel out the friction between magic and muggle technology. So far I have had little success though it has brought me here."

Professor Babbling broke into his explanation. "You are aware Mr. Potter that enchanting of any items of Muggle manufacture or any times that could possibly fall in to muggle hands is illegal. Extremely so depending on the infraction."

Harry nodded. "Yes. However there are no laws on the books that says I cannot build, create, or alter wards so that the ward would work and allow for Muggle technology to as well. So long as I don't actually enchant anything I'm well within my rights to do what I am aiming at."

Of course he left out he'd already crossed that line. Both teachers nodded their heads satisfied he knew the boundary's so he continued with his explanation.

"Wards can be strengthened or degraded depending on how they are woven together or how the magical resonance affects each other. Bill taught me almost all ward schemes were layered because that was how it was always done, as you can see, instead of layers I inter wove them amongst each other in a three dimensional pattern using the Ward Stone as the focused and central point. Instead of layers, I wove them together at points where the wards shared common runes. It offsets the resonance as well as strengthened the overall effects of the wards, when done correctly. Of course I have caused a few cascade failures learning to do this.

The net effects of all of this makes the wards much harder to break since the central power point no longer resides within draw stones, lay lines, or the wizards and witches within and store stones. As you can see I have several points listed where they still exist but when a Ward Breaker tries to drop the wards by doing so the power levels only drop a bit taking what they need from other sources. Even with the all draw stones and store stones are disabled the Ward Stone still holds enough to keep the wards charged for a bit. If the parchment represented a house, the occupants would have more than enough time to pull out and get away if attacked. Also, the Ward Stone can be charged by the controllers own magic core if they are in direct contact until such time as magical exhaustion takes them down.

The main problem I have had so far is finding the right wards to work with electricity, which so far has been almost impossible, and the right materials. Here I used parchment hand woven from tuffs of hair found on moon calves, the ink came from a special watery sap farmed by Bowtuckles, and the gem is simple topaz though the jeweler who cut the stone did nice work. I carved the runes myself into the gem though to be honest I ruined twenty similar stones before I got it right. Bill was tickled about that. The materials and such where ideas from things Bill had seen while curse-braking for Gringotts which proved to him their value and strengthened the overall construct. This particular work took me almost six months to create though like I said this is a first generation of my current project."

The whole time he had been talking he found himself getting more and more nervous wondering if he should have brought one of his other projects. "I mean, I have another one I can show you if this one does not meet your expectations…Bills got it though. It only took him about ten minutes to break the wards when he tested it so I know it's not that good…"

When he finally chanced a look at the professors he noticed they were looking at him flabbergasted. Not sure what it all meant he sat back and waited silently fidgeting.

xxxxxx

"I was trying to tell you mate, with Bill mentoring you for the last several years' entrance was a breeze." Neville said. They had just exited the castle heading for Care of Magical Creatures, which was core to both their future professions.

"Still, the way they were acting you would think they never saw a ward scheme before. Had me sweating bullets the whole time they sat there staring at me. Independent studies was alright but Bill is busy for the next several months and there is still loads to learn."

"You worry too much Harry. Besides, Hanna was telling me that Babbleing and Vector were raving about you when she was in there earlier. The way they were talking you most likely will end up being a Teacher's Assistant."

Harry groaned. "I don't really have the time to be a T.A. I got enough on my plate. McGonagall made Ron Quidditch Captain so tryouts are coming out next week. Between the Vanguard and Quidditch I don't have time to grade papers. That's not even taking account the various projects Luna and me are working on. Did you ever get you family sword out of storage?"

Neville nodded. "Yeah, once we get the ball rolling on that we can set up sparing times. Gran had me taught years back and I kept up on it so I can get you started. Hey Look, there's Hagrid."

Both young men waved walking up to Hagrid who was smiling at them but looked around expectantly. Curious they looked around too and noticed that they were the only students here.

"Surely we are not the only ones taking N.E.W.T. Care?" Neville asked puzzled.

"Looks that way mate." Harry looked around as well but did not see anyone walking their direction and class was to start any minute. _I guess even Ron and Hermione decided that Care was too much trouble._ Harry looked up at Hagrid feeling bad for the big guy. "Look on the bright side Hagrid, you got us."

"Dunno about you Hagrid, but considering the trouble Harry gets into I wouldn't let that reassure you too much." Said a smirking Neville.

A great rumbling chuckle sounded from the half-giant. "Right then, small class so we will get right to it. Now the Ministry would not let me have one to show you but which of you two can tell me about Basilisks?"

They spent a few moments going over various dangers and descriptions of basilisks when Hagrid asked, "Good. Now tell me how do you kill one?"

Neville pointed his thumb at Harry, "Give Harry a sword and send him after it."

Harry looked at his best mate. "Dick." They both laughed. Despite the fact it was just the two of them, or maybe because of, Harry thoroughly enjoyed Care. Hagrid may have had a monster fixation but he still knew a lot about them and without the Slytherins he did pretty well.

Lunch found Harry once again in the Great Hall eating a meal made by Dobby and Winky with Luna at the Ravenclaw table. He sat eating lightly while listening to her go over her day and once again trying to get him to make peace with her Crumbled Horn Snorkrak, which Harry was having none off. He was still convinced the damn thing was a menace but he stopped voicing it. He watched Hermione and Ron but did not look for long. He had a Free Period next and he was not looking forward to it. Luna had Potions earlier and mentioned that Slughorn was a great teacher but a bit full of himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Luna laid her head on his shoulder. "You know I am here for you Harry." He smiled at her.

"I know Luna and thank you. Has your Dad ran the story about Agrajag yet?"

She gave him a very dreamy smile. "Not yet, he wanted me to do a bit more research on him. But he did say he would let me write it."

"Congratulations. Can you get me a copy when it comes out?" He may not like the damn thing but Luna was in love with it and as far as he knew it was the first article her father let her write on her own.

"Of course." He shook his head happy to see her so excited. _Damn, I should really get all this work done, N.E.W.T. homework is extensive._

"See ya at dinner yeah?" She nodded while he through his book bag over his shoulder and started making his way to the Library. It was already a long day. _Why didn't I stay on vacation? This is almost not worth it._ Already he had tons of homework, the Vanguard to train and to learn from, and all the other work he didn't get finished during the summer.

"Potter."

Harry stopped moving to turn around. What he saw didn't put him at all at ease. Four Slytherins stood fully cloaked. The only thing that stopped him from throwing himself into the hallway he was walking by was they didn't have their wands drawn.

"We have a proposition for you."

Harry raised his eyebrow. It wasn't every day a Gryffindor was propositioned by four Slytherin girls. Either he was going to get the jackpot of lucky or the next time he opened his eyes he was going to wake up in the hospital wing. _Either way this looks like it's going to be interesting._

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am very honored by all the reviews and responses to the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others. _Updated: 5/25/11_


	17. Schemes and Halloween

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

Solo, but looking.

**Chapter 17, Schemes and Halloween**

Eight students sat in a loose circle facing each other in the bare room on comfortable rugs. Four of them wore deep cloaks with their faces cowled to hide their identities. By the robes they wore they were of house Slytherin and none of them had any desire to openly show their support to Harry yet, he needed spies in their families and house, and they needed his protection. It was a good arrangement as far as all was concerned. The other four were easily recognizable, and appeared to be in deep meditation.

Harry sat like they all did with his legs folded breathing deeply empting his mind of the last few frantic weeks. Today was a big day for him. First it was Friday, which was by far the best day of the week considering the horrid class load he found himself buried under. Second within a few moments the old D.A. crowd would start arriving. For the last couple of weeks he had been setting up for this and it was time to draw the lines. Third, Dumbledore had decided he was to have his first special class with him. Hence why he was practicing his Occlumency with the others. Two of the Slytherins knew and were decent at Legilimency and they were putting pressure here and there through the others minds trying to divine their thoughts and break through.

It was a silent duel of wills with no signs of anything going on but the mental battlefields had many of them sweating it out. Harry included as they had been at it for the last hour. It was imperative that they all knew this skill and mastered it before they took the next step, training. The ability to maintain their secrets was of utmost importance to their individual safety; they all were playing dangerous games and one slip could mean death…or worse. Needless to say they all found themselves properly motivated, each for their own reasons.

The sound of the door broke through his mind and he felt a stab of pain as one or both of the Slytherins exploited his momentary distraction. He grunted, the only acknowledgement of their success and redoubled his efforts to push them out. He felt good they only witnessed one of his memories and it was one of no consequence. Twin hisses relayed his success when he redoubled his mental defense and threw them out. He tried to maintain his efforts while keeping an ear on the whispers and gathering taking place behind him. The D.A. was arriving.

"Hold."

Everyone in the circle raised their heads to look at him breathing a bit heavier for their non-visible efforts. His voice caused several to jump behind him by the sounds of the chairs scraping.

"Take a breather, I think we did well." He received several nods while he rose to his feet to turn and take in the old crowd from last year. Most had shown up.

He spent a good deal of time tracking them down passing the word to check their coins for a meeting and setting up the time where everyone could attend. He was pleased that so many decided to do so, even if he knew his news would not please them. He waited for a while until he was pretty sure all those who were going to attend were here before he spoke.

He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the master coin. With careless grace he flipped it out onto the table in front of him that separated his people from the old crowd. The sound of the coin bouncing rang throughout the room loudly. "Thank you all for coming. This meeting is here to announce that Dumbledore has officially sanctioned the D.A. as a Dueling Club with all rights and privileges there in." A lot of those in attendance looked happy and excited to hear that. "I have also called you here to tell you all I have no intention of leading the D.A. any longer. For those of you who wish to pursue it, elect a new leader to teach you, I won't do it. I have no interest in practicing for O.W.L.S. or N.E.W.T.s. Good luck."

He was about to turn his back when he heard Hermione call to him, "Harry, why? We all learned loads from you last year. I talked to Professor McGonagall and she said that not one of us got less than 'E' in Defense with the majority getting 'O's. The rest of the classes that sat tests did not get better than 'A' and most failed at that." A lot of those gathered nodded with that statement. Harry knew that was true, N.E.W.T defence was almost entirely made from those who were in the D.A.

Harry nodded. "I know, and I am proud of all of you for putting in the work and learning the spells but I don't have a desire to teach or learn these spells. I have other things to worry about."

Ron's voice was sarcastic and caused several of the old crowd to look at him in surprise. "What could you possibly have to worry about Harry?" Harry for his part raised an eyebrow._ Hmmm, I was afraid it might come to this._

"Voldemort." Everyone cringed expect for Hermione, Luna, and Neville. "I am going to train myself and only those who have the stomach to learn the hard stuff. I will fight him again. Next time, I will hurt him, if I can, kill him. I have no illusions that we will fight again. Not knowing how much time I have left, I plan to train now."

"So what then, you going to build up yourself a little army and train them in the Dark Arts? How is that any different than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Harry tracked his eyes over to Terry Boot. _Figures the little twat would be the one to throw that out. _

It was understandable, both Terry and Cho where pissed at him. Twice last week he had to make good on his threat. As embarrassed as he was to nic Cho's knickers he was willing to bet he was not half embarrassed as she was to find them hanging from one of the doors in the great hall with a little sign floating above it proclaiming ownership. Then again, he imagined not many people knew she was that into Hello Kitty, he sure didn't. Terry looked decidedly peeved that his prized book on transfiguration that his grandfather wrote was missing only to be found later in a girls loo. He had warned them though and the interhouse war against Luna had seemed to stop almost overnight when they sentenced a group of 'Claws to detention with Snape the second time they stole from her. After his second visit word got out quick, Luna was protected and the harassment finally came to an end. Still, neither where very happy with him over it.

"No, I have no interest in the Dark Arts, just as I have no interest in Stupifiying and body bines. I have no intention of training anyone for any kind of army. I plan to teach those few who truly wish to learn how to defend themselves with extreme prejudice. Its advanced Defense and some of what I will teach are family secrets." Terry came from an old family. Harry took in his gob smacked expression. No one shared their family secrets outside of their family. "I can imagine you understand why I am selective about it. It's not for everyone. I do not wish my own spells to come back to haunt me."

The room was quite for a bit before Ron spoke again. "So why then are there four Snakes behind you. Luna, Neville, and Susan are already in then? What about the rest of us? Why do they get to learn to defend themselves and we don't?"

In a neutral voice he replied, "Each have proven they have what it takes. Loyalty, Honor, and Bravery." Ron scoffed. Most likely at the notion of the Slytherins portraying any of those features.

The voice of a Hufflepuff he did not recognize spoke, "What do you expect us to do to prove those things to you Harry?" The uncertainty was palpable in her voice.

Harry thought for a moment before he answered. He waved his hand over the table in front of him and a stack of very old parchments appeared along with a blood quill. "It starts with those."

Harry kept his voice as neutral as he could while he explained. "The spells in my family Grimmoiré are very old and not everyone can do them. Most won't work for any not of Potter blood, yet there are other things I have to teach. Not all of it is magic based. Others here have offered selections of their own family Grimmoirés they can divulge or are able to cast. Our knowledge giving us a powerful network of shared unknown magics. These parchments are called the 'Word of Stricnor'." He heard a couple of the older purebloods in their group gasp.

Harry nodded. "Yes that's right. They are binding magical contracts that will hold you to your word. If you sign you agree to never reveal any family secrets to any who do not already know of them. It's a harsh thing and I ask none of you to sign. If you wish to join us, this is the price and it is non-negotiable. The trade of my family spells, wards, and knowledge, and that of the groups, is your magical silence and oath to never betray our group or me. We are serious about this. Betrayal cost me my parents and Godfather. Betrayal had burned the hearts of others. It will not be tolerated. We are each sharing the greatest secrets of our families with each other with no condition other than we look after each other.

These contracts do not bind you to my service in any way. I don't want servants; I don't want any of you to be warriors. I don't want any of you to fight." Harry's eyes narrowed a bit. "But if the time comes where you find yourself unable to get away and a fight is what you have, I want you to raise the hells and unleash them upon those who threaten you. These contracts are the only protection I could come up with that would protect the group, our secrets, and prevent the possible Betrayal of those within. Again I ask none of you to join us. You have the D.A. for your practicing for classes and to learn to defend yourselves. As it always should be, I give you only the choice and leave it at that.

If you sign that parchment understand what you are doing. You are agreeing to an oath of secrecy. What that means is that should you betray the secrets bestowed to you during our meetings your very own magic will rise up against you and destroy you." Several of those there gasped at that. "However, there is also a slight Fidelius like charm that prevents you from accidentally giving away those secrets by slip of the tongue. You will have to intentionally do it for that to happen. A reasonable safe guard that will prevent leakage of the group's knowledge or activities.

It is simply a vow of silence, with reinforced consequences for betrayers. If at any time you desire to walk away, you are more than able to do so, with the condition to never speak of the group, its secrets, or former activities you were aware of to any not of the group.

If any of you are worried about someone diving into your thoughts to pull the secrets against your will, you should be. That is the reason we have taken precautions, and those will be explained if you sign. Again, I ask none of you to do so. Not because I don't want you to, but because sometimes ignorance is bliss. This would be one of those times. The choice is yours to do with as you will."

xxxxxx

Not surprisingly no one signed, but many looked tempted. Harry was making his way from his meeting with Dumbledore. He barely escaped from Hermione who seemed hell bent on cornering him to talk about what he was doing. Since Ron and Hermione started dating Ron had been acting…well Malfoyish he supposed to him and he had no desire to tell his secrets to anyone like that. It was a shame that it was going this way. Well, no help for it, what will be will be. Maybe Hermione could find some time for him later. It would be nice, he missed his friend.

Dumbledore was sore subject with him right now as well. Granted, the history of the Guants was interesting and the knowledge of Merope was revealing but…it was not exactly what he was expecting. However, it was giving some insight into Riddles mind and that might prove to save his life if it was possible. For a moment his mind drifted to Bill in Egypt and wondered how that project was going.

As Harry ascended the steps to Gryffindor tower and gave the password to the Fat Lady he was thankful tomorrow was a Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione's Birthday was in a few days and he was supposed to meet up with Fred or George to pick up her present as well as to see where they were in various other pursuits. They were well funded for his side projects so as to offset any loss of income from the distraction. As long as they kept it all quite. Knowing those two, it could be almost anything but either way, he was looking forward to seeing what it could do. Any advantage he could get he would take.

These thoughts flailed about in his mind as he dressed for bed and then took his rest. Ron's snores rang loudly through the night as Harry tried to channel it out.

Come morning Harry could not be happier with the thought of getting out of the Castle. He loved Hogwarts, it was the first place that felt like home but after a summer of changing locations daily and then being here in one place he was going nutters. Hogsmeade weekend was his chance for some fresh air and a few other things he was unable to do while trapped here.

He dressed himself in his faded Jeans and a shirt Tonks got him for his birthday. The front had a single pocket on the left and was black. On the pocket was a picture of a broom closet and two brooms laying on the ground next to it. If one looked close enough they could see the closet rocking back and forth a bit. The back had a Legend that read, SAVE A BROOM, RIDE A WIZARD. Below that it read, _Seekers, The Snitch is not the only thing we can find…_ He loved it and it was exactly what he would expect from Tonks. The shirt seemed to fit him like a second skin making him wonder what it was made of. It just seemed to mold itself to his body.

He picked up his fang earring and put it in his ear. A few of his Teachers had been disapproving of it but he would not budge. It was too valuable of a defensive item. Next he pulled out his blue glasses that he had, reluctantly stored in his knapsack. McGonagall had told him in no uncertain terms that while she could not stop him from wearing the earring she could stop him from wearing the shades, and would unless he put them away. His braid was already done so he just made sure his bangs were in place and started lacing up his heavy hiking boots.

Maybe he was being too paranoid but maybe not. He added his usual belt accessories of Hip Flask, Zippo, dagger, thigh holster for his wand, and several pouches on his left. One was his money pouch; the other contained several Weasley items he thought were too useful to not have on him at all times. In addition to those were several bezoars and a few potions as well since he was not taking his robes. Finally dressed he descended down the staircase to make his way to the front doors where Neville and Luna where supposed to wait for him, or vice versa depending who got there first.

He got a few raised eyebrows from his constant drinking from nothing but his flask. He had lost count of the amount of times random teachers, mostly McGonagall and Snape had asked him to hand it over to be checked for contraband. He shook his head. Maybe he was too paranoid, but as much as he loved this Old Castle, it had tried to kill him several times so maybe not.

Harry finally managed to make his way to the entrance hall and joined with Neville, Luna, and surprisingly, Susan. They set off at a brisk walk joking and talking amongst themselves. Harry caught a lot of strange stares and more than his share of whispers as they walked and people got a look at him. He also got more than a few chuckles and laughs when people read the back of his shirt. Harry just smirked. They were going to stare anyways, he might as well give them a reason to.

The trip passed quickly and too soon Neville and Susan, who were on a date of sorts, took off looking for a butterbeer and a quite table. Harry and Luna took their time checking out the local shops. It still took him almost an hour to find the Twins who were, not surprisingly, leaving from Zonko's.

"Don't you miscreants run your own shop now?" He called to them. Harry was not sure which was which yet; even after knowing them for almost six years it was still hard to tell though he was pretty sure it was Fred who spoke.

"Business is so good dear Silent Partner that we were thinking of buying out Zonko's. How's that lining working on your Robes?"

"Alright, but your stuff isn't dark so there's no reason for the probes to go off yeah? Besides, Tonks had the counter."

"Maybe, we had some complaints though about a lot of our sold goods got confiscated." George said.

Fred picked it up though. "Not that we are complaining mind you, we almost felt bad when we got so much repeat business with tips to get past the secrecy spells. We have sold twice the goods than we normally have through our Owl Order service thanks to the added security." Harry shook his head. It was one way to make a coin. But it did worry him to some extent. If the twins could get their stuff through, it was possible for someone else to do so as well.

George was looking about and led them all into an alley where they were out of site for those milling about on the street. Once secluded the twins brought up a few charms and spells to enable there conversation to remain unheard. Once they were satisfied they uncovered a crate hidden by the dustbins. Harry smiled.

Harry knelt down and opened the crate taking in the inventory. George spoke first. "As requested, several Headless Hats, boxes of extendable ears, Decoy Detonators, our new and improved Skiving Snack boxes, and of course the Holy Hand Grenades. Tricky magic that, you know we were shite at potions but those were easy to make and improve on. These here are the Mark II's by the way, we tinkered a bit."

Harry heard Fred start up while he held loosely something that looked like a miniature plastic Easter Egg. "Your design for the case was brilliant by the way, and the potions compositions you wanted were nasty. That there in your hand is something we came up with using some of your notes. It's a new delivery for the Peruvian Darkness powder. Instead of throwing the dust about you, you can throw that at your opponent putting them in darkness while you make your getaway. Lee found a place in London where they sold the Muggle Easter Eggs like you suggested. George figured out to shrink them and I created a charm that makes them unbreakable until you press that rune at the top deactivating it."

"That's brilliant guys. You're not selling these things are you?" When he sent Tonks with the shopping list to them he left instructions that his creations or anything for the war effort was not to go into general production. It was too risky and everything he came up with was highly illegal, technically since they caused damage to persons and property.

"No mate. Just for use with the Marauders Vanguard. We don't have any made extra either so if you need more, you will have to wait until we can get them done."

Harry nodded at Fred's words. "Good. I don't fancy having these things used against me."

George asked. "Just out of curiosity Harry, where did you get the potions ideas for the Holy?"

Snickering he replied. "Each potions segment was something I learned in Potions class actually." At their confused looks Harry explained. "Snape took great pleasure in tormenting Neville in class. Most of the time to the point where Neville would mess up and add the wrong ingredients. Some of them had pretty nasty results, explosions, melting cauldrons, nasty boils that Poppy had a hard time healing. Those potions you guys were making for the Holy's were all failed brews by Neville. One half of the Grenade consists of a normal low-level potion you learn at Hogwarts in class held by a stasis charm. The second segment that is separated by the pin is the thing you DON'T add. The result of the Longbottom Brew usually turns out very very bad to who or whatever you throw these things at. Very nasty.

I came up with the design based on the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch(1) from the movie I told you about. Neville went over his old notes and gave me the 'Brew's'.

Imagine my surprise when I discovered that The Rabbit of Caerbannog(1) from the movie was actually a repenisitaiton of a Roman de Renart.(2) there is even a façade on the cathedral Notre Dame de Paris that's similar, me and Luna saw it during the summer. It depicts a tale of a Muggle Knight fleeing from a hare. The stories are something about him taking great pride in defeating a 'Feriousious hare'. It was not a Hare but a bleeding Crumpled Horn Snorkrak."

Harry looked up at Luna who had a slight smirk on her face. "He's cute and cuddly not blood thirsty and demonic the way you paint him Harry. Be nice."

"Wait," Fred butted in, "are you telling me that Crumpled Horn Snorkraks are real? I thought it was just a laugh printed about in the Quibbler." He looked over to Luna and quickly said, "No offence Luna."

"None taken Fred. Yes they are real. Harry found one for me last summer in Sweden while we were on a hunt."

Harry growled. "Yeah, if you call finding allowing your 'Cute and Cuddly' pet to use my throat as a chew toy then yes, I found the evil beast." Harry was looking at the inscription that read on the band about the middle. _First shalt thou take out the Holy Pin. Three shall be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the counting shall be three, Then lobbest thou thy Holy Hand Grenade towards thy foe, who being naughty in thy sight, shall snuff it. Amen_.(1) The inscription was tiny but easily readable and glowed slightly in a pure silvery white light. Harry snickered. "You added the inscription this time."

"Yeah well, the enemy won't see it but we figured an instruction manual was not a bad idea. Besides mate, you know us; we take pride in our work." Even Luna laughed at the haughty note in George's voice.

Still snickering he put it back. There where over three dozen in the crate stacked. Several bags of rare or hard to get potion ingredients were stored carefully inside with several other items he needed for his runes and such. He nodded satisfied. He closed the lid and looked at the twins who he ad dubbed Forge. "How much?"

"All that there wasn't easy to get mate, or make. It cost us about three hundred to put together your care package."

Harry nodded and pulled out a request slip and gave a shrill whistle through is teeth. The three others standing with him winced at the high pitched noise but Harry did not notice as he put a blood quill to the parchment writing out a requisition for five hundred payable to the twins. Just as he was about to finish Hewing landed on his left shoulder and he started tying it to her leg. "Take that to the Goblin Thakthor girl. Gringotts." She nuzzled the side of his face before she took to the sky.

"How you know she was so close Harry?" Luna asked him.

He shrugged. "Unless she's on delivery she's always close. Don't you see her shadowing us in the halls? Been that way since the Bridge thing. I don't mind though, she keeps me company on my morning runs." He turned back to the Twins. "Five hundred sound good then?" They nodded eagerly. "Good, now tell me you got Hermione's birthday present I ordered from Madam Mankins."

Fred smirked. "Don't worry Harry, we got it." He reached into a bag and pulled out a well-wrapped gift handing it to Harry. He smiled.

"Thanks, I was worried I would have to break out of here to retrieve it on my own."

George looked down at his watch then up to Fred. "We need to go though, take care Harry."

"You too. Other than the usual care package can I expect anything new next time?"

Fred smirked with an evil glint in his eye. "I have been working on something special so maybe. We'll let you know. Later!"

They said their goodbyes and Harry called Dobby to take the trunk and store it in the tent along with Hermione's present for now. He will make sure she gets it for her birthday in the next couple of days. He hoped she likes it.

xxxxxx

Time passed quickly for Harry after Hogsmeade weekend. The Masquerade Ball was being held this year on Halloween was this evening. A little chance for the students to relax and blow off some steam with how dreary things were out in the world. It had arrived faster than Harry thought it would. He spent his days in a quite routine. He took classes keeping to himself for the most part, wrote essays, did research for schoolwork and his own projects, exercised and stayed out of trouble. Aside from those concerns there was the training of the Vanguard, getting their mental defenses built up and brewing the Animagus Potions for the ritual for those who have not done it yet. He and Neville spent only a little time practicing swordplay but he was picking it up quickly. Neville it turned out was quite skilled, though he wondered if that was skilled over all or just compared to him.

With everything going on he rarely had any time for himself, though when he did he spent it in various places. The Astronomy Tower, which he discovered was a make out point after nine pm. Sometimes he could be found in one of the less lethal green houses with Neville or in other quite places about the castle studding the Book of Deeds and listening to music. Most times if Luna had time she was with him but with this being her O.W.L. year she was swamped with work. Harry shuttered, he remembered last year, at least she did not have to deal with Umbridge during such an important year, though Snape was no prize either.

The only dark spot in his life was Hermione. Ever since Ron and her had started dating he had hardly seen her. This was exactly what he was trying to tell Hermione would happen on the train. Ron had even taken to hanging about the Library with her, which not only surprised Harry but seemed to annoy Hermione from time to time as he was there for things other than studying. Harry never discovered what as he made himself scares when they were about, which Ron seemed to prefer. Harry couldn't prove it but he had the feeling Ron liked Harry not being around. Maybe it was just his paranoia acting up again. Harry even had taken to eating at the Ravenclaw table, though he still refused to eat the Hogwarts food unless Dobby gave him the okay and check his and Luna's plate religiously taking nothing for granted.

It had earned him more than a few looks from Luna's table mates as well as from just about anyone who had seen him scanning the foods and such. Luna never seemed to mind, which he appreciated, and he had noticed that Neville was making it a habit. Susan was not as vigilant but she did check off and on. His four Slytherins were as bad as he was but that kind of behavior was expected from the Snakes, especially from the females.

Ron had forgotten Hermione's birthday too. Somehow this ended up as Harry's fault because he didn't warn him her birthday was coming up. It wasn't like her birthday wasn't the same day every year for the last six they had known her. Harry had given Hermione her present, which she did love and gushed over it making him a happy wizard. Instead of books he had gotten her a new dress robe fitted to her measurements which were given to him by her Mum when he asked her at the end of summer what she thought Hermione would like. They were made from fine silks and dyed a wonderful sapphire, her birthstone. In addition to the robes was a set of modest sapphire earrings which he had worked into dark detectors like the new Marauders were using. It was tricky to work out since onyx was technically better but he managed to work the scheme with little loss to the effective range.

The problem came about when Ron found out since Hermione who, understandably, was talking to Pavarti about the gift in the common room and praising the thoughtfulness. Thanks again to Ellena Harry knew that Hermione had seen a similar set of dress robes at Madam Mankins when she was being fitted for her school robes and fell in love with them but could not bring herself to part with the money for them. Harry had no problems with it though and this seemed to upset Ron a great deal. He did not know why, Harry spent almost as much on Ron's Birthday last year when he got him an Autographed poster from the Chudly Cannons current team. Complete with a snitch from the last game they played, also signed, and a set of new Keeper gear.

Granted he could not resist having them stamped with a little crown embossed with 'Weasley is our King' but hey, it was the thought that counted right? He thought so, and it was a good joke. Even Ron was laughing about it in their last match last year when the Gryffindors started their own version of the song in his honor. Okay, granted again he had those made _before _that happened but hey, it all worked out.

Ron had managed to somehow sneak out of the Castle and into Hogsmeade after he found out and managed to get her some perfume. Hermione smiled but Harry could tell she was a tad disappointed. It was not that she did not appreciate it, it was the wrong brand. Even Harry knew that _if _she wore any at all she only wore Dolce & Gabbana Light Blue. It had Jasmine and rose, but he was not sure what else. Harry knew he liked it and even bought a bottle for Jessica to use. Hermione mentioned to him last year when he had asked because he noticed it. Harry shook his head not understanding how Ron could have missed not only her birthday but the brands she liked. He had two flirtatious brothers, even a sister for fucks sake to utilize for getting her a gift.

Quidditch tryouts went well, though no one in the house was able to out fly him on his Firebolt, nor did they have the skills to be seeker. Ginny and Katie had returned to the team this year as chasers, Ron being Captain was a given for Keep, but they still had to replace both beaters and a chaser. Harry shook his head at the memory; Ron was a vicious Captain, made old Ollie look like he pampered them. His idea of training was rigorous and Harry had refused several practices citing his homework and other projects he needed to work on though he made time for some of them.

Because of the snafu with Hermione's birthday Ron had taken to calling Harry, Seeker, when he needed something on the pitch. Harry did not mind though. Not even Ron could ruin Quidditch for him. Though he was trying. The rest of the team took Harry's advice and just ignored it. It wasn't worth the effort to correct.

Harry sighed while he laced up his dress shoes. No, his friendships with Hermione and Ron were, unfortunately, going downhill. They did not sit together in classes anymore, nor did they sit meals when Harry even went in the great hall. They did not study together in the common room as Harry was hardly there and they had Prefect Rounds that Ron now, surprisingly, liked doing. Harry didn't really want to know why.

For her part Hermione did try to get with Harry. Most times though they only had a scattered few moments as Ron would make his appearance not long after she would find him or when he would find her. The air was tense and thick when all three of them were together now. The only class they shared that did not have Ron was Runes and Arithmancy but Professors Babbling and Vector kept them pretty busy and not a lot of time was available for conversation. They only really had just enough time to not become complete strangers, but it was obvious to anyone looking the friendship between the three of them was not what it was last year. Not even close.

Harry took in his appearance in the mirror in front of him. He was dressed smartly in comfortable yet nice dark slacks and shirt. It was actually the same outfit he wore to Bones Manor. He only hoped the night would end differently than it did then. Taking his mums advice then he forwent his earring and did not even put in one of the onyx studs he and Luna had finished. He put on a set of black dress robes trimmed in red and gold and made his way to the Great Hall to wait on Luna. As Harry walked he placed his mask on which was made to look similar to his animagus form, the goshawk. Complete with a few of his feathers just for giggles.

While he waited for Luna by the Great Hall doors his mind drifted back to the afternoon with Luna. This year Harry wanted to try to honor his parents and their sacrifice. Luna's idea to help him move on and leave his past behind him. She had made several comments that it was mentally unhealthy to keep carrying around everything and little things like this might help him overcome them.

There was a small place by the lake that not many know about. There he planted a Lily in honor of his mother. He also placed a miniature figurine he had enchanted to look like a great stag. It stood only about six inches but it was fully animated. Once he set the ward border around the small plot Luna used some extremely tricky charms and enchantments to protect the area, keep it frost free, and warm for the little flower. The stag was enchanted by Harry to guard the flower from small creatures that might wander in the area. He had silently said a prayer to his parents before he walked away. It was not much, but to him, it was a lot. It was the first time he was able to do anything like this for them and it did ease some of his old feelings on their absence. He had plans for something similar for Sirius later as well though he was not sure what yet.

He was brought out of his musings when he caught sight of Luna walking toward him. She was wearing a beautiful gown of dark blue and gray. It was light and looked airy which was perfect for dancing. He also noticed that she was not wearing her trademark necklace and earrings. Somehow she was not Luna without them.

Her mask was a simple one, though completely Luna. It looked like it was made of Rabbit fur but he was not going to get his hopes up she realized that Agrajag was pure evil incarnate and skinned the little demon. It was just too much to hope for and he did not want to ruin the ball for her by poking fun at her pet. No matter how nasty the little beastie was.

"You look great Luna. Nice show of house spirit."

Luna smiled shyly at him. "And you look handsome yourself Harry." He offered her his arm and they walked into the room to find a seat. He felt fortunate; Neville had saved them seats with him and Susan who must be his date. He had forgotten to ask him if he was going to do it, he knew he was thinking about it. It was good to see him dating someone since Hanna had dumped him at the beginning of the year. Harry never did figure out what it was that caused the break.

They enjoyed a small conversation and a light meal. Susan was dressed simply in dress robes of teal with a sparking mask. Neville was dressed in typical Hogwarts black dress robes with a mask that looked horribly like it was made of peacock features. He said it was to give him that 'Malfoy Look'.

They were joined not long after by Hermione and Ron, both looking decent. Hermione was wearing the Robes he got her for her Birthday and the earrings while Ron was wearing the robes Fred and George got him last year. Hermione's mask was a simple one with two great white feathers he was sure was donated by Hewing. Ron's mask was a plain simple black mask. The music began playing not long afterward and Neville excused himself and Susan for the dance. The four of them nodded still sitting at the table drinking juices while Harry took nips from his flask. He was glad none of the teachers had checked it this time; it wasn't filled with pumpkin juice but with a little liquid courage.

As the song proceeded Harry felt himself getting ancy. The song, though nice was a bit too slow. He wondered if he could get the band to change it up some…

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am very honored by all the reviews and responses to the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others. _Updated: 5/25/2011_


	18. Crossing the Line

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

Alone, So alone…

**Chapter 18, Crossing the Line**

"Feel like a kick and a twirl?" Harry asked eyebrows quirked as a sly smile appeared on his lips.

Hermione blinked. "Since when do you dance Harry?"

Luna looked surprised, at least more surprised than she usually did but at his playful look smiled back at him.

"Yes please." Her voice excited. Luna took his offered arm and they walked out to the dance floor as the last song ended. Harry flicked his wand toward the band. The lead looked over at him nodded and whispered to the others real quick before the music started. Hermione watched all the while flummoxed.

He held her loosely, but in a different style than she was used to seeing. Left hand in her right held away from her body, his hand resting on her hip and hers resting on his shoulder, he pulled her closer as he whispered something into her ear.

Harry smiled at the quizzical look that appeared on her face, but chuckled as it turned into smiling acceptance and readiness.

The song started. It was a traditional English song, not one suited for the courts, but one suited for happy times in the common room of a village inn. It was an upbeat song that would prove to be just as enjoyable to dance to.

She followed his lead as they started. He dipped forward, leading her with his hands, brought their feet together, kicked out with his leading foot, spun her back and forward into his arms, and then pivoted, moving back the other way. After the second pass, Hermione watched as Luna started laughing as she spun, dipped and twirled like a feather in his arms. Harry's braid spun with them adding counter to the long flowing lose hair from Luna. As the music continued to play, he signaled to the band with a wave to increase the speed of the music.

Leaning forward, he whispered, and after a moment she nodded and he started picking up his pace to match the quicker beat. Hermione watched dumbfounded as Harry laughed as they continued. By now the entire floor was there's as everyone was watching Harry and Luna spin, whirl, and glide across the floor as if they owned it, and at that moment none doubted they did.

He added and extra dip here, an extra kick there, picked her up over there and finished with a twirl. Luna did not look like she knew the steps at first but she had picked it up and was laughing hard as they danced across the floor, their steps becoming elaborate and boisterous as they took over the floor. The other dancers were now forming a circle around them as they clapped and laughed as the music picked up. Hermione had to stand on her chair to see from where she was as half the dance floor was watching close by.

From where she was standing she could see Professor McGonagall clapping and what appeared to be whooping along with the two student's antics. Her normally stern and several face was flushed with laughter. Professor Fenwick was also clapping to the beat while standing on table himself so he could watch being just as boisterous as the transfiguration professor.

After a few more turns the song began to end. Harry picked up the pace, throwing in a few extra moves and as the final note of the song was played he twirled Luna as fast as he could into the air. She gained a goodly height spinning madly and Hermione could swear she could hear the odd Ravenclaw's voice joyously call out, "YIPEE!" as she spun and twirled from Harry's toss. She could clearly hear Harry's deep laughter from her reaction.

Harry caught her halfway to the ground easily. She was breathless, laughing and a large smile on her face, as the roars of the crowd and the clapping of the spectators thundered in their ears. He was panting as well, though the way he danced with her she may have been a feather in his arms.

Hermione climbed down from the seat and looked to Ron with a hopeful expression. She loved dancing. However Ron's face was flushed with his arms folded across his chest. It confused her for a moment before she noticed something that took Ron from her mind. Standing at the great doors was a woman.

The woman she realized a moment later was Tonks and she was making her way to Harry. Realizing something was amiss by the look on Tonks face Hermione started to move forward and ended up not far behind her cutting through the mass of students as they broke up and started dancing on the floor to a new song. Harry noticed Tonks right before Hermione got to him and just after Tonks herself did.

It was like a switch was thrown for him. One moment he was a happy care free Harry, now as he took in Tonk's frantic expression he was hard as steel and all emotion fled from his eyes. She had seen him with similar looks at other times, though never when it was not a matter of life and death. Hermione was just close enough to catch what was said over the music and the conversation made her blood run cold.

"Harry, they have Remus!" tears ran from the metamorphmagus.

Harry grabbed her arm and led her toward the great doors. Hermione followed but not as close as Neville, Susan,(who seemed to appear through the crowd though she had apparated) or Luna. She heard him speak, "What's the Ministry doing? Or the Order? What happened?"

The Aurors words where choked with emotion but she got them out. "Remus was in between packs and was ambushed. One of the ones with him ran to the Ministry to get help but no one will do anything! They won't help a werewolf and when I told Dumbledore he told me that it would be the morning before he could get any of the Order to go out for him. Harry, it'll be too late by morning. He'll be moved or…dead."

The raven-haired young man did not even take a moment to consider the problem. "You know where he is being held right now?" Tonks nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Hermione felt her heart give a hard thump at his words. He was seeking a fight with Death Eaters! Luna though beat her to whatever she was going to say.

"I'm coming with you."

Everything paused in their little drama for a moment while Harry whipped his head around to look at her. His face was a mix of emotions ranging from fear to anger and back again. He then did something Hermione did not expect. He kissed her.

Faster than any of them could see he reached out and cupping each side of her face and passionately kissed her. For a moment Luna's eyes were wide but they fluttered closed as the kiss proceeded while she emitted a soft moan and a dark blush spreading across her fair skin. He pulled back only a bit with the saddest look on his face Hermione had ever seen.

His voice was barley a whisper and could have been lost to the loud music running in the background but they all heard it. "No."

Hermione noticed Neville stride to Harry's right and Tonks to the left as they walked out of the great hall. Luna sank to the ground, flushed from the kiss and tears leaking out of her eyes. Susan knelt next to her with tears of her own holding Luna trying to give some support while getting support for herself. Hermione bolted out the doors trying to follow Harry. She never heard Ron calling out to her.

As she raced down the corridor she felt torn in some fashion. On one hand she was frightfully worried about Harry and this seeking a fight with dangerous foes. Even if she could understand why he was doing it, it just smacked of the Ministry all over again. On another she was perplexed about why her heart hurt when he kissed Luna. Or was it that he did not come to her for help. Maybe some combination of the two? She just didn't know and it bothered her a great deal. All of these things though out the window when she rounded the corner to hear Harry yelling.

"What are you going to DO about this?"

She immediately saw the Headmaster standing in Harry's way. His voice, unlike Harry's was calm. "There is nothing we can do until morning Harry, the Order is not prepared for this. We will seek Remus in the morning with our full numbers, not before."

"You fucking bastard. If you won't do something then I will." Harry's voice was dripping in venom and from what she could see looking at his back his body shook as if he was livid. Neville and Tonks were not fairing much better and both had wands in hand though not directly pointed at Dumbledore.

"You are going nowhere Harry."

Hermione had worked her way a bit closer and could clearly see the look on Harry's face. It was freighting, like staring down one's own personal demon in the flesh, it made cold chills race down her spine.

Harry growled, "Stop me." Harry held both hands at waist level just in front of him and growled. What Hermione saw next was something she just could not grasp.

From each finger on Harry's hand and several from his palms broke multiple different colored bolts of what looked like lighting that connected to the other hand. The bolts of flashing colored light began to gather at some point in the middle of the air between his hands. Where it all struck began a small ball of light that quickly expanded into a globe of energy that surrounded Harry, Neville and Tonks. It looked like an opaque bubble, rather like a soup bubble but not transparent. The colors swirled about in an oily fashion along the surface. Reds, blues, yellows, greens, and other colors blended about in a Technicolor riot throughout the sphere for the briefest of moments before it shrank in on itself and was gone. So where the people inside. They just disappeared.

Hermione fell to her knees barely taking in the stunned and flabbergasted look on Dumbledore's face. "Harry…" She continued to stare where Harry had been and did not hear nor notice Ron take a knee next to her asking what was wrong.

xxxxxx

The sphere appeared in the common room of Harry's tent and faded leaving all two of them stunned looking around.

"Dobby! Winky!" Harry called.

Both Elves appeared looking at Harry. "Dobby, take Neville. Winky, you've got Tonks. Neville goes to the Gryffindor boys dorm, Tonks to her flat. Bring them back here when they are ready." Harry's eyes rose from the nodding elves to his two friends. "Vanguard gear, Load up." They both nodded and disappeared with twin cracks from the elves.

Harry wasted no time walking into his workroom and began throwing off his dress robes and pulling on his armor, weapons, and goods. Within his mind he was cursing up a storm. Was he _ever_ going to have a decent Halloween? After his abhorrent showing at the Tri-Wizard Yule Ball he realized there just might be more dances in his future at Hogwarts. Secretly he took lessons from Katie that year but with their awkwardness after _that_ night he was took them from Alicia and Angelica. Each of the girls knew different styles but the ones he enjoyed the most were the ones he learned from Alicia. Those were very much like the one he danced with Luna a moment ago. Informal, exuberant, and pretty fun. Now though because Neither the Ministry or the Order will do anything it was once again up to Harry to fix things. This time though, he was going to be prepared.

Harry made sure the armor was tight on him, not restricting but tight, and strapped securely to their places the various tools, potions, and weapons. Once he was geared with everything including several of the new Weasley items, he walked back into the living room to wait. He did not have to wait long.

With two cracks his elves brought back Neville and Tonks dressed to kill, literally. Neville had his family sword strapped to his hip and both were wearing battle robes. Like his they had theirs set with potions and various items made by him or the Twins and their basilisk cloaks. All three of them wore grim faces.

"I need the Ley line coordinates Tonks so I can take us there."

"How Harry? That weird sphere thing?"

Harry nodded. "It's an old form of transportation that my family favored. It's complicated and if I explained it right now you wouldn't let me do it. Where?"

Harry could tell by the look in her eye she was not about to question him. She closed her eyes and appeared to be doing some quick math before she gave him the location the way he wanted it. Harry nodded closing his eyes and stepped close to them once again bring his hands together and generating the sphere and taking them away.

The sensation of transit was mildly disorientating, though nowhere near as bad as it was the first time he did it a moment ago. Maybe like apparition it gets easier with time he thought. Shaking off his musing he put his mind on the task at hand. All three crouched and began to creep forward looking around.

"Look for the ward line. I need one of the outlying parameter wardstones so I can access the scheme to see what we are dealing with." The two beside him nodded as they continued to look around. It took almost ten minutes for Tonks to find one he could use.

Harry took out one of his incense sticks and lit it with the Zippo playing the smoke over the stone.

"You really need to learn the proper spell Cloud." Neville quipped trying to lighten the mood.

"One problem with that Two-Mauls." Harry's eyes were reading the scape that the smoke uncovered. "The ward line here is set to sense magic use up to an extra ten feet from the line itself. If I knew the spell I would not have been able to know this and the wards would have triggered and they would have been all over us. Let see here…"

He spent a few moments looking over the wards. They were amateur at best, Bill could have the whole thing down in under five minutes. Harry however did not have the curse-breakers skills and it would take him considerably longer to do, _if_ he could do it without triggering the ward alarms. After he spent a few moments looking over the way they were layered he decided on a much more effective way, and easier for him. He tweaked the scheme.

Using his Cedar wand he touched a few runes flipping them or turning them sideways creating an imbalance within. It was not much but what it did was lock the anti apparition and Portkey wards so they could not be dropped, by anyone without dropping the whole construct. Time consuming at best. Next due to a disharmony in the scheme several wards were disrupted. For example, the defensive wards that activated the drawstones to leech at the power of non-registered gifted were deactivated forcing the ley line stones to overcharge to compensate and fry out several low level detection wards. That was all he could do safely but it gave him an idea for how to proceed; now he just needed two Death Eaters. It took him a total of seven minutes to corrupt the wards. Bill would be proud and appalled. Harry hoped they lived long enough to tell him about it.

He put out the incense stick and began creeping forward with the others following just as carefully and quietly as he was. He could see the house they were heading for and as luck would have it, two Death Eaters were standing in the shadows joking with each other. Harry looked at Neville first and waited for him to nod. When he turned to Tonks she nodded quickly. They crept through the shadows closer to the pair. When they jumped them surprise was entirely on their side. Harry and Neville grabbed them from behind covering their mouths while Tonks let them have it with all she had to their guts. It was a lot easier for the choke holds they were using to incapacitate the guards. It was over in seconds.

Once they dragged the bodies back a bit Harry looked at the other two. "Okay, Ripples take the likeness of one of these guys then change your and Two-Mauls cloak to look like there's. Make your way through the side door there after a few minutes. I'll cause a distraction on the opposite side. That should draw their attention to me and you and Two-Mauls can pull out Moony with little fuss."

"Like Hell Cloud. We're not leaving you to fight it all alone." Neville nodded to her words.

"I know you have more experience in combat than I do Ripples, that's why you are getting the hard job. You are going to need Two-Mauls to watch your back since you are going to be burdened with Moony. You know as well as I do that it's a two-man job, which leaves one of us to do the distraction. I have the best chance of survival. Besides, Two-Mauls stood back to back with me at the Ministry, you can't ask for better."

"That's not the fucking point Cloud. We don't even know how many are in there what makes you think you stand a chance by yourself?"

"Who said I had a chance? I plan on taking them by surprise. Death Eaters are not use to being attacked, they do the attacking. I plan on playing on that, and more. The longer we argue about this the longer it takes to get Moony and the likelier we get discovered. Do you have a better god damn plan?" the a**drenaline**in both their systems were running high.

"Cut it out, come on Ripples. The quicker we get Moony the quicker we can back up Cloud." Neville's eyes took in Harry's. "Make for the front door, meet you there. We'll lay cover fire once you get there."

Harry nodded. "I'll need it." He looked at the unconvinced look on Tonks heart shaped face. "Hey, I promised you adventure and a whole lot of stupidity. You thought I wasn't going to pay up?"

Tonks was quite for a bit before she sighed. "I hate you Cloud." Harry just smiled and nodded.

"Stay safe. See you on the other side." They all nodded and Harry left them to make his way to his position. Distraction time.

Harry transformed and flew to the opposite side of the house ducking down behind a tree before he changed back. In front of his position he could see a large bay window and inside were three men in Death Eater cloaks playing cards by the look of it. He began inching closer to get a better look.

He reached the wall and looked around to make sure no one was sneaking up on him. He reached inside one of his pouches and pulled out a cassock. He smiled as he put it on his head, which effectively erased it from sight. _Wizard Weasleys Wheezes proudly presents…The headless hat! Just put it on your head and bam, you're headless!_

Harry snickered quietly. When the twins made these childish things they had no idea of the potential value they would have for looking through windows or around corners without being seen. Then again, maybe they did. Either way Harry did from the first time he saw them. Lots of potential. Maybe it was the rule breaker in him. Harry raised his head above the windowsill to get a better look, those inside none the wiser for his snooping.

Three men sat smoking from pipes with an open bottle of Olgens finest sitting on the table. Joking and laughing they took shots and coins changed hands from the last game. He fingered the Cedar wand thinking.

_Release us…_

He needed a plan. The most foolhardy thing he could do was most likely his best option if he can survive the fallout.

_Release us…_ To Harry it was like a great many voices echoing ghostly in the back of his mind. Talking to him but barley touching on his conciseness. He shook his head. It was creepy and yet, something inside him told him it was perfectly fine, that he was expecting it. _Who are you?_

_We are the accumulation of Four-Hundred generations of your forefathers, and we call to you…_

Almost as if he was in a trance, Harry tucked the wand into his armored sleeve taking off the Headless hat and putting it away. He took several steps back keeping crouched. Taking one last look around he drew his sword.

_We are the instruments of retribution to the wicked…We are the bearers of light in a black night… We are Nemesis and Vengeance to those who harm the innocent… The Hand of Justice…We are… the VANGUARD…_

Harry looked down at the blade. The magic's that normally reflected themselves in the runes along the blade were muted as if the sword could sense his need for stealth. He brought his eyes to the window and went with his gut making a decision he hoped he would not regret. _Teach me._

The voices continued but it was all happing faster than words could come in his mind. Runic symbols flashed though his mind and he understood them seemingly on an instinctive level.

_Surprise will only last a moment, use that small time to cut your foes, leave no doubt to any who survive they have been weighed, and have been found wanting…_

Harry leaned forward and took off into a sprint for the window. He raised his left arm to shield him and took the leap. His body crashed through the window but he never felt the glass that exploded from his entrance spraying those inside. Some kind of field seemed to appear directly in front of him, like live electricity woven into some kind of haphazard like web it deflected all the glass and bits of wood forward with his momentum. Those inside had only one moment to gap in surprise at his entrance.

_Strike quickly, fiercely, and utterly. Expect no Quarter, and give none…_

His feet hit with a hard thump that seemed to echo through the whole house. Harry dropped his arm standing to his full height as he leveled the sword at the center of the table. The spell he released was not pretty.

It was old, not terribly complicated but draining unless one was careful on how much power they pushed into it. Then again, a little when a long way. "_Amner OR!"_ To Harry it seemed as if the runes burst to life from the cross guard and traveled up the blade to release the spell, it happened so fast though he was never sure. The spell itself erupted as a spinning rune made of whitish blue smoke. When it impacted the table Harry brought his arm back up in front of him.

The spell was called the 'Hammer of God' and was famed in the old days as being a favorite of Godric himself. No one knew how to cast it anymore, No one but Harry as his ancestor thought that preserving the knowledge would be a benefit to future generations of his line. Harry watched as if from another world and idly thought, the three Death Eaters would attest to its value, if they survived.

The spell burst into a sphere of force that shredded the table transforming worked wood into a rain of a billion splinters and spikes that impaled themselves in the first things they could travel to. The concussion was such that each one of the tables occupants were lifted from their seats, which seemed to explode from the force, and thrown in to opposite walls. The house rang with the impacts and their short soul searing cries. Harry himself grunted when the rain fell upon his shield which flared like an electrical storm about him pushing him back a few feet. The entire thing lasted only a moment and it was over, their bodies were barely recognizable from what they once were. It was a sicking site and Harry tasted bile in the back of his throat.

_Grieve not for the Judged, save your heart and tears for the innocent who deserve it. Worry not for those who no longer breathe for they can hurt your kinsmen no more, worry for those that still walk and bring the burning brand to them so they may know the error of their ways…_

Harry moved through the wreckage and made his way to the opposite door. Shouts rang out through the house and the sounds of feet stomped racing his way. He tightened his grip on his sword shaking the ringing out of his head. His eyes raked down the hallway and decided to make his way away from the coming traffic hoping to come up behind them. Ripples and Two-Mauls needed time and he was not even sure where Moony was being held. Putting his weak plan into action he took off through the hall rounding the corner.

_Cut your foe, cut him to the bone. Flow through his defenses like smoke and strike him utterly. Cut. Flow from the shadows, Cut. Cut them. It is the only law they will understand, send them 'on' and let them be your herald to those beyond to expect more…_

A Death Eater half-dressed came spilling into the hall from an adjacent door, Harry spared no time and thrust his sword through him. The force of the rush and plunge carried them both into the room. Harry could feel the blade slide easily into his gut and saw it erupt from his shoulder in a fine red mist. The Death Eater who Harry thought was familiar but didn't immediately recognize died with his face inches from Harry's. His eyes wide with a look of surprise.

With a twist and jerk he removed the blade from the falling body taking things in at a glance. Whimpering on a cot was a badly abused woman. He blinked feeling his blood boil far greater than it had before.

_Non-combatants have no place in war. Sadly the innocents are always the first to fall in such times. This is why we wage war; this is why we know no mercy. This is why we must be as cold as the artic winds, why we strike quick as lighting and just as hot, why we are as the earth, Hard, and just as unforgiving…_

He reached into his pocket and took out one of the Holy Hand Grenades the Twins just made. He pulled the pin with his teeth and tossed it at the wall that bordered the outside. Harry used his body to shield the woman from the explosion that took out a section of the wall big enough for her to get through. He barely felt the impact from the shrapnel from the explosion as it rained upon his back thanks to his armor though he grunted from a few of the larger chucks. The house shook from the impact and dust filled the air. Harry doubted she could see his face since his hood was up but he spoke softly hoping to get through to her traumatized mind.

"Go!" with a flick of his sword he spoke, "_Expecto Patronum!"_ he turned back to the woman. "Follow the stag, wait until battle is over and we will come take you away from here. Go, you can't be here." He paused for a moment looking into her terror filled eyes. "I will avenge you; they will pay for what they have done. You have my word."

That seemed to get to her and she nodded. She quickly grabbed the weak blanket and made after the stag into the night. Harry moved back into the hall and found himself thrown.

It felt like a bludgeoning spell hit him just above his left eye. It did far more than just ring his bell, it sent him flying down the hallway. He was disoriented and thinking was fuzzy. The pain was blinding. He felt other impacts strike him as he flew through the air along his legs, back and chest before he landed. He felt his bones creak but he did not feel anything break.

_Never fail to take in your surroundings…Fight now, grieve later…Push your pain to the side, Pain is your weapon to unleash on the wicked, it has no place within you while the battle rages…When in doubt of an enemy's positions, take out the area you think he is in…_

With little thought to what he was doing he pulled the first spell he could think of from the Book of Deeds, the Shooting Star. From where Harry laid he brought the sword up and then cut down with it burying in it an inch in the floor between his legs shouting, "_Estrela Cadente_!" It was a Portuguese spell from back in the sixteen hundreds one of his ancestors was taught wile down there helping an old friend with a small problem dealing with a Shadow Mage. In his dazed state he did not even consider that he had not practiced it was not sure what it would do.

From the arc of the blade as it traveled a great burning meteorite like object burst forth and raced down the hall. Flames of blue and green faded to white smoke as it tumbled and flew down the hallway at a great speed. The impact was defining and amidst the explosion and the sounds of feminine screaming in agony Harry heard the ceiling collapse burying that section of the hallway and silencing the pain filled screams and plunging the area in to a momentary quite. It was ridiculously over powered for such small confines but at the moment Harry could not careless. It worked, and that was all that mattered for now. It was exhausting and in his dazed state he wondered if it was the spell that drained him so or if it was like the Hammer of God and was adjustable. Too late now to worry about it.

_Women can be just as wicked as men. Sex of the foe matters not once they raise arms against you or your kinsmen. Man, woman, elf, wolf, human, vampire, centaur, it matters not what they are, who they are, all that matters is they have raised arms against the Innocent, and so they must pay the price. We only accept blood for blood, pain for pain and their lives were forfeit when they sided against the light. They had a choice, now we call in their depts. We are the Reapers of what they have sown and we will not be denied our due…_

Harry was exhausted from the few spells he cast. They were all emotion based elemental type spells, as it seemed to be something his family and now him was attuned to, and horribly draining. They used a great amount of power and he was weak from the hit he just took. It took him several moments to climb shaking to his feet leaning against the wall for support. _If this doesn't get their attention nothing fucking will…Okay, onward, we still need to get out of here._

His left eye was swollen shut as he made his way down the hall trying to get his mind back to the task at hand. He could feel the blood leak down over his eye and his face but paid it only partial mind. He would be in a lot worse shape if he did not find a way to get back to the others. Harry took several deep steadying breaths as he made his way looking about with one eye for the next bit of trouble he could almost sense was waiting for him.

When Harry came upon the common room he stumbled from his exhaustion. It proved to save his life. Just to the side of him passed the sickly green of the killing curse. Harry felt clarity descend upon him and dove to the cover offered by a nearby room hearing the impacts of various torture and killing curses rain in his wake. A quick look showed him three more were holding the small room he just left and baring his way out. He was not sure how much time had passed since he started this but he hoped that Ripples and Two-Mauls had made it outside by now. He was pretty sure he had transverse most of the house on his own, though he was not sure since he didn't know the layout. Now though, he had several Death Munchers to deal with.

_Meet deadly force with deadly force of your own. Cut. Leave you mark upon them, leaving no doubt to any who come after they have felt the fires of Vengeance upon them. Let your blade be your bugle to herald the cry that if they want War, then War they will have and we shall walk in the Van of battle with our banner proclaiming to all, we stand here and no ground do we give! The enemy will try to steal the lives of our kinsmen but they shall learn we shall not sell our lives cheaply and will take our measure of blood with us into the next life. No surrender, No Retreat! We are the Vanguard and our foes will weep in fear for their sins, for we are the Champions of the Innocent and we grant no Mercy to the wicked…_

Taking a deep breath Harry spun around the corner he was hiding behind and dove into a roll that carried him through most of the space between him and the closest Death Eater. He felt as if from a different world several cutting hexes hit him in the legs, armored left arm, sides, back and chest. His armor took most of the impacts, though Harry barely gave it a thought. He rose to his feet and fluidly swung the great blade cutting into the torso of his opponent. The man's pain filled screams announced to his compatriots that he was dying, and the coming blackness was greeted with a spray of blood and agony the likes of which he had not known before.

Continuing his spin he thrust forward into the man next to him cutting through his chest. Keeping his forward moment going Harry picked up the body using him as a shield as he charged the remaining obstacle between him and the door. He only managed a few steps before every nerve in his body was suddenly lit as if someone had set fire to every nerve ending within him. The pain was so great he dropped the body with his sword still sticking out of his chest and fell to his knees. Even with the armor the Cruciatus burned though him and he couldn't help but throw his head back and scream in agony as his body jerked uncontrollably. The pain increased tenfold when a second one impacted him from the front doubling his screams to the laughter of two torturing him while his mind fractured like broken glass.

Just as he felt as if his body would burst in flames and his mind broke the pain stopped. Harry collapsed to the ground and shakily looked up to a terrifying site. The one behind him was pinned to the wall by a great savage looking black bear. The bear had its massive maul like paws deep in the chest and arms of the Death Eater it had pinned. The bears maw was just inches from the Death Eaters face while bellowing a great animalistic cry throwing ropes of spittle from its mouth into the others face from the force of its massive yell. Enormous yellow spear point teeth gleamed in the oil lamplight that hung from the wall scones. Such was the force it shook the floorboards where Harry lay in agony.

He turned his head and saw the other one had his wand pointed from him to the new threat and reacted on instinct pulling his cedar wand from his sleeve and uttered a spell he had never believed he was capable of to save a man who was as his brother in all but flesh and blood.

"ADAVERA KADAVERA!" The sickly green light rushed from his wand and through the body across the room. Dead eyes looked at the ceiling frozen in fear. Despite the fact he was no longer holding the sword he still heard it within his mind, though the voices seemed fainter.

_There is only one unforgivable in war, in life and that is causing pain to the Innocent. We bare the burden of bloodied hands in hopes they do not and know not the horrors we do and see. Those stains are our burden, it is our curse. The cross we bare so others do not. We are the fist of the Light and though our souls be burdened and our hearts weighted low we breathe free knowing the Innocent remain so. We are Angles of war, Pious in our minds and hearts with our wings in the flames… _

A sickening crunch sounded behind him and he assumed Two-Mauls finished what he started. The thought was confirmed when he felt a hand that ignited the pain in his body placed lightly on his shoulder. He sucked in a pain filled breath, which only seemed to aggravate his condition but the hand withdrew.

"Fuck me Cloud, you're not looking good." Harry could hear the fear and concern in Neville's voice. Harry reached over and grasped the hilt of the sword jutting from the body next to him and used it as leverage to climb painfully to his feet.

"Yeah, but you should see the other guys." His voice was harsh and gruttle when he spoke from all the screaming he had done. "Where's Ripples, Moony and the woman?"

Harry tuned to take in his friend. He had a lot of blood that ran from his chin covering his cheeks and down his front. His robes were torn here and there which was a testament to the spells he faced since he wore special reinforced Battle robes. Still, Harry did not see any obvious injury. His eyes though had a haunted look. He nodded in his mind, Harry could only imagine his were the same. They had both taken lives this night in brutal fashions.

"The woman is with Tonks and Moony who are both down. The two we took out when we got here woke up sometime during the fight and ambushed us while we moved Moony out. Cruciatus to Tonks and a stunner I have never seen before. I came as soon as I could."

It appeared since they had yet to be attacked yet that they had taken all the houses occupants. They took several steps outside when Harry felt a need to turn back at the ruined smoking house.

_Leave your Mark for your foes to see. Let it be the symbol they shall fear when they see it in the sky, let it haunt their dreams and nights. Those who use fear should know that blade swings both ways, let them fear what we will do next. Let your foe know they are not safe where they dwell. Let them lose sleep and cower in terror wondering when you will find them. Let the bodies of their fallen be proof to the eye that here, right here, in this secret place you found them and put the blade to bone. Here the Vanguard stood tall and struck back against the wicked and judged them to be unworthy. Let the fear they thought was their weapon become our weapon and thrust it deep into their hearts. Let them know, we ride forth, and all of the hells flow in our wake laying ruin where we put our feet. Let them cringe in fear that one day, our steps will carry us to their door and their dead eyes will one day stare into our symbol in the sky. Let the Dark know, the Light is coming for them. Leave no mistake to one and all that like the dawn, we will not be denied nor stopped…_

Harry raided his eyes into the sky before raising the tip of his sword to the stars. "_Van Adar_!" A bolt of golden reddish light rose into the sky before it burst. In the flash of light stood a massive Sword and crossed Wand. At the top of the X stood a great pronged Stag. Regally it looked back and forth as if surveying the battlefield as his own domain.

To the left of the X was a great Grim looking dog, to the right was a massive wolf. Both appeared to be growling and looking about as if daring foes to come within site. The animals were cast in a ghostly bright blue while the sword was red and the wand gold. The bottom of the X was directly over the ruined house seemingly to openly proclaim the lights victory on theses grounds.

Harry lowered his sword sheathing it. "We are done here. Let's get our wounded took care of." Neville walked Harry to where the others were waiting before he took up Moony on his shoulder while Harry took Tonks in his arms. The woman he had rescued looked about frightened while Harry fought the pain in his body and limbs concentrating. The sphere erupted about them all working from the center of his chest expanding about them all, quicker this time, before it faded away leaving no trace of those who stood inside. None of them heard the 'pop's of apparition nor the shouts of multiple voices that rushed past the ward line heading for the battlefield.

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am very honored by all the reviews and responses to the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others. _Updated: 5/25/11_


	19. End of Innocence

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

Solo.

**Chapter 19, End of Innocence**

Still dressed in her ball gown one Luna Lovegood stalked the old castle in search of her prey. It was not the first hunt she had been on but her prey was the most elusive she had ever tried to find. More elusive than the Snorkack, harder to find than a Nargle in mistletoe, and just as difficult to track as a Wrackspurt between hosts. She was hunting the one and only Harry Potter and it was not going well.

As Luna roamed the halls continuing her hunt her mind wandered to the kiss they shared before he left. It was truly the most amazing thing she had ever done with another. In all their time together Harry had shown hints he might be interested but until that kiss she was unsure. She had definitely given him enough of her own hints. This night though was not the night to question their relationship, or if there was one yet. Tonight Harry needed her. Before she could help him she had to find him.

He had been gone several hours when she finally got a lead that he had come back. Her steps behind her were from the Hospital Wing where Neville was being tended by the loving ministrations of Madam Pomfrey who was fuming at her inability to keep Harry in the wing. There were three others in beds but were unconscious from their wounds. However as sad as the wounded metamorph, werewolf, stranger and friend were, it was not as important as finding Harry. They had someone looking out for them, Harry didn't.

The greatest problem she faced was Hogwarts was his home turf. No one knew the castle better than Harry. Maybe Dumbledore but she really though Harry held the edge. Not even Ron and Hermione had spent as much time out of bounds after curfew as Harry and she was pretty sure he knew every inch of the castle by heart. That and he had that blasted invisibility cloak and the map which meant if he did not want to be found, no one was going to find him. Much to her current disgruntlement.

Luna was stalking through the hallway just before the Gryffindor entrance when she noticed she was not the only one out of bounds tonight. Skulking through the shadows in front of her was a first year with several books in her arms looking around afraid she was about to be caught at any moment. It took a moment for Luna to recognize her.

Luna quickly and quietly walked up and taped the little girl on the shoulder. The wee firstie squeaked and when she spun around almost lost all her books to the ground around her. Luna gave her a small smile. It was her.

"Hey, your Harry's Angle right?" Luna watched her nod though her eyes remained wide in fear. "Don't worry. In my first year I went to the library a lot too, sometimes it was after curfew so I won't tell if you won't." She smiled reassuringly.

Angie let out her breath and finally smiled back though her eyes still seemed haunted by something. "Okay."

Luna looked down at the books she was carrying. 'Curses and how to Reverse Them. Why it's important', 'Beginners guide to Healing, Closing Wounds and Why You Should', and 'Cleaning Charms Made Easy. Even Squibs can do them!' All three books stood almost half her height and though Luna was able to reassure her she seemed fidgety to be somewhere else.

"I am looking for Harry, have you seen him?" The painful look in the small first years eyes told Luna she was on to something.

The young Gryffindor looked up at the Portrait and then back to Luna. "Harry's always been so nice to me. He helped me get on the Platform and I met my first real friends on the train that understand like he said I would. One of them was sorted into Slytherin and I was really upset. Harry told me that I shouldn't listen to the house stuff and if she was my friend before we were sorted we could still be friends now. We even sit together since Gryffindors and Slytherins share so many classes. My other friend is a Hufflepuff now and we study together in the library all the time."

Luna watched as tears began to gather in her eyes. "He always smiles at me in halls and asks me how my day was. He even helped me with my charms essay. I saw him a little bit ago, he looked real bad. He had blood on his face and all over those special clothes. His face looked really sick or sad. I wanted to help him so I went to the library to get some books since I don't know anything about healing and Harry looked he needed a healer. His eye is all messed up, swollen so I don't think he can see out of it."

"I see. Well, I'm not a healer but I do know a little bit. If you could let me in I would more than happy to take your books and what I know to help Harry. That is what I was trying to do, find Harry so I can help him. Do you think you can let me in your tower?"

Angie looked torn for a moment while looking at Luna and then looking back at the portrait before she nodded she would help. When she walked up to the portrait Luna covered her ears so she would not hear the password. She just wanted in to help Harry.

The portrait looked at Luna before she opened up, "Thank you dear, not many are as understanding."

Luna smiled as she entered uttering that it was not a problem. Luna took the books from the young girl and once she had directions to where Harry was she made her way to him. When she saw him it was disturbing.

Harry was kneeling in the middle of the boys bathroom floor hunched over with his head touching the floor sobbing quietly. Still dressed in his armor and gear. Judging by the look of dried blood about him he had been here for some time. "Harry…"

His trembling body seized up for a moment and she waited for him to calm down. According to the little Neville had told her Harry had taken at least a strong Bludgeoner to the head as well as a great deal of Cruciatus exposure. Luna shivered at the thought. Bludgeoner's were bad but she'd read as much as she could on the Cruciatus. What it did to people was horrifying. No one really knew a lot about the curse but there was a lot on the after effects of exposure to it from the last war. In anticipation that she might need the knowledge, and hoping she wouldn't, she read up on some of the more accurate texts. Exposure caused severe damage to the nervous system of the body, but the psychological damage was even greater. Most victims that could walk away from it recounted feelings of fear in another's touch because of the physical pain it would cause for days afterward. It made them feel isolated and caused fear in others. One text related Cruciatus exposure electing feelings akin to what women feel when they are raped. The violation, inability to fight back, pain, ect. There was a reason it was considered Unforgivable. While she waited for Harry to accept her presence she looked him over for other injuries.

His cloak and robes had seen better days being pretty roughed up. It looked like the most of the dried blood had not come from him. Most of it appeared to be splattered all over his robes and armor, not necessarily leaking from him. Cautiously she approached him and lightly laid a hand on his shoulder as softly as she could to let him know she was there. Once again his body seized up and by his quickly drawn breath she must have hurt him. There were no pain relievers or potions would work against it the Cruciatus but she could treat his other injuries.

Without saying a word she began unbuckling the sides of his bloodied armor. Harry did not fight her nor did he help her as she released all the clasps on both of his sides. This was common in victims of the torture curse. Aside of the pain they instinctively rebelled against the touch of another. According to the books she read it was common in those whom received extensive exposure to seemingly withdraw into themselves. Neville told her Harry pushed himself hard to complete the mission and get back. Once back Harry wandered off, apparently to here. It was so Harry to push himself for others to lick his wounds and suffer alone. After she got the buckles undone she did not so much remove the armor from his body as peal it off of him. Bile rose from her throat at the sound of the armor being pealed from his skin. Luna clenched her teeth together to hold it back while she worked. Once she managed to finally remove the back piece of his armor Harry seemed to collapse in on himself landing on his side on the tiles below him. She was pretty sure the armor was the only thing holding him upright.

Slowly, so as to minimize the pain he would suffer, she tried to remove the armored sleeve and suffered a similar result. Once she had his upper body bared the damage to him was a lot more apparent, and grievous.

His entire back was black and blue. His left arm was worse. Dried blood covered every inch of his skin but she could not find any breaks or cuts. That told her the spells he was hit with hit hard enough to cause him to bleed through his skin. Judging by the extent of bruising covering his back, chest, and arm he must have lost a lot of blood. Reaching inside his robes she fished around until she pulled several of his vials and tried to hold his head up for him to drink. "You've lost a lot of blood Harry, please drink…" His eyes where closed from his pain but he responded to her coaxing and opened his mouth to drink the potion. This was very good. Most victims never progressed this quickly. She wasn't sure if Harry was just able to deal with the Unforgivable better than other people or if it was her presence that seemed to help him. Luna watched as his skin color seemed to improve becoming more pink than pale, at least where his skin wasn't so bruised to tell. Angie was right about his eye, it was pretty bad as well but that was something she could actually help with once she got him cleaned up.

Helping Harry to lie down on the tiles she started unbuckling his armored legs and boots. It was very difficult as Harry weighted a lot more than she thought he would but she managed to deshell him of his protections. She noticed his legs didn't seem to be as bad as the rest of his body but he still had some bruises there. As her eyes racked along him she could not help but wonder which was worse, the summer he arrived wounded or now. She was not sure; they both had their horrors to fix. Without hesitation she removed Harry's boxers leaving him completely naked.

"Dobby."

The hyperactive elf appeared looking worried about Harry. "Dobby would you please take Harry's things and return them to where he keeps them? I will also need the bottle of bruise-be-gone, Muscle relaxant paste, the strongest pain reliever Harry has, and fresh cloths in his dorm room please." Dobby nodded at the instructions while Luna brought Harry's Head to her shoulder.

"Harry, you're going to have to help me bath you. A quick shower and I will get you in bed okay?" Though is eyes had yet to open and he appeared to be in his own world he grunted moving is legs and arms. This was even better than she hoped once she heard about him taking the Unforgivable. With his help she was able to hobble him into the shower where she washed the blood from his body taking extra care to touch him as lightly as she could. It was a long task and Harry constantly was hissing in pain from her ministrations. She apologized each time but they both knew there was no help for it and he couldn't do it himself right now. He was barely standing on his feet. She toweled him off lightly making sure to get him as dry as she dared and wrapping it around his waist.

It was a long several minutes to climb the stairs with a sobbing and weakened Harry to his dorm room. They did make it and fortunately when she entered no one was awake. Neville's bed was empty but he was in the Hospital Wing, the other boys were snoring, or in Ron's case roaring away in the night. Keeping care to not jostle Harry too much she moved him toward his bed where she pulled back his bed covers to lay him down. The towel fell to the floor and she managed, after a bit of struggle, to get him into it. Harry immediately curled up in a little ball, his sobbing none stop. Her heart truly went out to him. Neville didn't say but she just knew they had done terrible things this night.

It was only at this moment when she looked down did she realize her ball gown was covered in blood and soaking wet from her washing Harry. After only a moment of deliberations she shrugged and removed her own clothing leaving herself just as naked as Harry. She climbed into the bed with him and applied the Bruise Be Gone and relaxant pasted all over his body cringing with each hiss as she had to turn him this way and that. Like the shower it was a long process but once she was finished she gave him the pain reliever potion. The medicines were only partially effective; she would need to apply them in the morning again for any noticeable effects to take place. It would most likely take more than the entire weekend remove all signs of his battle. Still, a few glamors would suffice to hide what she couldn't fix by class time Monday.

Finally done tending to him she internally debated what she should do now. There was no way she could make it to Ravenclaw Tower in her clothes the way it was and not raise questions. Even being Harry's date was not enough cover for the ruined condition of her formal robes. Eventually Luna decided it would be far better to just stay here and wait until everyone was in the Great Hall for breakfast to make her dash to the Tower. That way no one would see. Another reason would be this would allow her to be here for Harry should he need something in the night. With that decided she closed the bed curtains then burrowed herself under the covers with him and waited for sleep to claim her.

It was a fruitless exercise. Harry's body continued to shake and her worry was endless for him. After a few moments Luna decided to gently try snuggling up to him. When she was little before her mother passed she would snuggle to her and it always made her feel better. At first he froze up but she waited patiently and eventually Harry relaxed a bit. She snuggled closer to him spooning up behind him draping one arm around his waist holding him lightly while the other hand brush his hair back in what she hoped was a soothing manor.

Luna lost track of time while she held him softly humming whatever tune came to mind. Abruptly Harry turned in her embrace and clutched to her. His head rested in the hollow of her neck and she could feel his choking sobs now through his chest into hers. She didn't know what surprised her more, that he willingly moved into her embrace or that he spoke a few moments later. It almost seemed to shatter the silence of their little world inside the bed draping.

"Don't…go…"

"I won't Harry. I am here." She continued to comfort him as best she could feeling his body shake from his sobs and the after effects of the Cruciatus. She was truly hopeful for his recovery with his desire to turn to her instead of allowing his instincts to rule him and turn away.

It was a long while later when he spoke again. "I…killed Luna. I killed a lot of them…" his voice was weak and she could hear the emotional pain his admissions where putting him through. She felt a bit of her heartbreak at his plight. The weight of taking lives on top of the exposure…_He must be going mad in his mind…_

She kept her voice soothing when she replied. "I know Harry. It's okay. You did nothing wrong." She knew most of the blood on his robes was not his, the only physical injury he had was to his eye, but even that did not explain the blood splatter than ran across the other side of his face.

"I didn't feel anything Luna. I still don't. I murdered a bunch of them and I don't feel anything… I think… I think I'm going Dark…"

"You're not going Dark Harry…"

She knew it would come to this sooner or later. She would be here for him as she promised herself she would. It changed nothing to her, Harry was still Harry. He was still a good person despite the deeds. She knew he killed evil people; the deed did not make him evil. She would convince him of it. Harry could no more go Dark than she Hermione could stop reading.

Suddenly his body tremors seemed to get worse. "I hurt so much…" She shushed him still holding him as tightly as she dared and stroking his hair. Harry snuggled closer to her. She could feel his shaky breath on her throat. Lightly she felt his lips press against her in a light touch. His body's tremors had not tapered off but she could feel a slight difference in them. Even with her putting all her might to dampening how much of his emotions she could feel she could still feel his pain, and now, something more was leaking though.

It only took her a moment to consider her situation. They both were completely naked and pressed intimately close together. She could feel where this was going; she was not ignorant of their situation. Even with his body racked with pain she could feel his need, and it was growing. She could see in his aura he was almost operating on an instinctive level now, he hurt horribly and something primitive in him was seeking to feel something other than pain. Really, to her there was nothing to think about. Anything for Harry. Even this.

His kisses became slowly more heated as his lips traveled from her throat up along her neck to just behind her ear. She could feel her own arousal began pooling inside her and shivered with the sensations he was giving her. His own pain was slowly being pushed back as his more primal needs surfaced with each kiss. She could not stop, nor would she, the moan that escaped her when she felt his tongue slide along her earlobe tasting her.

His body shifted quickly moving on top of her. Instinctively she spread her legs a bit to be more comfortable letting them rest to either side of his body. She felt her eyes flutter closed as he continued his ministrations. He pressed his lips to hers, tenderly but firmly. Luna met him giving as much as he gave her. It did not take long for their kissing to become heated. A delicious ache was developing in her center and her nipples were hard as they pressed against his chest. It sent tingles down her spine. Harry moaned into her mouth when she began stroking his back with her hands, letting them roam lightly keeping his injuries in mind. His needs where almost suffocating her now.

Luna could feel her own passion building. These new sensations were so powerful it was almost a revelation. She couldn't think clearly with him entwined with her so intimately. Her heart was racing from the feel of him over her, his lips pressed against her almost as if he could somehow draw a hidden answer or strength from her. She could feel his passion building with hers and it only heightened the experience driving clear thought from her mind. With all of the new sensations it came as a bit of a shock to her when he tensed and spoke roughly in her ear.

"Tell me to stop…" Harrys voice was mix of his need for her to not, and desperation for her to do so. It amazed her he could still pull the will power to even ask with everything he was going through. This was pushing the pain away, giving him something other than the agony of his emotional and physical wounds to feel, and yet, he was willing to stop, for her.

Luna placed her hands on either side of his face drawing herself up so she could look into his undamaged eye. She could see his need clouding it but far far more as well. She could see all his barriers were down, she saw his pain, his need, his desperation. He did not want to hurt her yet he needed this.

She tenderly touched her lips to his for a moment and looked into his eye letting him know everything she was feeling. "No." Again she drew him closer to her and Harry complied completely kissing her with such emotion she felt her toes curl. She felt his body shift between her legs and she wrapped them about him willingly. Evidence of his arousal became firmly pressed against her center. Her blood began flowing hotly through her veins in anticipation. She closed her eyes locking her lips on Harry's and clutching to his back. It was not long before she felt him enter her.

In a blind moment as she felt the head of his manhood enter her her eyes shot open wide with hopeful panic. _By_ _Clinodna, is he even going to fit?_ She felt her inner walls stretch ever so slowly as he pressed deeper and deeper within her. Stretching her beyond her minds understanding and giving her a feeling of fullness she had never known was possible. Her legs trembled and almost unknowingly she felt her nails dig deep in the flesh of his battered back. Harry hesitated though when she felt himself press against her maidenhead.

With a ragged breath she released his lips from hers. "Just…do it." Harry pressed himself against her tightly mashing her breasts flush against his own body as he returned to the kiss and thrust himself deeply within her. She whimpered into his mouth from the piercing pain that shot through his taking of her virginity. A few tears squeezed through her tightly shut eyes.

Amazingly he held himself still and she was thankful. The raw burning fire within her took a few moments to settle to where she could bare it. When she felt comfortable she slightly moved her hips letting him know she was ready unwilling to release his lips from her own. Harry began moving slowly again. His movements were sure if a bit unsteady. _He's done this before…but not often._

Their grunts, groans and moans sounded into the sanctuary of the bed curtains surrounding them. Luna opened herself to his emotions letting them flow through her encompassing her being. Strangely she heard him moan deeply in his throat as if he could feel it too. She was lost in the world of pleasures and sensations she never knew existed. His passion, need, desire assaulted her and fueled her own pushing her own pain from the experience away leaving nothing but the moment they were in. Harry was inside her, stretching her and filling so completely. they were entwined intimately and for this one moment, Luna felt truly complete. In this moment she was desirable, beautiful, and whole.

It was an eternity, and no time at all before she felt a building within her. Her whole body shook from everything she was experiencing and it was still growing with intensity. Harry was pulling back and slamming into her deeply now which escaladed her building passion and she wondered, just for a moment, what would happen when it crested. Something inside her thought it would be wonderful and once again was lost to the feel of Harry and her entwined.

When it did break she felt like the world shattered around her, the scream she released into the dark night was loud and long though she barely heard it herself. Her vision had whitened. Her inner walls clenched tight around him before she felt him burst and fill her with his seed.

_Heat. Delicious heat…_It was too much. Harry's release sent her back into that wonderful blinding pleasurable abyss. Harry's cry was lost into her neck where he was suckling; hers reverberated into the night unashamedly announcing to the world that she had climaxed again. It was all so intense neither of them could stop the tremors that ran through them, nor did either seem inclined to do so. Neither thought or cared if any heard them.

Sleep claimed Harry quickly not long afterward. Luna found herself wonderikng how hard it would be to sneak back in here again, and if Harry would do it. She was brought out of her musings when the curtain opened slightly and she saw the face of Neville Longbottom looking down with surprise.

Harry had fallen asleep still in her and on her. His body and the blankets covered everything so she just looked into Neville's eyes with a shy smile on her sweaty face. After a moment he looked back and smiled slightly giving her a nod.

It was a small moment, but a moment nonetheless. The look they both shared was plane to read and in that moment they shared a camaraderie that neither had known before. They were here for Harry. Nothing needed to be said, they understood. Any embarrassment was lost on them this night. Too much had been seen by these two men, and Luna felt no need to be embarrassed by Neville finding them.

In his hands was her wand. He handed it to her and she gave him a grateful smile. She had forgotten she had left it in the bathroom when she was cleaning Harry. Tucking it under the pillow she was using. Neville retreated from sight though she could tell he had walked around the bed making sure the curtains were closed. As she drifted to sleep herself she thanked his thoughtfulness.

xxxxxx

Ron Weasley woke disgruntled. He had the weirdest dream about a bunch of spiders that kept screaming out Harry's name. The really weird part was the spiders had Loony's voice. He did not even want to think about how the screams sounded. He shook his head flinging the last the dream from his mind and began climbing out of bed. He noticed that the others were also getting about, well, everyone but Harry.

He frowned. He really needed to get his two Knuts worth into Harry for his stunt last night. First he goes and shows off some crazy dancing with _Luna_ of all people. Not to mention the fact that the Hermione's dress robes were those ridiculously expensive ones he got for her on her birthday. A bleeding birthday Harry had forgotten to remind him of. Then he does something that upset Hermione and ruined all his plans for the night for quietly finding a place for him to get closer to her. Instead of snogging in a quiet place and maybe a bit more, he ended up holding on to a catatonic Hermione while she cried her eyes out but would not tell him what was going on. He only knew that somehow Harry was the cause. He couldn't even find Harry last night when he looked for him to give him a piece of his mind.

Determinedly Ron strode over Harry's bed hangings and pulled the side open with the full intent to give Harry a rude awaking to match Ron's night. What he saw froze him from doing anything of the sort.

Harry looked like he got in a wrestling match with Hagrid. His body was massively black, blue, and touched in a sickly yellow that seemed to cover every square inch of his body and arms. The left side of his head looked like he took a bludger that split his eyebrow swelling up his eye massively. As surprising as that was for him though it was the fact that a person was in bed with him. It was Loony.

Harry was snuggled flush behind her with his head buried into her wheat colored hair and neck. His badly bruised left arm was wrapped tight about her and, a bit disappointing to Ron, Luna's breasts were covered. Loony though was wide-awake and looking him dead in the eyes.

The first thing he noticed as the shock wore off was that she had her wand in hand, and it was pointed directly into his nether regions. A soft red black glow surrounded the tip and even Ron was not dense enough to not recognize the tell tell signs of a Reductor waiting in the wings. They practiced the spell quite a bit last year and he shook at the thought of what it would do this close if she chose to release it.

The Second thing he noticed once he could bring his eyes up from her wand was her eyes. They were not the dreamy blue orbs he was used to. There was no smile on her face, no look of eternal surprise. Her face was a blank mask aside from her eyes. When his eyes finally finished their trek to meet them he felt like he could read exactly what she was thinking.

Pain. Those eyes promised pain. Lots and lots of pain. The winter wind was not as cold as those sapphire eyes. They bore into his and promised endless agony if he made the wrong move or said the wrong thing. A promise of an eternity of her mercies, which were none by that look, was going to make him wish he was never born. A chill ran down his spine still trapped by the promise of the suffering he would endure at her hand. All written in her eyes that looked dead into his own. Her wand did not so much as twitch, held steady pointed at his manhood. Ron tasted fear from last person he ever expected he would. In this moment Ron had no doubts Loony was going to kill him, and he honestly believed she was planning on taking her time doing so.

Ron made the wisest decision he ever made, or would make in his entire life. He took a half step back slowly and just as slowly closed the drapes. He stood completely still for a moment until her arm and wand, the only thing to be visible outside of the bed hangings, retracted within. Only then did he release the breath he had unknowingly held and retreated back toward his own bed where he stopped. He noticed Neville was leaning up against his dresser, Dean was leaning up against the door out, and Seamus was sitting on his bed. All three were looking at him. Their faces were expressionless.

"What?" Ron asked defensively.

Neville spoke slowly making sure each word was clear to him. "You will tell no one. Luna was not here. She is not here now. You saw nothing." Ron never noticed him fingering the wand slightly tucked up his sleeve.

Ron felt his face flush as his anger built. The last person he was going to be threatened by was Neville bleeding Longbottom. Before he could say anything Dean spoke.

"It's the code of the Dorm Ron. Don't cross it or this year will be…unpleasant for you."

Seamus smirked and added. "Me an Harry don't get along, but this is not about our problems. Its Harry's business. Not yours, definitely not the teachers or the bloody school." Ron noted the menacing look that flashed across the young Irishman's face for a moment. "Just because you're a Prefect and Quidditch Capt'n don't mean shite. In this Dorm, all you are is a sleeping target if you cross the line."

Dean and Neville nodded. Ron growled. "Just who the fuck do you think you bleeding wankers are to threaten me? I haven't done anything."

Dean spoke next. "And you won't because if we hear any rumors or any nonsense about Luna being in here we will know it was you. I like Hermione, but she has walked in here many times, Prefect or not. Half the time she walks in here most of us are either coming or going to showers, dressing or waking up. You break the code Ron, and not only are you going to pay, but we are going to give Hermione to McGonagall's mercies. That shiny Prefect badge won't be on her robes for long, we guarantee you."

Seamus quipped, "Honestly Ron, we don't want to do that, but we will. Personally I am always hoping she walks in when I finish from my shower. I like the way she blushes. It's cute."

Ron could feel his temper getting the better of him. "That is my Girlfriend you prick." He growled.

Seamus looked up at him still smirking. "So why is she looking at MY bits eh?"

Neville chuckled and surprised them all. "Because you strut around here naked you Irish tosser. It's not like she can help it."

Dean laughed though he kept his eyes on Ron. Seamus replied. "Ahhh. I was just curious. Grangers hot. Me da always said brainy birds were naughty."

Dean snorted. "And Irish men are denser than the Forbidden Forest too but we don't really need to point that out yeah?"

Ron was grinding his teeth and growling. He knew the code of the Dorm. His brothers had mentioned a few times they caught someone though they never told him who, just that it was done. Even once Fred was caught and used the code to save the girls reputation. "Fine. I won't tell anyone. Is that all then?"

Neville looked at Ron. "Not even Hermione. No one Ron. It didn't happen for you to tell. Not even that Harry had someone with him with no details on who. Nothing happened. We will know if you tell anyone because no secret that gets brandied about stays secret in this place. Outside this dorm, it is not spoken of."

Dean nodded. They waited. Disagreeably Ron nodded and the boys went about getting themselves ready to start the day a bit early.

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am very honored by all the reviews and responses to the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others. _Updated: 5/26/11_

A couple of things. First, this post takes me over the 100,000 word mark. WOOHOO! Second I understand there are a lot of typo's but bear with me guys, I'm working without a Beta here. I've upgraded my word doc, spell checker and I've improved my own writing but I don't catch everything. I try though and I've caught quite a lot from the first versions. Please keep the reviews coming because, good or bad, they feed my creativity for this fic. Beta's, let me know if you're interested in helping out. If you have questions, send them to me and I will try to answer them the best I can.


	20. Fallout

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

**Betas:**

My name is Solo and I have you Surrounded!

**Chapter 20 Fallout**

Harry Potter slowly opened one eye into the semi darkness of his bed. It was sometime in the morning but he when he didn't know nor was that his main concern upon waking. Harry noticed there was a woman in his bed with him. A naked woman. Harry took in the deep blue eyes of the woman lying entwined next to him. She was humming something while stroking his hair with a little smile on her face.

Harry's body still felt like it was on fire with every muscle aching and nerve ending sensitive to every movement he made. Even breathing was difficult but it was manageable as long as he did not do too much. He could still feel the aches of the Cruciatus echoing through him but he knew from personal experience it would be days before it wore off. His mind was a whirl of last night's events, the dance, battle and the lives he had taken. Harry blinked. Luna beneath him…

Her hand slid from his hair down his face as she leaned into him and lightly kissed his lips. "How are you feeling Harry?" Her words so soft he barely heard her over his own breathing.

In complete contrast to the sounds of her soft voice his was rough and gravely. "Hurt, but that's normal considering…" He looked deep into her eyes. "Luna…"

She moved one finger over his lips to quiet him. "Shh Harry. We're okay."

The situation was very awkward for him, and unfortunately not un-familiar. For all of the advice that Sirius had given him for pleasing women, in preparation for when he got the chance, things to do and not do, the one thing Sirius never talked to him about was the morning after. In retrospect it seemed to be a severe lack in his sexual education. He was not sure what she meant by okay or what to say or do at this moment. He tried looking into her eyes for clues to proceed but he was not getting anything. This was every bit as awkward as when he woke up to find Katie Bell in a similar position with him after the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

They had been sort of seeing each other in what little free time she had after the second task. That was her O.W.L year and she was incredibly busy. So was he with that blasted tournament. Katie had been having a lot of problems with Rune's that year. Thanks to his studies with Bill, Harry was able to help her and the two had gotten fairly close. She even got an O when she tested at the end of the year. However thanks to Skitters articles and all the attention that Hermione got when it only _looked _like they were dating, Katie didn't feel real comfortable with them being out in the open so they had kept it secret. He didn't even remember much of that night. Not that morning and even today he couldn't remember much. However, he clearly remembered the following morning. Apparently she had snuck in sometime that night after Madam Pomfrey had gone to sleep to see him. That led to her trying to comfort him, which led waking up and finding himself in his hospital bed naked with an equally naked Katie Bell. Things were never really the same between them afterward. Awkward didn't cover it. She ended up breaking up with him just before the end of the year. He couldn't blame her and didn't. Up until then they'd only shared a few kisses and hugs but this new turn in their relationship was too much. She was dating a Ravenclaw now and he couldn't be happier for her. Harry shook off his musings to return and deal with this new situation.

Harry and Luna were both completely naked and intimately entwined. A thought that was not lost on him as he felt her breasts pressed against him. He found himself of two minds regarding waking up like this. On one hand waking up with a woman in your arms was far better than catching the snitch. On the other; it was also awkward since he really had no idea on how to proceed. Seriously, he was not sure what exactly they were, or if they were anything, or even how _he_ felt about either of those scenarios. There really was nothing for it, he could not afford for things to be strange between him and Luna. Not now. Not like what happened with him and Katie. He took a deep breath and asked the question that was most on his mind. "Luna…what happens now?"

She gracefully raised one eyebrow. "What do you mean by that Harry?"

"Well…I mean…I…"

She stroked the side of his face while he stuttered trying to put his fears into words. "I don't care who she was Harry, I am not her. I won't leave you." Harry tried to say something but she put her finger on his lips again, still with that soft understanding smile on her face. "I don't doubt you care deeply for me Harry, and I do for you as well otherwise I would not have given you my virginity. But we both know we do not love each other in that way."

Luna snuggled closer and nuzzled into his neck seemingly to take in his sent. It sent shivers down his spine and he could not stop the soft growl of desire in the back of his throat. "Just because we don't love each other though doesn't mean we can't enjoy this right? There is no reason we can't take these pleasures for ourselves. It's like we talked about during the summer. Neither of us knows how much time we have left with Voldemort in the open now. Why can't we enjoy this?"

"What exactly is this Luna?" Harry said in a husky tone. He really did not need much more than her naked lying so close to him to put him in the mood but her ministrations were taking it over the top.

"Comfort. This is comfort Harry." She started kissing into his neck.

"Is that what this is to you Luna? Comfort?" Her kisses were making an already difficult state worse and he could feel his heart began beating faster the longer it when on.

"Is that so wrong Harry? Right now you need this comfort, and I am here to give it to you. Some might call me a Scarlet woman for this, but I don't see it that way. I see us as two people who have needs. Needs we each can give to the other. You could have died last night. Died and never knew these pleasures. At any time something could happen to me, we both know Hogwarts is not as safe as we are told it is. Our lives Harry are too short to not take what we can from them."

She shifted and climbed up until she was straddling him. He could feel her arousal as she slowly slid her soaking center along him, soaking his manhood in her essence. Harry felt his eyes roll back in his head and moaned. His body shuttered from the husky tone in her voice. "The only thing I will ever ask of you Harry is to share this with me and only me for the time we have remaining… before she takes you away…"

xxxxxx

_SAVAGE MASSACURE AT HILLTOP HOUSE_

_By Winston Corman_

_In the late hours of last night Aurors received a distressing call from an anonymous source siting the sounds of battle taking place at Hilltop House. Aurors fearing an attack by the forces of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named assembled and ventured forth to lend their might to the defenders._

_What they discovered at the scene left many of them sickened. Over a dozen bodies were discovered murdered in various manners and the house was laid to ruins. One identified body was of ex-Auror Jason Simmions who was placed on suspension two weeks ago for suspected involvement in Dark activities. Mr. Simmons was found in a state of partial undress with a single wound through his torso. No magic was detected when he was examined and cause of death is speculated at being run through, possibly by a sword._

_Thanks in large to the new administration of Minister Bones we were allowed on site during the investigation. However readers, what we have to report is not for the faint of heart._

_According to Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt who was on site and headed the investigation at Hilltop House, the intruders arrived undetected and manipulated the wards trapping all those within the boundaries inside the lines. Signs indicate that they entered the house through a window on the east side where three men were killed by unknown magic's of a high caliber. Identities of the men were impossible due to the extent of the injuries they sustained however Auror Shacklebolt stated they might be able to discover them at a later date through other means._

_It is then believed that the invaders proceed to the Master Bedroom of Mr. Simmions where he was killed, most likely while dressing to investigate or stop the intruder. From there through magic's unknown an entire section of the house was leveled burying three persons, possibly alive though there was nothing the Medi-Witches could do for them by the time they were retrieved from the wreckage._

_The household defenders made a stand within the common room. One was found with a great cut through upper body, literally almost cut in two and another was run through similar to Mr. Simmions. The third however showed no signs of how he died and it is believed he fell from the Killing Curse. The fourth's head was crushed and his body shows signs of being mauled by a large animal. Down a short hall evidence was found that someone was held captive, though no body was discovered there was a lot of blood and investigators found upon the floor a set of silver manacles._

_Finally two other bodies were found outside. Both showed signs of physical injuries. Several slashes, burns, and other signs of damage were recorded. The area around them showed a great many signs that a great fight took place between the fallen and those who slew them._

_Aurors discovered as they investigated however that the defenders may not have been the innocent victims they appeared to be at first glance. All wands on site where tested via Prior Incantato and the results were surprising and disturbing. With no exception each tested wand revealed a variety of dark curses ranging from all three Unforgivable to other well-known and some lesser known dark magic's. Though no bodies bore the Dark Mark upon them and none were wearing clothes normally associated with Death Eaters it is the current opinion of Auror Shacklebolt that the house hold residents were at the very least sympathizers and were most likely holding someone. He was quoted 'Whoever they had captive here was obviously someone important to whoever came here and took exception to his or her treatment.'_

_The only clue as to the identity of whoever was responsible was a symbol that was cast into the sky as seen in the above illustration. None on site at the investigation would comment on the meaning behind the animals or the crossed wand and sword. However it was clear even to us that whoever was here intended it as his or her claim of victory over the fallen of Hilltop House. Few Aurors were willing to discuss the findings but we were able to get a small interview with recently reinstated Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody._

_We questioned him as to the types of magic's used against the defenders and he only replied saying that they were devilishly powerful and not in any way Dark as best as he could tell. When we asked him what he planned to do when or if he found the responsible parties he was quoted as 'Shake that man's hand and buy him a pint. Every single person we have been able to identify so far had connections with You-Know-Who.' (Moody said his name.) 'I'll do as the Minister decree's but I think whoever did this did our world a favor.'_

_It is yet unclear who or whom was responsible for the attack or the reasons behind it. All evidence though points at it not being an attack from You-Know-Who or his supporters. The question stands, are we now being faced with a new Dark Lord or has some unknown person or persons taken the Law into their own hands and dispensed Justice?_

Hermione sat shaking when she finished reading the paper. She could deny a lot of things but there was no denying the fact that Prongs, Moony, and Padfoot where floating in the sky over the site where people were killed. This was after Harry left last night from the dance with Neville and Tonks to rescue Remus.

HOW though? What had Harry been doing that allowed the three of them to decimate wards, dark persons, and rescue the one they went for? It said high caliber magic's, must have been Tonks because they only knew a few mid-range spells. Hogwarts refused to teach or keep books on anything considered too powerful. She looked up and around the great Hall.

Ron was sitting next to her but he was quiet and sulky. She had tried to express her concern but he would not talk about it. She did not see Harry anywhere, though that was not unusual. She knew Tonks and Remus were in the hospital wing, she was there with Neville trying to find out what happened to make sure they were in fact okay. The only thing they would tell her was for her to seek answers from Harry.

Something was wrong, she knew it. Harry's summer running from everyone, he's new secretive ways, his aggressive tendencies, yes something was wrong and she was going to find out. Now. She had waited long enough; she had entertained his whims long enough. Nodding to herself she left the table ignoring Ron and strode out the hall. She never noticed the four pairs of eyes that followed her from the Slytherin table.

Hermione started with the Gryffindor boys dorm but came up with nothing. The house elves had already cleaned the room leaving no evidence if Harry had even stayed the night in the room. Ron had mentioned before there were nights Harry never slept in the dorm. As she made her way out and through the portrait Hermione made a mental list of placed he might be found on a Saturday. The only other place she could think of was the room of requirement if he was having a lie in. She noticed he ran in the mornings so he could have been out by the lake. Or the library. She'd seen him in there from time to time over the last couple of weeks. Failing these she would try and find Luna. They'd been pretty close recently and she might know where Harry was.

Still thinking and waiting for the staircase to realign with the fourth floor exit she needed Hermione almost jumped out of her skin when a voice spoke up next to her.

"Hey Hermione. You okay?"

She turned to find the concerned face of Susan Bones looking at her. Hermione smiled a bit. "Yeah, just looking for Harry."

Hermione didn't notice the knowing look she got from the red haired Hufflepuff. "Ahh. Well, if you're looking for Harry I saw him on the second floor with Luna. I think she was kipping into the loo for a bit. You might be able to catch them if you hurry."

Smiling with the lead she gave Susan a quick hug before she bolted down the stairs heading toward that direction. Once she passed through the archway onto the second floor Susan raised her watch close to her mouth. "Terra, she's on her way."

A soft feminine voice responded. "Thank you Kitty. We are in place."

Once on the second floor Hermione started walking the halls and was completely surprised to find Luna standing outside of the bathroom instead of Harry. Hermione blinked when she noticed it was not any bathroom. It was Myrtles bathroom.

Before Hermione could say anything Luna opened the bathroom door holding it for her to enter. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a rough and sore voice hiss something and the door disappeared once Luna walked in.

The speaker who she assumed was Harry was dressed in long great cloak that covered every inch of him, including his face. He started hissing again and the sink came apart to her wide eyed amazement. She couldn't help it and shivered. She wouldn't admit it openly but this whole scene was rather creepy. Especially when it hit her he was taking her to the Chamber of Secrets. She looked at Luna who seemed to be accepting of the situation, as if a jaunt to the Chamber was a common occurrence. Considering Harry's recent behavior, it might have been at that.

Without a word Harry limped forward and slowly started walking down the stairs. Hermione was surprised because Ron and Harry's accounts at the end of second year said it was a giant slide. Luna followed not far behind him and despite how surreal this all was, Hermione followed as well.

Her mind was working overtime. They seemed to have been waiting for her to find them. Even to expect her to be there when she arrived. Harry was acting very strange but then again; Luna seemed to be acting strange as well. Well, a different kind of strange. Luna stayed in the castle last night so Hermione wondered what had happened to affect her gaint like that… Something was effecting her ability to walk though Hermione could not figure out what it could be that would also put that particular pleased expression on her face that was noticeably growing with each step.

She put the odd Ravenclaw from her mind for a moment and looked about. She was petrified second year when Harry and Ron had come down here. After a long time they finished descending down the long spiral staircase and into a massive cavern area. She didn't see any of the rubble Ron described from when Lockheart's misfired spell caused the collapse. Instead Hermione noticed several new looking stone columns holding up the ceiling. She heard him hiss again once they arrived at the great airlock looking door. Inside was just like they had described it, except for the fact there were a dozen Cauldrons set up simmering in one of the dryer spots, and a tent was pitched by the water. The body of the basilisk was, thankfully, gone.

While she was looking around Harry had disappeared. She did find Luna who was watching her while waiting by the tent. Hermione hurried to catch up, her curiosity could wait, she was going to get answers to more important questions now.

She gaped when she entered the tent. It was amazing inside. For a moment she wondered which kind of tent it was…judging by the antiques and pictures she imagined not one of the newer ones, Harry would not have risked it. Her eyes darted here and there and her mind whirled with questions begging to be answered.

She jumped when she heard a 'pop' and looked over to see Winky was helping Harry out of his cloak and Dobby was helping him to sit down. She winched when she saw him, she did not remember the last time he looked that bad. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Luna was looking at Harry. "Harry, I need to talk to Hermione privately for a moment. May we use the Library?"

He had his eye closed but nodded. "If mum still has Sirius in that dog house would you let him out please? We don't need the distraction of him whining once we start."

"Of course Harry. Come on Hermione." Luna turned and entered the small library with Hermione not far behind. A desire for answers was almost lost completely when she started habitually reading the titles on the shelves. There were books here that existed nowhere else that she knew of. He wasn't kidding when he said he pilfered the Black library, though he had plenty of other books as well.

Her eyes were brought up to a vaguely familiar witch though she could not place where she had seen her before in a library painting of her own. As soon as the dark haired woman looked up from her book she excused herself and walked out of the painting. Hermione blinked confused while she turned to take in Luna and her confusion was doubled.

Luna's eyes were hard, like frigid oak in the dead of winter. She was leaning up stiffly against one of the bookshelves looking Hermione dead in the eyes that left no misunderstanding to Hermione's mind she was to listen and not interrupt. She was so surprised she never even considered it.

"You read the Prophet today and want answers." It was a statement of fact, just that simple. "Harry is willing to give them to you which is why he led us down here. It's the only safe place in all of Hogwarts we can talk, safer than the Room of Requirement which is why Harry set up his home down here.

Do keep in mind Hermione that he is in a great amount of physical and emotional pain. Last night took its toll on his body and mind and he is in a fragile state."

"I know how to handle Harry Luna." She said dismissively.

Luna though only raised one eyebrow allowing no other expression on her face to show. "You _knew_ how to handle Harry."

"What does that mean Luna? I know Harry better than anyone."

Hermione watched Luna who took a moment to reply. "If you know Harry so well what are we doing here Hermione? Why are we here to answer your questions if you know so much?"

She was speechless for a moment while Luna's comment struck home. Before she could continue though Luna's voice took on a harder edge. "The only thing you know from the last six months when it comes to Harry is how to abandon him. Do not think for a moment Hermione that Harry has not noticed it either. He just won't say anything, he won't fight for you, not against Ronald and not against your own will. What you _do_ know is what Ronald's tonsils taste like, not about what we are doing for the war, and definely NOT who Harry is now.

Harry had mentioned to me that he spent quite a bit of the summer with your parents while you were at the Burrow. Harry saved you when no one else could or would. Harry made the effort to come see you at great personal risk of being caught because Dumbledore and Voldemort were both hunting very hard for him. He made the effort. Have you? What have you done to further your friendship with Harry?

Where were you Hermione when Harry needed your support this year? Where were you when Harry was preparing to reclaim his house seat. Where were you when he was injured this summer? Harry didn't go to you for help or healing, he came to me. Where were you when Harry needed someone to talk to? Who is he doing homework with now? How about walks about the lake? Hogsmeade? Who does he talk to now when he needs someone to listen? Who is taking care of him now with both you and Ron abandoning him for your own selfish pleasures?

It sure is not you Hermione, once it was but you chose Ronald over Harry. If that makes you happy, Harry will not gainsay you your choice. But do not come here Hermione and tell me you know Harry better than anyone when you don't know a bloody thing about Harry any longer!"

Hermione stood there flabbergasted, it wasn't like that! Was it? They may not have spent a lot of time together but they did spend some…it's not like they were strangers…though she had to admit that it felt like Harry was a stranger sometimes… Hermione couldn't even bring herself to try to defend herself against the other charges. Her mind seemed to screech to a halt from Luna's diatribe.

After a moment Luna's look and tone softened. "You are here now though. Just understand, Harry is not the child you think he is. He is a man; a man who is doing what he thinks is for the best in the best ways he knows how. We may not approve of the ways themselves, but he does and we either support him, or not. Harry no longer has a middle ground that I can see."

Luna put her arm around her shoulders. "He does need you and has missed you fiercely. Despite everything he still wants you in his life Hermione…" Gently, as if Hermione were her lover she placed her finger on her chin to bring her tear filled eyes to look directly into hers. "Understand though, if you hurt him anymore no one will find your body. He has suffered enough and there is nothing I won't do for him."

Hermione believed it. She often thought Luna was strange, her belief in non-existent creatures being just one thing but looking into her eyes now, she believed what she said. Hermione never wanted to hurt Harry, Harry was special to her in a way she did not really understand. "I promise I won't. I didn't mean to…"

Luna nodded, that strange dreamy look in her eyes while she looked at Hermione intently. Softly she replied. "I know. Now that we are on the same page, let's go and sit with Harry so you can get caught up."

They re-entered Harry's common room and Hermione took a seat in one of the armchairs. Harry was as comfortable as he could be on the couch watching her with one eye. Hermione was vaguely aware of the four portraits over the fireplace sitting in chairs of their own looking down at them. Two of them shared one frame. Luna walked over to whisper something to Harry and gave him a peck on the cheek before she left into one of the other rooms.

Harry watched her go with a confused look on his face before he returned his gaze to her. "The Prophet had an accounting of the fight then?"

Hermione nodded. "It was pretty…graphic Harry." He grunted at her comment but did not make one of his own. "How's Remus doing?"

"Okay, they tortured him with bits of silver and the Cruciatus. Poppy said he most likely would be in Hospital for a month to recover. Tonks took a dark stunner similar to Susan's mum so she will recover quicker since St. Mungo's has the treatment on hand. The woman we rescued left last night sometime, presumably to return to her Family. Other than Remus I think I got the worst."

They were quite for a moment, uneasy in each other's presence. When it seemed like they had been sitting there forever Harry sighed. "I am still the same old Harry Hermione. At least that is what Luna has been telling me. I know you have questions so let's start with the summer and work our way to now okay?"

Her mind was whirling with questions to ask and putting them all in some sort of order. She made sure to think them each out because she did not want to press him if what Luna said of his mental and emotional state was true, looking at him now and hearing his voice she did not doubt it.

"Okay, how about we start with Dumbledore and why you ran away."

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am very honored by all the reviews and responses to the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others. _Updated: 10/23/2011_


	21. You Missed Alot

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

**Betas:**

My name is Solo and I have you Surrounded!

**Chapter 21, You missed a lot**

Harry nodded. "Sounds good. It all pretty much starts with there. After Sirius fell through the veil," Hermione heard a grunt from one of the paintings above her. "The head master proceeded to tell me that the prophecy that was lost was not the only copy. It was told to him. Then not an hour after Sirius was lost he tells me the contents. I was livid. Had he owned up to me about the damn thing I never would have gone after Sirius.

See, ever since Riddle came back I had this feeling that things were not right. Something happened in the Graveyard that night, like something was kicked loose in my mind. I have had…visions… sort of. Nothing I can remember clearly but sometimes I can remember what they felt like. I know it's not Riddle doing it to me because they don't feel the same. It's more like memories but nothing I can see clearly or understand. The few of them I have been able to remember parts of are nothing that have ever happened to me yet they feel like they had. Places or people I feel I should know but don't. Sometimes I when I in the halls or out about the non-gifted I might hear a voice that I recognize but when I look at them, I don't.

All during Fifth year Dumbledore ignored me, us, and left us to the mercies of a corrupt Ministry. I had this feeling that things were not right. You don't know this but Tonks spent a lot of time in the castle that year in a variety of forms. We struck a friendship, a close one during that summer and she would visit me from time to time telling me what Dumbledore and the Ministry were doing. The few tidbits she could find out about Riddle she also passed on.

Sirius started having doubts about Dumbledore too and we talked a lot about it. During Yule break we would sneak out and he taught me to drive the motorcycle and we made plans to travel the country and a few others the coming summer. He spent a lot of time setting it all up and keeping it all hidden from the Order since we knew we would not be allowed to do so. Between the both of us we made plans to make a break for it together. The idea originally was for us to have one, just one summer together as a family enjoying life. Both of us had had precious little of that. Dumbledore though had no intention of letting us. He has plans for me, I don't know what but I do know he has been manipulating my life for a long time."

Dobby walked in from the small kitchenette with a tray of small snacks while Winky came in with a chilled glass of juice for each of them. Harry thanked them both before he continued.

"The longer the silent treatment from Dumbledore carried on the more and more I was convinced that something was not right. Riddle was sending me visions, I was having other visions I could not explain or remember, and life here was hell. It was the coming summer that kept me going. That and Tonks visits. I don't care who you are, she's a laugh no matter what."

Harry took a drink. "Did you know that the reason Sirius did not get a trial was because the Family house block of the Wizengamot vetoed it? Once Riddle was dead they were openly looking for blood and did not care who bled. Sirius thought he killed Peter that day and with the deaths of the muggles on his hands by proxy he never fought for himself. They sent him to Azkaban for the betrayal of mum and dad, but he allowed it because he intentionally murdered Peter for that crime. He kept his sanity because he was innocent of the crimes that he was there for, but he stayed for crimes he did believe he committed. Until our third year when he realized Peter was alive.

See, the reason that is important is that as my legal Godfather, Sirius was to be given me. He arrived moments after Hagrid did on the bike. Hagrid would not hand me over to him, said it was Dumbledore's orders that I be taken to him. Sirius was left with nothing, no reason to NOT hunt Peter. He gave Hagrid the bike to speed him on his way and he went hunting. That is just one example of Dumbledore's manipulations.

There is no laws or reason for me to be at Privet Drive. Dumbledore put me there on purpose, against the law for reasons I don't know. Somehow I don't think he missed the fact that he was sentencing me to fifteen years of hell, drudgery, slavery, abuse, and neglect. I don't think much of his methods but he is the greatest wizard of the age and somehow I don't see him making such a small mistake. That tells me I was put there for a reason. I just don't know the reason why, or why it was worth breaking the law while sentencing a baby to a life of misery. Dumbledore does, though he has yet to tell me.

So why did I run? That should pretty much explain it. I was tired of being manipulated. Dumbledore's secrets cost me my Godfather, a happy home, and I was going to be damned if he stopped me from my summer plans. In honor of Sirius I continued with our plans and went on the run."

Hermione listened enthralled by what she as hearing and things started adding up. Hesitantly she said, "You know he asked me and Ron to spy on you don't you Harry?" She was not surprised when he nodded slowly.

"Yes, I overheard it. I was on my way to make sure you where okay and to see if you needed any help. I knew you were weak from the curse." His voice was neutral and dead sounding.

"I turned him down Harry. After…you came and healed me I couldn't do it. It didn't feel right. In the past he had asked us about you. If you had nightmares and how you were doing and it seemed innocent at first but… I knew he was asking for more then. It wasn't until after you made me better I could think strait about it and declined it. It was too much and I couldn't do it to you."

She took a deep breath to as she continued. "I talked to Ron about it during the summer which was one of the reasons I was at the Burrow so much. It took some convincing but I was able to talk sense into him and he turned him down too. Is…is that why you have been avoiding us so much lately?"

Harry shook his head. "No Hermione, I knew you turned him down during the summer. Tonks told me. Dumbledore was upset he lost the possible information you would have provided on me." She noticed there was something in his eyes but could not figure out what exactly. He knew more than he was saying, she knew that much but she decided to not press the issue.

"Can you tell me what happened at Susan's House? She wouldn't tell me why you were there."

Harry nodded. "After the Will reading I was talking with Neville and decided that I might need to have someone with some pull in the Ministry. I was pretty sure that Dumbledore would bury my emancipation. I had received word through Neville that Amelia was looking to have a meeting with me so I sent Hedwig setting it up. It was supposed to be a simple dinner where I could get her to look into it and a few other things but when I got there the house was being held by Death Eaters. I slipped her a wand I stole from Mundungus when I stopped him from stealing Sirius things and went looking for Susan.

I thought the plan was brilliant myself. I used my wand which I was banking had a tracking charm on it to stun a sentry and then with my cloak slipped in giving her the wand while I went looking for Susan. I found a house-elf inside and asked her to get Dobby thinking I might need a quick getaway.

About the time I found Susan the Order appeared and the fight was on. Before we could get out though something happened and there was an explosion. I woke up in the tent a day or so later with Susan and Dobby watching over me feeling wretched. I dropped her off with Tonks so she could get back home and moved on.

I did meet up with Amelia later though, but that was when the village was attacked, did you read about that in the paper?"

Hermione nodded with wide eyes. It was moral crusher for the Ministry and she had no idea he was there for it. "Yeah well, it was pretty nasty and I barely got out. I fell for a trap later though and they dropped the bridge they herded me on. I woke up at Luna's later."

"You where ON the bridge they dropped it? How did you survive that? The Prophet said that dozens of muggles where killed when it happened."

Harry shrugged. "I honestly don't know Hermione. Like I said, I remember falling into the water and then I woke up sometime later at Luna's."

They sat in silence for a moment. Hermione was trying to process everything he had been through. It was no wonder Luna told her she did not know Harry anymore. Before it was always them in these things, but Harry had been through so much more and it was mostly on his own. She felt her eyes drift about aimlessly when they fell on Dobby who was dusting one of the pictures across the room. She really wanted to know why he was wearing a butler's outfit with Harry's house symbol but she was almost afraid to ask him. She looked at Harry and could see that he knew exactly what she thinking.

"Yes he is bonded to me, and so is Winky. Are you going to let me explain before or after you start screaming at me?" His voice was sad she noticed, like he was afraid of her. She quickly shut her mouth and cut off what she was going to say and blinked.

"Of course I am going to listen to you Harry. You know how I feel about that but I trust you. I know there is a reason, and I will hear it out." She reassured him. She watched him breathe a sigh of relief before he started talking.

"It started off with when I found out that Dobby was the one who rescued Susan and me from her house. I owed him a life debt and Dobby called it due a bit later once I was healed up. He needed to be bonded." At Hermione's raised eyebrow Harry nodded. "Yeah, needed. Dobby explained it to me and I will tell you what he told me.

According to Dobby a really long time ago all elves were free and even had their own communities. They were not as large as say, goblins, human, or centaurs but they were still there. They were also not very magically powerful and were being overrun by clans of Imp's who wanted the lands they lived in. They were not fighters nor did they have any desire to be fighters. They lived peaceful lives growing crops and had a really domestic kind of lifestyle that left them completely unprepared for what the Imps where doing to them. They fled and hid themselves but not before their entire race was cursed.

It seemed that the Imps were not content with just owning their lands, they wanted the entire race of elves whipped off the face of the world. So, using their magics they placed a curse on them that turned their own personal magics against them. It caused sterility and infertility and there was nothing the elves could do to counter it. Their culture was destroyed and fractured. Some continued as they were while others sought outside help.

Now this is where it got interesting. As a race they avoided everyone in fear. Now a group of brave Elves took it upon themselves to seek help. It happens they came across a Wizard named Xavior. They call him the Blessed Curse. They plead their case to him and after some thought he was able to create a cure for the elves. However, there was a price.

See, Xavior was not a dark wizard, but he was not exactly a light wizard either. He offered them the cure in exchange for their servitude. His price was that a small segment of their population would bond themselves to him and in exchange he would give them the cure and make the homes they lived in now secret. After a great debate the Elves decided that the price was worth it and agreed.

Those left behind are lost and forgotten to House-elves, remembered only in their history, which they pass on orally from one generation to the next. Those who stayed with Xavior undertook what they called the House Elf Enslavement and discovered several things.

One was that those enslaved became changed. The changes depended on who or what they were bonded to, some elves were bonded to the Manors or Houses of Xavior's Allies while others were bonded to specific people. They did not live as long as they use to having half as long life spans as before and they physically changed becoming more… well rough in appearance. The difference though when bonded to people was even more dramatic. Depending on the person they bonded to they would become more or less as they use to be, same with life spans.

Now the real big change was in there magic. Those enslaved noticed that their magics had grown to new heights. Those bonded to the Manors could manipulate them as well as anything in the house, though they could no longer leave the house without great pain. This is how they got the name, House-Elves and they became highly prized by the aristocracy. Those bonded to a wizard or witch though, they noticed many other things. They still had the magics they use to have but were also gifted with a part of the magics of those they were bonded to. Think of the increase on a sliding scale granting powers and abilities based on the one they were bonded to.

I am sure you noticed that Dobby has not been as hyperactive as usual. The change in Winky has been nothing short of astounding. Anyhow, as I was saying, that was the origins of the Enslavement. The problem Dobby had was that in being free he started noticing his health was declining. He bought himself a bit of time working at Hogwarts but he was dying, he needed to be bonded. Winky was far worse, had things continued neither would have survived the year.

So, Dobby called in the life debt I owed him and asked for himself and Winky to be bonded. It turns out that the Enslavement is pretty negotiable. I agreed under several conditions, not that I would have held them to it if they pushed hard once I knew what was at stake. They were to wear Uniforms and would be paid. Winky was not happy with the days off and holidays but we agreed to one day off a week and each had to choose at least one holiday of their choice for themselves to do what they want. I tried to push for more but you have to understand the culture they have built for themselves.

As Dobby and Winky explained it to me the fear of being free is akin to a death sentence. They have evolved to a point where they just can't survive without a Manor or magical person. The pride they take in their duties harkens back to the days where they lived in peace before the coming of the Imps and the curse.

I know you don't like the idea of slavery, and I don't either. I like the idea of genocide a lot less."

_What the hell can I say to that…_Hermione thought. She looked around and took in how Winky looked. She was far better than the sobbing drunk, dirty elf she was last year when they met. In fact, she was looking even better than she did at the World Cup. She looked at Dobby and noticed that he was looking a lot better too. His ears did not seem to be as floppy as they were before, in fact she thought they looked lot more like what she thought elves would look like when she read about them as a little girl. They puttered about silently with little smiles on their faces.

She of course did her research on them to the best she could but there was so little to go on when she formed S.P.E.W. Wizards and Witches recorded none of the events Harry laid out for her and simply said that they had to take care of the creatures since they could not do it themselves. She had no idea their story was so sad, and there was not much she could do about it.

"I had no idea Harry. Nothing I researched gave any clue it was like that."

"I am not surprised by that. Dobby told me they don't talk about it except amongst themselves when they pass on their teachings to the young." Winky came in and refilled there cups blushing when they thanked her warmly. Hermione noticed Dobby taking a plate of food and a cup into the room Luna disappeared into.

"There is one more thing though, and please understand I tried to talk them out of the Bonding when I found this out but their lives are tied to mine. When I die, they will too." Hermione gasped at that.

"I know. I was not very happy with that either. Especially since my life expectancy is measured in days to maybe the next few years." Harry sighed. "Unfortunately I don't have a house to bond them too and until I do this is the situation we are in. Winky and Dobby know exactly what they walked into as I explained it to them." He raised an eyebrow. "In detail. They still requested this so here we are. Because of the bonding though I can call them from anywhere and they can find me. They know to listen for Luna, Tonks, Neville and you so if you need them for anything, they will come. As soon as I can I plan on buying a house and setting it up though so I can give them the choice to bond with the house and get out from under me, but that will be their choice. The ability to choose is something they have not had a lot of; in that regard we are a lot alike."

"I noticed that you said that a few times. Choice."

Harry nodded. "Life is about choice. Right or wrong, it is their lives to choose how to live it. Same with you, Ron, Tonks, everyone. Even Death Eaters are products of choice."

She could definitely see where he was going with that. Especially when she thought about how little choice his life had by what he was saying. She brought her eyes to look into the one of his he could open. "So after everything you disappeared before your birthday with Luna then. Ms. Weasley was disappointed when you disappeared. Well, more frantic than disappointed. Strangely Mr. Weasley did not seem too worried but he had a lot going on at the Ministry."

Harry smiled knowingly and she wondered for a moment what it could mean. "I had planned on throwing a party for Neville and me before everything happened but gave up on it after I was hurt. Luna suggested we go on hunt and I was getting pretty burnt out with all the work for…the group and almost getting killed. I left Neville's present with Tonks and she gave me my post when I got back."

She watched him sigh again while his eyes drifted to the closed door where Luna was. "Had I known we would actually find one of her little beasts I might have reconsidered going. That thing she calls cute and cuddly is actually a natural born killing machine, real meat grinder. Damn neared did Riddle a favor when we stumbled on him." He shook his head returning his eyes to hers with a slight smile on his face. "It loves Luna though and it made her happy so I really don't want to complain about it too much." He took a bite from the sandwich that Dobby had left for them.

"Once I got back it was only a few days before we had to catch the train and with the summer gone I had a few late minuet things to check on. Thanks to Jessica I was able to check on the work left for 'Forge' as well as meet with Amelia again. During Fudges sacking she had managed to unbury my emancipation and when I claimed my house seats it became pretty clear I was my own man for once. Dumbledore was not happy over the development and she used some information I left her to force him to mind is own business for a bit. We touched bases and she returned the wand I took from Mundungus." Harry pulled out the cedar wand to show her.

"My old wand has been bonded with my ancestral sword so I have been using the cedar wand which works pretty well for me now or the sword. I'll tell you about the sword later. It's actually pretty cool. Amelia told me that she registered my old wand as having been 'Lost' and this one was registered as my new wand. Cedar, tendon from Hungarian bleeding Horntail of all things. Great wand for elemental magics according to Olivander. Temperamental though in the wrong hands, unpredictable until the wand has accepted the wielder. Unknown craftsmen though Olivander thinks it might be the work of someone from India who is well known for trafficking unconventual wand makes. Especially to those who want untraceable wands, like Mundungus."

"What else have you been up to Harry? It sounds like you have been doing a bit of everything but I know you better than that. You have danced around whatever it is but not talked about it fully yet. Anything else before we get to it?"

Harry took a moment thinking. "Not really I think that covers my summer nicely. Like I said was pretty busy. Everything though for the most part has been in preparation for what I am doing now. Here we come to impasse though."

He looked at her. "Everything else though I can't tell you. The group, who and what we are, what we are doing, and last night. If you want to know more, you would have to join with the rest of us. I am sorry Hermione. It's the only way to protect them, and several of them are in desperate need of protection."

"You're talking about the Slytherins right Harry?" He nodded.

"Far better informants than Snape could ever dream of. More accurate too."

She sat and thought for a moment. Really she knew there was nothing to think about. She always stood with Harry in the past and now was not different. Her thoughts drifted to what she had read in the Prophet and felt her mind drifting to the conversation with her father. That was followed by the many days spent with her father on the shooting range learning how to fire the pistol. A weapon he demanded she keep on her concealed at all times. Something she was actually not very comfortable with but it was that or withdraw from Hogwarts as her parents demanded. She suspected Harry had something to do with her father's willingness to allow her to her attend. Well, that and her promise to keep the weapon on her. When she brought her eyes and mind out from these thoughts and looked at Harry she had made her decision. She didn't like it, she was not sure if she could, as her father said, pull the trigger and she knew that there might come a time when she would find out. That scared her.

Harry though had made his choice and she was not sure how she felt about that. In a lot of ways he was like her father, forced into choices with little regard to his wishes. Yet despite that fact, despite the lack of choice, despite how he felt about what he found himself forced to do, he did it with no complaint. He was fighting a war, like her father did, and he was willing to do whatever it took.

Her dad was impressed by Harry, she knew that and he was almost impossible to impress. She was not surprised, Harry just had that way about him. Like her father, Harry was not a bad person for these things. Her dad might have known something like this might happen because he talked to her about it. He told her what it did to him when he had taken lives to protect his mates, how it changed him. War he had told her, was ugly, and sometimes good people had to do ugly things to survive. People called him a hero, but he said he was nothing but a survivor. The real heros came home in bodybags. It was just one of the things Harry and her dad had in common, that belief.

"I'm in Harry. All the way, where ever it goes. You need me, and I can't let you do this without me." As if she somehow knew what was said Luna walked back in the room with one of the parchments and quill for Hermione. Once she had signed she heard Luna's soft whispered thank you before she retreated back into the other room.

She turned her eyes to Harry and took in his grim appearance. "Part of me honestly wished you would not have done that. Part of me though actually feels relived. I don't think I could have done this without you, but at the same time I really did not want you apart of this…"

She gave him a small smile. "I know Harry. So, the group." He nodded.

"We call ourselves the Marauders Vanguard. So far we have Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Remus, Tonks, Neville, Susan, Luna, you and me. The Slytherins, and only Luna knows who they are other than me, are Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Lisa Hayse, Samantha Brooks.

The Slytherins are my eyes in their house and amongst their families. Davis and Greengrass are from neutral families but they are leaning to Riddle right now. Hayse and Brooks are from definite Dark Families."

"I know Tracy from Runes and Daphne from Arithmancy. We haven't spoken much but I can see they are not the 'Evil Slytherins' most people think they are. What do they get out of this arrangement though? You get information and spies, what do they get?"

"Protection. Each of them comes from pureblood families. They are afraid that they might be sold to the sons of Death Eaters as proof of loyalties to Riddle or for money through Marriage Contracts."

Hermione blinked surprised, "They still do Marriage Contracts in the Wizarding World?"

Harry grimly nodded. "They do amongst the Pureblood families. It's actually scarily common. They don't like the idea of being sold off as cattle to men they don't know and more than likely will only use them for their own pleasures and to bear them children. They want protection from such fates by being allied with my House which is currently one of the most powerful as far as the Wizengamot goes."

"How can you protect them thought Harry? I don't understand."

He grimaced. "If it comes to it and they find themselves in a situation like a Marriage Contract then they have two options. They can sign contracts to me offering their services as my 'Consorts'. As each of them are over the age of majority, which is sixteen for women but only as it pertains to contracts. As my Consorts they have the social status of an honored Mistress of my house and I am required to pay quarterly fee's to their parents to keep their…services.

The other option and one they stated they will take if all else failed was for them to openly proclaim themselves 'Nonames.' That means they abandon their family in disgrace. At that point I take them on into my House as a Consort, Mistress, Wife, or through legal adoption and take them on as my sisters.

I have no intention of marrying any of them, nor do I need a mistress or Consort. I would not mind them as sisters. At that point they take on the name Potter, Black, or Potter-Black. However the choice is theirs and from what we have discussed when we went over the options after I talked with Susan and Neville on the sly, most likely Lisa and Samantha will become my sisters after leavening their families. Daphne and Tracy don't like the option of leaving their families and being no-names so will most likely take the Consort option neither option really appeals to them. However they like the idea of being bedded by Death Eaters a lot less so there you go."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Why would they want to be Consorts?"

Harry fidgeted a bit looking uncomfortable. "This goes nowhere." Hermione nodded. "Lisa and Samantha are…close. They really like each other. Er, as in…seeing each other kind of like. Em…"

"There lesbians Harry?" Hermione added helpfully blushing at the thought. He nodded gratefully.

"Yeah, but it's not socially acceptable in the wizarding world. It would allow them to be together and they know I won't ask anything from them so they can have the freedom to be who they are under my protection. For them it's the prefect arrangement. Tracy and Daphne though just want the freedom to choice for themselves their own husbands, preferably non Death Eaters. Like their families they prefer to remain Neutral, but with their families leaning toward Riddle it's shaky. So, they are giving themselves some options that normally would not be available to them, and paying with information. It's a good arrangement and they have brought several skills to the table and other knowledge's to the Vanguard that we would not normally have access to.

Of course it's all done on the sly because if they get found out the game is over and its choice time. If they don't have to make a choice they don't want to. They know they are only useful as spies as long as they remain undiscovered, after that they lose their bargaining chip and become, as they told me, a dead weight to me."

"Have you given any thought to what you are going to do if they don't get discovered and we all get through this?"

Harry smiled "No, but they did. Lisa and Samanatha request I tend offers officially to their parents for the positions as my Mistresses. Unlike Consorts, recognized Legal Mistress have to be negotiated for. Tracy and Daphne have made a few material requests for things from the Black Vault that has a few Heirlooms that was traded into the Blacks years back from their families. I have already sent word to my account manager Thakthor to have two vault set aside in their names that will release on two conditions. If I die or when I release them."

Hermione felt like she was getting a headache just thinking about how convoluted his life had gotten in a few short months. "Is there more?"

"You missed a lot Hermione. Yeah, there's a bit more. Bill and Fleur are in Egypt looking for some things for me but they should be back soon, Later today as a matter of fact. Susan is my contact with her aunt when I need it or she needs to get in touch with me.

Probably the most important development though is Forge. Fred and George are our mischief-makers. They keep us supplied in potion ingredients, materials for wards, runes, and other such things. Not to mention they are responsible for the design and manufacture of several items I have been using for the war to keep us alive.

Luna…Luna has been my…" She noticed a strange look she had never before seen in his eyes. "Comfort I suppose. That was the word she described it so I suppose that fits.

Tonks and Remus as the only adults have been out in the world gathering information, keeping track of something's, and in general since they are the only ones not stuck in this castle, doing the set up for the coming summer. Other than Fred and George but their trapped in their business ventures and other projects.

Neville, were mates. We made a pact at the end of last year. We will fight together, no matter what. A brother in arms if you will."

"There's more to it than that isn't there Harry?"

He watched her as he nodded. "Yes there is, but I think those questions will be answered when the Vanguard meets next. Keep in mind though Hermione, only the Vanguard itself goes into the meetings and we keep the secrets of each other more precious than our own breaths." She knew what he meant; Ron was not to know unless he joined. She nodded her understanding; she would figure it out somehow.

The moment was broken when Hermione heard a feminine voice behind her speak. "Harry dear, it's time for your treatments. Luna may not want to interrupt you but your health is important."

It surprised Hermione when she looked up to see what could only be Harry's parents looking down at him. She was confused though since she could have sworn she recognized Lily from somewhere, like she had seen her in real life but she could not remember where or if she was misremembering. She turned back, "Treatments Harry?"

He grimaced. "With the Prophet out it won't do for me to be walking around looking like I was in a fight for my life. Luna and Bones devised a set of treatments that should remove all physical evidence from the eye of any who look at me. Not even Amelia can't protect me if word leaked out I was there last night." He raised his eye up to the painting of the red head. "Let Luna know Mum she can treat me in a few minutes."

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am very honored by all the reviews and responses to the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others. _Updated: 10/23/2011_


	22. Meetings, Plans, and Discoveries

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

**Betas:**

My name is Solo and I have you Surrounded!

**Chapter 22, Meetings, Plans, and Discoveries.**

Hermione was unsure exactly how she felt being here in the Chamber of Secrets. Luna was standing by the cauldrons checking the unknown potions and she assumed they were all right since she did not seem worried. They worried Hermione because she couldn't identify them. The potions slowly boiled giving off a silvery mist from the mysterious quicksilver concoctions. the mist itself waifed about in strange patterns that seemed familiar to her on some primal level but nothing she could identifiy. It puzzled her greatly, aroused her curiosity, and slightly scared her. It was definitely not something found in Standard Potion Making. Not even the N.E.W.T. versions held anything quite like it.

After his treatments Harry looked loads better. Most of the heavy bruising had faded leaving his skin a sickly yellow around much smaller bruises and the swelling in his eye had lessened. She asked him why didn't he just do them earlier and he had jokingly told her Luna's healing touch was akin to what they had joked about Hagrids idea of foreplay. Rough, painful, and most likely something that you really don't want to experience even once, much less regularly. Luna stuck her tongue out at him she laughed.

After that Harry touched his watch and said he was going to get the others and to wait here with Luna. She shook her head. She was worried about what she was going to discover. If the paper was anything to go by there was no telling what they were learning or doing down here where no one would see them. The only easing thought to the whole mess was that at least the paper said they were not using Dark Magic's. The chance to learn post Hogwarts spells, techniques, and some of them from older families, was something she was really looking forward to and it offset her nervousness over the coming meeting. A meeting Harry said it would be enlightening for them all since this was the first time the full Vanguard was to meet, and that included Bill and Fleur recently returned from where ever they were.

She jumped when the sound of water falling burst through the room. Her head darted around until she saw the small waterfall over the great steal door over the portal out. That didn't happen when Harry brought her down here.

"Thieves Downfall. Harry must have gathered the others already." Luna's voice sounded like she was talking to herself while both girls watched the great door hiss and swing open. Several figures could be seen on the other side.

Hermione shook her head stunned, again! Part of her did not know if she could take many more surprises. Another part, the one that stupidly seemed to talk to her with Harry's voice, was jumping up and down like a little kid at Christmas hoping the surprises never ended.

The first to pass through where four-cloaked girls in Slytherin robes. She noted that they were the same ones she saw from the D.A. Meeting that sat with Harry. Like then they were still cowled and formed a tight pack as they walked forward stopping and pulling wands when they noticed her standing by Harry's tent. They didn't attack her so she kept herself still hoping that trend continued. The wands did not return to holsters until Luna walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. _Daphne, Tracy, Samantha, and Lisa I think Harry said their names were. _She knew they were all sixth years, but after Harry rescued Professor Lupin there was no telling what they were capable of. Harry was just a sixth year, but he fought like a Titan according to the paper. She thought about what Harry said about Samantha and Lisa and noticed two of the figures stood really close together. _That would be them then._

Next through the portal walked two she recognized easily. Susan and Neville. Hermione found herself surprised to see Susan without Hanna Abbot walking beside her, normally the two were as inseparable as Fred and George. As if thinking of them summoned them to the Chamber the twin pranksters walked through the waterfall laughing at what she assumed was a joke one or the other just said. Both were wearing their business robes and she wondered how they managed to get here without anyone knowing. After all Hogwarts was supposed to be inaccessible to anyone other than the students with all the new security measures this year. _Then again, if anyone could do it, they could. I think only Harry knows more about how to get around Hogwarts undetected than those two._

Last through the Portal and followed by the loud clang of steal as it closed entered Harry and two that surprised her. It was Professor Lupin and Tonks. The Professor looked in a bad way and was supported by both Harry and Tonks as they walked him toward the others. Harry was again shrouded in his great cloak while Tonks had her hair a mousy gray rather than her usual pink. They must have come directly from the Hospital wing because both where wearing the same raggish clothes she saw them in last.

While all this was going on she did not fail to notice the stares she was getting from everyone. Though they did not pull wands Neville and Susan watched her like a hawk. It was unnerving because she always had gotten on well with them in the past but the mistrust in their eyes was plain to read. Fred and George each had some kind of sphere thing bouncing in their hands also keeping an eye on her and frowning. Hermione had the feeling that if Luna had not been standing beside her they would have attacked her long ago. The hostility lasted the whole time it took Harry and Tonks to maneuver Professor Lupin in front of the statue in the pool.

Harry's voice rang with authority. "That's enough, she's signed. Hermione is one of us now." She almost let out a relived breath when the hostile body postures and looks vanished almost immediately. Harry hissed something and the mouth of the statue opened filling the Chamber with the sounds of stone rubbing against stone. Her eyes grew wide as she stared in wonder at another hidden way opened before her. Stones rose from the watery depths creating a pathway to the now open mouth. No one hesitated to start for it.

Neville's words barely intruded on her mile an hour thoughts. "You get used to it after a while. I think we all looked like you do when we first joined." She supposed she did look a bit foolish gaping like a fish on dry land. It was just almost too much for her. The surprises though were nowhere near done with.

Once inside the corridor she discovered they were entering a huge chamber. The floor was stone and appeared to be polished. Hermione noted a slight depression in the middle. The furnishings that sat around the circular room looked very out of place which led her to believe they must have brought them down here themselves. Several doors led away from the room. Everyone grabbed seats except for Harry. She noted with little surprise how people chose to array themselves.

Samantha and Lisa choose the green settee. Tonks had set Professor Lupin into a lush and fluffy looking armchair before sitting on one of the arms herself. Tracy and Daphne chose one of the chesterfields for themselves while Susan and Neville took armchairs of their own. Fred and George claimed the red Chesterfield and waived her over to join them. The only two seats left was a Black settee in front of a large stone coffee table that the other sets of furniture sat around. Harry walked and placed himself in that one while Luna sat on the arm close to him. Not seeing a lot of options she sat with the Weasleys.

Everyone was pretty natural. They relaxed easily and seemed to be comfortable in each other's presence, well, aside from her but she imagined that in time it might ease up.

"Alright. As you all have noticed, Hermione is now a part of the Vanguard. Before we get to the meat of things, let's get the new stuff out of the way. I know several of you are nervous about all of us being in one place at the same time but things are about to start getting serious.

Last night Neville, Tonks, and I left the castle to rescue Remus from some wannabe Death Eaters.

Highlights. No inner circle members or actual members were there last night. Looked like wannabes. Tonks?" She nodded at his statement. "We got about a dozen of them and hopefully since Hermione said it was pretty graphic in the paper that should put a dent into Riddle's recruitment abilities. We'll know in time.

On a side note I used one of the Holy MK II's and it was good enough to breach a wall. That Longbottom brew was prefect." She was not sure what that meant but noticed Fred and George sit up a bit straighter and smiled at the praise. Neville nodded at the knowledge.

"See? Snape can teach us something." Neville quipped.

Harry waited for the groups chuckles to die down before he continued. "We rescued two last night and lost no one. I like to think that gives us the clear 'win' here but several of us were hurt pretty badly. We need to refine out tactics or something." Neville nodded, as did Tonks.

"I've been telling you for a while now Harry, we need Mad-Eye. First, Dumbledore would not expect him to flip. Second he's a tactical genius for battlefield situations. His unit for the Aurors was known for assaulting defensive potions."

Harry sighed, "Yeah and I agree. But I don't think he's likely to follow orders of a sixteen year old for those same reasons."

"No, neither do I, but after Hilltop I think he would be willing to follow Cloud. If nothing else we can get him to help train us in tactics. He was one of my instructors my first year in the academy, he's the best."

Harry sat silently for a moment thinking. "Alright, look into it but keep my real name out of it. Let me know if anything comes out of it. I'll be the first to admit, getting some training from Mad-Eye couldn't hurt and he was the best Dark Wizard catcher in the last war. Push comes to shove, have him train you and you can pass it on to us. Either way, we get the knowledge."

Two pops echoed in the Chamber. Hermione turned at the sound and watched as Dobby and Winky walked amongst them all with platters of drinks and snacks. Harry took a cup from the platter from Dobby thanking him quietly before he resumed. Others were doing similar and she was pleased to note everyone, even the Snakes, thanked the elves. For their part the elves blushed while bowing or curtsying as they went.

"On a side note, Animagus training. The potions are done and Luna has been keeping them fresh for use. Since today is a Saturday those who undertake the training will have tomorrow to recover, which you will need." Neville's chuckle almost sounded evil as he looked about at those who had not done it yet. Harry smirked at the sound.

"Some words of warning. This is not like traditional Animagus training. This potion unlocks your form and allows you full access to it. However, it also unlocks the animal within you. During the ritual you will need to overcome those bracer instincts to change back. Expect some minor personality changes as well from blending with your animal side. Its normal and nothing out of character, think of it as an expansion of your true self. Neville and I will be on hand to contain any of you who are struggling with whatever your forms maybe, but that battle is yours alone. Bones will be on hand as well to help if things become desperate and check out those who succeed to make sure you all remain in good health. The heardest part is the ego battle of wills but I know everyone here is more than capable of succeeding." _Bones?_ She looked around and did not see the confusion on anyone else's face that she was sure was on hers. _A member then she that could not make the meeting maybe. _

"Well figure out your names once we know who is what. Remember the Marauders code, you pick your own name. It must be something fun, something to do with your form, and something you won't mind beings stuck with for life. Tonks, Neville, and I use our Marauder names when in the field so keep that in mind as well. Have your names by the next meeting. That should give you plenty of time to figure out what you want. And yes we will be having a full meeting next week sometime. I know it's not how we've been doing it normally but things are changing and we need to keep up with the tides."

Harry was silent a moment while he chewed a bit of his sandwich. "I have one other surprise but that will wait for the end of the meeting as we have other more important things to go over. I think that covers last night so let's get on with the regular stuff. I have decided to structure us a bit differently. Right now we are pretty loosely organized and I think we can be much more effective if we sort of put ourselves into designated roles or groups.

As you all have noted this is Hermione's first meeting and I can see she is full of questions." _You got that right Potter… _"So this is as good a time as any to set it all down. It will also help the rest of us who know of the others but have not actually met them.

Currently Fred and George Weasley head the Research and Development of our group, or as I have taken to calling them when mean both of them together, Forge. They run a joke shop out of Diagon Alley and between their business contacts and their own twisted minds we have most of the gear we used last night. Luna Lovegood has been working on more Research than Development and between my ideas and her talent we have some of the other things we use. Now we make this sort of official. R&D consists of those three and I am hoping Hermione will lend her mind to it as well. That gives us pure knowledge tempered with a prankster's mindset for future projects. From now on any ideas on gear, improvements, or other odds and ends will go through them. Luna and Hermione will head Research; Forge will head the development aspect as they have access to supplies and time. Not to mention they have the facilities to actually test anything that requires testing. Hermione and Luna will handle Research aspects. Taking ideas and pulling them apart and seeing if they are viable for our goals then building blueprints for Forge.

From now on I want to use dead drops for war materials. The main one will be at the Shrieking Shack. Hermione and Luna can set up a box where I can leave gold to cover costs and you can leave our equipment. Dobby or Winky can be our couriers. Blueprints and gold can go one way; finished products or progress reports the other. The Shack is the perfect place, Forge can get to it easily without raising suspicion and we can get in unobserved through the Willow Tunnel. Besides, no one ever notices the Elves."

Hermione was shocked. She honestly did not expect to be intimately involved this soon after joining. Harry certainly was not wasting time. Not that she figured he would. Not after what he accomplished last night. Harry was looking intently at the four still cloaked figures in front of him.

"Our four Snakes make up a portion of our intelligence network. I think it's time to shed the cloaks girls. If we can't trust each other, then we can't trust anyone. If we can't trust anyone, we might as well just give up to Riddle." All four figures sat stiffly for some time. Daphne reveled herself to the group slowly as if she was hesitant to do so. Her long blond hair flowed down her shoulders once freed from the confines of her cowl. The other followed suit a moment later.

Harry looked around at a few of the stunned faces. Neville had a look of triumph and held his hand out to Susan. "Pay up. I told you it was them."

Susan flipped her red hair over her shoulder and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You got two right. The bet was all four."

Not detoured Neville smirked. "I got Davis and Greengrass. Pay half then."

Several of them started laughing while Susan grumbled and handed him several gold coins from the pouch within her robes. Things settled down after a moment and Harry started back up again.

"We all know that these ladies have been helping us strengthen our Occlumency and they will continue to do so. However, they also have been keeping an eye out in the Slytherin section for useful information as well as keeping me informed on their family activities. I think it would be better if we all were on the same page from now on so we can all keep a better eye on each other. Especially after last night. Anything new on those ends then?"

Three of them looked at Daphne. She sat silently for some time seemingly gathering her thoughts before she started speaking. "Malfoy is up to something, what we don't know. We know Goyle, Crabbe, and Malfoy disappear often and his course work has declined greatly. He has been going out of his way to avoid attention, which speaks greatly considering it is the exact opposite of his normal behavior. Zabini, Nott, and maybe a few others are also up to something, but we don't know what yet. We think that Zabini and Nott are marked. Malfoy for certain.

Our families have been getting continued pressure to join Voldemort's camp. Tracy's dad may have already joined. Lisa received word from her little sister that Death Eaters have been making regular appearances at her home for the last week. What is being discussed is unknown but something is going on."

Professor Lupin did not look believing. "I don't know, Voldemort marking children? He only marks his most trusted from what we know."

Harry looked thoughtful. "Why not? No one would expect him to do it. Gives him people in the castle. Besides if Riddle was capable of murdering a one-year-old baby, what would stop him from using children in this war? Look at what Neville and I pulled off last night. Why do you think he marked Zabini and Nott though?"

Tracy was the one to speak up here, tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "I heard him talking to Nott after charms a few days ago in an abandon area of the castle not far from our common room. They were comparing notes about various Pureblood girls in our house and a few others. Namely they mentioned Susan, which was what got my attention. Apparently Minister Bones was supposed to die that night because they were going to lay claim to the Bones fortune after getting her next guardian to sign a marriage contract with one of them. They had also mentioned Luna, Abbot and a few others as alternatives. It sounded like they were compiling notes on which ones where easier to get hands on."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "If Riddle wanted to get to Amelia, Susan would be the perfect bait. As long as he had her he could control the Ministry by proxy." Hermione looked over at Susan and saw how pale she looked. She had not forgotten she already had one run in with them over the summer. Harry continued. "Susan, who do you have in your house other than Hanna to protect you or be with you at all times?"

"No one really Harry." Harry frowned at her answer.

"Feel out Hanna to see if she is interested in joining us. Well try to keep an extra eye out just in case otherwise. Constant Vigilance and all that. I think you should start keeping more than just a wand on you though just in case but we can come back to that a bit later. I have some things that would help with that." Susan nodded and Harry moved the topics along.

"Alright then. Keep us informed of what the Jr. Nibblers are up to. Maybe we can get some warning if they decide to pull something. I doubt they will try for any of ours but we should keep an idea of who else might be expected targets and be watchful. We are already fighting this war on too many fronts; we don't need this here at Hogwarts." Everyone nodded agreement to that.

"Good, if anyone hears anything or gets any ideas that we should be on the lookout for, get word to one of them. Rumors we need looked into, secrets that should be explored and such. Now we covered our secret intelligence network, on to the other half. Bill and Fleur are due back from Egypt today and should be here soon. I have to talk to them privately first and that should take a little while. Highlights on what they've been doing. In general they've been doing some research on something I think will be useful in the future. I can't give out too many details yet but if Bill and my theory pans out it's going to change the war and put things in our favor for once. Also, we all know Susan is related to Minister Bones. She is also our source for all things Ministry related aside from Tonks. Amelia promised to keep us in the loop on things she could and will do so through Susan as long as it won't compromise Ministry Security. Likewise if we need to pass on anything to the Ministry, Susan is our go to. Tonks has been assigned for the most part to Castle Guard but she is regularly in and out of the Ministry." He looked directly at Susan. "You and Tonks get together later and work out drop locations for pickups and deliveries which best suit you so we can keep our lines of communication going.

Remus and Tonks are part of Dumbledore's Militia called the Order of the Phoenix. Currently they are an underground group like us fighting against Riddle. It's full of Dumbledore favorites from the last war with a few new faces. One thing everyone in the Order has in common is they all blindly follow Dumbledore without question. They are keeping tabs on Death Eaters who have not been outted as well as trying to minimize damage caused by Riddles forces. In addition to supplying us with information from Dumbledore's camp they have been setting up safe houses for us to use this coming summer or sooner if we need them as well as hiding contingency supplies in case things go pear shaped. According to Remus when Riddle really got going last time prices for everything from simple potion ingredients to quality supplies and foodstuffs skyrocketed. Part of what they were doing is setting up cashes of supplies like that for us if this happens again. Indications according to my goblin account manager are that they are already doing so. Pay now so we don't get gouged later. Of course the idea comes from Daphne and Remus to load up now just in case. Hopefully we won't need them but better safe than sorry. How'd things go with the packs Moony?"

Professor Lupin frowned and thought for a few moments. "Not really all that well. Ministry oppression has split them into two main factions. Greyback controls one side while the other is neutral. Greyback though does not see neutrality as an option. He has been hunting them down and they either join him or he kills them off. Most have gone into hiding to escape both the Ministry and Greyback. I passed along your suggestions and there are many who looked eager to take you up on it, but I was captured before I could contact you and set anything up."

For the first time since the meetings started Hermione spoke. "What suggestion Harry?" She drew several looks from the others. Fred passed a few coins to a smug George. Internally she rolled her eyes at their antics. _Honestly…_

"I suggested to Remus that if the packs were looking for somewhere to hide the war out I would supply safe houses that would allow them to lead lives like Muggles. Remus was supposed to set up the first house a while back for them so they could get jobs like muggles while having a haven to transform in during the moon so no one would know. Wolfsbane potion would be on hand as well. A promising Muggle-born Tonks knew from school can brew it. She jumped at the chance for employment and a well paid position since she's been struggling trying to make it against all the pureblood nonsense that dominates and prohibits her from attaining her mastery. I would rather keep them neutral than have them against me and if that means lending an oppressed species a helping hand, I am not above that. It's all they want, a way to earn a living and respect. They just need a hand up from where the Ministry kicked them down to. Besides, most of the businesses they'll be working for are old Potter family establishments. It's a win win since Thakthor was telling me those businesses are slowly tanking from lack of qualified employees."

Hermione looked about and noticed that reactions were mixed. The Slytherins did not look like they agreed but they did not gainsay the notion. Neville looked thoughtful while others were not sure which way they felt about it.

"If anyone has any thoughts on what we should store in our safe houses as far as amenities, supplies, foodstuffs, or anything else, get in contact with Tonks or Remus. Just give them your lists and when they can they'll look into setting those things up. Okay, that takes care of that for now. Anything else?" Harry looked amongst them all. Not seeing anything new he rose from his seat. Hermione stood when the others did.

"Surprise time. Dobby should have it set up by now." With that comment he led the way back into the Main part of the Chamber.

She could not help but be curious about what Harry had planned. Professor Lupin was being helped by Tonks and the four Slytherins were in various conversations with some of the others. A smile graced her face as she took in Gryffindors and a Hufflepuff mixing with them. Her eyes sought out Harry who was whispering to Luna at the door. Of all the people Harry was one of the few she knew of that could pull off such a thing. Overcoming House Rivalry was something very few people could have pulled off, but then again, this was Harry after all.

As she walked the short distance through the gloomy tunnel she brought all that she learned so far to the front of her mind sorting it all out. Harry was putting together a well-organized group of people that were not necessarily the best in their fields but were loyal to him and the cause. He took the scraps he could and made something of it. It was nothing short of amazing really. _He must have been putting things together for years, or he got really really lucky._ With Harry, either was possible. Ever since she met him she honestly thought that she could distill liquid luck from his blood if she tried.

Hermione was broken from her thoughts when they all trooped back into the main section of the Chamber and found several tables set up in a row. They're were several piles of clothes and sets of odds and ends loaded along them. Harry took his place on one side while they all arrayed themselves on the other.

"Last night took too long for us to get ready and go. Granted we had the ball and such but the more we are prepared the faster we can respond if we need to. There is no guarantee that the next time we will have the choice or option to get ourselves into our best. With the devils possibly in the walls dressing and keeping core gear on us at all times will also help us protect each other as well as ourselves. With these things in mind I have spent the last month setting this all up.

First each of you gets a new school robe." Harry picked up the one in front of him, which happened to be in Slytherin colors. He pulled open front. "Inside the robes lining you will find ten miniature pockets sewed in. You can thank Winky later for her contribution, as this is mostly her design. Each pocket can hold one vial-sized object. I want each of us to carry Blood replenishing potions, Veritaserum, Polyjuice, Pepper Up's, Pain Killers, Burn Salve and Bone Mending potions. Several Vials of each are stacked in those crates there so load the robes up.

Winky assured me that each pocket has Elvin enchantments placed on them for weightlessness, protection, and to prevent unwanted summoning. Each Robe has been also keyed to the wearer; see Winky before you leave for her to finish that one please. Also, the robes are nowhere near the level of true battle robes but small leather plates have been sown into key areas to add some extra protective value. It's light but better than just cloth between you and incoming hexes or curses. Forges idea for shield hats gave us the idea of shield plates, which is what we used. Again, its light protection it just might save your life."

Harry moved on to the large belt that was folded next to the robe. "Bill put me in contact with Charlie Weasley shortly before he left for Egypt for these. The dragon preserve keeps several of the best leather makers in all of Europe and Asia. Dead cleaver too. These belts are made from the finest Iron Bellies on the Preserve. Their enchanters have woven spells into the belt for concealing small pouches. As part of the Auror Guards here at the castle Tonks has supplied the information we needed on how they are detecting for concealments as well as supplied the counters so we don't get caught carrying a ton of gray items. This information was supplied, thanks to Remus, to our craftsmen and craftswomen who put in the work on these beauties." Here Harry held up several small pouches and demonstrated how to add them to the belt and activate the concealment charms.

"Credit should be appropriately given to Forge for these items. I already mentioned the destructive properties of the Holy MK II's and I want everyone to carry a few on them at all times. In addition, the Headless Hats have proven themselves worthy as well for looking through windows or around corners without giving yourselves way. I used one last night while scouting about so I know its value. Pouches for Peruvian Darkness Powder, Decoy Detonators, Extendable Ears, and an assortment of Sieving Snack box sweets are also available. Keep them all on hand, better safe than sorry."

Harry lowered the belt and pouches picking up an intricately etched knife. "When in doubt, rip it out. If you find yourself without a wand or your hands tied behind your back, this knife may come in handy. A sheath also charmed for concealment thanks to Forge can be added to the belt and stored by your lower back; it's where I keep mine."

Finally Harry picked up a wand holster. "Manticore Hide. Has some nasty cures on it if someone other than one keyed to it pulls the wand. Anti summoning and disarming spells woven into it as well. Auror grade work here. Again, thank Tonks as it was her badge that got the crafters to add the special additions since its Ministry Restricted. As you see there are two for each of you. One for your arms, one for your thighs. Before we leave the castle for Yule's I have a 'Friend' coming with a selection of previously owned wands for you all to test for backups. Once we have them, no one goes anywhere without one. Don't worry, the wands are not stolen but have been designed with signature masking charms to avoid the Ministries magical detection wards.

Now Luna has helped me speed up and fix my designs for the Dark Detectors earrings and Potion/poison detectors. I also want to say that in special thanks to Luna I was able to finish that last project and it works very well. Everyone needs to wear the detectors and I would feel better if we all started overlooking our foods a bit more. Again thanks to Luna's brilliance each of you has a fifteen-yard range of detection with fashionable studs. Dragon fangs for the boys." Luna blushed at the praise. "Also, new watches for everyone, again, Luna helped me figure out the range issues and channels for them. Thanks to Moony the surface of the watch now even allows for picture to pass through similar to the old Marauder Mirrors. You won't be able to get them though until next meeting because I want your Marauder names attuned to them for safety reasons."

Hermione blinked at the list of materials Harry expected them all to carry about them daily. Constant Vigilance indeed. They all looked at Neville when he spoke. "Basically you're asking us to walk about with a toned down version of our war gear."

Harry nodded. "Better safe than sorry. I would rather walk around and have them but not need them than need them and not have them. I know I am the only one paranoid to do it now but I would feel better if everyone also carried around a flask of their own and only drank from trusted sources." Harry held up his hands at some of the looks he was getting. "It's more for peace of mind but if you don't want to don't. I'm just worried about mind altering potions and girls, you can't be too careful." Harry picked up a backpack that sat next to each set of armaments. "These items you will need to keep safe but not necessarily on you."

The first item he pulled looked like small journal. "Non important messages can be written into these books. There is a section for each of us by codename, which we will register next meeting, and the section you belong to. What you write in one will come up in all others. I expect that our R&D section will get the most of these but I want anyone who has something to contribute to feel free to throw that in. Susan's work. In this way we can communicate non-critical information, ideas, you get the idea, without having to use the watches which should be for emergency or mission use only. I think it was something the Bone's used back in the day during the Grindelwald war and I agree with Susan, its worthy of resurrecting."

"Networking." Hermione said. Everyone looked at her bewildered expect for Harry. He nodded. "Yeah, I got that idea from a few muggles who were talking about something similar when Susan was explaining it to me this summer."

Harry looked about the others. "Remus was the innovator behind how the books work as far as the concealment goes. Place your wand on the cover and say, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' This will activate the book so it will be as I said. To make it look like the schedule planner it was designed to be, say 'Mischief Managed.' Remus has also provided copies of the Marauders Map with a few up grades. Said upgrades highlight each of the Vanguard on the map for quick location just in case." He pulled out a folded piece of parchment that was blank. "The map activates the same way as the book. Just like the original map both the new maps and book have built in charms that if anyone tries to force it to reveal itself it will insult the user. Claim it was a joke item you got the other day or something. Worked last time. I would recommend keeping the maps on you all the time. Mine has come in handy more times than I'd like to mention."

Harry put them back into the backpacks. "I know we have been trying our best to learn the Disillusionment charm but due to the difficulty in getting it right I have acquired several Invisibility cloaks, one for everyone. Between the Potter Vault and the Longbottom Vault there was a lot of old war materials we were able to have refurbished. Again, you don't have to keep these items on you but I would. Things would have gone a lot smoother if I would have had half of these things while at Susan's House last summer. As a matter of fact, I couldn't have done that rescue without my cloak. Just something to think about, it was supposed to be dinner and talk, ended up a battle we almost got killed in. Something to think about."

After he put everything away he took in everyone again. "Lastly, we have talked a few times about how hard it is to do research for school and our own projects. We are learning a lot of defense and though it touches on other areas it's not exactly course work and therefore most likely will not help us pass our classes. I want everyone to understand that I have not forgotten how important our education, that which the world will know about, is important." Harry looked directly into Hermione's eyes with that Potter playful smirk of his. Hermione blushed and lowered her eyes while the others chuckled.

"With this in mind I have been looking for ways to get information faster and have easier access to it. During the summer I stopped off at a muggle library trying to look up a few things and discovered they have something now called the 'Intranet'." Hermione looked up surprised while most of the others looked confused. Harry continued. "Basically they had these devices called 'Computers'. Each one was hooked into the other one and all of those where linked into a bigger one somewhere else. Like a huge library. It's where I got the idea that soon we will hopefully be using.

Luna and I have been working hard trying to get the 'Encyclopedia Magica' done. However, the runes, power constraints, and overall complexity are proving to be daunting. Hopefully with Hermione on board we can get it out soon. Let me explain a moment what exactly it will do for us.

Benefits, this item will give each of us access to a quick way to do research." Harry took out a piece of parchment from his robes that had a diagram on it. In the center was a circle with arrows pointing to other circles. He pointed to the center one. "When we get it working the Hub of the Network will hold the knowledge of as many books as we can get into it. Right now we have only been able to get our Fifth and Sixth grade course books to work. Now, these books are stored in the Hub with the other nodes able to access it. We have only been able to get three nodes to work so far. Like I said, it's a work in progress."

Hermione looked about and noticed there where only a few able to follow him. Most looked and nodded though they were clearly confused. Harry kept talking through it all and did not seem to notice. He took out four tripods and placed a rune covered glass ball on each one from a backpack he had on the ground beside him. The center one was noticeably bigger than the others looking like a regular crystal ball while the others where only half the size.

"Pretty sure the problem is in its components but…anyways." He tapped the one of the smaller ones and a pale transparent image of a book appeared above it.

"Commands are still pretty limited too." He looked at the image of the book and spoke clearly. "Search. Uses of Wolfsbane." They all watched as the center globe glowed and flashed several colors while the book that was floating in front of Harry showed several lines written. "As you can see here there is a list of books which contain the word Wolfsbane and the pages they are found on. Now…" Harry touched one of the entries and the book shifted to look like a ghostly copy of their Sixth grade Potion's text. "When you touch the entry it takes you right to what you wanted to read or know. We haven't figured out how to go back to the search yet so you would have to start from scratch."

Harry deactivated the device looking up. "Imagine what we could do if we had say, the whole library of the each one of us and Hogwarts at our disposal like this. We could do research and cross-reference thousands of tomes in seconds. Our Homework would improve almost overnight, we could save hours, hell days, of labor searching through stacks for a book only to find out someone else has taken it already. Our own personal projects would proceed faster than ever."

There was a gleam in his eye that Hermione would have sworn she had never seen before, unless it involved Quidditch. Hermione had no doubts that look was mirrored in her own as well. As she looked around at the stunned faces of the others she could see the potential was recognized by all. It was Tracy who spoke first after Harry's speech.

"Harry, you say _Muggles_ gave you this idea?" Harry nodded. Tracy shook her head and raised her hands. "I take back what I said last time. I've made no secret that I think we are better than Muggles but I won't bad mouth them anymore. I am starting to understand what you mean about their abilities to adapt without magic and if they are doing things like this I can see the value of adapting to some of their ways."

Hermione looked back to Harry. Apparently Harry had had some trouble on this front. "So, you'll help me then? I know that it will be hard to take on new ways of doing things with traditions being so important to most of us but I truly think we got the beginnings of something special here. If we don't adapt we, all of us, are never going to grow out of this situation that caused Riddle to become what he is in the first place."

Tracy nodded but Daphne was the one who spoke. "I agree that this particular Muggle idea is worthy Harry, but you can't expect us to change overnight. Traditions should not be discarded simply because there are quicker ways. Our whole culture is based on our Traditions."

Harry smiled. "I'm not asking to throw away our Traditions. I don't think we should discard our Heritage, I just think we should allow it to grow with our counterparts. What makes the wizarding world special is our magic. As a society we are stifling ourselves." Harry looked around at everyone. "You should all read into the History of some of the Muggle cultures out there to see what happened when some truly great cultures allowed themselves to go the way we are. My family has been warriors of the Light since the very first Potter won his freedom from Slavery. Be it in the Battlefield or in the courts. I am proud of my family history and the traditions we have in my House." Hermione heard him mumble, "Now that I know them…" His voice picked up louder as he continued. "Just as I know all you are. Hermione is muggleborn but I am willing to bet there are traditions amongst her family she is proud of that have nothing to do with our world.

But because she is Muggleborn should we stifle her with our Heritage? Should we force her to conform to _our _way of doing things? I say no, we should add her uniqueness to ours. In this way we grow as a society. This is one of the things we are fighting for. The right of Diversity. Potters are known Warriors, as are the Longbottoms. We are both well known for our politicians as well. Bones are known for their healers and Aurors. Clan Greengrass is well known for their merchants. Davis for Potion harvesters. Clan Weasley is well known for honor and fairness in a wide verity of fields.

Why should we ignore what each of us has to offer just because they are outside our family blocks? A warrior has no need for a merchant? Honor has no need for Aurors? Why should we stagnate while the world around us spins ahead? Riddle wants us to muck in the dark; I say we grab at the light! I say do not chain ourselves to narrow limits! A good idea is a good idea no matter if it comes from a Pureblood, muggle or Muggleborn. Our protections here have come from ideas spawned from Muggles, Purebloods, Metamorphmagus, Werewolf, Half-Bloods, Elves, and Muggleborns. Look at what we have done just being open to new ideas! Most of us are not even of the age of majority and we have created _more_ _magic_ than the previous three generations before us! We have a great culture, a culture of magic. I don't know about the rest of you, but I am doing this not because of some prophecy, not because someone told me I needed to.

I am fighting this war because some despot decided his narrow vision was better than our reality. He wants to stifle our culture, debase our Heritage, defile our Traditions and choke our advancement as a people. The only way we are going to overcome this tyranny is to use our uniqueness against him. We show Riddle and these short sited fools that the future is NOT in our past. The future belongs with us, our children, our grandchildren.. I fight for you, for them, for all of us!"

Hermione jumped when the others yelled their approval of Harry's words. Never before has she heard him speak that way. Looking at him now, still covered with bruises she could not deny feeling carried away by his words. He was every bit the natural born leader she always thought he was in his words, posture, and passion. As she looked around she noticed the same feeling in the eyes of the others and nodded to herself. She knew then, the Vanguard would follow him into the depths of Hell itself if he but asked. She knew she would be there by his side no matter the cost. It was not about defeating Voldemort anymore; it was about everything that was wrong with their society. They were going to stand and fight, and by Merlin, they were going to win.

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am very honored by all the reviews and responses to the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others. _Updated: 10/23/2011_

Okay, a bit of a talk. It has taken me months to get this far again. I had loads of errors to fix and plot elements to fix. However, here we are and all is right in the world again. LOL. Really looking forward to reviews to see how people think the story is going as well as ideas people would like to see happen in the future. Originally I had planned a slower paced story but this is changing and things will be speeding up from here. Hope everyone is enjoying the massive three chapter update.

As people can see Harry is very much more of a driven leader in this fic now. This trend will continue.


End file.
